Harry Potter and the Wasted Opportunity
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: No matter how far you'd run, no matter how far away you'd try to stay, reality, the past and your emotions are ghosts that will haunt you down till you sink back in that ridiculously sweet misery that is called love. Pure HHR Please R&R!COMPLETE
1. Wasted

Hello everyone! I'm here with a **brand new story** ;D I hope you will like it like my other works. This one is something totally **different **from what I have done so far and it will be so! **HHr **centered, this chapie might seem a bit out of character but i promise we're gonna be more smoothly into it in the progress, i need time to explain why they might gotten out of character.

If i will keep up with it or not is entirely in **your **hands and i will decide if it's worthy upon **your **reviews and what u have to say so... you will only have to **read **and **review **if you think i should keep up.

The story will soon be **M **so please do not read if you're too young, it **ignores **the **Epilogue **and keeps up **considering **what happened to the **DH**. It's a **post-war** fic and i hope you'll like it :)

It's unbetaed so be patient please :)

_Enjoy_...

* * *

Harry Potter and the Wasted Opportunity

_Chapter 1- Wasted_

_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
But no one would listen, cause no one else care  
After my dreaming I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid of taking my beating, I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside, you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

_(Linkin Park)  
_

_May 2__nd__ 2007_

There's a moment in your life when you look back and see that nothing from whatever you have done matters because you have simply taken them for granted. There is also another moment in your life when whatever you're planning to do seems as pointless just because you know that only you will change, and this is taken for granted as well from the people around you.

So you simply give up on everything and everyone and you're trying to rebel against your unbreakable bounds, all the while bearing the realization of being the loser for most of the pages of the book of your life.

What you don't understand is that no matter how far you'd run, no matter how far away you'd try to stay, reality, the past and your emotions are poisonous bitches and will haunt you down till you sink back in that ridiculously sweet misery that is called love.

These were the thoughts of Hermione Granger's when she woke up for another day in her life, with her four year old daughter sleeping by her side in the double bed.

Hermione brushed her lips against her daughter's forehead and smiled slightly as she saw her reaction, little Rosalie stirred in her sleep and her beautiful chestnut curls-inherited by her mother- moved along her little head.

Hermione reached over the sleeping form of her baby girl and stopped the clock that was ready to set off. She then buried her nose in her little girl's neck and kissed the soft skin there. Rosalie's respond was immediate and the girl giggled and hugged her mom closer.

'Mummy,' Rosalie said laughing and Hermione smiled and blew air on her daughter's skin, coaxing a loud squeal and giggles from her little miracle, the sweetest way to wake up was with your child's happy voice. Hermione moved slightly away and kissed Rosalie's nose, making her daughter's emerald eyes to sparkle with joy and happiness as her mom smiled kindly.

'Time to wake up?' Rosalie asked innocently and Hermione sighed dramatically and nodded her head, Rosalie laughed at her mom's acting ability and sat up on the bed before she could be taken in Hermione's arms as she too, sat up on the bed.

'Happy Birthday, beautiful princess.' Hermione said smiling, remembering for a moment the day that she had cried harder than ever for the arrival of an innocent being under such circumstances. 'What do you want to do today?' Hermione asked and Rosalie smiled brightly at her mom and the choices.

'We plan together,' Rosalie said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head as she had taught her child always to consider mommy's schedule as it was just the two of them and they needed time to work things out.

'OK then, we plan together,' Hermione confirmed and Rosalie beamed.

'Honeydukes,' Hermione said and Rosalie nodded.

'Diagon Alley,' Rosalie added and her mom nodded as well.

'Grandma Jane and Grandpa for lunch,' Hermione went on and Rosalie sighed and nodded.

'Will I eat ice cream since it's my Birthday?' Rosalie asked with puppy eyes and Hermione chuckled and nodded.

'I think I can convince them as it's your super day…' Hermione said smiling and Rosalie beamed and kissed her mom.

'Then grandma and grandpa muggles it is,' Rosalie said and Hermione laughed and nodded her head as her parents were Rose's "Muggle grandparents".

'And then…' Hermione said and her hand started approaching her little daughter like a spider would do with her slender fingers moving her palm. Rosalie giggled only at the idea of being tickled and beamed at her mom.

'The Burrow!!! For my party!!!!!' Rosalie said out loud and Hermione joined in the chorus of joy as her hand finally reached her child and started tickling it with no mercy as the little girl squealed in happiness and laugher.

Far away from Hermione's apartment in London, in another part of the huge city, a tall man was moving through Diagon Alley with his coat's collar up to hide most of his face and his messy hair hiding his sparkling eyes and war scar, as he liked to think of it. Harry Potter rushed through the crowd and headed close to the shop that he hadn't visited in almost five years. When he finally reached it he entered the seemingly closed shop from the unlocked door and looked around him, trying to find his old friend.

Ronald Weasley moved down the stairs connecting the main area of the shop with the attic as he had heard the noise. He moved down the stairs calmly and approached the young man as he fixed his collar. Ron stood before Harry for a moment and the old friends looked at each other for a long moment before Ron could rise his arm and punch Harry had across the face, causing his head to slam backwards and his hands to flew on his face.

'OK, I guess I deserved that,' Harry said as he wiped his bleeding nose with one hand and looked at the red-eared Ron above it, his vision slightly blurry as his eyes watered because of the pain, he didn't even considered healing himself as he indeed deserved the punch and much more for what he had done to his friends and the only woman he ever loved.

'Now, would you mind explaining to me where the Hell have you been for the past bloody five years?!!' Ron asked still in control of his temper that was ready to explode. Harry nodded his head and sniffed the blood that was still running.

'Mummy, pleeeeaseee,' Rosalie pleaded as she tugged on her mom's sleeve as the two ladies stood out of the pet-shop in Diagon Alley a few hours after they had left their house.

'Sweetie, I don't know, maybe it's too early, what about our old, poor Crookshanks?' Hermione asked as she scooped her child in her arms, the weight from the Honeydukes' bag in Rosalie's hand almost doubling the weight for her but still the toddler wouldn't let her mother shrink the bag and put it in her purse.

'Oh mummy please!! It's my birthday, pleeeaseee.' Rosalie pleaded again and Hermione sighed and started moving away from the shop.

'You want a kitty that much?' Hermione asked and Rosalie nodded her head frantically. 'Then it might just appear by magic…' Hermione said with a grin as she knew a beautifully kitten was already bought by Ron as to be given to his Godchild after Hermione's permission of course, later that day in the party.

Rosalie's eyes seemed sad for a moment but then they sparkled as her mom led both of them close to Madame Malkin's for new clothes, something that all girls loved and she wasn't an exception.

'Lets see if we'll find something nice for you and then we'll go to the bookshop,' Hermione said with a smile and Rosalie beamed at her mom as a new fairy tale was always something Rosalie loved, having inherited the book-love from her mom. 'But you will remain by my hand all the while, I don't want mischief and running through the store while strangers could take you away from mommy.' Hermione said overprotecting, trying for years now to prevent her child from trouble, something that she was natural at as she had inherited the trouble magnet from a man Hermione didn't even want to hear about but her child's eyes always reminded to her.

'I'll be a good girl, mommy, I promise,' Rosalie said innocently as her mother opened the door and entered the shop not knowing that a few feet away her father and Godfather were sneaking out of the Alley for a coffee shop in London as to have some privacy and clear things up.

'So from where to start,' Harry started and Ron glared at him above their steaming cups of coffee.

'The beginning would be smashing,' Ron said sarcastically and Harry nodded his head as his nose was still swollen and beaten but still, he hadn't healed it as he almost welcomed the pain.

'OK, I don't know what you know about the last weeks before I left-'

'-Abandoned everyone,' Ron interrupted and they both sighed as there was still a lot of suppressed anger between them.

'But I got to a breaking point and I didn't want to take anyone with me to the bottom.' Harry went on as if Ron hadn't interrupted him, adding another brick on the wall of his shame and regret.

After the war, for two years, he had tried to work things out with Ginny and finish Hogwarts. Those years had been proven catastrophic for his relationship with the youngest Weasley just like for the relationship of Ron and Hermione as the four people simply needed other things than the ones they could offer to each other.

After the couples were finally separated, a new period of catastrophic habits started with Ron deciding to try to become a Quidditch player and ending up with his life full of chicks, alcohol and stupid choices like going back to Lavender. Ginny decided to return to Dean Tomas as well and like that, Harry and Hermione were left to follow their path in the Auror Training program, a program that they started together but they were meant to finish on their own.

The endless hours they spent together at first turned their strong friendship to a seemingly unbreakable bond, enriched by softer hugs, even more frequently holding hands –if that was possible- and soft kisses on the cheeks and few kisses on the lips for goodnight.

Without realizing it, they both fell to a trap that not many people get out of uninjured, and soon, the once best friends, too afraid to admit that they had fallen in love, had decided to turn their relationship to "a friendship with benefits" as they had decided to call it untypically in the rare times they had tried to explain to each other and to themselves what was on.

This kind of friendship of course soon turned into a hardship when occasionally, they both tried to get unstuck from the shit they were in and they tried to date other people, all the while hurting their true match and injuring their own souls as they realized again and again in how hot waters they were in.

Soon the depression took over and the "benefits" turned into almost harsh nights of sex in a stupid try of punishing each other for their mistakes, for both being each other's coward fuck-buddies instead of a couple that would risk their friendship for something even greater.

And when things seemed like getting to the point of either fucking like rabbits or fighting like dogs, they started taking breaks away from each other, Hermione was the one who did it first by going to Germany with her parents, and then Harry followed, when she had returned. And the breaks seemed both excruciating with all the fear of never having the one you love back and at the same time it was a time to lick your wounds and calm down.

Things had gotten out of control and every time one was back the other was almost attacking with jealousy, furry, need and love. They were feeding and were getting fed by the other's mixed feelings and all that was happening for almost two years in the shadows as none else knew, and that was an extra weight on their shoulders.

'So when I took a trip again, to Mexico, I stayed there for a bit longer and allowed myself to realize in how much shit I was in, how deep she had been pulled in as well. I realized that if I was to come back, this would never end, in fear of losing my friendship with her before a potential true relationship both she and I had destroyed our friendship by doing all this. It was something I never expected to do, and how about see her doing it, but in fear of never having her in any way, just like she did, I decided to have her in _any_ way possible, and I chose the worse.' Harry said when he finally finished his story to Ron, a story that Ron had heard a few years ago from another point of view, Hermione's.

'I never meant to leave for _years_ but as far as I was, my wounds seemed to get smaller and smaller and I tried to convince myself that the distance would lessen my need for her but soon I realized that the more I was staying in one place the more I was thinking of what she might be doing or what time it was here or what she would be doing or with whom and soon the obsession was taking over so I started traveling, trying to forget her and catching up with trips I never had the chance to make because of the Dursleys and the War and what happened after it. And soon, years passed by and the stupid idea of remaining hidden for long was covering my need for her.' Harry said as he looked out of the window of the café.

He had to admit that he had missed the rainy London and he had missed the hectic rhythms and the endless life of it, he had missed Ron and his family, the Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, even the Ministry, and of course Her…

'But now I'm back, I'm back and ready to claim what is mine, her, for the past months I have been thinking just how stupid we both were and how much of a coward I have been for the past years of disappearing, I inflict things on all of you and none deserved that but now I'm back and ready to make up for all of it, I'm so sorry, Ron.' Harry said as he looked at his old friend who sighed and hid his face in his palms.

'Don't apologize to me, Harry, you have no idea what has happened while you were away, what she has been through, how much things have changed with her, with all of us.' Ron said and Harry's heart ached.

'Has she got married or something? Did you two—did you-you?' Harry stammered and Ron shook his head negatively.

'This would be the least to have happened, I would have hexed your bollocks off already and send you back to Mexico or Madagascar or whatever, things are far more complicated than her being in a relationship with a guy, and no she's single right now, and to be honest, she has no choice but being bloody single with all the things she's been through.' Ron said soberly and this time Harry's heart actually hurt.

'Is she ill or something? Did she do anything stupid while I was away?' Harry asked and this time Ron glared at Harry.

'You're talking about stupid things? You've abandoned everyone Harry! You only left a note saying you're sorry and then you were gone and you didn't even allow us to send you letters, you have no idea how many times she tried to contact you when things got out of hand and all the times she was left empty-handed!' Ron this time shouted and some heads turned and looked at the two young men.

'What things Ron? What's wrong with her? What has she done?' Harry asked this time panicked, he needed to know what was wrong with Hermione, if she had done something stupid because of him or it was something that he could have prevented but he wasn't there to do it, he would never forgive himself. Ron sighed again and finished his coffee as Harry waited for his response intensely.

'You know what? It's not my place to tell you what's on, I'm already on the line here, if she learns that I have received a mail from you and that we met, she'll hex me to the next season.' Ron said and Harry glared at the redhead this time. 'You'll come to the Burrow tonight, she will be there as well, she's healthy but you'll get what's on with her at first sight, really, it's not as she can hide it. So you'll find out there-'

'Ron please, just tell me the bloody truth,' Harry interrupted Ron and he looked dead serious.

'You're in no place to demand things from me, I have been there for her when you should and you'll understand why very soon, the thing is that if she forgives you, I'll forgive you and don't talk to me about telling the truth because I am not sure if I believe you already, so stop demanding and bossing around like she would, things are not like back in the past.' Ron said almost threading and Harry took a deep breath and nodded his head, he knew he had hurt a lot of people, his male best friend included. 'Gee you're so alike from time to time, that hasn't changed for sure!'

'I'm sorry,' Harry acknowledged as Ron paid for their coffees after waving to Harry about the money and the second leaving him to it as now Ron could afford a lot more than two cups of coffee. The two men stood up and moved out of the café, before they could get out to the chilly May day in London; Ron looked at Harry and spoke.

'You're not allergic to cats are you?' he asked, having Harry frowning at the absurd question but simply shaking his head negatively, making Ron nodding his head and hoping that his plan wouldn't sink.

* * *

SOOOOO??????? enough angst for a first chapie? too many questions? and what is going to happen in Rosalie's party, i chose the name rosalie for a very spesific reason that i will explain in the future only **if **there is a future, **if you want to**, just **review **and tell me if i should keep up with it :)

_thanks for reading please review_

CP09


	2. Uninvited

_OK people, i had reviews and alerts and favs and this story is my anti-stress way of not killing my self lol i have some really important exams as to have a certificate from the university of Michigan for foreigners who speak the language, i'm trying to have my "proficiency" so those last weeks have been a torture full of lessons and stress and now i'm about to have the exams and this story helps with my sanity_

I'm so happy you liked the first chapie, this chapie is made in the middle of the night, some hours before my speaking test so be patient ;D

I'd like to apologize about the non-existed beak lines, i had them in the .docx prototype but the editor erased them and i didn't notice, so i'm sorry for troubling you with it :) i took care of it in this one, so with no further addo...

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Uninvited_

_And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her skies_

_I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes..._

_And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial_

_I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes..._

_Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to  
Leave it all behind?_

_(Damien Rice)_

Hermione smiled as she scooped her child in her arms and little Rosalie wrapped her own arms around the shoulders of her mom.

'Time to get ready for the party, princess,' Hermione said and Rosalie beamed at her mom as Hermione took the bags from their shopping off the floor of her parents' hall. Jane and Edward Granger showed up from the living room as they had followed their child and grandchild.

'Come to my flat and we'll floo from there, OK?' Hermione asked with Rose still in her arms as she turned around and looked at her parents who nodded with big smiles on their faces. Jane hugged her daughter and granddaughter and kissed both cheeks before Edward could do the same as Hermione and Rosalie said their goodbyes. Hermione moved with her little girl and the bags close to her Lancia Delta and opened the door of the backseat and placed the bags on the floor of the car, she then placed Rosalie in her toddler seat and tied her seatbelt so the girl could be safe. She pecked her daughter's nose and shut the door before she could move around and get in the driver's seat.

Hermione sounded the horn once as Rosalie waved at her grandparents like they did from their doorstep, when Hermione turned around a corner and moved away from the neighborhood she had grown up in, she turned the radio on and pop music started playing having a hit song on. Rosalie immediately started singing the lyrics she knew by heart and Hermione grinned and looked at her girl from the traffic mirror.

After awhile they got stuck in traffic and waited in the car, it was then that Rosalie stopped singing and tapped her mom's shoulder.

'Mommy? Can I ask you something?' Rosalie asked hesitantly and Hermione turned her head and smiled at her daughter's sparkling, emerald eyes.

'Of course you can, sweetie, what's troubling you?' Hermione encouraged and Rosalie nodded her little head.

'My friend, Amanda, Uncle George's child, asked me the other day,' Rosalie started and Hermione nodded her head waiting, 'If I have a dad and where he is hiding,' Rosalie said slowly and Hermione froze, having dreaded this moment for the past years. 'I didn't know what to say so I told her that I will ask you and then answer,' Rosalie said with worried eyes as she saw her mom's face darkening at the mention of her dad, it had happened a few times before, Rosalie knew her dad's name was Harry but her mom never spoke a lot about him and when someone would speak about him, her mom would glare at him or her and the thing would end there, leaving Rosalie wondering.

Hermione sighed and checked in front of her, cursing mentally for the traffic that didn't allow her to buy some time by answering when they'd get home.

'Well sweetie,' Hermione started with an uneasy smile when she turned her head again. 'Your… daddy is away because he has a lot to do and I don't want to lie to you but I'm not sure he will ever come back to me, he has been away before you were born and he hasn't communicated with me in a long time,' Hermione said honestly and saw her child's eyes almost watering. 'But you know what?' Hermione went on in a desperate attempt to lighten her child's mood in her special day.

'The first moment I will know something about him, I will tell you, how that sounds?' Hermione asked and Rosalie smiled and nodded her head. 'In the meantime, aren't you happy just with me, baby?' Hermione asked insecure, she adored her child, this little girl was her reason of being and she just wanted Rosalie to love her as much, it was just the two of them and they needed to be as one. Rosalie's eyes sparkled at her mom's question, all the sadness gone.

'I am happy and I love you mummy, very much, you're the best mommy in the world! Better than aunt Angelica, bester than aunt Fleur, even bester than aunt Ginny, you're the bestest of the bestest!' Rosalie said and sat up on her seat as to hug her mom who chuckled at the grammar use of her child and kissed her cheeks lovingly from her own seat.

'I love you too, baby, you're the… bestest daughter a mommy could ask for, you know that?' Hermione asked with affection and Rosalie nodded her head with a huge smile, 'And you make me the happiest mommy in the world just by smiling,' Hermione said as she kissed her baby again before she could finally move through the traffic.

~*~

Ron entered the kitchen of the Burrow a couple of hours before the party and –as always- his mother gave him a bone crashing hug for welcome, all the Weasleys were already there and Ron greeted his family with warmth.

'OK, guys, listen up, I have someone to show you, but you need not to utter a simple word about Hermione or Rosalie to him as he has no clue and he needs to figure it on his own, we have no right to get in the middle because partly, Hermione will hex us all and I have seen her hexing people, it's not a nice sight.' Ron said as he looked at his relatives around the kitchen, everyone looked at him in great confusion and wonder, the Weasleys remained in silence for a moment before a huge gasp could escape pregnant Ginny's lips next to her husband Dean, who had their two year old son, Arthur on his lap.

'He has returned?' Ginny asked in disbelief and Ron only sighed and opened the door of the kitchen again as half of the people in it looked at Ginny in wonder and the rest at the door where Harry Potter showed up with his hands in his pockets, looking awkwardly at everyone around the room.

Others gasped and others gapped but after a moment an onslaught of hugs, greetings, welcomes and questions erupted with Molly being the first to hug him with such force that left him out of breath, Harry looked at Ron with a small smile and Ron just grinned back as he knew, this day would be endless.

'How are you?'

'Where have you been?'

'Why you never responded to our owls?'

'Actually, why our owls could never reach you?'

'Are you healthy or dying? Or came back as to die in your land?'

'George!'

'Have you seen Hermione yet?' Ginny's question quieted the rest as everyone looked at Harry expecting an actual answer than asking something more, looked at Ron who shot a warning look at his sister and then everyone looked at Harry again who hadn't spoken from the beginning of the questioning.

'Well…' Harry started as he looked at the people around him, having changed a lot after almost five years. 'I'm fine, now I am. I have been in various places of the world. I'm healthy as a horse, your owls couldn't reach me because I had taken some precautions as when I left, it was for certain reasons. I'm not dying or anything and I'm back to beg for your forgiveness as I consider you family and family member don't ditch others but I did and it was awful from my part. I'm also here as to have Hermione back in my life as I consider her…family if not even more.' Harry said in one breath, ending his words without exposing the self-disastrous relationship he had with Hermione before he left.

Everyone accepted his apology and soon Harry felt like he would, years ago, welcomed, with family. None talked about Hermione as everyone kept up the preparations for the party, using the excuse of having adopted the habit of making a small celebration as the 2nd of May was the day they were gotten rid of Voldemort. He knew Hermione would be there later on, he just didn't know she would bring a special company that would celebrate her birthday in the date her father had conquered his greatest enemy…

The Weasleys made sure for Harry not to realize that the party was about a birthday girl so they led him to the living room while Molly prepared the cake for Rosalie and everyone made sure to keep him occupied with catching up with their lives.

Fleur and Bill had two kids, Victoria and Gerard. Ginny had gotten married to Dean and had to kids, little Arthur and little Molly who was on the way. George and Angelika Johnson had two kids as well, little Fred and little Amanda. Percy had decided to move to Romania with Charlie and they were both single, working in the ministry there. Harry had already learnt about Ron's activities, Ron had also informed him about being back to Lavender while Luna Lovegood had been in a relationship with him for a few weeks before she abandoned him because she learnt about Lavender. Harry had told him that he was a jerk for hurting Luna but Ron reminded Harry of him being a jerk too for hurting Hermione so the conversation was soon closed there.

When the evening arrived, Ron took Harry upstairs and in his bedroom. Harry followed, wondering why he was brought up here; his curiosity reached new levels when he saw a box with a fluffy kitten being asleep in it. Ron got closer to the little kitten and took it in his hand; he gave it to Harry and spoke seriously.

'Hermione and her parents will arrive soon, I want you to give the kitty when I will gesture for you to do so, I was supposed to give the cat but… you should do it.' Ron said and Harry looked at him wondering.

'Why should you give a cat? To Hermione? What happened to Crookshanks?' Harry asked and Ron sighed.

'You'll give the cat to the… right person, just wait and when I gesture just give the bloody cat and… we'll get to the rest when we'll have to.' Ron said uneasily, for a moment doubting his plan, he then dismissed the thought and took Harry downstairs while the raven haired wizard kept asking unanswered questions.

The birthday cake was already hidden when Ron trapped Harry in the kitchen, with the small kitty sleeping comfortably in his hand.

'You shouldn't be in plain sight, come out when you feel ready for it, you _will_ feel ready believe me.' Ron said and Harry, even tired of his friend's games, nodded his head and kept the little kitten close to him as he sat on a chair, suddenly realizing that he would see Hermione in less than an hour, after so long, his heart stated thudding in his chest and he wondered how she would react, hopefully not violently before he could let go of the poor cat that had nothing to do with all this mess.

~*~

The doorbell of Hermione's flat was heard and Rosalie ran to open the door like she always did before her mom could even warn her to ask who was it first, Hermione knew her parents were as at the door as the wards had let them in but Rosalie needed to learn to ask before she opened the door.

Hermione heard her parents greeting their granddaughter with hugs and kisses as they entered the house. Hermione finished her make-up, examining her smoky eyes and light lip-gloss before she could join her family in the living room of the two-bedroom flat she owned.

'I have a beautiful wife, a gorgeous daughter and a smashing granddaughter, how more lucky can I get? Edward asked teasingly as he kissed his daughter's forehead before Jane could hug Hermione who smiled and took Rosalie from her mother.

'You're luckier, I have to inform you that Rosie, here, dressed up on her own for her birthday in her best clothes that she chose on her very own.' Hermione said proudly, wanting to encourage her child, the Granger couple beamed and looked in exasperated awe at their granddaughter that beamed back proudly as now she was officially a very big girl. 'We'll also have to inform you that tomorrow, since we're big girls now, mommy will pierce our beautiful ears with her wand so Rosie won't feel the pain and will finally have the earrings she so much wants…' Hermione said and her parents clapped as to make the little girl happy.

'Your mommy was older when she finally stopped being afraid and got her piercings, so you're a big girl now that will have earrings! This is so great Rosalie!' Jane praised and Rosalie beamed at her grandmother and kissed her mom.

'I have the best mommy, she was afraid because she didn't know it's not hurting the ears, right mommy?' Rosalie asked and Hermione nodded her head, not wanting to explain that the muggle way actually hurt.

'Are we ready to leave?' Edward asked and the women of his family and life nodded their heads before the four Grangers left in a burst of flames from Hermione's flat.

The next thing they saw was the Weasleys or most of them waiting in the living room, everyone greeted them and hugged the little family, one after the other started hugging Rosalie, wishing the best for her special day.

Ron asked of everyone to give their gifts before the party could start, at Rosalie's delight, everyone nodded and gave the gifts to the little girl as Molly served drinks for Hermione's parents as their daughter helped her child to unwrap every gift.

When it was Ron's turn to give his gift and he gave an enchanted teddy bear that moved and asked for hugs, Hermione looked at Ron with confusion as he was supposed to give the most important gift of all, the little cat.

Hermione caught a figure at the kitchen door with the corner of her eye and she raised her body from where she had leaned above Rosalie who had turned and was looking at the man as well, everyone in the party had stopped doing whatever they did and watched the scene. They knew Rosalie was Harry's daughter but none dared to say a word.

Harry's mind was numb from the moment he heard the floo being activated and people greeting Hermione, he had heard her name being called, her voice thanking, he had also heard her parents' voices, what made his mind turn into jelly was that everyone wished Happy Birthday to someone called Rosalie and he heard a young girl thanking everyone by calling them "uncle" or "aunt" or something like that. The thought of some friend of Hermione's being invited too was dismissed as Harry listened to the girly squeals and laughs. He looked at the little kitten Ron had given him to offer and something clicked inside him.

_Hermione had a child, a daughter._ He thought in a mix of feelings starting from terror and ending to unexpected love and longing.

'_Don't apologize to me, Harry, you have no idea what has happened while you were away, what she has been through, how much things have changed with her, with all of us.'_

'_--__ things are far more complicated than her being in a relationship with a guy, and no she's single right now, and to be honest, she has no choice but being bloody single with all the things she's been through.'_

'_--you have no idea how many times she tried to contact you when things got out of hand and all the times she was left empty-handed!'_

'_--__I have been there for her when you should and you'll understand why very soon,--'_

Ron's words from later in the morning flashed in his head and Harry shot up from his chair.

'Dear Merlin, please, no, it can't be…' Harry whispered in shock and terror as his legs moved on their own accord to the kitchen door, his hand all the while keeping the little kitten that had started to stir as if it had felt the man holding it being so tensed.

Hermione remained frozen on her tracks, with everyone as frozen behind her and her daughter looking at the man on the doorway as she stood by her mom's side. Ron kept looking between Hermione and Harry as the pair was motionlessly staring at each other's eyes.

The dead silence was shattered when Rosalie squealed in happiness and ran close to Harry whose body –again on its own accord leaned- so he could be at eye level with the toddler that cared about the kitty in his hands than anything else. Harry extended his hand and showed the kitty to Rosalie who beamed and touched lightly the little animal's head. Harry was still speechless but gasped when he realized that he was staring at brilliant emerald eyes that now were full of mirth and joy.

_Dearest Merlin!_

Harry let Rosalie take the kitty from his large hand and felt electricity as his _daughter_, he dared to mentally address her as _his_ child, touched him as to have the animal in her tiny hands.

'What's your name?' Rosalie asked with genuine curiosity when she finally tore her eyes from the kitty in her hands. 'The kitty is for me? Because it's my birthday, right?' She went on and Harry felt his stomach dropping as the little girl with the brown locks and amazing green eyes addressed him for the first time in their lives.

Hermione snapped out of her shock the moment she heard her child talking, asking _him_ what his name was, she had promised something earlier, her daughter knew her father's name, she was a smart child, she would figure out, Hermione couldn't allow that, having _him_ thrown in her daughter's life, in her life, with no explanations, no apology, no reason, Hermione had fought to have him dead in her heart, he had no reason being reborn just because he felt like returning.

'Rosalie, come here, baby, I want you to come here with the kitty.' Hermione spoke before Harry could speak and reply to the little girl who obeyed at her mom's serious tone, a tone rarely used by her always gentle mom. Rosalie moved away from Harry the moment Hermione turned to Ron.

'A word with you and him, in the kitchen. Now!' she hissed at Ron who had simply realized that his plan had destroyed everything, he had thought of having Harry there would help, would straight things up but now, as he found himself in the middle of two, powerful and if they wanted to, dangerous people full of suppressed range he remembered how his mother always scolded at him for getting in business of other people.

Hermione leaned down as to be in the same level with her daughter as Ron moved away and actually pushed the standing and frozen Harry farther in the kitchen.

'I want you to stay here, play with the kitty that you asked about so much and have fun, mommy will be back in a few minutes, OK pumpkin?' Hermione asked as she tried to keep herself in one piece. Rosalie nodded her head and received a kiss on the forehead. Hermione sighed as she straightened up and glanced at her mom who was still shocked before she could glare at the kitchen door that was left open for her.

'Mommy, who was that man?' Rosalie asked as Hermione started moving and didn't answer a question of Rosalie's for the first time, simply because she didn't have an answer, who was that man indeed? Everyone rushed to entertain Rosalie who was left speechless for a moment as her mom had never ignored a question of hers, soon the toddler was forgetting about it as everyone paid attention on her while her mother moved closer as to have the first serious fight with her father in years.

When Hermione entered the kitchen she drew her wand from her pocket, on one hand, Harry was left motionless as to notice the changes on her, the longer full of locks, hair, the fuller breasts, the mature face that only experiences like motherhood could change someone. Ron on the other hand actually moved backwards, he had been hexed by Hermione in the past and now he knew he was target number two if not number one.

Hermione turned around, locked the door and double charmed it with a silencing spell. She then turned around and for a fraction of the second she locked eyes with Harry, after that second, her eyes traveled on her best friend, and she started bellowing.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING? ON ROSE'S BIRTHDAY? YOU DECIDED TO DESTROY YOUR GODCHILD'S BIRTHDAY, RONALD WEASLEY? IS YOUR BLOODY HEAD COMPLETELY EMPTY?!!'Hermione screamed at Ron who backed a few steps and took a deep breath.

'I really tried to help here, Hermy—'

'BY COMPLETELY FUCKING UP? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST RAISE VOLDEMORT FROM THE GRAVE AS TO MAKE THE DAY EVEN MORE SMASHING!? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY TO HER NOW? YOU'RE SO STUPID!' Hermione screamed again, interrupting Ron who sighed and looked at Harry for help, that led Hermione to pin her eyes on Ron, not wanting to look at Him.

'Hermione, it's not his fault, he didn't want to get in the way.' Harry said calmly, not knowing what else to do, he was still in shock, he was a _father_, he had a four year old daughter and he hadn't even known, by his own fault, by his own stupidity, he had lost years with Hermione, years of Rosalie's life, and now he was probably about to lose even more, just because he did what he was best in, kept people out.

Hermione's eyes closed at the sound of his voice, the voice she once longed, then begged to hear and eventually loathed and wished she could forget. He had spoken her name, the last time she had heard her name spoken by his lips was during a night of passion, during one of those excruciating and healing nights of passion, before he could disappear, before he could leave her behind, not giving her the chance to communicate and tell him that a part of him was left behind, abandoned like her.

'Leave, now,' she could only say as she opened her eyes again and brown melted with green, she fought not to notice his changed appearance now that her blood pressure was better, his hair was a bit long, like back in their fourth year, still messy and all, he had filled out with muscle, looking like a grown man more than ever, having a light tan and his glasses gone, it was hard for her not to notice his brilliant eyes being even more toned, just like her child's eyes. 'Leave!' Hermione said more firmly as she snapped out of her stupor, fighting her heart with all her mind's power.

'Hermione, please, listen to me,' Harry begged as she closed her eyes again and from years of experience, he knew they were getting full of tears. She shook her head and opened her eyes again as he approached.

Hermione gripped her wand in an instant and raised a shield, it was too much for her, too much to see his eyes, listen to his voice, hear his excuses or lies or whatever he had planned to tell her, she wasn't ready, not after what she had been through on her own.

Harry watched in pain as the shield kept him away from the love of his life, if only he would known, if only he would have allowed a simple letter to reach him. If he wasn't so stupid, so selfish, so in love with her…

Ron moved silently out of the kitchen from the exit door, leaving the two behind as Hermione felt the tears running down her cheeks. The dull sound of the shield overpowering her occasional sobs as she stared on his tearful eyes.

She could see his fear, his need, his love, his remorse, his pain, but she could also feel her fear of exposing all this to Rose, her need of a normal life with no tortures, her remorse for not being able to move on from her love for him, she could also feel her own pain for what she had been through when he was away and oblivious- by his own choice- when she was back to face Hell on her own.

'I can't do this, you don't belong here,' Hermione whispered and she wasn't sure if he heard her but as the first strong sob escaped, her power wavered and she dropped the shield. Harry moved closer and Hermione's suppressed misery turned into hot anger as she literally dropped her wand and slapped hard her once best friend, love and father of her child.

'I had been trying to find you! You abandoned me! You abandoned her! You never gave me the chance to tell you what was going on! You wanted a family? You got one and you didn't even know! I though you died!!!' Hermione shouted between sobs as she started hitting his muscular chest with her fists as he embraced her, not knowing what to say but accepting the slap and every blow after it.

'I'm so sorry, Hermione, I tried to move away as to save our friendship from what we had turned it out to be, it was too painful for me to keep contact, if I had, I would always come back and we'd never stop, but only if I knew… I'm so sorry, I love you so much,' Harry whispered as Hermione had started to hit him softer as she gave up.

However, at the sound of his words, his declaration of love, she snapped again and roughly pushed him away from her, her mind working again with her logic and anger back at full force.

'You have no idea how difficult it was for me! For our friendship! You abandoned me! You didn't care! You thought of yourself not of both of us! I was ready to end it in another way, I had learned about Rosalie! I was ready to take us out of that shit we had set up! But you ran away! Left me out! Like always! You have no right to tell me that you love me! You do all but that!' Hermione said between tears and pushed him away again, all the memories and all the pain back inside her broken heart. The thought of her child behind the kitchen door made her calm for a moment.

'Leave, Harry, I mean it, let me be! You have hurt me enough! Let me and Rosalie alone! There's no place for you in her life, I have been trying to fill that place and I have succeeded, so leave! Go away!' Hermione said more calmly, knowing in the back of her mind that she was breaking the promise she had given to her child earlier that day about her dad.

'If I knew, I would have returned, or I would have never left, if I knew I would have never hurt you like I did, if I knew I would have made you the happiest woman alive.' Harry said from the distance her pushing had created. Hermione watched him with eyes full of tears and pain. 'But I didn't,' Harry said in a whisper and Hermione's eyes shut as she tried to stop another sob.

'Please, leave,' Hermione actually begged this time.

'For now I will. But Mione, now that I know, I will stay for you and for Rosie, and for our love, I love you and now I know, I am here, I know it might be late but I'm here now, and I will do my best to win both of you back,' Harry said with fractions of confidence coloring his pained words.

He then left the kitchen, leaving Hermione to collapse as sobs and cries escaped her lips, leaving her fully aware of her world being ready to get shifted once again.

* * *

and the drama begins...... yeaahhyyyy sooo? it was a big chapie wasn't it? did you like it? what u think about the scene of Harry and Rosalie? what about hermione and harry in the kitchen? and the rest? and ron's efforts, and rosalie? i want to knooooooowww

thanks for reading, keep reviewing and i will keep updating :)

CP09


	3. Shaken

_Ok here we are people, brand new chapter :) Thank you very much for the reviews in the first two chapies, i'm glad you like it, this is a chapie with no Rosalie in but i think it's a satisfying chapie :)_

It's unbetaed so be patient, i hope u will like it :) (I haven't forgotten the ultimate love and the from light to darkness, but my muse is focused here for now :))

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter 3 – Shaken_

_Now I know that the end comes  
You knew since the beginning  
Didn't want to believe it's true  
You are alone again  
My soul will be with you_

_Why's the clock even running  
If my world isn't turning  
Hear your voice in the doorway wind  
You are alone again  
I'm only waiting_

_You tear into pieces my heart  
Before you leave with no repentance  
I cried to you, my tears turn into blood  
I'm ready to surrender  
You say that I take it too hard  
And all I ask is comprehension  
Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart  
I'm ready to surrender_

_I remember the moments  
Life was short for the romance  
Like a rose it will fade away  
I'm leaving everything_

_No regrets, war is over  
The return of a soldier  
Put my hands on my bleeding heart  
I'm leaving all behind  
No longer waiting_

_You tear into pieces my heart  
Before you leave with no repentance  
I cried to you, my tears turn into blood  
I'm ready to surrender  
You say that I take it too hard  
And all I ask is comprehension  
Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart  
I'm ready to surrender_

_I've waited for so long!_

_You tear into pieces my heart  
Before you leave with no repentance  
I cried to you, my tears turn into blood  
I'm ready to surrender  
You say that I take it too hard  
And all I ask is comprehension  
Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart  
I'm ready to surrender  
I'm ready to surrender_

_(Angra)_

'I think you should really give him a chance, Hermione, at least one because this can't work as a second… he never had a first chance.' Luna said calmly as she set her teacup back on the table; Hermione huffed as the two women were sat in the living room.

Luna had learned about Harry's return by the _Prophet_ that had started the chaos of the return and she had decided to visit her friend. The two women had gotten closer during Hermione's pregnancy as Ginny had put some distance between herself and Hermione and she had allowed only Ron to be close as he was the remaining best friend that refused to let her down after all the shit they had been in.

'I don't want to talk about it, Luna, really, I don't.' Hermione said as she sighed and looked at the pictures on the railing of the fireplace, her little daughter was smiling and waving back at her from the pictures. Hermione sighed at the thought of how confused Rosie would get if Harry was to get involved in their lives, her child was now with her grandparents who insisted to have her for the day and spoil her a little more, all the while giving some alone time to their daughter as to think over the situation.

'Oh I think you do, Hermione, come on, this is huge, he is back, you have a chance at normality, and don't lie to me about not having missed him.' Luna said and Hermione at times like this hated Luna for being so honest and clear with everything. Of course Hermione had missed Harry; of course she had missed his voice, his touch, his hand clutched with hers, the feeling of security close to him. All those things have been awakened after a lot of effort to put them in slumber, but along with them, the pain and the desperation and the anger and the disappointment have been awakened as well, if they were ever asleep inside her.

'I don't want to mess Rosie's life by having him invading her it out of the blue, Luna.' Hermione tried to use the greatest reason of her not wanting Harry back, she just couldn't imagine herself facing such a situation.

'You will mess Rosie's life later on, if she learns that her father actually returned, didn't know about her before so he wasn't really responsible for his absence in her life however you knew and denied his chance with her, she will hate you for denying such a thing for her.' Luna said and Hermione decided to get angry at her words about his absence instead of facing the truth in Luna's words.

'You know what? Yeah, of course Harry didn't know about Rosalie, and do you remember why? Because for more than four years he didn't give a darn as to send a letter and most importantly: to let anybody sent him a letter. Do you remember how many letters of mine came back unanswered, unsent? Do you remember how much I tried? Don't give him the chance to get away with it because he didn't know, if he had have cared, he would have known. If he had allowed me to inform him, he would have known and Rosalie wouldn't have to be through all this.' Hermione said angrily and Luna sighed calmly and nodded her head.

'I totally agree, he's guilty for not communicating, but he's innocent of not knowing about Rosalie. Hermione, come on, we both know that, he was a right asshole for not allowing us communicate with him but he couldn't have predicted that you were expecting his child. Of course almost five years is a lot of time but still… he returned, he had been your best friend from more than the years of his absence, maybe you should put aside his absence and count his longer friendship, his longer care and love for you, even in the years you were something like a couple back then…' Luna said slowly and Hermione stood up and looked out of the window with her back at Luna. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed through her nose as she knew, Luna was right, but still… she couldn't give up everything so easily, she didn't deserve all that had happened, and Harry needed to be proven trustworthy again, not only for her but for her…_their_ daughter. The responsibility was huge and even if she was tired of doing it on her own, she wouldn't mess up her child's life just because Harry wanted to try.

'I don't want him back,' Hermione lied and heard Luna snorting and standing up, Hermione turned around and saw Luna taking her purse and smiling at her.

'I have to go back to the magazine, think about what has happened, Hermione, think about of what you truly want and what not about yours and Rosie's life and make the right decisions, I won't tell you that Harry loves you, you already know that. You just need to accept it.' Luna said and Hermione sighed again and nodded her head mostly because she had nothing to say to her friend who had spoken the truth out loud.

~*~

Harry woke up with the feeling of his chest being heavy and his head full of thoughts and troubles. His first time with Hermione after so long had left her collapsed at his wake and that wasn't a nice start, the thought of that pair of girly, emerald eyes made his lips twitch upwards with the ghost of a smile as he stood up and stretched his body in his room in the Leaky Cauldron.

He looked out of the window of his chamber at Diagon Alley, he could hear a young boy from the street, selling the _Prophet_ and screaming his head off about Harry Potter's return. He could imagine what would have happened when Hermione was pregnant and the _Prophet_ would have noticed. Harry guessed that everyone around the world suspected that Hermione's child was his. That was the truth. _He had a child with Hermione._

If things had been different, if he hadn't been a coward, this news would have been the best in his life, having a family was a dream of his ever since he was a child. And now that he had a family, he needed to try and get it back to him, if and ever Hermione allowed such a thing.

Harry had spent half of the night trying to realize that happiness had tried to reach him and he had turned his back at it without knowing. He hated himself for the things he could imagine Hermione would have been through, he hated the fact that his own child asked about who he was just a few hours ago, and he hated the fact that Ron and everyone else knew when he had no idea.

The stupid jealousy of Ron being the Prefect like Hermione instead of him back in their fifth year, consumed him again but this time about something way more important. Ron had a place in Rosalie's life and that hurt him like nothing else, and this time things were worse because now, Harry could blame none else but himself for losing all this when he could have it all.

Harry kept staring at the crowded street of the Alley, his mind still racing with what he had decided the previous night. Have a house close to Hermione's, learn everything about Rosalie and her mom, make himself trustworthy and useful for Hermione's full hands with their daughter were his first priorities, apply for a job as an Auror as to be close to Hermione who was also in the Ministry was a second decision and try to make her understand if not care about him again was as important.

Harry was amazed at the fact that he longed so much to see Rosalie and Hermione again. He hadn't gotten enough of Rose and Hermione the day before, partly because he was too shocked and partly because Hermione had cut short his first time ever with their daughter.

'…_you don't belong here…' _Hermione's voice came back in his memory, _'I had been trying to find you! You abandoned me! You abandoned her! You never gave me the chance to tell you what was going on! You wanted a family? You got one and you didn't even know! I though you died!!!' _Harry closed his eyes as more of her words rushed back in his mind as he woke up more and more from his uneasy sleep, he hated the pain that had colored her words, pain caused by him, pain that he never imagined he would make her feel, not her, not Hermione.

'_You have no idea how difficult it was for me!'_ Harry felt a tear of anger, pain and desperation ran down his cheek. _'You didn't care! You thought of yourself not of both of us! I was ready to end it in another way, I had learned about Rosalie! I was ready to take us out of that shit we had set up! But you ran away! Left me out! Like always! You have no right to tell me that you love me! You do all but that!'_

'_Leave, Harry, I mean it, let me be! You have hurt me enough! Let me and Rosalie alone! There's no place for you in her life, I have been trying to fill that place and I have succeeded, so leave! Go away!'_

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the clouded sky of London, he hated all the pain he had caused, all the pain that now was backfiring on him, and he hated to know that Rosalie had no idea who her dad was.

'Hermione,' Harry sighed the name he loved so much, the name he had screamed out, the name he had whispered like now and the name he had called with gratitude, love, care, concern and even passion and lust. Hermione wasn't his once best friend, she had been his everything, and now, she was even more. He had lost her, his everything, his friend, his lover, his partner, the mother of his child.

'Me and my stupidity,' Harry sighed and he looked around the room for his shrank suitcases. It was time for him to get dressed, get out, take money from the bank, find a house and start a life.

~*~

Hermione entered her office in the Ministry late that day, being close to the top gave you privileges and that was a good thing, having a great friendship with the Minister also helped. Hermione had felt the eyes of all the Ministry staff along with the visitors' on her as she got in her office from the atrium.

Of course, people had learnt about Harry Potter's return and the _Prophet_ hadn't hidden Rosalie's birthday in the previous day's issue, since the birthday was on the Battle's anniversary and Harry Potter had decided to return that specific day back in the Wizarding world.

Hermione hated the coincidence and she hated the fact that the day before none had worked as it was a holiday for the Wizarding community so everyone knew about everything. She started working on reports her team had left for her from the early morning, of course, being an Auror and a mom and having the chance to choose had let her more in the office and less in actual action, at first she hadn't liked it but when she realized that she was alone in the world and the only one for Rosalie, she had decided not to risk her life if it wasn't really necessary and her team truly needed her.

After all, Hermione had decided that she was done sacrificing herself for others, she needed the chance to raise her child…

She was lost in the paperwork for a long time and she actually jumped when two hours later, there was a knock on the door and Kingsley Shackelbolt's form could be outlined from the other side of the glass door.

'Come in!' Hermione called as she stood up, mostly out of respect for her old friend and Order co-member than the typical behavior of people seeing the minister. Kingsley entered the office with a big smile on his face as he looked at Hermione.

'I'm so sorry I didn't make it yesterday, I had to attend all those wishy-washy festivities instead of being there for the little princess, after all only we know how it was to fight, not those ambassadors that didn't help back then.' Kingsley said with a snort but happy eyes and Hermione chuckled and nodded as she knew about the games of politics in times that few people grieved for their losses and the rest simply lazed around on the holiday…

'It's totally fine, Kingsley, Rosalie had an eventful party anyway,' Hermione said, not giving too much away but being sure that Kingsley already knew probably. Kingsley sighed and nodded his head. Hermione caught the troubled face of her friend and waited for him to speak as he looked around him uneasy.

'Is there anything I should learn now?' Hermione finally asked and Kingsley cleared his throat. Hermione decided to sit back on her chair as she knew she would soon need support, Kingsley usually didn't look _afraid_ to talk about something and they had their share of fights given she was an auror who wanted immediate action and he was the minister who wanted diplomacy.

'Everyone knows about Harry's return in the community,' Kingsley started and Hermione nodded her head, trying to ignore her heart that jumped at the sound of his name. 'And he is a hero, for everyone _else_, always was, actually.' Kingsley said and Hermione nodded her head again as she knew she would soon hear something she would hate. 'Well earlier today, when I arrived, the council was waiting for me; Harry applied for a job as an auror here in the ministry…' Kingsley said and looked at Hermione who gasped but waited with her breath caught.

'And the council wanted him desperately, his application proves that he finished his training in Salem and worked in the United States as an undercover auror there for a long time and now he wants to come here and the council of course wouldn't let the hero go away…' Kingsley said and Hermione shot up from her chair.

'Of course you're not losing your current position Hermione, you're still second in command,' Kingsley said and Hermione was ready to protest. 'But the council decided, as to have the ministry seem more friendly after the taxes set on the community, and have Harry as the head of the department…' Kingsley said and this time Hermione slammed her hands on the table with such force that frames and folders fell off the desk.

Kingsley closed the door behind him as he knew Hermione would explode any second now. 'I know you have tried a lot as to get the position and you're the youngest to be second in command, you can't imagine how Miles felt about losing his position but—'

'I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM BEING MY SUPPERIOR!! I DON'T WANT HIM HERE AT ALL, EITHER AS A SUPERIOR OR SOMEOME BELOW ME!! I WANT HIM OUT OF HERE!! AWAY FROM ME!' Hermione finally bellowed with all her power and Kingsley just stood there, knowing what she had been through but not really being able to do something about it anymore.

'I know Hermione, really, but the council decided who's in and who's out and we can't change that.' Kingsley said and Hermione could feel angry tears ready to leave her eyes. She now realized she hadn't seen Miles in the office the moment she got in; she realized it just now with her mind clear from the previous night's events and full of that moment's news.

'Announce to the council, that since they dismissed Miles, and brought _someone_ -someone out of the team and even the COUNTRY- as the head Auror, then I quit!' Hermione said after a moment as her mind was still full of furry, Kingsley sighed and spoke.

'Hermione, right now, you're furious, take your time, have a couple of days off and think about it,' Kingsley said and Hermione snorted.

'I was away for a holiday, yesterday, and the council decided to have a stranger as the head auror and Miles off, what is going to happen if I take days off?!' Hermione shouted and Kingsley sighed again, still patient because he knew…

'Harry is not a stranger, and believe me, Miles would go anyway-'

'And I would take his position…' Hermione interrupted and this time Kingsley had nothing to say, he knew that if Hermione was out of the ministry Harry wouldn't have a link to the rest of the team and the methods they used in the UK and that would be a huge functional problem as the council cared only about the Ministry's image and not the actual working of the most important of departments.

'Hermione, I know it's unfair, I voted against the whole thing myself but I can't change it, having yourself unemployed with a child and single won't solve anything. Take the days off, think over what you've sacrificed as to get where you are and I'm telling you again, it's unfair for you to lose the Head's position but you got already way too far for your age so don't spoil it because of… the past.' Kingsley said calmly and Hermione took a deep, shaky breath and collapsed back on her chair.

Her thought at the Burrow about her life getting shifted once again was coming true and only twenty-four hours had passed and the ground beneath her feet was trebling…

~*~

'I'll take it,' Harry said with a smile on his face, the old woman before him smiled as she nodded her head and conjured a quill with her wand as to sign the contacts. Harry had been informed from Ron that Hermione owned a flat in a block of flats that was almost full of magical people and that she had tried to find a house like that even in Muggle London as to have Rosalie away from the frenzy of the fame in the Wizarding World but also have her somewhere safe in case her magic slipped while she grew up.

Harry was lucky to find out that two flats were out for selling in the building and he chose the one on the same floor with Hermione's, just a couple of doors from her own. He signed the papers needed on the magical contact and then took out from his Muggle jacket's pocket a small bag full of galleons. The kind looking woman took the money and gave him the keys of the house, he thanked her, she apparated away after wishing him the best and just like that, Harry was Hermione's neighbor.

It had been hours ever since he had applied for a job in the ministry, went to the bank, met Ron briefly and then went shopping for his new house. With a wave of his wand, the house was cleaned and with another wave of his wand he moved all the shrank furniture from a bag he had with him, in less than a few moments, the two-bedroom apartment was full of furniture, stripped of decorations but ready to be filled with touches of the owner, for now, it was a clean, satisfying place to live.

Harry looked around him satisfied and took out of his pocket the first piece of decoration, the shrank frame with a picture of himself and Hermione at their first day of auror training some years back, when only true friendship was blossomed between them and nothing was changed, apart their troubled post-war status with the nightmares and the fears, troubles that had only subsided during their lustful affair even under those circumstances. Harry sighed as he enlarged the frame and placed it on the coffee table, where it could be displayed easily.

He looked around him again and could only hope that his life would soon find a rhythm with a job proving him able to help others and Hermione and Rosalie in this life, hopefully.

Little did he know that the sound of the elevator from outside, signaling Hermione's return would bring another major fight in less than two days from the moment he was back …

* * *

SOOOO? Harry is circling himself around Hermione's life, Harry doesn't know about the job yet so don't blame him hehe, what u think of it? you know how governments can be with people thought heroes so that's why harry took the Head position, please tell me what u think of the chapie and hermione and harry

thanks, please review


	4. Unforgivable

_Hello everyone, thanks for the reviews, before you start the new chapie that is full of **HHR in a fight** (yep i turned you on hehe) i need to inform you about the following:_

I have a **twitter **so if you want to know more about my stories-banners-videos-trailers please do follow me, mu nickname is **Christina_M_09** (you can find the link in my profile along with my _facebook name_, so if you want to follow me in twitter or be friends with me in facebook, just visit my **profile page** **here**, also, **i have made a new trailer for this story and a banner, you can find both in my profile page here in ff(dot)net**

That was all, remember, the story is un-betaed so be patient ok?

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter 4 – Unforgivable _

_You flick your mane and click your fingers again  
And draw me back, you call my name  
And like a fool, I run right back to you  
And dance along to your latest tune_

_And when the lands slides  
And when the planets die  
That's when I come back, when I come back to you_

_And when the sun cools  
And when the stars fall  
That's when I come back, when I come back to you_

_You roll those eyes and trap my hand in your thighs  
It's slavery but in disguise  
'Cos like a fool, I come right back to you  
There's nothing else that I can do_

_And when the pigs fly  
And when the planets die  
That's when I come back, when I come back to you_

_And when the sun cools  
And when the stars fall  
That's when I come back, when I come back to you_

_And when the lands slides  
And when the planets die  
That's when I come back, when I come back to you_

_And when the sun cools  
And when the stars fall  
That's when I come back, when I come back to you_

_And when the war machines  
Rust eternally  
That's when I come back, when I come back to you_

_And when your heart bleeds  
For a love that's dead like me  
That's when I come back, when I come back to you... _

_(Brett Anderson)_

Hermione's head was still resting against the cool wall of the elevator; her mind was full of thoughts just as her heart was full of emotions. She had taken some days off; she needed them more than she thought. She couldn't believe Harry had taken the position she had been fighting for so long, she couldn't believe that in less than two days he was claiming a role in her life and her child's life and he had already won the battle of her job, it made her blood boil inside her veins, it was so unfair!

She took a deep breath still with her eyes closed as she moved forward the moment the door of the elevator opened, she lowered her head as she put her hand in her purse as to find her keys when she bumped on someone, she gasped and the keys fell from her hands as she hadn't given a glance at the corridor of the building.

Harry had moved out of the flat at the sound of the elevator stopping as if he knew it was Hermione, however he didn't expect to have her bumping on him as he came out of the flat quickly and she had moved toward her own house without looking.

'I'm so sorry,' Hermione murmured as she didn't look up while she bowed as to take the keys from the floor, the moment she saw the familiar hands reaching for the keys at the same time, her head snapped and she looked at Harry and gasped. She gripped the keys and straightened up as he did the same, for a moment neither talked as they looked at each other's eyes.

'What are you doing here?' she asked curtly and Harry could only sigh at her tone, of course she wouldn't like him being there.

'Well—I…' Harry hesitated at first but a voice –the one with Hermione's tone that talked to him ever since he was a young boy- screamed at him to be brave. 'I bought the flat, so… I live here…close to you…' Harry said quietly and felt his stomach dropping as her eyes narrowed at him, she raised her hand and Harry thought that she would slap him but Hermione pushed him backwards and Harry stepped back towards his flat, the motion surprised him so he let her push him in the house.

Hermione didn't want to give any reasons to the neighbors as to discuss anything about her life and she certainly didn't want Harry in her house so she decided to have a word with him in his own place, she had enough of him and his very presence back in her life and it was time for her to straight up some things.

'Why you're doing this to me? What have I done to you?' Hermione demanded with her voice trembling in furry, Harry finally stopped and so did she, with her hand moving away from his chest, secretly both missed the contact.

'I told you I will try; I told you I will try to have you trust me again.' Harry said calmly and Hermione let a sound between a shout and a breath as she threw her arms in the air and let them hit her body again, for a moment, she caught with the corner of her the only frame on the table but her temper was rising and no frames with pictures of the past could calm her down.

'Stealing my job and invading my privacy won't help you!!' Hermione screamed finally and Harry looked at her in wonder for a moment. 'Hovering like a hawk won't help!' Hermione shouted again as she looked around exasperated as she saw he had all the furniture needed set up already. Harry understood what she was saying about "hovering" but he had no other choice but to approach Hermione and Rosalie's everyday life as to get closer but he had no idea about what she meant of stealing her job, he had no reply from the ministry yet and he truly didn't understand what she was saying.

'I don't know what you're talking about…' Harry said honestly but his words seemed to upset Hermione even more as she turned around and glared at him.

'Well, I'm talking about your new job, _auror Potter_ or should I call you _Head auror Potter_ as the ministry decided to toss my years of trying in the trash and have -out of the blue- you as the head of my department …' Hermione shouted this time and angry tears started falling down her cheeks, she hated herself for showing emotions but she couldn't stop, she had held her tears in the ministry and the way back but finding her new "neighbor" waiting for her was the icing on the cake.

Harry was dumbstruck at her words, he hadn't applied for a specific position let alone the Head position, through his application he was asking to have any kind of job in the department, he never imagined he would become the Head auror and he certainly didn't want such a thing as he ended up messing with Hermione's career, the one thing he hadn't got to spoil up until the previous day.

'Hermione, honestly, I didn't mean to do such a thing, I just applied for a job, I didn't know they would give me this specific position.' Harry said honestly but Hermione snorted and laughed mockingly.

'Of course you didn't, Harry, of course, you're expecting to get away with it just like with everything else, well let me inform you, I'm done with you, I'm tired of all this!' Hermione screamed this time and tried to move for the door but Harry rushed and blocked her way, the only thing he wanted was to get back in Hermione's life and the only thing he had achieved so far was to have her hating him more than ever.

'Hermione, I swear, I didn't mean to do such thing, I will refuse the position, I will recommend you for the Head's position, honestly. I didn't meant to harm your career,' Harry said as he placed his hands on her elbows as he blocked her way from his apartment, Hermione seemed to get even more furious.

'I don't want _favors_, Harry; the last thing I want from _you_ is a favor!' Hermione exclaimed and tried to move away but Harry blocked her again, Hermione tried to yank herself free but he was slightly taller and way more muscular so her try didn't really help.

'Hermione, please, I don't meant it like that, I don't deserve the position and I –'

'You don't deserve a _thing_, Harry; you don't deserve to be here now, when I needed you back _then_!' Hermione screamed this time, her frustration getting the better of her as his very presence so close to her didn't allow her mind to remain clear, ghosts of the past squeezed her heart and made her speak.

'You don't deserve to be close to me now, when I had needed you then, when I was alone, with _our_ child inside me, when everyone accused me for your coward escape, when only Ron tried to be with me, when I spent nights of pain because of the pregnancy!' Hermione screamed out and Harry felt his heart breaking at her words, at her pain.

'When I was screaming out in the endless nights as the nightmares chased me, nightmares of you being dead, nightmares of Rosalie being sick or hating me because she had only a young mom instead of a true family!! When I suffered and gave birth to Rosalie and only Ron was there, to help me, he proved himself a true friend when you only let me down, when you were nowhere to be found he spent nights on the floor next to my bed, when I needed help and even my parents were furious at me and didn't want to see me. You don't deserve to be here now, when I've been through all that!' Hermione kept shouting but this time her voice was breaking again and again as she remembered the painful days of the past, when everything, from her friendships and her parents to her career were all jeopardized and Harry was nowhere near her. Hermione's voice cracked at the last words and Harry found the chance to hug her in his arms as the sobs overtook her, for a moment, they remained in the hug, and Harry felt his heart bleeding as she shook with the power of her sobs, his own eyes were full of tears of pain and guilt. Who do you turn to when the only person in the world that can stop you from crying, is exactly the one making you cry?

'You made me hate you, the only person I cared about so much, I sacrificed everything for you in the past and you became my everything later on, and then you were gone and I was left alone, you made me change so much and many times, I didn't like the change even if was needed for my sanity and our child's sake.' Hermione murmured between her sobs and then she pushed herself away from his soothing and at the same time torturous hug.

Harry moved closer as he longed the feel of her body and framed her tearful face with his hands, tearful brown mixed with tearful emerald for a moment before Harry dared and moved closer, he touched his lips with hers and a sob and a gasp escaped her lips, the sudden rush of warmth and alleviation for what had happened along with the greatly missed feel of his lips against hers made her lose her composure.

She was frozen for a moment more, before she could respond to the kiss and her arms could wrap around his neck as his arms wrapped around her slender waist and his hands got lost in her long mane. The kiss and the embrace were heated and needy, full of emotions of pain, love, need, and lust and even full of anger and hatred.

Hermione allowed herself to get lost in the sensation she had missed so much as he kept her in his arms and he didn't allow her to move away. She had longed to feel a man kissing and hugging her like that, she had missed Him kissing and hugging her like that. After that moment of passion however, flashes of their flawed past that was filled with sex, guilt and secrets flowed in her mind and the image of her child being bewildered at what was going on made her gasp and break the kiss as more thoughts of her losing her position in the ministry to him and the pain and the anger for her lost years because of him made her body push itself away from him on its own accord even if her heart screamed for his touch.

'No, you can't do this to me, you can't destroy me, not again, you've abandoned me,' Hermione whispered as Harry tried to keep her close but she moved away and struggled in his arms.

'Hermione, please! I didn't know,' Harry gasped as he pressed his forehead against hers but Hermione after a moment of staying there, moved further away.

'No, you—you can't do this to me, you could have known, you could have cared, Rosalie doesn't deserve that, I don't deserve that, I can't trust you, I trusted you before and you left, abandoned me, you have no idea how is to be completely abandoned, because so far, I had never abandoned you, I was the only person that I never left your side but now things have changed.' Hermione said and Harry closed his eyes as he finally let her move away even more, she was stubborn like him and her words cut like a knife, it was true, she had never abandoned him, but he had left her, and now it was time for him to taste his own medicine.

'Hermione, I know I have hurt you,' Harry started as quietly as he could, he hated her pained eyes, he always hated seeing her cry and he hated that he was the main cause of her tears for the past years. 'But I need you to at least allow me to try and earn a chance for Rosalie's sake, you know she needs a dad and even if right now I might not seem the best choice, at least give me the chance to prove myself.' Harry said and Hermione looked at him for a moment, Luna's words rushed back in her mind.

'I don't know if I can do such thing, you're back in my life for two days and I have already lost an opportunity for my career and any kind of balance I had managed to create in the past years,' Hermione this time said more calm.

'I know, Hermione, and about the job, once again, I didn't mean to harm you and I will try to restore what I've unwillingly done.' Harry started; he needed to play all his cards now. 'But as for… our matter, I'm not backing out now, I'm here and I want to be part of Rose's life, I want to help, I want to be present now, even now, I want to be involved in our daughter's life.' Harry said and Hermione shut her eyes and ran her hands though her long hair, she hated the fact that he had a right to be in Rose's life, she knew that if she gave him the chance, he would made it, partly because she knew him and partly because she loved him and he seemed ready but still, her wounds were wide open and even if it was selfish of hers to keep him away, she had a right to be selfish after everything she had been through.

'I don't know if I can do it, I don't know if I can afford another escape of yours in the future, I can't do it if Rose will be hurt as well, at least now, she doesn't have a dad and she doesn't miss someone that she doesn't have.' Hermione said and Harry felt his heart dropping at her words, she was honest and that hurt the most.

'I want to become a part of her life, Hermione; I won't move away, I wouldn't have moved away if I knew, and you know that. I always wanted a family, and a family with you is a blessing so you know I won't go away _ever_ again.' Harry said and Hermione looked at him at the sound of his honest words.

'I won't stay out of our daughter's life because you can't have me back in yours, I will fight for Rosalie,' Harry said, wanting to show to her that he was there to stay and be trusted but Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and moved closer dangerously.

'Is that a threat?' Hermione asked in a spat, he was close to hit a soft spot but his words about fighting for Rosalie seemed threading to her overprotective heart for her child, she knew she was probably overreacting but Rosalie was the most important person in her life and she didn't know how much Harry could have changed in the past years.

'I didn't mean it like that, Hermione,' Harry said in panic as he realized how his words had been heard in her ears, he would never claim Rosalie from her, the only thing he wanted was to be part of _their_ life, he wanted to be part of _his_ family.

'I just…' Harry started but a big sigh escaped his lips. 'Darn it, I just don't know how to act around you, so many things happened… I came back in hope of clearing things up with you and try to be with you and I found out that we have a child and I'm trying so hard here and before, if I was in such a big trouble, you would help me and now you're opposite me and that drives me nuts.' Harry said honestly as he sighed again and ran his own hands through his messy hair, he was desperate and tired already but he just needed a flicker of hope from Hermione as to go on.

She watched him as he was tried to explain, and her arms wanted to hug him on their accord but she remained unmoving before him, for a moment, she imagined his own position, lost, confused, bewildered but at the same moment she wondered why he never allowed communication and the anger was back. She was exhausted as well and she had enough for the day, she just needed time to think, to decide, a part of hers wanted him back in her life, _needed_ him, his shine in her grayish life but another part of in her, the dominant part of her mind screamed at her that she should be angry, unmoving, hateful with him, but how could she be hateful with the man that she loved so much and the man that had given her the best thing in her life, their daughter?

'That's the main problem, you don't know how to act around me, you won't know how to act like a father around Rosalie, and I can't risk giving her mixed messages. As for having me gone from your side, it was your doing, Harry, not mine, I never abandoned your side, up until now.' Hermione said as calmly as she could manage before she circled him and left his apartment, closing the door behind her, the part of her mind had won yet another battle that day while her heart bled in pain and need for him.

For a moment, she leaned against his door, with her back to it, her eyes closed and her head was resting back as the tears ran down her cheeks, she hated him for being back, she hated herself for not being able to trust the man she loved so much, she hated her life for being such a bitch to her.

Harry took a deep breath and leaned against the door as well, from the inside of the apartment, tears ran down his cheeks as his forehead touched the wood and his fingers touched the knob, where she had touched it just a few moments before, he had no idea that on the other side of the wooden piece Hermione was leaning on the door too.

The two remained like that for a few moments, both leaning against the door that separated their bodies when all those problems and the past separated them in so many more ways.

They both moved away from the door after those moments. Hermione moved towards her apartment, defeated, even if her mind and logic were thought to be the the winners and still lost in her thoughts of what to do while Harry got ready to go to the ministry and restore Hermione's career as he decided to keep up the fight for his love and their child, he had no other choice, after all...

* * *

OOOOOOOOOK what u think of it guys? what u think of hermione's struggle to accept harry back in her life and what u think of harry trying so much? please do tell me because reviews and love is the only thing i need as to keep up with my stories, don't forget to twifollow, befriend me in facebook and watch my new trailer for the story

but before all that, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

CP09


	5. Revealed

_OOOK people, here we are, thank you very much for all your sweet reviews, pm, alerts and favs, you're so good with me, i'm so glad you like the story so far, i feel like this is the first time i take the plot so slowly, before i would move faster to get somewhere but here in this case, i feel like exploring more and more of their feelings._

_Remember to follow me in Twitter and facebook via my profile page here :)  
_

It's 04.37 am so be patient with possible errors of mine.

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Revealed_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown_

_And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we called home  
Passing the graves of the unknown_

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long_

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold_

_And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on  
But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning_

_Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over_

_There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer_

_And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on  
But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning_

_Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over_

_There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer all  
Yes his love will conquer all_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight_

_(Trading Yesterday)_

Harry took a deep breath before he could knock on the door of the minister. The crowd of reporters and people who wanted to welcome him back in England was crazy and finally away from him. He raised his hand and knocked on the door, after a moment Kingsley answered and Harry entered the office. Kingsley looked up from his paperwork and smiled brightly at the young man before him.

'Harry, at last, welcome back, son,' Kingsley said with the smile still on his face as he stood up, circled the desk and enveloped Harry in a manly hug that the young man responded to.

'It's good to see you, Kingsley,' Harry said with a smile, a smile that couldn't reach his eyes as the pain from the encounter with Hermione still lingered, the feel of her lips on his still burnt on his flesh.

'Your promotion brings you here, come on sit down, I sent an owl so you could be informed.' Kingsley said and Harry nodded his head as he took a sit. 'The council wanted to honor you for being back so they decided to have you as the Head auror,' Kingsley said as he conjured two cups. 'Coffee or tea?' he asked but Harry shook his head.

'There were losses for me to have this position… right?' he asked and Kingsley looked at him for a moment more before he could sigh and leave his wand on the desktop.

'You talked with Hermione?' Kingsley asked and Harry's heart ached at the sound of her name.

'Kind of… I learnt about my new job from her…' Harry said and Kingsley nodded his head, easily imagining how the news was spread to him.

'I see,' Kingsley said after a moment and then placed both his hands on the desktop. 'Look, Harry, don't feel guilty, to be honest, I didn't feel right doing this to her, I actually voted against the whole thing, but still, you're great for the job, as great as she is but this is what the council decided, I know she deserves to be in your position but we can't have two Heads, not in a department that the leader needs to have one and only decision, we've tried to have two heads before and the results were lost missions, injured Aurors and escaping criminals because of the fights between the leaders of the departments.' Kingsley said and Harry nodded. 'So try to enjoy the top, even on your own.' Kingsley added with a small smile. Harry this time shook his head.

'If you can't have two Heads, I want her to be on the top, she deserves it, she finished the British Auror Training when I abandoned it and left, so she deserves it more than I do, she knows the policies here and she knows the people of the department, I only know her… and even for that, I'm not certain.' Harry said honestly and Kingsley sighed and sat back on his chair.

'You're a fair man, Harry,' Kingsley said and Harry chuckled sadly, if he was, Rosalie would knew her dad.

'So you make a straight recommendation for Hermione?' Kingsley asked, not wanting to try to convince Harry to keep the job, partly because he knew the young man wouldn't change his mind and partly because Hermione deserved the position.

'Yes, I claim a position in the team and recommend Hermione as the Head of the department of security.' Harry said and Kingsley nodded his head with a small smile and took a piece of parchment as to make the recommendation officially.

The moment Harry signed the paper a small ministry letter flew in the room and Kingsley got and unfolded the paper, he looked at Harry and sighed.

'There is a threat from some organization that wants to cause terror because you're back in the Wizarding world.' Kingsley said and Harry sighed, he knew there was this kind of organizations that still supported the "superiority" of purebloods.

'This is the best time for Hermione to be called back in the ministry, I think,' Kingsley added as he took the recommendation and placed it in a drawer. 'We need to talk to her about her new position and to inform her about the threat, as far as I can see there is no problem yet but a team is sent in Diagon for investigation, already.' Kingsley said and Harry nodded his head, his heart aching at the thought of him and Hermione seeing each other for a second time in the same day...

~*~

Hermione was sat on the edge of her bed; a picture was clutched in her hand as she stared at it. Harry and herself were waving at her from the frame, the same picture Harry had in his apartment, the same picture she had been hiding under her bed for the past years. She sighed as she looked at their happy faces back then, right before they could start their sexual encounters that turned into a swamp.

She placed the frame next to her and looked at the clock on her nightstand, almost an hour was gone ever since she was with Harry, she hated that her lips still burnt with the lingering feel of Harry's kiss. She hated herself for giving in; she hated her for not having more… She let a sight as she fell back on the mattress, exhausted and bewildered. She didn't know what to do anymore, she thought her life had finally got in tracks, she thought she was done fighting with her demons of the past, and now, her once best friend, her once lover, the father of her child was back and claimed everything, a place in Rose's life, a place in her life even her heart.

But even if she hated this, fact was that Harry already had her heart, so he didn't need to claim it, that was her greatest problem, for the past years, she had gotten used to hate him for leaving, now, she couldn't accept that he was back and willing to stay.

It was easier for her pain to hate him and patch up her heart than having him close and not being able to let her walls down.

The doorbell was heard and Hermione sighed again as she stood up and walked to the door, she opened it and her breath was stolen as Rosalie hugged her tightly with her little head hitting her stomach. Hermione chuckled and scooped her daughter in her arms as her parents got inside after pecking her cheek.

'How was your day with nana and grandpa, princess?' Hermione asked with a smile as Rosalie smiled after the hug they shared.

'It was great, mommy, we had fuuun!' Rosalie said, empathizing her good time. Hermione smiled and closed the door behind her as she moved in the living room where her parents were standing.

'We don't have a lot of time, we have to go to the dentistry,' Edward Granger said and Jane nodded her head, Hermione nodded too and gave Rosalie to her father as her mother pointed the kitchen with a movement of her head, Hermione sighed and nodded as the two Grangers left the living room.

'So…' Jane said and her daughter took a deep breath and shook her head.

'I don't know yet,' Hermione replied honestly and Jane nodded her head too. 'I mean, I feel like I don't know him, he has been away for so long and I don't know if Rosalie should meet and care about him, I don't know if he will stick around…' Hermione said and Jane looked at her with a stern face.

'I think you do,' Jane said calmly and Hermione looked at her mother for a moment, truth was that if Harry wasn't to stay around he wouldn't have bought a house next door but Hermione's ego didn't let her share the detail with her mother right that moment. 'I think you know that now that he knows, he will stay, I'm not hiding that both your father and I are furious at him for not showing up earlier, for letting Rosalie and you on your own, but, Minnie dear, sometimes, it's better late than ever.' Jane said calmly as she moved close to her daughter and placed her hands on the younger woman's shoulders.

'Many people have hurt you, Hermione, your father and I included, but you forgave us all, maybe you should forgive him too, for Rose's sake, for your sake…' Jane said and Hermione felt the tears building in her eyes. She nodded her head just as to respond in some way as she couldn't speak, Jane hugged her child tightly.

'No matter your decision, this time, dad and I will be by your side,' Jane said and Hermione could hear her mom's voice breaking, her parents still felt guilty for having gotten cold when they first learnt about Hermione's pregnancy back then.

'I know, mom, thanks.' Hermione replied and Jane looked at her daughter again as her hands framed her child's face. 'You have a big heart, Hermione, you have saved Harry many times, maybe you should let him save you now, just for this once. Maybe you should stand next to him instead of before him once again.' Jane said and Hermione stared at her mother, she didn't know what to say, she was still too confused.

A sound of apparition was heard from the living room and then Rosalie's happy squeals as someone was in the house.

'Hey you, little monster!' Ron's voice was heard and Jane smiled slightly.

'It's time for me and your father to go, but you have company,' Jane said and Hermione nodded with a smile, her parents at first hadn't the best idea for Ron but when they saw that he was close to Hermione when even they weren't, they changed their minds for the young man, they knew that their daughter wouldn't make it with Ron as they were meant to fight over everything and a broken relationship of the two had already happened, but Ron and Hermione were meant to be like siblings who could fight forever over everything.

'Hey you, Ron,' Hermione said with a smile as she and her mother moved in the living room and saw Ron playing with his Goddaughter next to Edward Granger. Ron was holding Rosalie upside down as the toddler laughed and squealed. 'Ron, Rosalie has eaten and the blood is moving rapidly to her brain,' Hermione said sternly.

'No mommy, this is fun!' Rosalie squealed happily even if her cute face had started to turn pink, Ron chuckled at the bossing voice of Hermione's and turned Rosalie in his arms; he had enough of trouble with Hermione already. Rosalie whined in protest but laughed when Ron tickled her.

Hermione's parents kissed goodbye their child and grandchild and left as Ron sat on an armchair with Rosalie still in his arms, when Hermione escorted her parents to the door, she returned in the living room and sat on a couch.

'Rosalie, baby, why don't you go and clean your hands, I will make a quick snack.' Hermione offered and Rosalie nodded her head and left after she gave a kiss to Ron who smiled and tickled the toddler again. When the little girl was gone, Ron turned and looked at Hermione seriously.

'Honestly, I didn't mean to hurt you or Rosie by bringing Harry in the party—'

'No, Ron, I know, you did what you thought was the right thing, I just vented on you because I was shocked to see him back,' Hermione interrupted Ron who sighed and nodded his head.

'It was stupid of me having him popping up before you…?' Ron almost asked and Hermione sighed and nodded.

'It was, Ronald, we could be in big trouble with Rosalie asking, at least now with all the gifts and the kitty, she has forgotten about him, but I know she will ask, I just do, she won't let it like that,' Hermione said and Ron nodded and sighed.

'Have you seen him again?' he asked and Hermione nodded her head.

'He bought an apartment here, just a couple doors next to mine,' Hermione said and Ron's eyes grew wide in surprise. 'Yep… he's here to stay,' Hermione confirmed the unanswered and unneeded question. Ron sighed and nodded his head.

'Bloody Hell,' they both said under their breaths and chuckled sadly, each of them for different reasons, Hermione was confused about the whole Harry thing as she mentally called the situation but she knew that Ron was sad for other reasons… reasons that made her uncomfortable.

Ron had been there for her in the past years, almost making up for all the pain he had made her endure in their school years and in their few-month relationship after, in her part, the sexual tension had died when their relationship didn't work but Ron had kept his hopes up until today and Hermione didn't like that. He had been clear with her, he would always be there for her, but she was done with Ron in that department, Ron insisted however, even if he was with Lavender and other witches occasionally, he would always get back with Hermione if she ever decided to do the mistake.

The two remained in uncomfortable silence – a kind of silence she would never be in with Harry- her mind mused and she shook her head to dismiss the thought, an owl started taping one of her windows and Hermione snapped out of her thoughts as she recognized the bird as one of the ministry owls. She let the bird in and caught it in her hands, she took the parchment that was tied around the bird's foot and let the creature fly away.

_Dear Hermione_

_Please come to my office immediately, there have been changes for you and your position; there is also a security subject that needs to be discussed._

_Kingsley_

Hermione was used to have informal letters from the minister but this time her heart almost hurt physically, she knew Harry was probably there, waiting for her with Kingsley, but she also got worried for the security problem.

'Ron, I need to go back to the ministry, can you take care of Rosie? I hope not to be long,' Hermione said and Ron nodded his head frowned as he stood up.

'Is everything OK?' he asked and Hermione sighed and shrugged.

'I'm not sure, I'll try not to be long,' Hermione said and Ron nodded his head.

'I have to go to practice at five and I will meet with Lav after it, if you're not back until five I will take Rosalie to my mom, OK?' Ron asked and Hermione nodded before she could call for her daughter. After a moment Rosalie showed up with her little kitty in her hands, Hermione knelt before her child and smiled at her and the little pet.

'OK, Rosie, mommy needs to go back to the office, I want you to stay here with Ron, if I'm too late Ron will take you to Grandma Molly, OK?' Hermione asked and Rosalie nodded her head with a small smile.

'Don't be too long, OK?' Rosalie answered with a question and Hermione nodded and kissed her daughter's head, she hadn't seen her almost from the start of the day but she would try to make up to her.

'OK, you can go to Honeydukes and have some candies,' Hermione said and both Ron and Rosalie smiled brightly at Hermione, causing her to chuckle in spite of her troubles. 'But not too many, because you will have a stomachache,' she added pointing at her daughter, 'and you will throw up on your broom at practice,' she finished, pointing at Ron whose ears turned pink, causing Rosalie to chuckle.

'OK, have fun mommy!' Rosalie said as Hermione straighten up her Auror uniform and got in the fireplace with floo powder in her hand.

'I sure will,' Hermione murmured before she could flash a reassuring smile at her child, she threw the powder as she called out the destination of the Ministry's atrium.

The flashes from the cameras and the questions that followed Hermione's arrival were overwhelming for the brunette who denied to make any comment and moved close to the elevators. She sighed as she started moving further in the building, when she got on the floor the Minister's office was, she rushed closer, she had promised not to be too long, she had promised not to let herself be hurt again…

The secretary out of the office simply stood up and gestured for Hermione to move forward, Hermione nodded her head and entered the office without knocking. When she got inside, Kingsley stood up with a small smile, Hermione's heart ached as she saw Harry standing up from his chair as well, both Harry and Hermione wore faces of pain at the sight of each other.

'Minister,' Hermione said officially, still with a little remorse for the loss of her future position. Kingsley nodded his head and gestured for her to sit on a chair next to Harry's, before the desk. Hermione nodded her head and finally took her eyes away from Harry's, breaking the contact. The three sat down and Hermione looked straight at Kingsley.

'Please, Kingsley, be quick, I'm off my duty for today and I promised to my child that I won't be too long,' Hermione said and Harry glanced at her at the mention of Rosalie, he would give his soul to go with her back to their daughter.

'Yes, Hermione, I won't keep you for long,' Kingsley said and nodded his head. 'Harry here, denied his position as the Head Auror and recommended you for the position,' Kingsley said and Hermione sighed but nodded her head. Harry didn't dare to look at her, he knew she didn't want to owe him a thing, but this was the least he could do for her. 'So I'm glad to inform you that you are promoted, from now on, you're the Head of the department of Security and the Auror office.' Kingsley said and Hermione nodded her head with a small smile, one way or the other, she _deserved_ to have the position and she was glad for it, even like that, her work had been appreciated.

'Thank you, Kingsley,' Hermione only said and the older man nodded as he glanced at Harry, the two Aurors didn't look at each other so the minister went on.

'Now, to the point, I think you'll have to prevent a terror attack. The news of Harry being back is spread and there are people who don't want him, we got a letter, a threat of having an attack in Diagon soon. A team is sent there already, both of you be ready to come in the ministry at any time, we'll need you.' Kingsley said and both Hermione and Harry nodded their heads without looking at each other.

Kingsley nodded his head satisfied. 'Harry will be second in command so I need you Hermione, to help him with the team, he will be your right hand,' Kingsley said and Hermione suppressed a sigh and nodded her head, she needed to be a good professional.

'You're dismissed,' Kingsley said and both Harry and Hermione rose from their seats. 'And please, don't commend anything to the reporters in the atrium; the ministry will take care of it with an official report.' Kingsley added, looking at both of them.

'Didn't plan to do so,' the pair of Aurors muttered and glanced at each other after they spoke at the same time. Harry moved first and opened the door of the office, Hermione looked at Kingsley and said her goodbye before she could move out of the office, she moved straight ahead and stood before the elevator as she waited for it to reach the floor, of course Harry was next to her after a couple of moments.

The two stood in silence, Hermione in her uniform and Harry in his robes as they waited for the elevator, some people who had their afternoon shifts passed by and looked at them surprised but the two just remained frozen, too uncomfortable to say anything after the kiss and the fight before it. When the doors opened, they got in and for their bad luck, they were the only ones who wanted to leave the floor so they got trapped in the elevator.

When the doors closed, both of them reached for the button of the atrium and their fingers touched against the button, both of them took their fingers away as if electricity had hit them, in a way it felt like it had. Hermione took a deep breath and let her head touch the wall of the elevator, she knew she needed to act as a mature person, maybe her mother was right, after all.

'Thanks… for doing this,' she finally said as firmly as she could master.

Harry looked at her surprised but nodded his head with a gentle smile that warmed her heart even if she didn't want her heart to change its temperature because of Harry.

'You deserved it, I just made up for my mistake,' Harry said quietly and Hermione sighed.

'It wasn't really your mistake,' Hermione slipped and sighed, she didn't want to show any soft spot of hers, not to him, not again, she hated that it felt so natural for her to make him feel good even after so long. Harry didn't have something to say so he just nodded his head, secretly, his heart was jumping up and down in joy; he had a long time to hear a soothing word from her. The two fell in silence again as they moved up the floors, as they approached the atrium, they could hear the crowd from there.

Harry was in an inner battle as they approached, maybe he was moving too fast for Hermione to cope, maybe he was going too slow and she wasn't sure for him about staying or not, maybe he had lost his chance, or maybe he was close to earn one. Harry sighed at the possibilities so he simply let his head hit the wall elevator and spoke.

'I love you so fucking much it burns me to the core.' Harry exclaimed, Hermione snapped her head at his sudden words, they struck her like a track would, they burnt her as fire and they left her speechless, he sounded so honest, so right, so pained, so _desperate_. Hermione shut her eyes as they approached the atrium, only a floor separating them, she sighed and the words left her lips like thin air.

'I love you too, as much,' she whispered and this time it was Harry's turn to snap his head and look at her, her words hurt him deeply by the sound of them, hurt, broken, true.

Hermione opened her eyes after that moment as the monitored voice announced their arrival to the atrium and the first reporters ran close to them before the doors could open. For that single moment of total silence, before the flashes and the questions could be heard and before the doors could open, the pair remained frozen, almost happy for not regretting their statements of adoration.

After that moment, the reporters actually blocked the elevator's doors and the flashes blinded the two Aurors who moved forward and tried to move through the crowd. Questions about the department, Harry's return and Hermione's drama with the minister and the council were the main ones but there were also reporters that asked about their personal lives, about how each one feels for the return of Harry's, for Rosalie and how she got to meet Harry…

The two moved through, Harry first, pushing through the crowd with Hermione right behind him, sometimes, their bodies touched and they mentally gasped and sighed at the contact.

They finally reached the fireplaces, repeating again and again that they had nothing to comment and that the ministry would make an official statement soon. When they finally gotten to a fireplace each, they both knew things would get out of control as they called the same address of the building their apartments were in.

People of course would get the wrong idea but right that moment, the only thing the two could do was to escape from the ministry and from each other.

* * *

Yeaahhh i had promised that we'd see Rosalie and i had really planned of having more of her but things changed slightly, i promise we'll see more in the next chapie, what u think of it guys? i loved the times of hr and r as i wanted to show that they're friends and siblings (like i always saw them) and no matter what, hermione is devoted to harry, even if she doesn't want to admit it... stubborn girl!!!!

i know some of you might feel that hr is kind OCC in some occasions but try to get in her shoes, a lot of things have happened in the past years for her, things that we learn about little by little, so give me some time and let me show why she has changed, i think in this chapie some things were explained and hermione was in character with her slipping and soothing harry's guilt for the job...

what u think of the elevator scene? i know harry told her before that he loves her but i think this time was special, please tell me what u think, hermione responded and that's something right? huh? huh? hehe please tell me what u think

thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW!

CP09


	6. Endangered

_Yeey another update in a matter of days, thanks for the reviews guys, they're not as many as i expected but thanks to the ones who reviewed anyway :)_

I hope you like it, this is probably the biggest chapter ever lol, it has it all in one pack.

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter 6 – Endangered_

_Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same  
Will it make it easier on you now  
You got someone to blame  
You say..._

_One love  
One life  
When it's one need  
In the night  
One love  
We get to share it  
Leaves you baby if you  
Don't care for it_

_Did I disappoint you  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without  
Well it's..._

_Too late  
Tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other  
One...  
Have you come here for forgiveness  
Have you come to raise the dead  
Have you come here to play Jesus  
To the lepers in your head_

_Did I ask too much  
More than a lot  
You gave me nothing  
Now it's all I got  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
Well we  
Hurt each other  
Then we do it again  
You say  
Love is a temple  
Love a higher law  
Love is a temple  
Love the higher law  
You ask me to enter  
But then you make me crawl  
And I can't be holding on  
To what you got  
When all you got is hurt  
One love  
One blood  
One life  
You got to do what you should  
One life  
With each other  
Sisters  
Brothers  
One life  
But we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other  
One...life _

_One_

_(U2)_

Harry flooed back in his apartment, he moved out of the fireplace with a heavy sight, now more exhausted than ever. He had restored Hermione's career, he had declared his love for her and she had responded but now what? Were things even more complicated? Was she going to regret her statement? Or he finally had made a step forward? A step closer to his family?

He flopped on the couch and let his body fall back, he stared at the ceiling for a few minutes and moved his hand and took the frame from the coffee table, he looked at the picture and he couldn't stop the small smile that his lips formed at the sight of hers, smiling, happy, next to him, he would give anything to have her like that by his side again.

Harry placed the frame against his chest and covered his eyes with his arm as he felt his eyes heavy. He had moved to England just a couple of days ago and already many things had changed so sleep was the last thing he cared about but right that moment, he felt like escaping in dreamland, it would be just soothing to rest his mind for awhile…

_Grawp's hand had shot out of nowhere towards Hermione; Harry seized her and pulled her backwards behind the tree, so that Grawp's fist scraped the trunk but closed on thin air._

_'BAD BOY, GRAWPY!' they heard Hagrid yelling, as Hermione clung to Harry behind the tree, shaking and whimpering._

_'Bye, Harry!' said Hermione, and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek._

The doorbell startled him as he shot up from the couch, the frame falling from his chest but never hitting the floor as he caught it with his seeker reflexes. He looked around for a moment and the idea of Hermione being behind the door made him to rush for it.

He opened the door and let out a breath of surprise and disappointment at the same time as none else but Luna Lovegood was standing before him with her wand pointing at his doorbell.

'Luna,' Harry exclaimed after he glanced the corridor up and down for anyone that could have seen her using magic. 'How are you?' He added as he made space for his old friend to enter the house. Luna smiled dreamingly and moved inside.

'I'm fine, I've missed you very much, Harry. I hope you're ok with me casting a spell on the doorbell, I added your name on it, I learnt from some of my reporters that you moved here and well the news spread and I learnt about the apartment…. It's nice!' Luna said nonstop as she looked around Harry's house. She then turned around and hugged Harry with one arm, Harry was still surprised to see her, to have her knowing his address and people do too but he hugged his old, odd friend in return.

'Come on, sit,' Harry said as he stopped a yawn from escaping and sat on a couch as Luna sat next to him.

'So, how are you?' Luna said and Harry smiled half heartedly, he couldn't hide a thing before her honest eyes and he sighed as he let his back fall back on the couch. Luna just watched him.

'Tired, confused, worried…' Harry murmured as he ran his hands in his hair before he could let them fall on his thighs. Luna nodded her head and let herself back on the couch as well, the two friends remained like that for a moment, Harry could see with the corner of his eye that Luna wore a pair of cauliflower-shaped earrings, he had truly missed the blond witch.

'Well, at least you're in the same position with Hermione, you know…' Luna said calmly and Harry looked at Luna fully.

'You've talked with her?'Harry asked and Luna looked at him surprised.

'Of course I did, Ronald and I are your daughter's Godparents, I was surprised when Hermione asked me to be, am I honest with you, but I accepted because at that time, Hermione didn't have a lot of friends.' Luna said and Harry's eyes widened, one of the countless things he didn't about his child were Rosalie's closest people, but his surprise was still claimed by the fact that Hermione and Luna had discussed the situation.

'And what she thinks? How she feels about all this?' Harry asked with his heart pounding. Luna actually grinned and Harry didn't know if he should be happy or worried by her reaction.

'Well, she's as stubborn as you are, you're too alike for your own good, but I think she will eventually let her walls down.' Luna said and Harry looked at Luna for a few moments, a smile forming on his lips. Well Luna had been there for a long time and Hermione had already declared her love for him, he finally had some hope to rely on.

'You want to know only about Hermione? What about Ron?' Luna asked after a few moments and Harry looked at her oddly.

'I learnt about Ron, he's with Lav-Lav, he's trying to keep Quidditch as a priority between his crazy parties and cute witches…' Harry said, knowing these were his friend's news, or at least that was what Ron had told him.

'And he still wants to be back with Hermione,' Luna added and Harry jumped on his skin, the last thing he needed was to have competition and especially of this kind...

'What?!' Harry exclaimed and Luna looked at him surprised.

'You didn't know? This is ancient history,' Luna said calmly and Harry stared at her, he could remember Ron's attempts back in the past, after his break up with Hermione and while Harry and she were had turned their friendship to something else...

He remembered the gut-wrenching need to beat his best friend back then but Harry had guessed that Ron wouldn't have kept up trying after Hermione gotten pregnant. Harry expected from Ron to have talked to him, or even warn him.

'…_she's single right now, and to be honest, she has no choice but being bloody single with all the things she's been through…'_

'…_I have been there for her when you should be … things are not like back in the past.'_

'_Oh bloody shit!' _Harry mentally cursed as he remembered Ron's words, back in that café, darn it, of course Ron would still want to get back with Hermione. What Harry didn't get was why Ron seemed willing to help and actually did so by setting up Harry and Hermione's meeting at the Burrow.

~*~

Hermione flooed in her apartment with a heavy sigh. She looked around and chuckled at the sight before her. Ron was spread on her couch on his back, a book with fairytales on his chest that moved up and down in the rhythm of his snores. Rosalie was on the smaller couch; her favorite pillow covering her little head as she was fast asleep on her stomach, the pillow was probably blocking the snoring from her Godfather.

Hermione felt exhausted and spent, the day held too much for her and it was still afternoon, she hated that she couldn't cope with what was happening, all the balance she had established was now crumbling down on her.

She sighed again and knelt before the small couch, she glanced at Ron and smiled slightly, she might felt only platonic love for him but she couldn't hide her gratitude for his help, he was there in times of need that none else was and were she honest with herself, she hadn't expected him to be around either.

Hermione took another small breath before she could uncover her little girl's head as she took the pillow away. Hermione leaned in and gave a kiss on her daughter's cheek the moment the toddler stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up at her mom and the fog of sleepiness left her eyes as joy filled in.

'Mommy,' Rosalie said quietly but with a huge smile.

'Hey you, pumpkin,' Hermione said smiling as she caressed her daughter's soft hair with her hand, away from Rose's face. Rose sat up on the couch and looked at Ron who was still fast asleep.

'Ron snores _very_ much,' Rosalie said seriously and Hermione laughed and nodded her head in agreement the moment Ron made a chocking sound and moved his head on his right, keeping up his normal, snoring pace.

'I wasn't long, right?' Hermione asked and Rose smiled at her mom and looked at her watch, proudly checking the time, she knew how to do it for the past month as Hermione had taught her.

'Nope, it's twenty four minutes past four,' Rose said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head as she checked the clock that Ron had given to Rosalie.

'OK, Ron needs to go to his practice, but there is a chance for me to have to leave again, so if there is need, are you OK going to grandma Molly?' Hermione asked hesitantly, she was happy for her promotion but she hated that she would have to be in action more than before; Rosalie looked at her mom for a moment before she spoke.

'Will you let her give me chocolate cookies?' Rosalie asked and Hermione sighed with a smile.

'You're very hard at negotiations.' Hermione said with a smile.

'What is negotiations?' Rosalie asked curiously and Hermione chuckled.

'It's when people try to settle down with something that will satisfy them,' Hermione explained and Rosalie nodded.

'Then, yep, I am,' she confirmed and Hermione laughed.

'OK, lets see…' Hermione said as she placed her index finger upon her lips. 'Two cookies,' she offered, Rosalie shook her head at once.

'Five,' Rosalie said firmly.

'Three' her mom responded shaking her head.

'Four,' Rosalie tried.

'Three cookies,' Hermione insisted, 'and I won't get mad when Grandma Molly will sneak and give you a small piece of cake as well,' she went on and Rosalie thought about the offer for a moment.

'Deal,' Rosalie said and Hermione laughed and shook hands with her daughter who extended her hand first. The two Grangers laughed and hugged each other as Hermione stood up with her daughter in her hands.

'Go upstairs and change in your pajamas, until I'm needed in the ministry, we'll have fun here.' Hermione said and Rosalie smiled and nodded as Hermione let her on the floor after a kiss on the cheek.

When the toddler was out of the living room, Hermione bowed above Ron and took the book from his chest, she was impressed he read a story to Rose instead of spinning her around the house with spells as to exhaust her, not that if he had done such a thing Hermione would be able to know about it as Ron and Rosalie made sure to team up as to hide whatever they did under Hermione's nose.

'Ron… wake up, you have to go to the practice.' Hermione said quietly as she nudged him, 'and then Lav-Lav is waiting for you,' Hermione went on amused as Ron groaned in his sleep, protesting.

'Fucking Hell,' Ron groaned sleepily as he opened his eyes and stretched, Hermione grip a pillow and hit him on the face. 'What was that for?' Ron snapped as Hermione had frowned.

'No swearing in this house, how many times do I need to tell you that? Rose could hear you,' Hermione said in a bossy tone and Ron rolled his eyes before he could look around.

'But she's not even in the room, Hermione!' Ron protested and Hermione glared at him.

'Indeed, but she could be,' she defended herself and Ron glared back at her.

'You're mental!' he snapped.

'You're incapable of learning a single thing of not swearing in my house!' Hermione snapped back and the two remained in silence for a moment, the bickering did them good, Ron had fully woke up and Hermione had vented a bit.

'Sorry, it slipped.' Ron said as Hermione sat next to him.

'No, I'm sorry, I lost it for a moment, I know you wouldn't swear if you were fully awake.' Hermione said and Ron smiled at her, she felt unfair to him as just before she could leave for the ministry they both had slipped a "bloody hell".

'You're apologizing to me? Wow, you're changing again.' Ron said and after that, silence followed again.

'I know…' Hermione finally said. In the silence, the fact that a mission could involve her snapped in her mind. 'Ron, there is a chance for me to have to go to a mission, I can't tell you a lot but you think your mom-'

'You know, mom is always thrilled to have Rosie in the Burrow, I have already informed her, in case you would be late, you know how much she loves Rosalie, just floo the little monster at the Burrow and then leave for the mission.' Ron interrupted and Hermione smiled and nodded her head in thanks. Her parents could also be useful but she would waste valuable time by driving Rosalie to her parents' since she didn't want to apparate with the girl in her arms in case something happened during the process.

'Thank you so much,' Hermione finally said as she tried to push the thoughts of being in the mission with Harry in a matter of hours, out of her mind.

'No problem, Hermione, just… be careful, ok?' Ron said this time seriously and Hermione nodded her head, she knew Ron was always worried for her.

'I will, I promise,' Hermione said honestly and smiled at Ron who nodded and hugged her with one arm.

'Will he be there too?' he asked and Hermione sighed, she knew the tone of Ron's voice, hesitant to ask, jealous to know.

'Yes, he's second in command,' Hermione said and Ron nodded.

'So he's your neighbor and your partner… nice' Ron said and Hermione could hear the jealousy that painted his voice, his last word was actually a snap.

'Ron… please… I already have enough in my head, and we both know he's more than neighbor and partner…' Hermione said pleading, she really needed a break.

'I know… I'm just… surprised.' Ron said and Hermione sighed and let her head back in exhaustion, the back of her neck resting on Ron's arm.

'Well… _you_ brought him back in my life…' Hermione stated almost dryly and heard Ron chuckling sadly.

'Yeah, maybe that was my biggest mistake ever,' Ron said and Hermione stared at the ceiling for a moment.

'No it wasn't, it was far from mistake…' Hermione's words slipped from her lips and she felt Ron stiffening; she regretted her words at once. 'I mean, Rosalie might need to meet her dad, after all,' Hermione tried to patch up the wound she had just opened in Ron's heart but he remained stiffened and Hermione took a deep breath.

'Yeah… maybe you're right,' Ron finally said and Hermione closed her eyes, she had been honest with Harry just a few minutes ago, maybe she should be honest with Ron as well.

'I'm so sorry for not being able to return your feelings Ron,' Hermione said quietly, 'We've tried before and we saw how it ended up, I'm sorry for seeing you in a platonic way, our differences are so many more than our things in common. I can't be patient with you and you can't understand me. I can't cope with your insecurities in a relationship but I can always be there for you as a friend, I can't do it when you can't understand the simplest things for me, and I'm not blaming you. I just don't want to get in a doomed relationship with you once again. Not when I'm so happy with you as a friend, not when I won't be able to give you what you want like before.' Hermione said all the words she longed to say to Ron for the past years, a weight left her shoulders and chest as she did so.

Ron remained silent for a moment. The silence was only broken when Rosalie threw something on the floor from the other room.

'Still, you're willing to change things for you and him.' Ron finally said and Hermione sighed. Was she willing to do such thing indeed? Ron knew her and him like no other, his once greatest fear of herself and Harry getting together had actually turned into reality, reality that had resulted to a little girl.

'The night you left the tent… you were right. I'm so sorry for hurting you but you were right, Ron. I choose him, I can't help it, I just do.' Hermione finally said and she knew, at right that moment, she might have lost her only best friend. She closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks and got lost in her hair. After a moment, she felt Ron's lips kissing her cheek, where the tear had ran on her skin.

'I know, and I have been trying to cope with your choice, I will keep up trying until I'll get over it.' Ron said close to her ear and Hermione let a breath of relief, Ron stuck around her once again and that was at least alleviating.

'Thank you,' Hermione only said before Rosalie could burst in the living room in her pink pajamas. Both Ron and Hermione stood up from the couch and Ron hugged Rosalie and turned her upside down as she liked while Hermione brushed away her tears and wore a brave smile before she could command Ron to stop holding Rosie like that.

When Ron left the house, a few minutes later, Hermione and Rosalie moved in Rose's room where most of her toys were. The little girl's room was a mix of purple, pink, green and blue, her and her parents' favorite colors.

'What do you want to do, little pumpkin?' Hermione asked as Rosalie sat on the bed after jumping on it while Hermione sat on the edge. Rosalie smiled at her mom and moved closer, Hermione opened her arms and her little daughter settled on her lap with her little head touching her mom's shoulder, Rosalie placed her hand on Hermione's other shoulder and started playing with one of her mom's locks, just like Harry used to do in the past.

'I don't know, play with the kitty?' Rosalie offered and Hermione nodded as she let her daughter bring the basket closer to her, that moment Crookshanks got in the room as well, he took a nice position on the carpet and watched his mistresses. Hermione smiled as Rosalie brought the little, fluffy kitten closer and held it in her arms carefully, the little Persian kitty mewed and Rosalie beamed at the little pet.

'We need a name for it, don't you think?' Hermione asked and Rosalie nodded her head.

'I was waiting for you, Ron said to call it Boogie, but I don't want the kitty to be called Boogie…' Rosalie said and Hermione chuckled and nodded her head as Crookshanks moved on her own lap, totally uninterested in the little kitty before him.

'It's a little girl, so we could call it… Nina,' Hermione offered and Rosalie thought about it.

'Hmm Luna?' Rosalie offered and Hermione chuckled.

'You'll have both a cat and your godmother with the same name?' Hermione asked and Rosalie chuckled. 'It would confuse poor Luna.' Hermione added and Rosalie grinned.

'What about Moon?' Rosalie said and Hermione smiled. 'No it sounds too male for my kitty,' Rosalie added on her own.

'What about Wicca? It means magic of the moon, it's a kneazle and you still have the moon theme in it,' Hermione offered and Rosalie's eyes lighten up. She held the kitty before her eyes and smiled brightly.

'Wicca, you're my Wicca.' Rosalie said happily and Hermione smiled at her girl.

'You know, if I had taken a female cat, I would have called it like that.' Hermione said as she caressed Crookshanks' ears who purred satisfied.

Rosalie smiled at her mom and let the kitty next to her on the mattress. She smiled at Crookshanks who left Hermione's lap and moved close to Wicca as to smell her, still uninterested.

'Mommy, can I ask you something?' Rose asked as she stood up from the bed and brought her favorite teddy bear in her hands and stood before her mom who opened her arms again for her child to sit on her lap like before.

'Anything, princess,' Hermione said with a sigh as she guessed what would follow, she rested her cheek on her daughter's little head.

'Who was the guy that gave me the kitty?' Rosalie asked and Hermione smiled uneasily.

'What the family told you?' Hermione asked first, not wanting her answer to be confusing.

'They told me that you will tell me,' Rosalie said and Hermione nodded, satisfied with the Weasleys and her parents that hadn't tried to cover anything up. 'I asked nana and grandpa today and they said you will tell me.' Rosalie added and Hermione nodded her head before she could kiss her daughter's forehead.

'OK, Rose, listen to me,' Hermione started and Rosalie nodded her head as she looked up at her mom with her emerald eyes, inherited by the man that broke Hermione's heart. 'That guy, is a man that really cares about you and me, he was once a very good friend of mine and now he's back in my life because… he loves me and he loves you very much.' Hermione spoke honestly, she knew his words earlier were true and that gave her the strength to reveal at least half of the truth to her child. Rosalie nodded her head and looked at her teddy bear for a moment.

'He has the same eyes with me,' Rosie commented and Hermione sighed and nodded her head, she expected the big question but it never came as Rosalie smiled up at her mom.

'Is he a good person?' Rosalie asked and Hermione looked at her child surprised.

'One of the best in the whole world.' Hermione answered truthfully, she was still tensed, waiting for the question.

'Do you love him?' this was a question maybe even greater than the expected.

'Very much,' Hermione said quietly and Rosalie nodded her head and kissed her mom's cheek as Hermione sighed and pecked her child's lips.

'OK,' Rosalie stated and Hermione, still surprised echoed her child's word.

Mother and daughter remained like that, hugged and calmed for a long time and when Hermione heard the floo from the living room, she realized that they were in there for more than an hour. She let Rosalie on the mattress and asked her to stay there so she could check who it was. She looked at the living room with her hand grasping her wand and she relaxed only when she saw Kingsley's head between the flames.

'Kingsley, you need me there?' Hermione got into the point at once as the minister nodded his head.

'Please, get here the soonest.' Kingsley said nodding his head.

'I'll be there in five.' Hermione said as Kingsley nodded and left. Hermione moved quickly in her daughter's room again and with her wand she took all the needed things in a bag for her child. When she was done, just a few moments after, she knelt before her child who was still on the mattress.

'OK it's time for me to go, I want you to put Wicca in her basket and come with me so I can floo us at the Burrow.' Hermione said as she put the lion-shaped slippers on her daughter's little feet. Rosalie nodded her head as she knew her mom was needed in the ministry, it had happened before and it would happen again. 'I want you to behave, OK?' Hermione asked and Rosalie nodded her head with a small smile as she placed Wicca in her basket and took it in her hand.

Hermione always felt overprotective of her daughter, especially when she had to go to missions against criminals. 'I love you very much, I want you to know that,' Hermione said as she framed her daughter's little face just like Jane had done a few hours ago with her. Rosalie nodded her head and smiled.

'You always do that,' Rosalie stated and Hermione looked at her in wonder. 'You always want me to know or remember that I love you when you have to go to missions, mummy. But I remember and know it anyways.' Rosalie said and Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the sincere emerald of her child's.

She nodded her head with a chuckle as to prevent the tears run down and she straightened up as she took the bag over her shoulder and her child by the hand. They both moved in the fireplace and Hermione took floo powder in her free hand, she clutched her daughter's hand and threw the powder on the enchanted flames, calling out clearly the destination of the Burrow.

Molly was in the kitchen the moment Hermione showed up with Rosalie, the smiling woman looked curiously at who had arrived and beamed at the two Grangers as Rosalie ran close to her and the older woman hugged the girl happily. Hermione nodded her head as Molly looked up at her, the two women being like mother and daughter after all this time could understand each other with no words. Hermione winked at Rosalie who turned around and looked at her mom as Hermione blew her a kiss and then apparated away.

The next moment, Hermione showed up in the apparition point of her department. People were already gathering at the end of the corridor, she rushed there; straightening up her uniform as she moved closer, her heart ached as she saw Harry already there. He half smiled at her as he approached her, just a few feet from the rest of the team with a report in his hand. She took the report the moment they got closer and the two remained away from the team that stolen glances of the two.

'Rosalie?' Harry asked in worry, not knowing what Hermione usually do with missions and their child, _their child_ chills ran down his spine at the thought of the responsibility. Hermione glanced up at him as he towered her slightly and took a deep breath as she looked back at the report with the information needed.

'If I have time, I'm taking her to my parents', but in cases like this, I'm flooing her at the Burrow,' Hermione said as her eyes scanned the information on the parchment, 'you see, she has learnt to be away from her only parent.' Hermione added after a brief pause, regretting the pain she caused him as she heard his sigh and saw the nod of his head with the corner of her eye, she hated to hurt but it came out as a reflex to her own pain and sadness. 'OK, lets start,' Hermione said after a moment more as the two moved closer to the team that straightened up as the Head and the second in command approached.

'I want us split in three teams; the first will be in Diagon Alley. Grin, Foster, Carter, Mason and Dixon will be that team.' Hermione said with a tone that Harry had years to hear. 'The second team will be waiting under disguise on Knockturn's gate, in case someone comes out of there and seems suspicious.' Hermione went on as the first team got ready on one corner at her left. 'Price, Scott, Philips, Anderson and Morgan will be the second team.'

Hermione said and the second team got ready as well right before her. 'The third team will come with me in Knockturn,' Hermione said and looked at the rest of her Aurors. 'Cooper, Martin, King, Potter and myself will get in.' Hermione said and scanned her team with her eyes, Amelia Foster and Claudia Mason looked at each other like they knew something as they glanced between Harry and Hermione but lowered their gazes when they saw Hermione looking at them in the eye. 'You like it or not, I'm the head of the Auror office and the department of security and Mr. Potter here, is the second in demand, so if you have something to say, do it now,' Hermione said sternly and everyone nodded their heads in respect.

Harry looked at Hermione next to him as she glared at the team, he knew she did that as to make up for the pain she caused just a few moments before, having her defending him before their team meant a lot to him and they both knew it.

'Any questions?' Hermione asked in a strict voice that she had learnt to use in the academy, everyone murmured their denial. 'Any objections?' Hermione went on and the small crowd before her shook their heads. 'I want to hear you, team.' Hermione insisted and the team looked straight.

'No, Auror Granger!' The team said in unison and Hermione nodded her head, she had given no reason to be gossiped about in her years in the ministry and that wasn't going to change, no matter the torments in her personal life and what the Prophet was writing about her.

'Good, then we're ready to go.' Hermione said and gestured for the first team. The Aurors disappeared in an instant, Hermione then gestured on the second team that left as well and then she looked at her own team and nodded her head right before she could glance at Harry for a moment more, the two disappeared after everyone else.

The Diagon was almost deserted in a Sunday evening only with the _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor _being open. Hermione's team moved unnoticed and slipped in Knockturn after using a camouflage spell on them, the terror attack was to take place the next morning and what the Aurors had to do was to find the hiding place of the terrorists.

'Cooper, King and Martin, you move in there,' Hermione pointed her wand at three different, narrow small roads. Her and Harry knew the Knockturn since they were teenagers. After the three Aurors were away, Hermione and Harry moved straight on the narrow road that spread before them, even if they couldn't see their forms they both felt secure at the presence of each other.

The two moved in the corridor in silence, only their breaths could be heard. They both paused on their tracks the moment they heard people talking somewhere on their right, they both looked there but there was only the brick of the wall.

They both knew it was a camouflage charm on the area. To break it, they needed to break any kind of camouflage charms, including the one that affected them. They both break the charm at the same time and five people were exposed at once, two blond ones, two raven haired and a brown haired man gripped their wands and started sending curses at once.

The pair shielded each other with charms and sent back curses, functioning as one being; they hit the two raven haired men as the brown haired man moved far in the Alley while the other two ran to the opposite direction. Hermione started for the one who moved further in the Knockturn but a hand on her arm stopped her, she looked up at Harry as the adrenaline boiled in her veins.

'Let me go,' Hermione hissed.

'Let me take that one, don't get further in the Alley, we both know it's like a maze.' Harry rushed but Hermione shook her head.

'I'm the leader here, go and capture the other two,' Hermione commanded, she tried to show to Harry who was the boss here but after she saw his eyes softening she knew she couldn't win like that. 'They're two and it will be just me, let this one for me,' she tried and Harry sighed and nodded as he let her go. He knew she wanted to prove to everyone that she deserved to be the Head of the department, he hated to watch her disappear further in the narrow alley with her chestnut curls flying behind her, after a sigh, he run to the opposite direction.

He ran as fast as he could and hexed with two well-measured, stunning curses the two men right before they could separate to the cross-roads the Auror team had spread. Harry charmed the two bodies to float in the air and moved them out of the Alley, where the second team was waiting. Aurors from the second team whose names Harry couldn't remember took the two criminals and nodded at him who nodded back breathless from the sprint.

The heart-wrenching scream that came from somewhere deep in the Alley froze Harry's heart as if a fist had griped the organ in his chest as his head snapped at the direction of the narrow road, all the while recognizing the agonizing shriek of Hermione's.

* * *

_**? finally a true cliff-end, what u think of it guys? what about harry and luna? and ron and hermione? and hermione and rosalie? rosalie's sweet words at her mom? and what about hermione's fate? what u think happened to her? please review my work :)**_

_**CP09**_


	7. Changed

_OOK people, i promised i would be fast and here i am with a new juicy, big chapie ;D thank you so much for the reviews in the previous chapie, i'm so glad you liked it, i know you don't read my a/n here so... just go and enjoy the chapie :)_

Enjoy....

_

* * *

Chapter 7 – Changed _

_Oh no, I see,  
A spider web is tangled up with me,  
And I lost my head,  
The thought of all the stupid things I'd said._

_Oh no, what's this?  
A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,  
So I turn to run,  
The thought of all the stupid things I've done,_

_And I never meant to cause you trouble,  
I never meant to do you wrong,  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
And oh no, I never meant to do you harm._

_Oh no, I see,  
A spider web and it's me in the middle,  
So I twist and turn,  
Here am I in my little bubble,_

_Singing I, never meant to cause you trouble,  
And I, never meant to do you wrong,  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
Oh, no I never meant to do you harm._

_They spun a web for me,  
They spun a web for me,  
They spun a web for me._

_(Coldplay)_

The lighting that flashed between the grey clouds and the thunder that was heard after it snapped Harry out of his momentary shock. For a moment more, he remained there, realizing that Hermione's scream meant only one thing: she was hurt. After that moment, he started running toward the source of the scream, back in the narrow road of Knockturn Alley, totally ignoring the rest of the Aurors that screamed for his attention before they could start running as well.

In less than a minute the rainstorm started and everything was soaked as the raindrops fell upon London, but Harry could only hear his feet splashing as he ran with all his power and his ragged breath as he suffocated in panic. He left behind him the cross-roads he had hexed the two men and kept up, running like a madman further in the dark alley.

He finally turned around the corner he had seen Hermione disappearing a few minutes before and he came to a halt as his heart clenched in his chest, another cross-roads.

'Fuck!' He muttered as he looked around the three smaller roads for a moment, he could only hear the rest of the team approaching. He decided to trust his instinct and he started running in the road on his right. He kept running as he pointed his wand as to illuminate his way and he gasped as he saw a trail of blood on the floor, quickly disappearing as the raindrops from the heaves got mixed with it.

_Hermione…_

He ran even faster- if that was possible- and the light of his wand fell upon an injured man who was trying to drag Hermione who was half-conscious, close to an opened door of a basement. That old feeling of utter terror that had consumed Harry back in his fifth year, when he had seen Hermione falling by Dolohov's wand returned and hit him at full force, his stomach dropped as he looked at the soaked with blood clothes of Hermione's, torn in many places, revealing her injured body. The man didn't have even a second as to avoid the stunning curse of Harry's as he fell a few feet further in the narrow road.

The man was injured and bleeding but Hermione was in a far worse condition with her skin sliced open in many places, a splinching curse as Harry guest. His heart ached as he knew the blood on the ground was hers. He rushed close to her and placed one of his arms under the back of her knees and the other supported her upper body as he lifted her off the ground, coaxing a moan of pain from her. He knew his arms were probably rubbing against some of her injuries but he couldn't help her any other way, her sliced body had already been dragged against the ground.

'Harry…' Hermione whispered and Harry nodded his head as he kissed her wet forehead.

'I'm here, you're going to be ok,' Harry said reassuringly as the rest of the team finally approached him. 'Take him to the ministry, call the office of interrogations, call a back up team and get down there,' Harry said as he nodded his head towards the door the man had tried to drag Hermione though. 'It's probably their second hideout,' Harry went on and the Aurors nodded their heads as two of them sent signaling sparkles up in the sky.

Harry started moving out of the narrow, little street as to find a proper apparition point without damaging Hermione worse. She kept moaning and whimpering in his arms and Harry could only command himself mentally to keep it together as she needed him more than ever.

'I can do it on my own,' Hermione murmured in her delirium and Harry actually rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, stubbornness that led her on this position in the first place.

'Just…just shut up and let me help you,' Harry murmured back before he could kiss her on the forehead once again and apparate away.

The next moment Harry showed up in the reception of St. Mungo's Hospital. Healers rushed close to him as they saw him soaked to the bone with an injured woman in his arms. Soon, he was following them in a room of the charm-injures ward and Harry breathed in relief only when he saw the Healers in their green uniforms repairing Hermione's skin and putting her under spells so she could rest. After they changed her magically into a robe of the hospital, a smiling raven haired healer approached Harry as to examine him too for possible injuries but he waved her off, thanking her. As most of the healers left the room and only the Head of the department remained as to keep up with the most important spells, Harry approached, his eyes never leaving Hermione's face. She now seemed calmed and alleviated under the sleeping potion with all her wounds closed and healed.

Harry sighed after a moment and conjured his patronus, sending the deer shaped charm to Ron, he needed to call someone and there would be panic if the patronus reached the Burrow in the middle of the night so Ron was probably the right person to be called right now as to be ready in case Rosalie had to stay at the Burrow for a period of time. The head Healer turned around and looked at Harry with calm eyes, catching the Auror's attention at once.

'You were in a mission of the ministry?' the healer started the routine questions. Harry nodded his head and the healer noted the fact on his notebook for the paperwork. 'Auror Granger was injured by an enemy?' the man asked about Hermione using her surname as he probably knew one of the War heroes of the community. Harry nodded his head again and moved closer, instantly taking her cold hand in his. 'I will need you to sign her release ticket, there is a chance of her getting a fever because of the blood-productive charms we had to cast on her, she lost a lot of blood, but we'll use some spells for the fever if it occurs, otherwise, she will be just fine, she can leave as soon as she wakes up in the morning, I just need you to sign her ticket, I could call you-

'I'm not leaving, I will spend the night here,' Harry interrupted the healer who nodded his head and noted some more things in his notebook.

'OK then, please just use a signaling charm in case she has the fever, see you in the morning, Mr. Potter,' the healer who had probably recognized Harry, said before he could leave. Harry nodded his head as the door closed and now he was alone with Hermione in the room. He sighed in relief as everything was fine, the image of hers being sliced open would remain stuck in his head for a long time, he knew. He looked at Hermione for a moment in her hospital robe and only then he realized he was actually shivering by his soaked clothes. With a wave of his wand his clothes were drained and his body was finally in the right temperature, a violent tremor ran down his spine both by the rapid change and the mix of emotions.

'You had to go and almost get yourself killed, just as to prove what you can do… just to make me feel even more guilty for all the shit I've put us in.' Harry muttered, mostly to himself than to the fast asleep Hermione. 'You had to go and give me the fright of my life… I thought you died, I thought that this time I wasn't on time…' Harry said and then chuckled sadly. 'I haven't been on time for a long time now in your life, but I'm doing my best, and how you repay me? By almost dying…' Harry kept muttering and sighed as he gazed at her sleeping face and noticed a small frown between her brows. He couldn't resist the peace of the moment the two "shared" and he leaned in and kissed the delicate path between her brown brows. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed as he kept holding her hand, he had missed so much the contact, the gesture; she was the one who usually held his hand in the past, other times because of fear, other times because of support or pain, and other times because of joy and happiness.

Harry kept his lips on her skin, lingering as he breathed in her scent, he closed his eyes as he enjoyed the familiar sweet smell of her skin, he hated to see her like that, weak and recovering after an attack but at least for right that moment he could kiss her skin, something he had dreamed to do ever since he left, something he could only imagine doing since he returned, something he loved and hated doing with her just a few hours before. On their own accord, Harry's lips moved down her cheek, he kissed her skin there as well and then he moved just a bit more and he pecked her lips with the lightest of caresses from his lips. It was almost painful to kiss her, after their kiss in his apartment he had dared to feel hope but right now the mix of feelings inside him made him suffer.

The moment he moved away from her, the door opened widely and Ron burst in the room sweaty and breathless. He looked at Hermione in shock and then his eyes were laid on Harry as Ron frowned.

'What happened?' Ron asked as he closed the door with a wave of his hand and approached the bed. The moment Ron got even closer from the other side of the bed and took Hermione's hand in his, Harry's heart ached in that old feeling of jealousy that always consumed him when he saw the slightest intimate gesture of the two.

'We were in a mission and she probably got trapped, the criminal hit her with a slicing curse.' Harry said as calmed as he could, Luna's words about Ron still caring rushed in his mind and his heart ached again in discomfort. Ron stopped looking at Hermione's sleeping form and snapped his head at Harry's direction, the frown never leaving his face.

'…she _probably_ got trapped? Where were you to help her?' Ron asked in a spat and Harry sighed and stood up, the two men being now separated by the bed with the laying Hermione between them, both of them holding each of her hands.

'She's the head of the operation and she commanded me to go back while she tried to get the criminal, it was a straight order…' Harry explained partly to Ron as to understand and partly to himself as to suppress the guilt that boiled inside him like hot oil.

'And since when you're following rules, Harry? You've left her unprotected and ran away?' Ron accused Harry openly and Harry clenched his teeth as not to burst at Ron. The rush of the mission, Luna's news, his own frustrations along with the past wounds of their friendship were all ready to burst at once but Harry tried not to explode. 'You were supposed to save her life, you've been back for less than three days and she almost died, you left her unprotected!' Ron went on accusing Harry and the raven haired man lost it.

'Don't you dare to have a lecture about me abandoning or leaving her unprotected, because if you're talking about my absence it was because I didn't know, so don't talk to me about abandoning people because you were the first who abandoned both me and her back in that bloody tent, and back then, you fully knew everything! So don't play the sinless here because we both know how things were back then!' Harry barked at Ron who was left speechless listening to Harry. Harry had tried to suppress all the bad feelings and the taste Ron's betrayal had left him but even now, years later, it still hurt, and it certainly made him furious when he had Ron accusing him about the same and even worse things he had done before.

'This is not the point!' Ron shouted after a moment of opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the right words to say. Harry snorted and chuckled mockingly.

'Of course this is not the point, the point is that you still want Hermione back with you, you're incapable of moving on with your life-

'That comes from the man that abandoned Hermione for almost five years while she was having his child and-

'This comes from the man that found the guts to return and at least try and get back with the woman he loves, because he knows that she loves him too! You know she loves me and still, you pretend to act like the idiot instead of stand brave before the situation! You had your proper chance, you spoiled it! Or you think that I have forgotten the nights I found her on my doorstep, crying and miserable because you had hurt her yet again!? I was there when she came at my house relieved because she had broken up with you!' Harry shouted back and Ron's ears turned red at the memories.

'Yeah right… was it when you started screwing her behind everyone's back?' Ron barked and only then the two men halted their fight above Hermione's bed. The two looked at each other's eyes, Harry with triumph in his emerald orbs and Ron with defeat in his blue ones.

'That's your true problem,' Harry said calmly after a moment, shaking his head 'me and her together, you don't care if you'll make her happy by your side, you just don't want her with me, it's killing you that she has a child that's mine. The idea of Hermione and me together has been killing you for years now, ever since we were kids. You even tried to kill me back then, when you saw your worst fear through the locket… But you should do something with your insecurities before you could even try to claim her love. For Heaven's sake, Ron!' Harry said as he collapsed back on the edge of Hermione's bed, turning his back at Ron who remained silent and unmoving. Harry kept holding Hermione's hand as he hid his face with his free palm. He was tired of fighting nonstop for the past years on his own, for the past days as to get Hermione back and now with Ron as to get things straight. The moment he felt the slight squeeze his head snapped at Hermione's direction.

'Can you please shut up? Both of you?' Hermione murmured with effort and Harry was the one to kiss her hand and caress her hair away from her face as she flattered her eyes open and looked at both of them. 'Just don't shout above my bed,' Hermione said before her eyes could close again. Harry noticed that she was hot and the Healer's words rushed back in his mind, Ron was still speechless and motionless as Harry casted the signing charm and a moment after the same healer entered the room and nodded his head at Harry and Ron as he got closer and checked Hermione's temperature, after a moment he casted a spell and Harry thanked him as he kept his hand on Hermione's forehead.

When the healer left, Ron moved slightly closer to Hermione and leaned in. Harry's heart ached as he watched Ron, his once best friend, his long-term and current competitor leaning in and kissing Hermione's cheek, and just like Harry, Ron lingered as well. He then straighten up and started walking to the door. Before Ron could leave Harry and Hermione on their own once again, Harry called his name.

'Why did you help me to meet Rosie and see Hermione again? Since you want both of them for you?' Harry asked as he kept looking at Hermione but he knew Ron was standing a few feet away from him with his back turned as well.

'I hoped she would sent you away once and for all, but I wanted you to at least to see Rosalie, to have a glimpse of what you'd lose when Hermione would send you away, as I had hoped.' Ron said quietly and Harry sighed and nodded his head, he could hear the pain in his voice but he couldn't stop the anger that consumed him at Ron's plans, Harry was grateful Hermione had spoiled Ron's them.

'I know I had lied to you back in that forest, when I told you that she was like a sister to me… but it was what you had needed to hear and I gave you what you wanted. I gave you what I was subconsciously trying to deny. I gave you what we all had needed that night, but Hermione had drawn the lines before that, when you left and she stayed.' Harry said as he kept looking at Hermione and not at Ron. He heard the redhead sighing and Harry rubbed Hermione's hand as he looked down at it.

'We all changed, we all tried, but now, what matters is Rosalie, and her mom is injured right now and she doesn't know me so I can't have her with me, so please, take care of my daughter, Ron, this is the only thing I want from you.' Harry said and he knew that Ron nodded even if he didn't see him before he could leave the hospital room.

From the moment Ron closed the door behind him as he left the room and on, Harry got lost his in thoughts. He knew Ron would be around as he was Rosalie's Godfather and if Harry wanted to be honest with himself, he wanted to build some bridges with Ron, but first, he needed to be clear with him. He thought he had started building bridges before and then Luna told him the truth. Harry hoped that Hermione would help, even if it wasn't her place to be, Harry just hoped for her help as she was always the linking circle of the two men in their trio, a trio that seemed so broken now.

Harry wasn't sure when he fall asleep right next to Hermione in an awkward position of him laying on the mattress from his previous sitting position, however he opened his eyes when he felt a hand caressing his hair slowly. He then noticed that he was no longer holding Hermione's hand, he remained still as he noticed that the room was full of sunlight.

Hermione had woken up having the room spinning around her and a headache pounding inside her skull. She could remember the attack, how she hexed the man with an injuring charm and how she foolishly thought that she had gotten him in the dark, right before he could fight back with the slicing curse that had her opened and bleeding in the rain.

She could remember Harry taking her in his arms and she could remember the pain leaving as the Healers took care of her, as she looked out of the enchanted window with her eyes still half-closed, she could remember that Harry had been holding her hand. With a pang of worry she remembered Ron's voice as well, fighting with Harry right there by her sides, she remembered the door shutting as one of them left but then she had blacked out completely and now she was waking up. In instinct her hand was caressing Harry's soft hair as he had oddly fallen asleep by her side on the bed, his legs were still on the sitting position but his tall body was now crawled at her side with his head close to her arm. She thought he was asleep so she kept caressing his hair, she had missed the contact with him, and she had missed the feel of his messy hair between her fingers.

She had touched his hair before, in many, different occasions, in times like when they were in that tent on their own, she had brushed her hand against his hair back then, wanting to show that she cared for him. She had touched his hair before and after that time. In their school years the times she fell in his arms and afterwards, when they had that secret sexual relationship, _that friendship with benefits_ she thought and snorted mentally, she had touched his hair then, while they had sex against walls and bookshelves or when they made love on their beds or the ground, pretending to themselves that it was just slow sex and nothing more.

She kept caressing his messy hair and for a moment she smiled as she thought that his hair was as soft as their daughter's. _Rosalie_, Hermione shivered as she thought that she could have died the last night. Rosalie could have been left with no mother; she could be an orphan… like Harry. Hermione sighed, she knew that even if she had died, Harry would be there for Rosie but still, their daughter wouldn't know her dad. Hermione took a deep breath and finally stopped her caress on Harry's hair; she hated the fact of her denial to reveal the truth to Rosalie could cost Rosalie's happiness.

Harry moaned a bit as he straighten up the moment Hermione stopped caressing his hair, he did his best to hide his small smile of alleviation and love at her touch when she thought he was asleep, he succeeded a sober face as he straightened up and stretched his poor body with a groan of pain, he could hear many bones of his body cracking as he woke up fully. He looked at Hermione and he smiled as he noticed her eyes being open, the sunlight was making her orbs look a lighter shade of brown.

'Hey,' he said softly and Hermione did her best to hide her smile, she made it.

'Hey,' she answered and Harry sat back down on the edge of the bed.

'How are you? You want me to bring you anything?' Harry asked in worry and Hermione shook her head. Harry hesitated for a moment but then took her hand in his like in the previous night. Hermione didn't take her hand away, giving both the privilege of holding hands willingly for the first time in years.

'You know when I will be able to leave from here?' Hermione asked and Harry nodded his head.

'I will sign your release ticket as I was with you in the mission and then we can go,' Harry said honestly, hoping she wouldn't protest about both of them leaving together.

'The mission… What happened with it?' Hermione asked in panic. Harry nodded his head as he looked out of the window.

'I finished it, I sent the captures in the ministry under Kingsley's control and I made sure the teams had new positions, since none came here in the middle of the night as to ask for help I'm sure they ended the mission and reported, they just need our signatures and your release card as to close the case.' Harry said and Hermione sighed and nodded her head, she closed her eyes defeated.

'I screw up my first mission as Head Auror.' Hermione murmured and heard Harry sighing; she opened her eyes and saw him massaging his temples with his free hand.

'You didn't just screw up the mission, Hermione. The mission was saved, but you could have saved _yourself_ from all this trouble and pain simply by listening to me. You have been the brains of the operation and I have been the thickheaded… I thought that would never change… you almost killed yourself last night, and why? Just as to prove that you can be the Head auror?' Harry said sternly and Hermione took a deep breath as not to get furious, if she hated one thing that was to have people lecturing things to her.

'Oh _please_, spare me the lecture, Harry. It was a simple mistake of mine, I am capable of taking care of myself, and it's not the first time I got injured in a mission, after all. So don't lecture about wrong doings here…' Hermione said and left her last sentence hanging. She had got used to Harry lowering his head and remaining silent for the past days but now he looked at her coldly and her heart ached both in worry and relief, her best friend was back.

'No,' Harry said sternly, he had enough of this, he had been trying to repair as much as he could but Hermione wasn't helping and that killed him. She was his best friend once, the person who knew him the most and having her opposite him truly killed him. 'I will lecture to you because I have been trying to make up for whatever shit I've thrown us all in and you're not helping, Hermione.' Harry said as he squeezed her hand, he could feel his temper rising but he remained in control.

'I know you can't forgive me for not allowing you to communicate with me. I know you can't forgive me for being away for so long. But now I'm here and willing to devote myself to you and to Rosalie, and you risked your life foolishly as to prove your ability, you risked Rosalie's only parent since she doesn't know that I'm her dad because you're not letting me to get closer, you risked our child to be an orphan like me and you risked leaving my life completely, leaving me with none left, and for that, I'm not sure if _I_ can forgive _you_!' Harry said deadly serious with his voice trembling in anger. He finally let go of her hand and moved out of the room, murmuring that he was going to find the healer as to have her released.

Hermione all the while was frozen on the bed, looking at him petrified, when the door was finally closed and she was alone in the room, she let out a whoosh of breath.

'Really nice, Hermione, well done…' Hermione murmured sarcastically as she covered her eyes with her palm.

When Harry and Hermione left from the hospital, a couple of hours later, using the Muggle exit there were journalists and reporters who tried to approach them but failed, some pictures were taken already however. Hermione sighed as Harry and Hermione left the building, she didn't even want to see the _Prophet_ nowadays, she hated that she was back in everyone's attention just like in her school years and during her pregnancy.

Harry and Hermione left via apparition and they both showed up in the apparition point of their block of flats. They were both silent ever since they co-signed the papers of Hermione's release ticket. They were both angry at each other for the events of last night and at their selves for the events… of their lives. When they finally reached Hermione's door, Harry put his hands in his pockets and Hermione knew that was a sign of stress of his.

'OK, I'll floo Ron as to bring Rosalie back,' Hermione said quietly as she tried to find her keys. She saw him nodding his head and she wondered why it felt so natural to have herself reporting her next moves to him…

'I had a fight with Ron, last night… I'm not sure if you remember, you told us to shut up at one point…' Harry stammered as he knew she would get mad and he was right as he saw her frowning.

'Harry… Ron's Rosalie's Godfather, he's my friend.' Hermione said, needing him to understand.

'Just friend?' Harry's words slipped from his lips before he could stop and he regretted his action as he saw the frown on Hermione's face deepening.

'I beg your pardon?' Hermione exclaimed, a fight because of jealousy was the last thing she needed after such a long night. 'My words in the elevator should have convinced you,' Hermione this time slipped and mentally kicked herself of showing so much emotion, she hated that it was so natural and easy of hers to admit her feelings to him.

'They did, I'm sorry… just… I know he was there when I wasn't… I know that, I respect that, but…I just want to be here, Hermione, I want to be where I belong to be and you make it so bloody hard. I know you feel a lot of bad things because of me, but… you've felt good things too,' Harry said and Hermione sighed as she finally found her keys and opened the door of her apartment. They had said a lot of things in the hospital and she needed time to think, to decide, she knew the previous night's events had changed something inside her but she needed time to see what exactly that was.

'Bye Harry,' Hermione only said as she closed the door of her flat and leaned against the door, leaving him outside of the apartment and her heart once again, it was so painful for her to do something so unnatural to both of them, keep a distance.

~*~

Harry sighed and let the side of his head to touch the wall next to her door. She had ran away again, he hated when she did that. He hated to know that he was feeling like she had felt in the past because of him. When he had ran away and she had tried her patience many times, only that thought kept giving him hope along with the tingling feel of his hand because of her touch before and Luna's encouraging words the previous day.

He got in his apartment and closed the door behind him, only then he realized that he was actually starving and he also needed more sleep, his mind was exhausted after three so long days. He collapsed on the couch, mentally promising that he would go for groceries and then he would cook something quick, then, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

_'Oho! 'One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year!' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"_

_'Yes, sir," said Harry._

_Hermione turned to Harry with a radiant expression and whispered, 'Did you really tell him I'm the best in the year? Oh, Harry!"_

_'Well, what's so impressive about that?" whispered Ron, who for some reason looked annoyed. 'You are the best in the year-I'd've told him so if he'd asked me!"_

_Hermione smiled but made a 'shhing" gesture, so that they could hear what Slughorn was saying. Ron looked slightly disgruntled._

_As soon as he stood up he wanted to leave: He did not think he could stand another moment there. He put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and she put hers around his waist, and they turned in silence and walked away through the snow, past Dumbledore's mother and sister, back toward the dark church and the out-of-sight kissing gate._

The doorbell that was heard through the flat had him snapping and jolting for the second day in a row, he hated this and he groaned as he looked around him for a moment. He hated that all his dreams he and Hermione were normal and loving with each other were always interrupted by the bloody doorbell. The sound was heard again and Harry cursed in a whisper as he checked at his watch, an hour had gone by ever since he had fallen asleep. Harry moved closer to the door, ready to see Luna again but when he opened the door, still rubbing his eye with his palm he gasped as he saw none else but Hermione in his doorstep with her head lowered.

'Hey, sorry for ringing the bell so many times, I—'

'No, no, no it's alright,' Harry interrupted her with a reassuring smile as he let his hand fall on his side. 'You wanna get inside?' he asked and Hermione shook her head with a small smile that was directed to the floor as she didn't look up at him. 'Is everything alright? Are you OK? Do you feel any post-trauma pain? Is Rosie ok?' Harry asked in panic and Hermione finally looked at him and shook her head again.

'No, everyone is alright…' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head awkwardly, his natural worry for her waving away as she reassured him.

'OK then…' Harry said awkwardly. Hermione and Harry held each other's gazes for a few more moments before Hermione could take a deep breath and speak.

'OK… Ron brought Rosalie in, a few minutes ago, and he told me what happened between you two,' Hermione started and Harry nodded his head as he placed his palms in his pockets. 'I-I don't know if I can give _us_ a chance…' Hermione said and gestured awkwardly between herself and Harry, 'But I have no right keeping you away from Rosalie's life, last night proved that Rosalie needs two parents to grow up and I don't want our daughter to be an orphan. I have hurt enough for you and your banes with your parents as to have Rosalie being through the same Hell.' Hermione said and Harry couldn't stop himself and smile at her, happy that she had taken his words into account.

'Your words before shook me, and I know you will stick around, I know you would have done so if you knew before.' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head agreeing. 'I'm still mad at you for not being around because of your thick head,' Hermione reminded him and Harry sobered and nodded his head as his heart ached. 'But I'm willing to give you a chance… to be involved in Rosalie's life and we… can see if things work out with the two of us too… as time passes. We're just twenty seven and twenty eight years old after all… we have plenty of time.' Hermione ended her words and this time Harry couldn't resist and moved the step that was separating them and he hugged Hermione tightly.

For a moment, she stiffened in surprise but then she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and closed her eyes at his familiar scent as she let her face touch his neck. The two remained hugged for a few moments before Harry could move slightly away and kiss her. At first, he thought of kissing her on the lips like back in the hospital but he didn't want to abuse his chance so he kissed her cheek with all the love and all the gratitude he felt for her.

Hermione kept her eyes closed as his lips kissed her cheek, mentally cursing herself for longing the feel on her lips when she was the one drawing the lines here. The two separated after a few more moments and they both needed a couple of moments to compose themselves.

'OK, I've promised Rosalie that we'll have a walk at the park and then we'll go to a Muggle candy shop that she loves. You'd like to join us?' Hermione offered and Harry's eyes widened.

'You mean as her…her dad?' Harry tried and Hermione nodded her head slowly, looking at him unsure, Harry's lips formed a huge smile. 'Sure… I'd love that!!' He said after a moment and Hermione gave a hint of a smile again.

'OK then, we'll be ready in half an hour… we'll knock on your door so can go together, OK?' Hermione asked and Harry nodded his head, mentally calculating the time he needed for a good shower and a snack before one of the most important dates of his life, the one with his daughter.

'Yeah OK, I'll be ready,' Harry said reassuringly and Hermione nodded, they remained silent again.

'OK then, I should go and check on what she's doing…' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head as Hermione moved a step away. 'You… get ready to introduce yourself to… our daughter,' Hermione said, trying to be light and carefree but failing as she showed both their worry and anxiety at Rose's reaction. Harry nodded his head many times; trying to comprehend the situation, the time he had been waiting was now there, he was ready to restore his life.

Harry watched Hermione moving the remaining steps to her door, he could feel the knot in his stomach but it loosened for a moment, as before Hermione could get in her apartment, she gave him an honest, big smile.

* * *

YES! Harry hit and Harry scored hehe lol sooo what u think of it? i loved the fight between the two with Hermione between them, it was kind of symbolic

i think, please do tell me what u think of the chapie, yeaayy harry has finally his chance to make it all right, u think he will succeed? what u think

about rose's reaction before her dad? please review and tell me :)

Thanks,

CP09


	8. Alleviated

_Hello everyone, thank you so much for your sweet reviews : ) i'm so very glad you like my work so i try to show it by updating frequently. _

So here is the full of rosie chapie :)

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter 8 – Alleviated _

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away... You don't feel me here, anymore..._

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone_

_You've gone away... You don't feel me here, anymore _

_(Seether & Amy Lee from the Evanescence)_

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror and let out a breath she had been holding. She was wearing blue jeans and her favorite pink sweater, her long hair was in a loose ponytail and her plimsolls made her look casual and comfortable. She took a deep breath as she glanced a last time at her reflection, wondering if she was doing the right thing and left her bedroom to go to Rosalie's. When she entered the room, Hermione found her daughter already dressed on her own in blue jeans and her own favorite pink sweater, however Rosie had put on a pair of boots as she couldn't make the laces of her shoes yet, it was a lesson that would be taken next month.

'Looks like we're dressed up the same,' Hermione commented with a smile as Rosalie was absorbed caressing little Wicca's head. The little girl looked at her mom and smiled as she noticed the similar clothes.

'We're mommy and baby girl, it's good to be dressed the same.' Rosalie said and Hermione grinned and nodded her head as she took Rosalie's purple hairbrush from the nightstand and sat on the bed as Rosalie stood up and in between her mom's legs so Hermione could make her hair. Hermione started brushing her girl's bushy mane and after a few moments she decided to speak.

'Rosie, what would you think if a friend could join us for the walk in the park?' Hermione tried and Rosalie turned around and looked at her mom.

'What friend?' she asked and Hermione smiled a bit.

'Well… the guy you asked about the other day, Harry would love to come with us in the park; he has something…good to tell you as well…' Hermione said honestly and Rosalie considered her mom's words, only then Hermione realized that she had just spoken Harry's name for the first time to her child.

'Is he OK if we go to the candy shop too?' Rosalie asked and Hermione smiled.

'I think he would love the idea,' Hermione replied and Rosalie flashed a big smile.

'Then we're OK,' she said and Hermione nodded her head, not knowing why her daughter was so easily accepting everything, usually a storm of questions would need answers. Hermione frowned a bit as Rosalie turned around again and Hermione took a pink bottle with hair potion as to keep up with the brushing.

'Are you sure you're OK with it?' Hermione asked a bit uneasy as she spread the potion on her girl's hair the moment Rosalie nodded her little head.

'Yeah, I like that Harry friend …' Rosalie said and Hermione nodded her head, not sure what to think about the girl's reaction.

~*~

Harry took a deep breath as he put his sweater on, his black jeans and green sweater made him look casual, at first he had tried a black blouse but he had looked like the Lord of Darkness and he didn't want to scare Rosie… so the green sweater lightened his appearance.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed again, he had already shaved and he had been so nervous that at least five healing charms were needed afterwards as to heal the wounds he had made on his skin. He sighed again and again as he tried to make his hair look normal but he gave up after awhile as his hair –as always- won the battle and remained messy and untidy. He put his shoes on and placed his wallet on his back pocket as he hidden his wand on the other, he sighed as he wore his jacket and then sighed again.

What if his four year old daughter didn't like him? What if she started crying madly the moment he would tell her he's her dad? What if she got mad with him? What if she asked Hermione never to see him again? And if she would want him… would he be allowed to hug her? Would he be able to answer all her questions? He took a deep breath and tried to calm down as he knew he was paranoid and at the same time so right to be afraid. With a small smile on his lips he thought that Hermione would help him and only that made him calm down a bit. The doorbell startled him yet again.

'Fuck!' Harry cursed as he looked around him in panic.

_Don't swear before Rosalie, Potter! _The voice with Hermione's tone snapped in his head and he sighed.

'Oh shut up, I won't…' Harry murmured.

_You just did it again!_

Harry was ready to reply but he realized that he was talking to himself instead of opening the door. He rushed to the living room and opened the door with a huge, nervous smile on his face, first his eyes locked with Hermione's and then they were lowered on her little version who was standing before her mom's legs. He smiled as he saw both of them in similar clothes.

'Hello Harry,' Hermione said first and that made Harry to tear his eyes from Rosalie who was looking up at him with curious eyes.

'Hello girls,' Harry said softly and decided to introduce himself properly, he leaned down and came in eye level with Rosalie who smiled at him with her emerald eyes sparkling. 'You must be Rosalie, nice to meet you, I'm Harry, Harry Potter.' Harry said with a small smile and Rosalie glanced at her mom and then looked back at Harry.

'Hello Harry, my name is Rosalie Jane Granger,' Rosalie said and Harry smiled at his little girl.

'Can I call you Rose?' Harry asked and Rosalie smiled and nodded her head.

'Sure,' Rosalie said, Hermione smiled as she watched the two most important people in her life meeting each other. 'We have the same eyes,' Rosalie pointed out and Harry smiled and nodded his head, Hermione watched them carefully as she felt her heart aching. 'You're the first person who has the same eyes with me, everyone says I have my nana's eyes, not nana Jane's, but nana Lily's but she's a star in the sky and I can't see her.' Rosalie said honestly and Harry felt his heart aching at the mention of his mother, he smiled again and nodded his head as he touched one of his daughter's curls.

'You know what, Rose… my mom's name was Lily and I have her eyes too,' Harry said and then glanced at Hermione who nodded her head with a serious expression in her eyes. 'You see, Rose, your nana Lily, was my mom… and I am your dad…' Harry said and he felt like eating his tongue in nervousness as the words left his lips. Rosalie stood still for a few moments as Hermione came in eye level with her daughter as well, the toddler remained like that for a moment, causing both Harry and Hermione's hearts to break in agony. After that moment, Rosalie's face broke into a huge smile of triumph.

'I knew it!!' she squealed and threw herself in Harry's arms, causing him to gasp in utter surprise. He wrapped his arms around her little body as Hermione breathed in relief at her reaction. Rosalie moved away from Harry's arms and looked at him, he was still dumbstruck.

'I knew it because when you gave me Wicca, I saw your eyes and then mommy said that you loved us very much and a few minutes before, mommy told me your name and I knew my dad's name is Harry, so you're my dad!' Rosalie explained to Harry like he wouldn't have known, Harry smiled as Rose looked at her mom who smiled happily.

'So you're OK with me being your dad?' Harry asked and Rosalie looked back at him surprised.

'Of course I am, I always wanted a dad, and now I have you, my dad!' Rosalie said and Harry grinned and hugged his little girl again, mouthing a "thank you" at Hermione behind their girl's shoulders. Hermione smiled back at him as her eyes filled with tears of happiness and sighed in relief again.

'Can I call you daddy, dad?' Rosalie asked when the second hug was broken and Harry felt his heart jumping in joy as this little human with his eyes and Hermione's features called him dad.

'Of course, sweetie, can I call you Rosie or sweetie or pumpkin?' Harry asked and Rosalie's eyes sparkled.

'Mommy calls me pumpkin, you can call me whatever you like,' Rosalie said happily and Harry smiled and nodded his head. 'Daddy?' Rosalie asked, enjoying the sound of the word in her lips.

'Yes, pumpkin?' Harry asked enjoying the nickname as well.

'Can you promise you will always be here? I want a daddy forever,' Rosalie said honestly and Harry felt his heart breaking at the sound of her voice, honest and scared.

'I swear, sweetie, I will be here for you, forever,' Harry said honestly and heard Hermione sniffing. Rosalie smiled happily and hugged him again as Harry stood up and kept Rosalie scooped in his arms, Hermione stood up as well and the little girl smiled at her mom.

'Mommy, don't cry, daddy's here,' Rose said and Hermione chuckled and nodded her head. 'Can we go to the park now, and then to the candy shop?' Rosalie asked impatient like meeting her dad was the most natural thing in the world. The two adults nodded their heads and the trio left the apartment with Rosalie in Harry's arms and Hermione following by his side.

Rosalie started running in the endless lawn before them as Harry and Hermione kept walking slowly in the path as the trio enjoyed their first minutes in the park.

'She's seriously bright,' Harry said with a smile as both he and Hermione watched the little girl who ran around the lawn, giggling and laughing, calling them to follow her.

'She sure is,' Hermione said and smiled, Harry dared and took her hand in his and the two enjoyed the contact that they had longed for. 'But don't think that it was just that, she will ask questions, sooner or later,' Hermione added and Harry nodded his head.

'And she will take the true answers…' Harry said and Hermione looked at him. 'I'll tell her the kid-approved version of my wrong doings, Hermione, I don't want to lie to her. I don't want to put you in a position of lying to her.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head, happy to hear that they wouldn't need to lie to their child; after all, Rosalie would figure things out sooner or later.

'So come on… ask me whatever you want about her,' Hermione said with a smile and Harry smiled back at her, he was always a curious guy and now he wanted to know everything about his beautiful daughter.

'I don't even know from where to start, so why don't you tell me some things?' Harry offered and Hermione nodded her head and smiled.

'OK,' Hermione said as she looked at his grin, she could see his eyes full of mirth and hunger for information related to their girl. 'Her favorite toy is a teddy bear called Dobby,' Hermione started and Harry smiled and nodded his head at the memory of the lovable house elf, he was sure Hermione had passed to their girl her love for the house elves.

'Ron and Luna are her Godparents, her favorite food is pasta, any kind of it, her favorite candy is chocolate, her favorite colors are pink and purple, her favorite words are the question ones,' Hermione kept on with a chuckle and Harry laughed as well, knowing his and Hermione's daughter would be a _very_ curious child.

'She loves Disney and her favorite princess is Megara from Hercules, she can watch the film thousands of times, she's in love with her pet which we called Wicca.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded as he heard Hermione's words as his eyes watched the little girl.

'Her first word was "shit", thanks to Ron,' Hermione added with a frown and Harry chuckled even if the mention of Ron clouded his happy mood a bit. 'Her hair is bushy like mine but that's not a surprise since she took from me, she wouldn't have a better luck if is had taken from you…so…' Hermione said teasingly and Harry nudged her and she chuckled as she slapped his shoulder, both of them realizing how easily they joked around with each other. Hermione after that cleared her throat and looked at him.

'These are the basics; now ask me about something you'd like to know about her.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded his head as he thought about her question, he looked at her as the first question came in mind.

'You named her Rosalie because you like the flowers? It's a very beautiful name but I was just wondering. I remember you had laid some roses on my parents' graves that Christmas night…' Harry said softly and Hermione smiled, happy that he remembered that detail.

'Well… it wasn't just because I like the flowers… I also wanted to honor your mother, Harry, the moment I saw yours and your mom's eyes on our daughter I knew your mom should be honored…' Hermione said softly and Harry paused his walking and Hermione did the same.

'Really?' Harry asked softly and Hermione nodded her head as she sighed.

'I didn't know if you'd show up so I didn't call her Lily because I was already on the spotlight having a child with no father but with your eyes… I didn't want to put her on the front by giving her a name that would scream out loud that she's yours. It actually took me months to name her. I was waiting in case you'd show up and we could name her Lily but you didn't so…' Hermione said softly and looked around her.

'I gave her a flower name as to honor your mom and I decided for Rosalie as I like roses and the rosalies are the white roses, the purest of the kind…' Hermione said quietly as Harry had stepped closer to her, he raised his hand and touched her cheek with the back of his palm. His heart was bleeding at the pain he had caused, at the hopes he had killed and at the love Hermione had shown for a woman that she hadn't even met.

'Thank you…' Harry whispered and Hermione smiled tearfully, all the wounds on her soul were still fresh and bleeding but now he was there to patch them up, to heal them so the two could move on.

'Thanks for promising to Rose that you'll stick around, she always wanted a dad,' Hermione whispered back and Harry nodded his head and kissed her forehead and her cheek, still, he didn't dare to kiss her lips, not only because Hermione had clarified that it was still too soon but because he was feeling that he didn't deserve to kiss her lips at the moment, not when he had caused so much pain, so much insecurity.

'No matter how many times I will apologize, it won't be enough, Hermione…' Harry said and Hermione looked up at him with a small smile, their tall figures standing close to each other.

'It's… OK, you didn't know,' Hermione said softly and Harry nodded his head solemnly, even now, she tried to defend him, he kissed her forehead again and Hermione shut her eyes at the soothing contact.

'Mommy, daddy, are you OK?' Rosalie called out as she approached in a hurry and stood before them, both Harry and Hermione moved away from each other and smiled at their daughter with tears in their eyes.

'We're fine baby,' Hermione said but Rosalie frowned.

'You don't look fine…' Rosalie pointed out and both Harry and Hermione chuckled as Harry scooped Rosalie in his arms, something he loved to do.

'Well, I know something that will cheer up the team,' Harry said and Rosalie looked at him with curiosity. 'What about going to the swings?' Harry said and Rosalie clapped her hands and squealed in happiness.

'I love to fly!' Rosalie exclaimed and Harry grinned, she _sure_ was his child. 'But mommy won't let me get on the broomsticks at the Burrow!' Rosalie complained and a couple that was passing by the trio looked at the girl in wonder causing both Harry and Hermione to smile nervously as they started moving toward the playground that was close to the park.

'Well I'm not letting you because it's dangerous, Rose.' Hermione said and Rosalie pouted, Harry looked amused between the two.

'Maybe we could fly together on a broom.' Harry said lightly and Rosalie's eyes sparkled in thrill.

'Really?' she asked happily.

'No,' Hermione answered for Harry before she could throw a warning glare at both of them. 'I mean it, Harry,' Hermione added as he was ready to speak again. Both Harry and Rosalie rolled their eyes and looked disappointed.

'Maybe when she will be in the market, one day,' Harry whispered in Rosalie's hair and the girl looked at him with wide eyes full of happiness. Harry yelped and laughed as Hermione poked his ribs.

'I'm standing right here, you know…' Hermione said and Harry laughed and winked at Rose as they entered the playground and Harry set Rosalie on the ground before the toddler could run close to the swings. 'Honestly, Harry, don't team up with her…' Hermione said and Harry only smiled and nodded once as the two moved closer to the swings.

'Daddy, will you help me and mommy?' Rosalie asked as she sat on a swing but her legs were too short to push herself against the ground. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged as Hermione smiled and sat on a swing next to her daughter. Harry grinned and moved behind them so he could push them after he helped Rosalie on the swing for the younger kids as to make sure she'd be safe while Hermione let her hair down her back.

Harry started pushing the two Grangers and mother and daughter started moving up higher and higher in the air. Rosalie was squealing and clapping her hands while Hermione held on the swing's stripes with vice grips, Harry was chuckling and intentionally pushing Hermione harder as he knew she didn't like the heights very much but right now teasing her was so much fun.

'Higher, daddy!' Rosalie exclaimed.

'Harry, slower!' Hermione commanded and Harry chuckled and pushed hard both girls, causing Rosalie to squeal in happiness and Hermione to squeal in fright. Harry enjoyed watching them laughing and giggling as they moved up in the air in unison and were looking at him from behind their shoulders as their chestnut, curly hair flew in the air.

After awhile Harry slowed down the swings and let the girls move back and forward a little more before Hermione could stop first and stand up, she stabled a bit and Harry was there to catch her as she was ready to fall, Hermione felt both awkward and warm in his arms.

'Thanks,' she said softly as Rosalie was still moving in the swing slower and slower next to them.

'No problem,' Harry said with the smile that always warmed her heart as his own heart fluttered in happiness and need for her as he held her in his arms.

'We should go to the candy shop,' Hermione said quietly but her child heard her words and squealed.

'I have a daddy who promised a broom ride, we're in the swings and we'll go to the candy shop! How could this day get any better!?' Rosalie exclaimed happily as Hermione and Harry laughed and approached her.

A small burp escaped Rosalie's lips as she stopped eating her chocolates from the bag she had in her hands, both Harry and Hermione who were chewing on their own candies chuckled and looked at their daughter with amused faces.

'Well done, young lady…' Hermione said half-disapprovingly and half-amused as her daughter blushed and giggled.

'Sorry,' Rosalie said and laughed hard as her dad made a sound of a fake burp, causing her to giggle madly and Hermione to poke at his ribs as he chuckled and winked at Rose.

'Daddy, can I ask you something?' Rosalie asked as the trio had started their way back home. Harry sighed and glanced at Hermione as her words were now justified.

'Anything, sweetie,' Harry said and despite his worry for the question his heart soared at the simple fact of talking to his daughter.

'Where were you all these years?' Rosalie asked and the trio stopped walking and Harry sighed, rolled up his bag with candies as not to let the sweets get spoiled and bowed before his child who looked at him expectantly. Harry sighed and smiled uneasy at his daughter's honest eyes.

'OK, Rosie, have you ever needed the time to be a bit alone? In your room or something?' Harry asked and to his surprise Rosalie nodded her head.

'When mommy is in the ministry, and I am at the Burrow, there are so many people there and I miss mommy, so many times I hide in the kitchen when only nana Molly is in or I sneak and hide in uncle Percy's bedroom where none goes there,' Rosalie said and Harry nodded his head, knowing she had inherited from him the need for isolation.

'Like you do, I needed some time to be alone because many things were confusing for me so I left. But, Rosie, I didn't know you were in your mommy's tummy, if I did, I would have never left, I would be there for you and mommy,' Harry said honestly and Rosalie watched him carefully. 'Before you ask, mommy tried to find me but I wasn't receiving her letters because I needed to be alone, and for that I'm unforgivable, but now I'm here for both you and mommy,' Harry said and Rosalie smiled and nodded her head.

'You were silly,' Rosalie pointed out and Harry looked at Hermione who nodded her head with a small, sad chuckle, Harry smiled uneasy and nodded his head.

'I was, but as I vowed before, I won't be away from you ever again, Rosalie, and I'll try not to be silly,' Harry said and Rosalie giggled and nodded.

'You do that,' she said and Harry smiled as his daughter hugged him tightly with her bag full of chocolate still in her little hands. He was grateful to whoever was up there in heavens for having his child forgiving him so easily. She was such a pure soul and Hermione had done a very good job with their girl who was so compassionate and sweet with everyone.

~*~

Harry, Hermione and Rosalie moved in the corridor the apartments where in and Harry paused before his door, Hermione moved closer to her own flat but Rosalie had paused before Harry, Hermione stopped as well when she noticed her toddler had stopped behind her. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other confused as Rosalie looked between them.

'You're my dad, why don't you come in our home?' Rosalie asked curiously and Hermione sighed and moved close to her girl as she knelt before her.

'Well, Rosie, Har-daddy has his own house and it's just a couple of doors away from ours, he's not going anywhere, he will be right here while we'll be next door.' Hermione said but Rosalie pouted and looked at Harry.

'You're my daddy, daddies stay with mommies in the same home.' Rosalie pointed out and Hermione sighed as Harry knelt before her as well.

'OK, listen, pumpkin, most mommies and daddies do that but there are also other daddies and mommies who live alone because… one of them acted silly in the past and now they need time to get used to be together all the time again,' Harry tried to explain and Rosalie sighed and looked at her mom.

'You don't want daddy?' Rosalie asked and Hermione glanced at Harry and shook her head.

'I do want him, sweetie,' Hermione said and saw Harry smiling at her, 'It's just different from living under the same roof,' Hermione added and Rosalie sighed again. 'But, we'll keep up like this, daddy and I will be with you all the time at our house and at the nights, after you'll be asleep, daddy will be returning at his house, how that sounds?' Hermione offered, knowing that she was making another huge step in less than a week for hers, Harry and Rosalie's sake.

She could see Harry with the corner of her eye, he was ecstatic to spend more and more time with them and she couldn't stop the fluttering of her own heart at the idea of the three of them spending so much time together.

'Will you be there when I will be waking up, daddy?' Rosalie asked as she looked at Harry who beamed at her and nodded his head.

'Always, sweetie, with a sweet kiss on the cheek, right before mommy and I will be going to the ministry.' Harry said and Rosalie smiled sweetly at her parents.

'And with a cup of chocolate with three marshmallows in?'Rosalie tried and Harry chuckled as Hermione sighed and gave him permeation to agree.

'Of course,' Harry said with another big smile.

'And a cookie?' Rosalie tried once again but this time Hermione spoke up.

'Don't take it too far, young, voracious lady,' Hermione pointed out and both Harry and Rosalie chuckled as they nodded their heads and Harry and Hermione straightened up and moved towards Hermione's door. Harry grinned as he felt Rosalie's little hand slipping in his palm at the same moment Hermione took his other hand in hers.

Hermione opened the door of her apartment with a small wave of her wand and the trio got inside. Hermione, again, waved her wand and closed the door and then turned the lights on with another wave.

Harry looked around him and smiled as the flat was exactly as he imagined Hermione's place to be. The living room was cozy with a nice fireplace and lilac couches, a nice lilac armchair and dark wood furniture around the room, two large bookcases were covering the walls at the sides of the fireplace and a nice table for six was separating the living room from the modern kitchen. Since the doors were opened, Harry could see Hermione and Rosalie's bedrooms and the closed door, Harry guessed, was the bathroom at his left. The familiar mewing of Crookshanks drew Harry's attention and he smiled as he saw the old cat moving closer to him and purring as he rubbed his body against Harry's feet.

'Hey you, old pall.' Harry said with a smile as he scratched the cat's ears. Hermione smiled as her pet always loved Harry and preferred him from Ron or anyone else.

'Daddy, come, I want to show you my bedroom,' Rosalie said smiling as she tugged Harry with her; Harry smiled at Hermione and let the little girl to take him with her. Harry and Rosalie got in the room and Hermione, with a wave of her wand turned the lights in there as well as she followed her daughter and the man she loved.

'Wow,' Harry said as he looked at the beautiful bedroom, the colors were making it cozy and happy at the same time, there was a big bookcase full of fairytales and magical books and there were tidy boxes full of toys. Harry hadn't a proper bedroom as a child, not at least before he turned twelve, but even then, Duddley's old bedroom that was full of broken toys was supposed to be his room. Harry was glad Hermione had given everything to Rosalie.

'You like it?' Rosalie asked enthusiastically as she watched her dad looking around her room in awe.

'I love it,' Harry said as he smiled down at his daughter. 'I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun in here…' he said with a wink before he could look at Hermione with gratitude in his eyes, something that was unnecessary since Hermione would lower the stars of the sky for their child anyway, just like Harry would.

After hours of Rosalie, Harry and Hermione playing in the little girl's bedroom with her numerous toys and little Wicca, Rosalie's little tummy groaned the same moment Harry's stomach complained and only then the little family realized that it was dinner time.

'We should eat something,' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded his head, Rosalie grinned and moved close to Harry who was sat on the carpeted floor Indian-style.

'Mommy is not a good cook, so we usually eat easy things like eggs and pasta and potatoes with cheese or fried chicken… but don't tell her because she will get hurt and mad,' Rosalie said serious and Harry chuckled as Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

'Well guess, what, Rosie, I know how to cook so I could cook for you two from now on… how that sounds?' Harry offered and Rosalie's eyes sparkled. Hermione chuckled.

'I don't like it when you team up against me,' Hermione said half seriously and Rosalie giggled.

'But we love you,' the girl said and smiled sweetly at her mom. 'Right, daddy?' Rosalie asked for confirmation and Hermione looked at Harry with eyes full of mirth and hidden need.

'Exactly, pumpkin,' Harry said playfully as he kept Rosie in his arms. 'We love you, Hermione,' Harry said seriously as he looked at her this time as she smiled and nodded her head. 'OK,' Harry said and tickled his daughter playfully. 'You'll stay here with mommy so she can tickle you as she pleases and I will go to the kitchen, discover where every single thing is and then… you'll eat the best daddy-pasta ever made… how that sounds?' Harry asked and Rosalie giggled as she felt her mom's tickling fingers already on her ribs. Harry laughed as Rosalie was switched to her mom's hug and Harry stood up.

'Please don't make a mess in the kitchen,' Hermione pleaded softly as Harry passed by her side.

'I won't, I promise,' Harry said as he leaned slightly and kissed the crown of Hermione's head and Hermione's eyes closed at his touch. Harry smiled at her natural reaction and moved out of the room but paused before he could leave completely and he turned around. The sight of his daughter and Hermione's playing and rolling around on the carpet as they tickled each other was priceless.

With a pang of pain in his heart, he thought that he could have this happiness for years now but then he took a deep breath and smiled as he vowed to himself that he wasn't going to lose this for anything in the world, he already had won over Rosalie's heart, one Granger down, one to go…

* * *

Sooo? it was a hard to write chapie because Rosie needed to understand things that are not easily understood even by adults but i think she made it as she's such a smart girl, soo what u think of rosie? she's a precious little things isn't she? what u think of her acceptance towards harry? i think when kids are so pure and

young they don't feel any hard feelings towards anyone,also, what u think of the small, precious moments between hhr? we also learned about the Rose's name meaning

please review, it's the only way for me to continue, thanks for reading

CP09


	9. Uncomfortable

_Hello guys : D thank you so much for all your sweet reviews you're the best readers EVER! I'm so glad you like the story and as I see... we're all in love with little Rosalie hehe_

Some of you thought that the story might be over but let me inform you that we have a lot more to see from those two stubborn people and their little hell raiser ;)

Please cross your fingers for me as i have applied on portkey to be an author there and i so hope to be accepted _

I promise i will soon update both the Ultimate Love and the From light to Darkness fics

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter 9 – Uncomfortable_

_I didn't mean to hurt your feelings  
It was so careless of me  
I guess I've gone and done it  
It's just a matter of time  
Nothin' I can do but tell you I'm sorry  
And that's the hardest part of all_

_'Cause your love's the killin' kind  
Your love's the killin' kind_

_I'd rather walk on glass  
Than see teardrops in your eyes  
And I'd fall to pieces just to hold you  
The best thing in my life  
It's just luck I get to love you  
You're the one thing that's right  
You're the light in my hell, darlin'_

_'Cause your love's the killin' kind  
Your love's the killin' kind  
Oh, yeah_

_I, I just might cry now  
Die, lay down and die now  
Why, 'cause you've done it to me  
You're puttin' me under_

_I close my eyes and I sit under the sky  
I love you and all it's pleasure  
Baby, it feels so right  
My arms won't be any use at all  
If I can't hold you_

_'Cause your love's the killin' kind (killin' kind)  
Your love's the killin' kind (killin' kind)  
Your love's the killin' kind (killin' kind)  
Your love's the killin' kind (killin' kind)  
Oh, yeah_

_I'd die, baby  
Ooh, I'd die for your darlin'  
Just want to say I'm sorry  
Oh, I'd do anything  
Anything _

_(Shelby Lynne)_

Harry woke up with a startle as the alarm-clock was set off, he groaned a bit as he moved on his back and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling, a huge smile was on his lips even before he could realize it.

He kept smiling as he recalled last night's events, he had spent the best evening of his life with Hermione and Rosalie, playing with them and then sharing dinner that he cooked for the two most important girls of his life. He then had tugged in his daughter, for the first time in his life, and after he kissed her goodnight he had left Hermione's apartment, saying a goodnight to her too followed by a kiss on the cheek that had left her blushed, or dared he hoped, flushed.

He stood up and moved straight in the bathroom of his apartment for a quick shower. When he was done he got dressed quickly and dried his hair with a spell, not even trying to brush it as it would remain messy no matter what. When he was satisfied with his appearance in his Auror uniform he left his apartment with the goofy smile still on his face.

~*~

Hermione suppressed a yawn as she stood by the kitchen counter as she purred coffee in two mugs and Rosalie's chocolate in another, the house was still silent as Rosalie was asleep but Hermione was already dressed and prepared for a new day at the ministry. She knew that Hell had probably broken loose with the _Prophet_ and the people that wanted to know about her and Harry but as she remained calmed in her kitchen, with the morning sounds as the city of London woke up, she didn't care.

Her lips formed into a smile on their own accord as she heard the soft knock on the door. Of course he would be considerate not to apparate straight in or to ring the bell, he wanted to surprise Rosalie and keep his promise. Hermione smiled and with a simple levitating spell she took the three mugs in the air and moved to the door.

When she opened she saw Harry's smiling face, his eyes were gleaming with excitement as he looked at her and the mugs close to her wand. Hermione smiled back, she found his enthusiasm almost funny, but on the other hand, he was going to have his first good morning kiss from his child, for her it was something taken for granted, for him, it was the day's best moment.

'Good morning,' they said in unison, the smiles never leaving their features.

'You're early,' Hermione said softly, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. Harry grinned shyly and nodded his head.

'I thought of making the coffee in case you had just woken up…' Harry explained as Hermione made space for him to enter her house and he did so with a smile. Hermione smiled and nodded her head, touched that he had woken up earlier, especially when she knew that he normally was a sleepyhead. During the war, sleep was an issue for Harry, with all the nightmares and the visions and the troubles, so after the war he had turned out to be a massive sleepyhead.

'Should we plan the day?' Harry asked unsure as Hermione took her own cup of coffee and gestured for him to take the other, Harry did so and also took Rosalie's cup with Mickey on it and placed it on the coffee table as the two moved in the living room and sat down. He mostly asked about planning the day because he had no idea about Hermione's daily schedule and if he wanted to be a part of her life, he needed to adopt it soon.

'OK, we'll wake up Rosalie; well you will do that…' Hermione started with a small smile, it felt good and natural for her to do simple things like planning the day with him, it felt right. 'And then we can floo her at the Burrow, my parents need to be to the dentistry because they're busy so I don't have time to took her to them.' Hermione said and Harry nodded. 'So one of us will take her to the Burrow and then we can floo to the ministry, maybe we should floo separately. The one that will take Rosalie to the Burrow should floo directly from there and the other to follow or go to the ministry earlier as not to draw too much attention.' Hermione said and Harry sighed and nodded again. He knew the _Prophet_ would had probably caused a fuss over everything that happened in the past days so he understood why Hermione didn't want to be on the spot.

'Then we can have our day in the ministry, then come back, go and take Rosalie from Molly and then return… and we can see from there on.' Hermione offered and Harry smiled and nodded. 'Sounds like a plan?' she asked and Harry grinned and nodded.

The two remained in silence for a while, since they had both woken up earlier than needed they had some time to stay there and give Rosalie the proper time of sleep. Harry scanned the bookcases before him as he faced them and the fireplace. He could remember some books of Hermione's from their school time, now being on the upper shelves. His eyes moved on the railing of the fireplace where many frames were on it. He smiled as he looked at pictures of Rosalie's when she was even younger; a specific moving picture with his little girl chewing on her toes as she was laid on the couch he was now sitting, warmed his heart.

Hermione watched Harry's eyes scanning the frames, his eyes looked bigger without the glasses that he had ridden off after the war and right before they could start their Auror Training, a training that never was completed by both of them. With a pang of pain she thought that Harry could have been in all those pictures on her fireplace's railing, or he could be the one who took some of them. She hated that her soul's wounds opened and bled with no warning, even when she was relaxed and _almost_ happy. She knew things couldn't be different and she couldn't change the past, and even if she was grateful for her present, the past still hurt her very much.

'We should wake her up, now,' Hermione said softly after a few minutes and Harry nodded his head and glanced at his wristwatch, noting mentally that Rose woke up at seven thirty. The two moved in Rosalie's room quietly and Harry moved closer to the sleeping toddler with the steaming mug in his hand, the warming charm the cup was enchanted with, Harry was sure, worked perfectly. For a moment, Harry remained still as he watched the little girl before him. Rosalie's chestnut curls were spread on her pillow and little Wicca was sleeping on the edge of the pillow on her little mistress' hair. Rosalie's eyelids were large and beautiful as her little orbs moved in her sleep. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed in and out, her thumb just a few inches from her little mouth.

Harry smiled at the picture of perfection before him, now that Rosalie's eyes were hidden by her eyelids, Harry felt like looking at Hermione's little version as Rosalie looked so much like that young Hermione Harry had met back in first year at Hogwarts. Harry finally snapped out of his thoughts and placed the mug on the nightstand as he leaned in and gave a small peck on Rosalie's temple and then on her cheek. The toddler stirred in her sleep and moved a bit.

'Mummy?' Rosalie murmured and Harry smiled and started caressing the girl's back above the covers.

'No… daddy's here, little pumpkin,' Harry said softly and his heart kicked in joy as he saw the toddler smiling still with closed eyes. When she opened them emerald of the father was mixed again with emerald of the daughter.

'Daddy, you woke me up,' Rosalie said with sleepiness still in her voice as she looked at her mom who was smiling at her from the end of the bed.

'As I promised,' Harry said smiling before Rosalie could reach up and hug him. Harry hugged his little girl back and kissed her bushy hair that blocked his view just like her mom's did back in the past, when she would throw herself in his arms.

Hermione watched as her daughter smiled and hugged her dad with joy, she loved the fact that the two got together so smoothly. Rosalie's smile of happiness behind her dad's shoulder was the best price for the long that was ahead of her and Harry.

'Rosie are you ready?' Hermione asked after a few minutes as Rosalie came out of her room, dressed on her own as usually and with a big mark of chocolate on upper lip, causing both Harry and Hermione to chuckle. Hermione knelt before her daughter and caressed her upper lip, taking away the remains of chocolate. 'You'd like dad take you to nana Molly?' Hermione asked and Rosalie grinned and nodded.

'Yeah I'd like that,' Rosalie said happily and both Harry and Hermione grinned and nodded their heads as Rosalie moved close to Harry and took his hand the moment Hermione straitened up her body.

'Kiss for the morning?' Hermione asked her daughter and Rosalie grinned and stretched her free arm as to hug her mom who gave her a big kiss. 'For good luck and love,' Hermione explained with a smile to Harry who grinned.

'OK, Ready?' Harry asked with the smile still on his face and Hermione nodded too.

'Just take her to the Burrow and you'll find me in the office.' Hermione said and Harry agreed and started for the fireplace but Rosalie kept him there as she didn't move.

'What is it pumpkin?' Hermione asked.

'Won't you give morning kiss with daddy too?' Rosalie asked as she looked between her parents.

'Rosie… it's OK, we'll be in the office together all day.' Harry tried, not wanting to bring Hermione in a difficult position even if he would kill as to kiss her again.

'Oh pleaaaasee. We don't live together, but don't deny morning kiss! It's bad luck and the nargles will be cruel with you!' Rosalie exclaimed, using her Potter charm to have her way and using the _important_ knowledge her Godmother had passed to her.

Hermione sighed as she heard about the nargles and the luck and all this, she always enjoyed a big kiss with her lithe daughter for every morning but now Harry was included in her mornings… Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment, communicating like back in the past and Harry moved slightly closer. Hermione stood where she was and Harry leaned in. Rosalie watched with excitement and joy as her dad's lips brushed her mom's.

Hermione felt a shiver ran down her spine as Harry's soft lips kissed hers, it wasn't raw and desperate like the one they had shared two days before. This kiss was gentle, radiating with love and calmness. Hermione finally responded a bit and pressed her own lips more firmly against his, right before she could move away. She didn't dare to deepen the kiss, not before her daughter and not when she was the one who drew the lines of their reborn relationship.

Harry felt his heart beating faster as Hermione actually responded to the light brush of lips he dared to perform as to have the kiss. His eyes closed automatically for that second as her warm lips were pressed against his. He didn't dare to deepen the kiss before Rosalie who he was sure was watching happily since she had her way with her two adults parents but he also couldn't do it when Hermione had clarified that she needed time to decided if she even would give him the chance to repair her broken heart.

When the kiss was over the two remained with half an inch separating them and their eyes being still closed as their warm breaths mingled with each other. Rosalie grinned and tugged on her dad's sleeve.

'You will be late in the ministry!' Rosalie said when she didn't have a respond and only then her mom first, and then her dad snapped out of their stupor and looked at each other and then at her.

'Right,'

'The ministry,'

Rosalie almost dragged her dad to the fireplace as he kept looking at Hermione who had her own eyes glued on his. Harry finally took the powder and after he made sure that Rosalie was holding his hand tightly he threw the powder and called out the destination of the Burrow.

When Harry and Rose were disappeared from Hermione's eyes in green flames, the brunette witch let out a huge breath that had been blocked in her airway from the moment Harry's lips had touched hers. Her hand moved close to her mouth and her slender fingers touched her lips that still tingled at the feel of the kiss.

'Holy Cricket! I'm doomed,' Hermione whispered in desperation as she tried to calm down her racing heart.

~*~

Harry was dazed both by the kiss and the floo as he stepped out from the fireplace of the Burrow, stumbling his way out as usually. Rosalie seemed just fine like her mother always did when she used the floo and in his emotional torrent, Harry wondered for a moment if he was the problematic using the floo.

Molly's bone-crashing, breath-knocking hug snapped him out of his stupor as the elder woman hugged him like she did with her sons before she could scoop Rosalie in her arms and shower her with pecks on the cheeks, having the little girl squealing.

'My every day company,' Molly said as she looked at Rosalie with eyes that could be addressed to one of her by blood grandchildren as well.

'Is it OK if we come and take her at five?' Harry asked smiling, realizing that he had just addressed himself and Hermione as an item. Molly smiled kindly and nodded her head.

'Whenever you can, Rosie and I will have so much fun!' Molly said as she let Rosalie down, the girl looked at her expectantly. 'The cookies are on the kitchen table,' Molly said after a second and Rosalie started running to the kitchen but after a fraction she paused, turned around and hugged Harry tightly as she looked up at him. Harry grinned and pecked his daughter's cheek like she did with him for their own morning kiss, the first they shared. Molly watched them tearfully and smiled at Harry when the little girl left.

'Please don't give her a lot of cookies, Hermione will be on the warpath…' Harry tried and Molly waved him off.

'Oh please, Harry, my dear Hermione is a young mom, I'm have raised seven Weasley kids and helped out with you and Hermione herself… I know what I'm doing…' Molly said with a smile, Harry chuckled and shrugged before he could nod. 'I want you and Hermione to come over for dinner, it will be something like a family party for your return,' Molly said and Harry smiled uneasy and sighed, he didn't know if Molly knew about his fight with Ron at the hospital.

'I don't know, Molly… maybe it will be uncomfortable with some members of the… family and I don't want to cause any—'

'I know about your fight with my son,' Molly interrupted Harry seriously right before she could smile again and touch Harry's cheeks with her palms, once she would have to look lower as to see his short form but now he was a grown man and she needed to stretch her arms upwards. 'And I'm sure you can figure things out, you always did, _you_ need to understand that he needs time and space and _he_ needs to understand that no matter what, Hermione had made her choices and you have every right on Rosalie and Hermione. I've already talked with him…' Molly said and Harry sighed and nodded, of course someone like Molly would try to put an order in everyone's lives.

'Come on, Harry dear, do me this favor, Arthur and I are old, who knows for how long we'll be able to have you all with us?' Molly said and Harry nodded his head in defeat, realizing that in less than ten minutes another person was tricking him into doing things, taking Hermione with him wanting or not.

'Fine, I'll talk to Hermione,' Harry said finally and Molly beamed at him and patted his cheeks before she could pull him in another tight hug.

~*~

Hermione rushed in her office after she had overcame the crowd of journalists and photographers that seemed to have been lodged in the atrium for the past days. Under her arm, the _Prophet_ was held and she sighed as she flopped on her chair and opened the newspaper, almost afraid that the news would attack her.

_**HARRY POTTER IS BACK AND READY TO TAKE IT ALL!**_

_**THE THRILLER WITH THE MINISTRY FOR THE AUROR HEAD POSITION**_

_**THE FIGHT WITH THE NEW HEAD AUROR AND OLD BESTFRIEND HERMIONE GRANGER **_

_**THE MISSION THAT ALMOST WENT HORRIBLY WRONG**_

_**THE FIGHT WITH HIS ONCE BEST MATE, RONALD WEASLEY**_

_**THE EXCLUSIVE PHOTOS OF POTTER AND GRANGER WITH GRANGER'S DAUGHTER IN MUGGLE LONDON. WHY POTTER AND THE LITTLE GIRL ARE SO CLOSE? POTTER IS JUST HAPPY TO SEE GRANGER'S DAUGHTER OR THE LITTLE GIRL IS SOMETHING MORE TO HIM? WHERE IS LITTLE ROSALIE'S FATHER? MAYBE RIGHT BACK IN ENGLAND AFTER ALMOST 5 YEARS?**_

Hermione felt like exploding. Of course the Prophet would sneak and in the ministry's official reports and of course they'd find out the magically reported status of each department. Harry had been the Head Auror for a few hours and someone had probably opened his mouth about the fights that had taken place. The mission had also been reported by the Aurors so it had been recorded along with Hermione's hospitalization. However, the fact that made Hermione furious was the pictures of Rosalie in the front page of the newspaper. They showed no respect to Harry or Hermione and that was nothing new but what truly outraged Hermione was that Rosalie had been exposed in the public once again. Hermione raised her eyes as the door opened and Harry entered the office with a huff of annoyance.

'Did you see all those hawks up in the atrium?' Harry asked in annoyance as he sat on a chair by Hermione's desk as he wanted to be closer to her. Hermione sighed and let the paper before him so the front page could be shown. Harry glanced at it for a moment and groaned as he saw himself in some of the pictures pushing Hermione and Rosalie's swings in the playground just from a day ago.

'Darn it,' Harry whispered as he looked at the huge letters above the pictures. 'How can they know all those things?' Harry wondered and Hermione sighed and covered her face with her hands.

'With people like Skeeter who illegally transform themselves into bugs and worms?' Hermione answered with a question that was left to hang. 'I can't believe they let Rosalie exposed like that, _again_, she's Aurors' daughter, this is actually dangerous for her.' Hermione sighed deeply with her eyes still covering her face. She gasped when she felt two hands taking hers away and she looked at Harry who had moved around the desk and now was kneeling next to her chair.

'Come on, Hermione… We'll find a way to keep it quiet, we could sue them for this, it's indeed illegal for them to show our young girl in the papers… and since she's _our _girl, the danger is double, come on, we'll find a way and everything will be quieted down.' Harry tried to reassure Hermione who sighed and nodded her head as she turned around on her chair and Harry found himself between her legs.

'You're right, I can do it, I can press charges,' Hermione said after a moment and Harry nodded but sighed.

'Just… I don't like this… we can't have me out in the public to defend you or her, everyone suspects that I'm her dad but officially Rose doesn't have a dad,' Harry said softly and Hermione looked at him for a moment, wanting for him to elaborate. 'What if… we had Rosalie officially as my child, we could both press charges then and our names combined could give us a quiet and easy time in the court against the _Prophet_.' Harry tried and Hermione stared at his eyes.

'This would happen sooner or later, right?' Hermione almost asked herself and sighed. 'I just have gotten used to the sound of Rosie's name as Rosalie Jane Granger…' Hermione said with a small laugh, it wasn't easy for her to share her little girl with anyone, not even Harry when she was alone most of the time of Rosalie's life. Harry nodded his head and took Hermione's hands in his.

'She can be Rosalie Jane Granger Potter, it's no big deal but since I spend time with you two, and I learn about you two, I should be able to help you in the papers as well…' Harry said. He knew it wouldn't be easy for Hermione to give up everything and share, not after what she had been through on her own. Hermione finally smiled at him.

'You're right; there are just so many changes in less than a week for heaven's sake…' Hermione said with a small chuckle before he could hug her like they would do back in the past.

'I know… and I'm so sorry,' Harry said as Hermione sighed in his hug and nodded her head.

'It's OK,' Hermione said and Harry smiled as for the first time, she comforted him, with no more words of defense, she just showed that she had forgiven him.

'So, we're going to make the papers for Rosalie, of course you're going to have full custody,' Harry said and Hermione chuckled, knowing that Harry would never even consider to claim something more than what she had given him. 'Then we can sue the bastards and then… you can be mad at me…' Harry finished his words. Hermione looked at him confused.

'Why?' she asked as she saw Harry's eyes filling with guilt.

'Because Molly made me promise that we'll both go for a small party that she's arranging on the weekend.' Harry said softly and quickly but Hermione heard him clearly and she groaned.

'Harry...!' Hermione complained and Harry sighed and nodded his head.

'I know… I was still… dizzy… by the flooing and she got me off guard. She has also talked with Ron and she wants me and him to figure things out… maybe it's a good idea since you asked me to be good with Ron because he's Rosalie's Godfather…' Harry tried to explain and Hermione nodded her head and sighed again.

'You're right,' Hermione said finally and Harry smiled truly. His knees were keeling him after so long on that position but he wasn't moving an inch as long as he was between Hermione's legs, so close to her. Hermione's eyes fell on the newspaper and then she looked at Harry.

'What about if we sue the _Prophet_ but do something as to suppress the curiosity of the press…' Hermione wondered and Harry looked at her confused. 'Luna had been asking me to give her an interview ever since it was known that I was pregnant, she wanted to have the exclusive news but she also hoped that wherever you were, you'd learn about my pregnancy… maybe we could give the interview now, together, to clear things up. I mean… we explained to Rosalie but there will always be people that will try to hunt us down as to have a piece of us…' Hermione said calmly and Harry stared at her with wide eyes.

'You're playing nasty,' Harry finally said and Hermione chuckled. 'Giving intentionally a piece of us to the press could help…' Harry thought and Hermione nodded her head in agreement. 'And then, hopefully they'll lose interest in us…' Harry reasoned and Hermione nodded her head, she had done that before with his own interview in their fifth year. 'Hermione you're evil!' Harry exclaimed and Hermione laughed and shrugged.

'If it's the only way for us to get rid of all this and have some privacy to raise our daughter… I'm in.' Hermione said with a small smile, she hated the idea of talking about the most difficult time of her life after the war but it would put an end to all this fuss that was around her, Harry but most importantly Rosalie. Hermione looked at Harry who was smiling sweetly at her with a crooked smile. 'What?' she asked quietly and Harry just kept looking at her for a moment.

'I like the sound of it when it comes from your lips… _to raise our daughter_… it sounds so nice, so… peace promising,' Harry said and Hermione couldn't stop the tears that formed in her eyes. No matter how much she hurt for everything that had happened she knew Harry had been in this kind of pain for years when he didn't have a true family and his alleviation now healed her too. 'Thank you so much for letting me try… for giving me a chance… with Rose, I mean.' Harry said quietly and Hermione smiled and cupped his cheek with her palm.

'You deserve it… the chance with Rosie…' Hermione said and Harry smiled and moved his head slightly so he could kiss her palm softly.

And at that moment, Hermione knew, Harry was just a step away from earning the chance he wanted for her heart too…

* * *

SOOO? what u think guys? rosalie is so smart and evil for putting her parents to kiss hehe smart girl! what u think of the kiss? i just love to have them struggling hehe ( I know i'm evil but i like it!) and ooo we're going to have a Burrow gathering... with Ron and Ginny there... interesting things bight happen.... what u think of the two making more baby steps for themselves as parents and for their relationship?

what u think of it guys? please do tell me because the only way for me to know that you enjoy the fic is to have your reviews so please give me love through reviews and i will give you harmony : )

Thanks for reading, please review

CP09


	10. Broken

_OOOK people, sorry for the late update, happy holidays :) So many things happened, Nine was amazing, RIP my dear, beautiful Brittany Murphy!_

Here is a new chapie, we have some really spicy things here :)

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter 10 – Broken_

_Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly  
now I can't let go of this dream  
I can't breathe but I feel_

_Good enough  
I feel good enough for you_

_Drink up sweet decadence  
I can't say no to you  
and I've completely lost myself  
and I don't mind  
I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't have let you  
conquer me completely  
now I can't let go of this dream  
can't believe that I feel_

_Good enough  
I feel good enough  
it's been such a long time coming,  
but I feel good_

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall  
pour real life down on me  
cause I can't hold on to anything this good  
enough  
am I good enough  
for you to love me too?_

_So take care what you ask of me  
cause I can't say no_

_(Evanescence) _

Harry and Hermione left from the ministry at five, after they had made the papers of Harry being Rosalie's father officially and after they talked with a smiling and beaming Kingsley about the charges they wanted to press against the _Daily Prophet_. Kingsley had reassured them that the matter would be soon solved in a quiet court as Harry requested so and the two were finally leaving for the Burrow through the floo.

They showed up at the Burrow and Hermione came out of the floo dusting her clothes as Harry stumbled out of the fireplace with a small groan that made Hermione grin.

'You will never learn to come out of the floo carefully,' Hermione commented and Harry grinned and chuckled.

'It's funny… I'm good on staying on a broom even with bludgers trying to hit me and I can't stand when coming out of the fireplace… it's like someone is pushing me at the last moment.' Harry said and Hermione chuckled as Molly and her very pregnant daughter showed up from the kitchen. Harry and Hermione were greeted by Molly with her usual hugs but Ginny stood behind and just smiled at both Harry and Hermione with a small flicker of jealousy in her eyes.

'So good to see both of you!' Molly was saying as Hermione exchanged a glance with Ginny who was mostly looking at Harry. Hermione felt her heart and stomach aching at the sight of Ginny's eyes filling with longing. Maybe it was longing for her friend but Hermione had a feeling that it wasn't just that, the fact that Ginny was now expecting her second child with Dean made Hermione's heart ache even more.

'Rosalie is in Percy's room with little Arthur, playing _house_,' Molly said and Hermione nodded her head and looked at Harry, for some reason she didn't feel right just to go upstairs and take her daughter while Harry would be there with Ginny.

'OK, I'll go get her,' Harry said with a smile as he looked at Hermione and glanced at Molly. As he moved up the stairs he was glad that seeing Ginny only awakened feelings of care like it did with the rest of the Weasley family. He knew things with Ginny were over for years now but a small part of him was afraid of that stupid chest monster of his sixteen year old self. He was more than happy that having stimulants like his first proper girlfriend meant nothing to him as long as he had his true love next to him, the woman he cared about like no other, the woman that had beaten every other before and after their sixth year at Hogwarts.

The image of himself pulling her instead of anyone else, Ginny included, when they were all so close together in the department of Mysteries in fifth year flashed through his mind right before he could open the door of Percy's old room to reveal Rosalie bossing around poor Arthur about how he shook a baby doll in his hands. Harry chuckled as he watched the two playing house with Rosalie being the actual leader of the game….

'Not like that, Arthur! Slower!' Rosalie commanded and Arthur sighed and nodded his head as he glared at the doll in his arms. Harry laughed this time and drew Rosalie's attention that ran right in his arms and hugged him tightly squealing "daddy" all the while. Arthur even at age of four and not sure of who that man was looked relieved and happy with Rosalie away, finally.

'I'm not really sure about the dinner, Molly…' Hermione was saying as Harry entered the kitchen with Rosalie in his arms and Arthur next to him, a few minutes later. Molly chuckled and waved Hermione off, Ginny was watching all the while sat on a chair.

'Oh come on sweetie, Harry is back and there is a reason to celebrate… it's no big deal, we'll just have fun,' Molly said and Hermione sighed as she looked at Harry and took Rosalie from his arms who kissed her mom lovingly.

'Maybe Hermione is right, mom,' Ginny said after a moment and both Harry and Hermione looked at the youngest Weasley as her mother glared at her. 'Maybe it's too soon for a gathering, with Ron on the warpath with Harry.' Ginny said for the first time Harry's name and looked at him again as she rubbed her belly. Harry and Hermione sighed and nodded their heads even if they hated Ginny's sharp tone.

'Nonsense, Ronald will have to grow up eventually,' Molly said and Rosalie looked quizzically at her parents.

'Why Ron is angry?' she asked and Hermione gave a brave smile and shook her head.

'It's nothing sweetie,' Hermione said reassuringly and Rosalie shrugged and yawned, giving the best opportunity for Harry and Hermione to leave the Burrow.

'OK, I want you both here, the day after tomorrow, at seven,' Molly said finally and both Harry and Hermione sighed and nodded their heads, they knew they just couldn't mess with her. Ginny sighed and shook her head, something that wasn't unnoticed by the rest of people in the room right before Harry and Hermione could floo away with their daughter.

'OK, I need both of you to be good so I can go and get ready,' Hermione said two days later at five as she stood before Harry and Rosalie in Harry's apartment. The two had decided that Harry would take care of Rosalie in his own flat so Hermione could have some time to get ready in peace. Both Harry and Rosalie nodded their heads and Hermione did the same as she was still unsure of the plan, it was the actual first time to leave Harry take care of Rosalie on his own and she was kind of worried even if she would be next door. Her fear wasn't about Harry's abilities as a guardian but Rosalie's talent to put people in trouble, with a mental grin Hermione thought that it could be good to have Harry taste his own medicine for once.

'We'll behave, we promise,' Harry said seriously but grinned at Rosalie who grinned back, the mischief of the father being inherited to the daughter. Hermione sighed, knowing that it wouldn't get too bad just in two hours so she nodded her head and left the flat as Harry attacked Rosalie with his tickling fingers that had their daughter squealing and giggling.

'Daddy, enough, we should play a good game,' Rosalie said breathlessly after a while as Harry stopped tickling her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

'OK, what kind of game?' Harry asked as his daughter looked at him with the same joy and love he had in his gaze.

'Hide and seek,' Rosalie said and Harry grinned and nodded his head. 'You will go to the kitchen and you will start counting, I will hide and you will find me OK?' Rosalie instructed and Harry nodded his head but the parental instinct kicked inside of him.

'OK but you won't hide anywhere dangerous,' Harry said and Rosalie nodded her head. Harry grinned and moved to the kitchen where he started counting, for a moment he thought of sneaking as to see where was she trying to hide but he decided not to cheat.

'One hundred!' Harry finally said after a few minutes of counting and moved to the living room again, 'Come out come out wherever you are…' Harry said with mirth in his voice as he opened the first door of his bathroom but found the room empty, what he caught with the corner of his eyes made his heart jump as he saw that the front door was open.

'No…' Harry said in panic as he opened the door wider and looked around in the corridor. Rosalie seemed nowhere to be found and Harry moved out of the house, the elevator wasn't called so Harry moved back in the corridor and sighed in huge relief when he saw the door of Hermione's flat being slightly open as well. He moved back in his house and saw that his keys along with the key Hermione had given him the previous day were missing so Harry smiled relieved and moved in Hermione's flat as to find his daughter.

He crept in the house in silence as he focused on where his child could be. He tried to listen to any sound but he heard nothing and the three closed doors of the bathroom, Rose's room and Hermione's chamber were making him wonder. He decided that Rose's room was too easy. Hermione was probably in her chamber getting ready so he decided not to interrupt so he opened the door of the bathroom with force only to have his breath stolen away and Hermione screaming in fright as she had just came out of the shower in her naked glory and she was about to wrap a towel around her wet mane.

Harry shut the door after an instant of staring and lusting over Hermione's beautiful body that had became even more beautiful in the past five years before he could gasp and kick himself mentally.

Hermione screamed in fright when the door opened as she thought she was alone in the house and then her heart sped up as she saw Harry staring at her before he could mumble a sorry and shut the door. She hadn't heard any kind of sound as she was lost in her thoughts while she took her bath so she didn't expect anyone, let alone Harry, to burst in the bathroom the moment she had just came out of the water.

Hermione felt her cheeks burning as she realized that Harry, her once best friend and lover and current…parent of her child had seen her like he had before, when their sexual encounters were a reason to hide. The thoughts of how erratically things were changing in the last days were now overshadowed by this. She was matured however and she needed to be careful with this, she pushed the disturbing thoughts of her pride because of Harry's lustful gaze upon her body and put the logic back on track.

'Hermione… I'm so sorry, I was playing hide and seek with Rose, and she left my flat and came here. I thought you were in your bedroom,' Harry's pleading voice was heard from the other side of the door and Hermione looked at her blushing self in the mirror. She sighed and took a towel, wrapped it around herself and gathered all her dignity as she opened her door and looked at the equally blushed Harry the moment Rosalie peered from her door and looked at her parents with interest in her eyes.

'We were playing mommy, it wasn't daddy's fault,' Rosalie said as she came out of her hiding place and moved close to her dad who smiled weakly at his child and lowered his head as he looked at Hermione, frightened that he had lost any hope to have that chance for her heart.

Hermione watched her daughter and Harry's apologetic faces and suddenly a wave of snicker came out of her lips before she could start laughing even harder. Harry looked at her in wonder as she waved her daughter to go in her bedroom and get ready for the dinner at the Burrow. Rosalie nodded her head and left but not before she could wink at her dad.

'I'm sorry for laughing… just… a week ago I thought I was hating the ground you stepped on and now, just a few days after… you're back and you make both us happy and I thought it wouldn't get any crazier but you burst in the bathroom…' Hermione said between her laughing and Harry just watched her before he could chuckle and laugh himself.

'It's crazy, isn't it?' Harry asked as they both calmed down after a moment or two and only then they realized that they were really close to each other and Hermione was only in her towel.

'Yeah… it is…' Hermione confirmed as Harry's hand moved up and touched her cheek right before he could kiss it. Hermione's eyes closed at the sensation of his lips against her cheek and only then the insecurity and the troubles kicked in.

'I really didn't mean to burst in the bathroom like that,' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head as she moved away.

'I know… it's ok, it wasn't your fault, just... why don't you go to your flat and get ready? Come back here so we can all go to the Burrow?' Hermione tried and Harry smiled uneasy and nodded his head as he moved for the door. Hermione nodded her head as her cheek still burnt from the touch of his lips. When Harry turned around and looked at her she did the same and Harry spoke with a small light of actual lust and love and care all mixed in the emerald of his eyes.

'For what it's worth…. Wow…' Harry only said as he gestured gracefully at her body with his hand right before he could turn around and leave the flat, leaving Hermione behind him with a huge smile on her face and the butterflies in her stomach having a dance.

When the trio flooed to the Burrow with Rosalie between them, the girl's arm was slightly jerked as Harry stumbled his way out of the fireplace, causing both Rosalie and Hermione to giggle and shake their heads.

Hermione was in a beautiful black dress that toned her slim body and her long hair was free on her back in beautiful curls, she had light make-up on and she was wearing high heels. Rosalie was wearing a purple dress to her knees and flat shoes with small butterflies on them, her own long hair was up in a ponytail with small wisps escaping. Harry was wearing black trousers, a deep green blouse that fitted perfectly against his toned body and a pair of black shoes.

'Welcome!!' Molly showed up and hugged them as the trio could hear the noise from the rest of the house on the background. Molly hugged both Harry and Hermione and scooped Rosalie in her arms. Both Harry and Hermione followed Molly after they glanced at each other with worry and tension in their orbs.

When the four entered the kitchen of the Burrow almost everyone greeted the newcomers in joy, apart Ginny who was looking at them almost in anger as Dean was seating next to her with little Arthur on his lap, looking at his wife in the same anger. Ron was the other person in the room that looked angry at Harry and Hermione, his gaze softening only when his eyes fell on Rosalie in Molly's arms.

'Hello everyone, sit down it's dinner time and we're all going to have fun,' Arthur said and everyone nodded and agreed uncomfortable as they noticed Ginny and Ron's mood. Harry and Hermione sat on the far end of the table with Rosalie on Harry's lap as the girl wanted while Ginny and Ron were on the other side of the table close to their parents.

'So how have you two been? With adjusting and everything?' a few minutes after, George tried to start the conversation and Harry and Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

'Well we're doing fine,' Hermione tried as she looked at Harry who smiled at her. 'Harry actually helped me very much in a mission,' Hermione said the mild version of Harry saving her since Rosalie and the rest of the little kids were around. Harry shook his head.

'It was nothing really, I just did what Hermione would do for me,' Harry said as he looked at Hermione, sometimes it felt like it was just the two of them and none else around.

'We saw the _Prophet_… it's annoying really,' Molly said and brought back to reality the pair who nodded and sighed.

'We already sued the paper for showing Rose's pictures,' Harry said and kissed Rosalie's head who smiled and kept playing with little Amelia from George's lap who was next to Harry.

'You… as _both_ of you?' Ron finally spoke and both Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded their heads.

'Yes… Harry is officially Rosalie's dad, in the papers as well; he has a right to… be a part of her life in all aspects.' Hermione said and most of the Weasleys nodded their heads, it wasn't missed that both Ron and Ginny's ears turned red however and Dean huffed as he looked at his wife.

'Probably the _Prophet_ will be even more aggressive with the two of us till we can settle things with the lawsuit but when wasn't it? We also decided to give Luna and the _Quibbler_ a small interview as to clear things up hoping that everyone will stop caring so much… especially with Rosalie in the picture…' Harry said and everyone nodded and George actually patted Harry's shoulder as their daughters kept playing with each other all the while giggling.

A slap on the tabletop that shook every object on it halted every kind of talking of adults or little ones when Ron glared at his once best friends. His heated glare at first was on Harry.

'_Rosalie is in the picture_… Rosalie has been in the picture for so long but of course _now_ you're here…' Ron said in anger, he then looked at Hermione.

'You've changed so much, you were once vowing that you'd never forgiven him, that he was dead for you,' Ron said both in anger and pain.

'Not in front of Rose, please, Ron.' Hermione only said and Ron laughed bitterly and nodded his head as he stood up and moved out of the kitchen. Hermione stood up too and Harry kissed Rosalie who had been watching the scene with worry in her green eyes.

'Will you please stay here for a while princess? Mommy and Daddy will be back in a minute, please? I will explain everything later,' He said as he knew it was the only way for Rose to listen. The girl indeed nodded her head and moved close to Molly who had opened her arms for her. Both Harry and Hermione moved out of the building and they found Ron just a few feet away from the garden close to the start of the hill that separated the Burrow from Luna's old house. The two approached Ron not being sure how to start a conversation but they needed no invitation to the talk as Ron turned around and glared at both of them.

'I'm so sick of you!' Ron started as he pointed his index finger on Harry. 'Taking everything that is mine, with no trouble, no problem, and I'm so sick of you!' He went on as he looked at Hermione. 'For choosing him over me _every_ bloody time!' he bellowed and both Harry and Hermione's tempers rose at the same time.

'She was never yours to take! She's not a price!' Harry screamed.

'I'm not an object, Ronald!' Hermione shouted at the same time with the wizard next to her.

'Yeah yeah, I know you're not a price or an object, but you're an idiot for letting him in so easily, for letting him in Rosalie's life so easily, a life that can easily be destroyed because of him!' Ron shouted as he looked at Hermione with furry. 'You forgave him so easily, but my departure back in that tent have been looming over us for so many years! When his departure left you broken and with a child! _Alone_!' Ron screamed and Hermione closed her eyes and covered her face in exasperation.

'He was there for so many years! He was there when you weren't and I was there for him when you abandoned us because of _you_, he left because of _me_ and he tried to protect both me and him by what we both had done. He didn't leave because he couldn't get over himself! Can't you see the difference? He escaped from something that both he and I had created and was destroying us! You left because you couldn't get over yourself, Ron!' Hermione screamed reasoning and giving justice to Harry and clearing things up at the same time. 'You are judging me for things that have nothing to do with you! I forgave him because he tried to save me; you left in the middle of a war because you were selfish! You promised me back in my flat that you'd try to respect my choices!' Hermione kept screaming, causing Harry to have his hand on her back in a soothing manner as Ron kept looking at Hermione.

Ron finally threw his arms in the air and let them hit his body as he laughed sarcastically.

'Of course… I have nothing to do with your life… well you want it or not, _I_ was there. I held Rosalie in my arms when you were sleeping after the birth, not _him_, even if you wished for him, it was _me_, I know things about Rosalie that he doesn't. I have seen Rosalie growing up, learning to walk to speak, not him!' Ron screamed and Hermione almost whimpered in desperation, of course, when Ron couldn't argue he always hurts the others.

'It was you because _I_ wanted you to be there, it was you because even if Harry would be there, you'd be there too but obviously, now you prove yourself unworthy!' Hermione finally said in a calm voice. 'At least he's trying, and if he had won my forgiveness so "easily" then that's because he's worthy. Because I am sure that he will never say the words you're speaking now! Because I know that if he knew, he would be there unconditionally! He wouldn't wait for years as to rub anything in my face like you're doing now, as if it was my fault!' Hermione screamed and both Ron and Harry remained silent as they watched her tears running down her cheeks in the dim light that came from the Burrow.

Hermione turned around and started moving away from both Harry and Ron. Harry's hand on her arm halted her for a moment but she jerked her arm away as she did her best to hold the tears and the pain inside for a little longer.

'Not now, please, I don't want to hear _him_ or _you_ or anything else, I'm taking Rosalie home,' Hermione said in a broken voice as she kept moving and Harry was left behind her along with the dumbstruck Ron who hadn't said a word after Hermione spoke.

She kept moving, quickly, almost running and she stormed in the kitchen of the Burrow. Everyone stopped talking when they saw her sad face but she ignored everyone and took Rosalie in her arms.

'Where's daddy?' Rosalie asked and Hermione sighed and took a deep breath as she moved close to the floo. 'Why you're crying mommy?' Rosalie kept asking as Hermione flooed both back in her flat.

'He will wake you up sweetie. Now I need you to go to bed. I'm fine, just tired, I need you to go to bed like a good girl, have Wicca with you, ok?' Hermione pleaded in tears and to her surprise Rosalie nodded her head as her worried expression was broken by a yawn. Hermione nodded her head and kissed her cheek lovingly. 'I love you so much, Rosalie, I love you,' Hermione said and felt her daughter kissing her back, bringing her just one more step to her breaking point.

'I love you too mommy,' Rosalie said as Hermione helped her child on the floor before she could kiss her little head and have her girl moving away.

The moment Rosalie closed the door behind her, Hermione whimpered once again and then she burst in tears as her hands covered her mouth in a try not be heard from her already worried child.

~*~

Harry remained there for a few more moments, his body rigid, his hands clutched in fists and his jaw set in furry and pain as he watched Hermione running away from him and Ron. The moments of Ron's immaturity and its results flashed through his mind's eyes like a tape. He remembered all the moments Ron made Hermione cry, his time not believing Harry in the fourth year, his abandoning them in the Hunt, Hermione's tears because of Ron post war during their relationship. The addition of these tears of Hermione's because of Ron were simply the icing on the cake.

'You're so fucked up…' Harry only whispered as he started moving away, he hadn't moved for a couple feet when he felt two hands shoving him down on the ground. The memory of Ron trying to kill him because of the locket flashed in his mind and Harry wouldn't have this now for once again. He turned around quickly and took his wand, with a bright beam, Ron was sent some feet away on his back. Harry stood up and couldn't even get mad at Ron as his only concern was Hermione and Rosalie right now. Many things had happened in the past years for Hermione and many things had happened in the past week with Hermione not having a break. Harry was concerned that the incident with the hide and seek and now Ron's immaturity would push her off the edge.

Harry didn't even moved toward the Burrow, he just moved a few more feet away as to focus his crazed mind and then he apparated away.

The next moment he was in his flat, he moved around and covered his face with his palms as he tried to think of what to do. She had asked for him to stay away just for awhile, to give her space but his entire being was aching for him to go and comfort him. He had been there before, when she would cry, he knew how it was, usually a hug would calm her down but right now, partly it was him and not the banes he once endured that hurt her and he wasn't sure if the warmth of his arms would do the trick.

He sighed and sat down as he tried to calm. If he wanted to stay strong for her, he needed to stay strong in general. The furry and the pain because of Ron still surged in his veins and caused his hands to tremble in an effort not to cause any kind of damage around him or to go back to the Burrow and hex Ron to oblivion.

A small part of him had hoped for this night to turn out in a good way. He wished he could have Ron close to him and Hermione and Rosalie but obviously Ron had matured enough as to pretend that he was matured. He hated the fact that his words were true, that Ron was there instead of him for Rose and Hermione in the past. Alleviation only touched his heart when Harry remembered Hermione's words, her defending was a moment of light and hope in the tension between the trio of once best friends, broken lovers and current confused people.

Once, Harry would be the glue between Ron and Hermione and then Hermione would be the glue for the two mates, Ron never played the role of the linking circle because Hermione and Harry never separated at school. The only time that Ron had to play that role was when Harry left and even then the redhead made sure to absorb every good thing from what Hermione shared with him and he never tried to do something as to give Rosalie her true father. The only time Ron had the chance to prove himself as a good friend; he made sure to be selfish and try to have Hermione back when her heart belonged to Harry from the beginning.

Harry sighed as he looked at the frame on his coffee table; Hermione was looking back at him with a happy smile and was waving. He wished he could talk to her, he wished he would be there for her like she had let him be for the past days, like she always did. He could feel the unshed tears burning his eyes as his lips were never good with expressing his feelings. He would usually scream his feelings at people when he wouldn't be able to hold them back any longer but now it was about Hermione and he needed to find a way to talk to her but respect her request of not hearing anything from him at the same time…

~*~

Hermione was still in her living room, sat on the edge of her couch with her hands holding her head and covering her face as she wept. She needed the time to take out all her pain and all the stress. In a matter of a week, she had neared death and love closer than ever in the past five years of Harry's absence. He had invaded her life and heart once again and though she struggled to accept him, to share things with him, things that she had learnt to keep for herself in fear of being hurt. Everything had changed, Ron had changed, _again_, and now she was supposed to rely on Harry, once something so easy and natural for her now seemed like a challenge. She felt desperate as she had thought that Ron was fine with her decisions and he only had rubbed on her face all the liberties that she had given him.

She wasn't angry at herself for allowing Harry in; she was scared however and hurt because of Ron's ways. It was ironic that Ron wounded her soul once again when Harry was the one supposed not to know her after so long away from her. She was almost amazed at how easily she and Harry worked things out so far, she was scared too but she was only happy for him being there, for making Rosalie happy. Harry was making her whole and that scared her the most, the lack of him once again would destroy her for good.

Ron had left and returned and she had been hurt but she had forgiven him in the past. Then Harry had left, for entirely different reasons, she had been spoiled but when he returned she found the carriage to forgive him too. Now she was terrified of him leaving again, Ron had made it to surface her worst fear: having Harry away from her.

The doorbell brought her out of her uncontrolled sobs and she dragged her feet to the door. She took a deep, shaky breath and opened the door, ready to face an angry Ron or a helpful Harry even if she knew that the slightest sound of their voices would actually make her crawl. Harry was standing there with a pack of big sheets of paper in his hands, in his choppy handwriting there were some words.

"_I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR EVEN MY BREATH BUT PLEASE DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!"_ was written on the first page which Harry took and let it fall on the floor next to him as to reveal the second. Hermione watched him in interest as she felt ready to bear this odd way of communication with him. She wiped her tears so her vision could finally not be so blurry.

"_I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU AND I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU!"_ Harry let that paper down as well.

"_WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH HELL TOGETHER AND I KNOW WE CAN DO IT, WE CAN MAKE IT!"_ Harry watched Hermione's eyes run from her left to right as she read the sentence.

"_I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT, LIKE I DID AND DO!"_ Hermione nodded her head a bit with more tears ran down her eyes.

"_YOU AND ROSIE ARE MY LIFE AND I LOVE YOU BOTH AND IF I KNOW WHAT LOVE IS, IT IF BECAUSE OF YOU._" Harry let the paper fall next to him as to reveal the last one.

"_I CAN'T LEAVE AGAIN EVEN IF I WANTED TO. BECAUSE IT'S NOT THAT I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, IT'S THAT I DON'T EVEN WANT TO TRY."_ He let Hermione read the last paper and then sighed as he saw her staying still for a moment, his heart sunk as he saw her unmoving, only with the tears running down her cheeks. He waved his hand as he looked down at the papers and they vanished.

He gasped as he felt Hermione throwing her arms around him in a tight crushing hug like she would do back in the past. His own arms wrapped around her as she started crying again.

'I can't do this anymore,' Hermione said between tears and Harry's heart ached, was that the end? 'I can't be away from you anymore; I can't keep you away, in that distance!' Hermione went on and Harry's heart ached this time in happiness, for a fraction he feared he'd have a heart attack because of the sudden change of emotions. 'I thought it'd be better for me to heal little by little with you in a distance but I can't, I can't do this without you,' Hermione said as Harry moved slightly away and framed her face with his palms as she looked up at him and he at her. He could see the strong warrior, the fine Auror, the great mom, the beautiful woman, but he could also see her broken heart, her pained soul in her eyes.

'I love you, we have each other, you have me…' Harry whispered in a desperate attempt to show her that he was there for her. Hermione smiled and sobbed at the same time as she hugged him again tightly before she could pull away again as to look at him.

'We have each other,' Hermione confirmed and Harry smiled at her and nodded his head as he leaned in and her eyes closed.

Their lips touched in a light kiss, it was painful, alleviating, torturing and healing at the same time. They kept their lips fastened with each other's for a moment more before Harry's arms could roam on Hermione's back and her own arms could roam on his shoulders and hair. The kiss turned into a passionate exchange of love and passion as the couple hugged and kissed with vigor and need. Soon the two were pushing each other in Hermione's flat and in the living room.

The two soon were moving on the couch together. Hermione broke the kiss with a gasp and let her forehead touch Harry's as their noses touched too.

'I'm exhausted,' Hermione whispered and Harry smiled and touched her cheek with his hand.

'I'm in love with you,' He said and Hermione smiled too and sniffed as her breath was still choppy because of the kiss and the crying. 'We should rest,' Harry whispered and Hermione looked deep in his eyes and nodded before she could close hers and caress his face with her own as she inhaled his familiar sent. Hermione let herself on the couch as Harry followed, soon the two were laying in a tight hug with Harry's head resting on the arm of the couch and Hermione's head resting on Harry's arm as she snuggled as close as possible.

'I missed sleeping in your hug,' Hermione whispered and Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her tighter, if that was possible, and kissed her forehead.

'I'm finally gonna sleep without snapping up or having nightmares,' Harry commented lightly and Hermione looked up at him with soft eyes. They two held each other's gazes for a moment before Hermione could kiss Harry's lips, jaw and neck.

'I love you,' they both whispered at each other before they could close their eyes. Harry waved his hand and the house's wards were blocking everyone that might tried to get in, at least for the night, they had the right to enjoy each other's presence and only…

* * *

sooo what u think of it guys? please do review and comment on everything, what u think ot Rose's hide and seek and the bathroom scene? what about the burrow and Ron? and what's on with Ginny and her silent anger? the scene with the papers was stolen from Love actually, i so love that scene and i so love that movie!

sooo we have our two lovebirds finally together but we have more to see :)

cp09


	11. Challenged

_Hello everyone, thanks for the amazing reviews, i'm so happy you like it, i have some announcements to make._

**1st. I'm moving to another city on the 23rd of the month and I'm not sure when i will have net access as to keep the stories updated but i can assure you that I'll do my best.**

**2nd. i updated my From Light to Darkness but something happened with ff . net's notifications and only some of you got the e-mails so please go and read the new chapie.**

_**and last but not least, I have a Twitter (Christina_M_09) and i decided to tweet small glimpses of future chapters from all of my stories there so if you want to be the first ones to have sneak peeks of my work just add me in your twitter. **_

this chapie is made was finished a few mins before 4 am so be kind...

enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Challenged_

_I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory_

_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me_

_I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been_

_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me_

_(Dido)_

Harry felt his cheek hurting and being stretched as the dim light from the windows disturbed him. He opened his eyes and took a fraction to realize where he was. In his immediate vision was Hermione's face, snuggled and sleeping in the crook of his neck, behind Hermione's head Rosalie was grinning madly and her arm was above her mom's head as her hand was pinching his cheek mercifully.

'Wake up, Daddy! It's Sunday!! Wake up!' Rosalie was saying in a rushed whisper, Hermione stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes before even Harry could beg for this sweet torture to end. Hermione smiled at Harry and then turned as much as the embrace with Harry allowed as to see her daughter. Rosalie didn't wait for an invitation and climbed literally on her parents, coaxing moans and groans of pain as her weight made their cramped bodies complain.

Harry's heart was soaring in happiness and love as he watched his little girl happy and smiling with Hermione next to him, looking relaxed and rested. He'd trade anything to wake up like this every day for the rest of his life.

'It's Sunday; can we have our special breakfast before we go to nana and grandpa?' Rosalie asked and Hermione smiled and nodded her head, her heart was full of joy and care for the two people with the emerald eyes in her arms but her mind –as always- had started to protest. Ron's words from the previous night along her own fears and worries made her mind question and defy her heart that was settled for now.

Her mind, the cold, mathematic part of hers was screaming that it was too early, that Harry hadn't realized what a family is yet, that it was too soon for her to grand him the liberty to crush her heart for the final time. Doubt was always a feeling that she disliked but having it addressed on Harry was simply killing her.

Harry watched as the emotions flicked across Hermione's face for the instants she needed to talk to Rosalie about breakfast. He knew that having her accepting him back in her heart was just a step, she had spoken the words, but she sure would need time and space. He was ready to give anything she needed; he was ready to be proven not just good but an excellent parent for Rosie and a perfect mate for her. He was there to take his rightfully owned position. He wasn't losing her and Rosie for nothing in the world.

'Of course, sweetie, but why don't you go and get ready for the day first?' Hermione finally spoke and Rosalie beamed and nodded her head. She kissed first her mom and then her dad and she hoped off the bed before she could almost dance her way to the bathroom. Harry and Hermione were left alone in the living room, still in the tight hug with their bodies pressed against each other's.

'Every Sunday we have lunch at my parents…' Hermione said awkwardly, she knew he knew and that made her feel uncomfortable even if his arms were warm and comforting and she had so longed the feeling.

'I see…' Harry said… he didn't want to push himself into the visit but he also wanted to be there, he had decided to face everyone as to be with his Rosie and Hermione and the Grangers were a meeting that he dreaded but he knew he had to face eventually.

'If you want… you can come with us…' Hermione said, she wasn't sure if she should push him into anything, her heart was whispering that he'd be there for her and her choices but her mind was afraid of having him scared of the meeting with her parents.

'Of course I want to be there…' Harry said and felt his heart kicking at the smile of relief that spread on her face. He sighed and kissed her temple. 'Hermione, I know you're still hesitant and worried but I can't see you looking at me with fear in your eyes. I know it's all new and difficult, but please… trust me,' Harry said against her skin and heard Hermione sighing as well and he just knew she had closed her eyes.

'I know… it's not you… well it's not _just_ you… it's all this…' Hermione tried but she paused when she felt his lips kissing her temple again, they moved down to the spot of her nose and then captured her own lips in a deep, loving kiss.

'I know, it hurts, it makes you feel scared, the same stands for me… but we need to hold onto each other…' Harry whispered against her lips when he broke the kiss. 'We'll begin from zero, we'll talk for whatever you want, we'll ask questions, we'll find the gut to give the honest answers, we're going to make it right…' Harry added and his heart ached as she smiled truly this time.

'I have a lot of questions,' Hermione stated, she cursed her mind for allowing her words to be sounded as a threat and not as a statement.

'And I have the answers, along with some questions of my own…' Harry said softly and Hermione nodded her head and kissed his lips this time, trying to do the once natural thing and trust her heart again, the heart that had been broken by the man she was now kissing.

'Mommy! Daddy! I'm ready! Can we eat now?' Rosalie's voice from behind the couch on the doorway of the bathroom interrupted them and caused them to break the kiss and stand up frantically, causing their daughter to laugh as their clothes were messed up, just like their always problematic hair.

'Of course baby, lets go…' Harry said as Hermione nodded and moved to the bathroom for the preparation of the day. Harry just cast a spell on him as his hungry daughter wouldn't let him go to his apartment as to get ready.

Harry hoisted Rosalie on a counter as he started making eggs and toasts for all of them. The products were zooming from the fridge on the counters and were getting ready by themselves. Rosalie watched with a smile as her dad was making breakfast for all of them for the first time.

'Daddy?' Rosalie asked and Harry smiled and moved closer to her as the magic was taking care of the breakfast.

'Yes, pumpkin?' Harry asked with a smile as Rosalie's emerald eyes were sparkling in happiness.

'Will you come with us at nana's? Rosalie asked and Harry smiled and pushed a small lock behind her ear.

'You want me to be there?' He asked, making sure Rosalie was fine with all the changes; he smiled as he saw his daughter nodding her head frantically. 'Then of course I will be there, sweetie,' Harry said and Rosalie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she stretched her body. Harry smiled and hugged back his little girl, he took her away from the counter and soon Rosalie was squealing and giggling as Harry raised her above his head and then placed her back in his hug as he made circles in the kitchen, Rosalie's happy voice was filling the house like music would do.

Hermione paused at the doorway of the kitchen as she watched Harry and Rosalie having fun together, she adored the moment, the excitement in their emerald eyes, the same crooked smiles, the same happiness that she wished she's be able to feel completely as well, darn her mind and her fears.

Rosalie squealed the moment she saw her mom and Harry let her on her feet so the girl could run close to Hermione who scooped her up in her hug and kissed her on the cheeks a few times, causing the girl to laugh and kiss her mom back.

'Sit down and I will serve the breakfast,' Harry said, Hermione was ready to give her help but Harry waved his wand in a motion showing that magic would help him, she just had to relax with Rosalie.

The trio started eating between smiles and grins, Harry releasing the wards so the house could have communication with the rest of the world again. Soon Rosalie was done with her toasts and milk and Hermione spoke as she was almost done with her own breakfast, both she and Harry were eating slowly so Rosalie could finish first.

'Baby, why don't you go and dress up in your room? Play with Wicca maybe, until we can clean up here and get ready too?' Hermione asked and Rosalie smiled and nodded her head, she left the room after giving a big kiss to Harry. When the two were left alone Hermione took a big breath and tried to calm down her racing mind and heart.

Harry looked at Hermione and decided to start the conversation.

'You think your parents will be fine with me being there?' Harry asked after a moment more, Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

'They were OK when I was strolling around with a newborn, my father might be a bit offensive but please don't think he's a bad person…' Hermione said and Harry shook his head.

'He has every right to be offensive with me…' Harry said trying to reassure her that he understood, to his surprise, Hermione shook her head with a sad chuckle.

'Not actually…' She said and looked at him. 'Harry, my parents didn't even want to see me for a period of time… for five months they were giving me the cold shoulder… until I had a small accident when I fell from the stairs in the Burrow and they were informed. I was eight months pregnant at that time and they got really scared.' Hermione said and Harry felt his heart sinking in his chest.

'You… were hurt?' He managed to ask and Hermione shook her head.

'Thanks to my magic, no I wasn't, just a cracked wrist that was fixed. Rosalie was protected by my own power so I was ok, but that fear of something going wrong shook my parents and reminded them that I'm their child and that since I didn't have a mate… I could use their love.' Hermione said simply, not wanting to hurt him or anything, it was the plain truth. Harry nodded his head and took her hand in his.

'I'm so sorry,' Harry said for the umpteenth time. Hermione smiled and nodded her head as she squeezed his hand.

'It's ok,' she only said again and Harry sighed, the guilt not leaving his eyes. 'So they have no reason to be offensive with you, they knew and they turned me down, you didn't and you just stayed away, there is a difference…' Hermione said coldly, still that old wound her parents had opened wasn't completely healed and she wasn't sure if it would ever be. Harry took another breath, he hated it when he heard her cold voice, even if this time it was addressed on her parents. He knew that it meant only one thing: her soul was still wounded.

'I love you,' Harry tried to say the only words that hoped that would sooth her.

Hermione looked at him for a moment, she wanted to say the words, she already had done so once, last night, but then it was upon the passion and the release of the moment, she loved him, she knew that but she felt a knot in her stomach and an annoying lump in her throat that didn't allow the words to come out. She finally smiled and nodded her head, not having unnoticed the hurt that flashed thought his face for a moment.

'We should get ready, they will be waiting,' Hermione said quietly and stood up, she was ready to move away but Harry held her hand in his, she paused and looked at him, he had made it to push the pain for his unanswered declaration away from his eyes. He knew she would need time.

They stared at each other's eyes, fear and worry and need being shared in each other's gazes until Harry kissed Hermione's palm softly and her eyes closed at the sooth that ran in her veins. She knew he understood, she knew he didn't expect an immediate answer, it hurt but she knew he would wait and that helped her.

A tapping on the window interrupted their silent communication as an owl was out of the kitchen. Hermione moved close to the window and Harry let off her hand gently as she took the letter and patted the ministry owl's head. She unfolded the parchment and started reading the letter silently.

'They believe that the gang we captured had actually some targets since you returned. They didn't want just to cause terror around the community.' Hermione said in a low voice. She hated it when people acted like this.

'So they're not simple terrorists, they wanted both fame and to cause fear.' Harry concluded.

'They _want_ so; Kingsley says here he believes there are more than the ones we captured.' Hermione said and sighed, she was afraid that this case wouldn't be finished the night she got injured and this letter now proved her suspicions. Harry sighed and stood up, took the letter from Hermione and scanned the small lines with his eyes. He left the letter on the table and looked at Hermione.

'OK, it's a Sunday and Kingsley hasn't called us in, that means he has no good evidence for whatever he says, he's probably right about this case but we can go to your parents, give Rosalie her chance to see us all together for the first time. After that, we can see if it's needed for us to go to the ministry.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head, she knew that it wasn't something too important yet, if it was so she would have been called since dawn so she could have the day to herself and her… family.

'OK, I will just answer, saying we're ready in case he wants us in and we'll have the day to ourselves.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded his head. He was ready to go and check on Rosalie but Hermione took his hand in hers and he turned around and looked at her.

'I just need some time…' Hermione said quietly and Harry gave a small smile and nodded his head as he moved closer to her, his arm wrapping around her as his hand cupped her face, their gazes never breaking.

'You have it, I'll be here,' Harry said in the same quiet voice, he needed to make sure she knew that.

~*~

The pair was in silence as they drove to Hermione's old house with Rosalie on the back seat, observing her parents in silence as well.

'What's wrong?' Rosalie finally asked and Harry looked at her from the mirror as Hermione looked behind her shoulder at her child. They had decided to have Harry drive Hermione's _Lancia_ this time.

'Nothing is wrong sweetie,' Hermione said and Rosalie looked at her mom.

'Usually, we're not that silent, the three of us, usually we laugh and play and talk…' Rosalie pointed out and Harry and Hermione shared a glance, she was right, for the past days they were all pretty loud when they were all together. But from the moment they woke up that day they were thinking a lot of things all the time and that lead to Rosalie's complains.

'OK, what do you want to talk about?' Hermione asked as she looked at her daughter.

'Lets play the Questions game, both talking and playing.' Rosalie offered and Hermione smiled.

'OK, lets do it,' Harry said this time, it was a good chance for them to learn each other.

'OK, I start!' Rosalie exclaimed and her parents nodded as Harry kept driving and Hermione smiled and nodded. 'Daddy! What is your favorite Quidditch Team?' Rosalie asked, Harry grinned.

'Pulddlemere United' Harry answered and Rosalie looked at him surprised.

'You are not a Chudley Cannons fan?' Rosalie asked surprised and Harry smiled and shook his head. 'Oh, OK,…' Rosalie said and then her smile brightened. 'Can I be a Pudlemeer fan too?' Rosalie asked and Harry smiled and nodded his head.

'Of course you can, sweetie,' He answered and smiled at her through the mirror.

'Just don't tell Ron, he's going to disown me from his favorite girl position, he has told me that before…' Rosalie said with fear in her voice and her parents sighed and nodded their heads.

'We won't sweetie,' Hermione reassured her, 'Your turn Harry, ask a question,' she said.

'OK…' Harry said and pondered for a bit, since he knew almost everything about Hermione he decided to ask Rosalie, after all, he couldn't ask Hermione the questions he wanted the answers for before Rosalie. 'Rosie… what is your favorite kind of flowers?' Harry asked and Rosalie smiled brightly.

'Lilies and roses,' Rosalie answered easily, Harry glanced at Hermione, warmth filling his eyes, Hermione gazed back at him with equal feelings in her eyes.

'Mommy,' Rosalie addressed her mom, oblivious of the glances her parents shared as Harry kept driving. 'When will you let daddy live with us?' Rosalie answered and Hermione looked exasperated at her girl.

'I don't know sweetie, soon, I hope,' Hermione answered quietly as she looked at her lap, she could feel both the gazes of Harry and Rosalie's but she decided not to give too big hopes to anyone. 'Harry,' Hermione addressed him this time. 'What do you want to do in the future?' Hermione asked it was something she wanted to know and it was a safe question with Rosalie present in the car.

'I want to be with Rosie and her beautiful mommy,' Harry answered and Rosalie squealed and clapped her hands. Hermione glanced at Harry and smiled at him just a bit as he glanced at her with love in his eyes.

'Rosie… What do you want for the future?' Harry asked and looked at Rosalie through the car mirror.

'I want you, daddy, to be here with me and mommy, and I want a little sister or brother.' Rosalie said honestly and Hermione gasped but tried to hide her reaction by running her hand through her curly hair. Harry nodded his head with the slightest smile on his face; he was torn between happiness for Rosalie's request and Hermione's almost negative reaction.

When they parked out of Hermione's old house, Hermione moved out first and helped Rosalie off her children chair on the backseats. Harry remained in the driver's seat for a moment longer, needing to relax himself. He looked at Hermione who was straightening up Rosalie's dress and with a small smile he decided to move out of the car and face the Grangers. Hermione deserved it and so much more.

The two hours of the dinner at the Grangers' weren't the easiest for both Harry and Hermione as her parents didn't only show their worry and insecurity towards Harry's return but they also made very clear through hints that they wouldn't tolerate another escape of his now with Rosalie knowing him.

Hermione tried to keep a balance between her parents and their attitude by reminding them what they had done during her pregnancy but their words along with Ron's ways the day before had made her feel all the insecurities at full force.

She was already helping Rosalie with her jacket as Harry watched them close by when Edward Granger showed up in the hall while Jane was packing some food for them to take with them.

'Harry can I talk to you for a moment?' Edward asked.

'No,' Hermione answered before she could turn around and glare at her father's brown eyes, same with hers. She had hoped for her parents' support with her decisions about Harry but things hadn't turned out as she had hoped for them to.

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione calmly, wanting her to know that it was ok; he hadn't expected something less from the Grangers. After all, he was the man that got pregnant their daughter and left in the middle of the night. The fact of their cold shoulder to Hermione had nothing to do with his own wrong doings.

'Yes, Mr. Granger, we can talk,' Harry said as he was still looking at Hermione with calm eyes. Edward nodded his head and gestured for Harry to get in his study that was close by as Hermione huffed and glared at her mother who shrugged as she moved in the hall too, with a bag full of boxes of food.

'You were supposed to be supporting,' Hermione accused her mother for hers and her father's ways towards Harry.

'We were… but we were also worried, Hermione, we don't want you to be hurt again, your father is furious with him and you know it.' Jane said quietly as Rosalie was close to them, playing with the new toy her grandparents had bought for her.

'You and dad cornering him is not a nice way to show that you're by my side in this, it's my decision, mom,' Hermione said in a hushed voice and Jane cupped her daughter's cheeks with her hands.

'Hermione, we love you, and we are by your side indeed, but… we need to make sure that he will stick around…' Jane said and Hermione sighed and shook her head.

'He has to say stay around, it's not only for me, it's for his daughter as well,' Hermione said quietly, in a way vocalizing her fear of Harry sticking with her just because of Rosalie and not for her as well.

'I think he will be around for both of you… after all, as I have figured, he returned for you and he learnt about Rosalie on the way…' Jane said and Hermione sighed and nodded her head, still with the fear gripping her heart.

Harry, just a few feet away from her, in Edward's office was looking at the older man with steady eyes and calmed breathing. He didn't want to look like a scared puppy before Hermione's father, he was there to stay and he wanted to make sure that everyone got that.

'Harry…' Edward said and sat on the chair behind the desk. 'I don't have a lot of thing to tell you, only that I expect at least the best out of you for Rosie and Hermione,' Edward said seriously and Harry nodded his head and spoke.

'Mr. Granger, I know I must look like the worst person in the world, and I won't object your judgment, I was and still am inexcusable for letting Hermione with no means of communication for all these years. But now, I know, and I won't let anything else to harm Hermione or my daughter…' Harry said honestly. 'I love your daughter and your granddaughter like nothing else in the world so… I will do my best to keep them both happy and secure.' Harry added seriously and Edward sighed and run his hands through his short, brown-grey hair.

'Listen to me, Harry,' Edward said and Harry looked at the man before him. 'Hermione has been very hurt, devastated, by your absence, and her mother and I added to the situation when we turned our backs to her for almost her entire pregnancy. She has been through a lot and she's not even thirty years old, she deserves a break, she deserves some peace…' Edward said calmly. 'I trust you to stay close to her, I don't know if you will be her partner, but I trust you to be the best father for Rosalie, my granddaughter is the best child in the world and she deserves nothing else but the best father.' Edward went on.

'I have your back, but, if you dare as to make them shed one more tear, I swear to my granddaughter's life that I will kill you with my bare hands, am I understood?' Edward finally said with his voice dead serious. Harry simply nodded his head, knowing that the man before him was absolutely right to kill him in case he hurt them, after all, Harry wouldn't deserve anything else but death if he screwed up again, and he just knew it.

'Totally understood, sir,' Harry said and Edward nodded and stood up from his chair and gave his hand to Harry. The two men shook their hands firmly. 'Good job so far by the way… I haven't seen Rosalie so happy before… and Hermione's sparkle has almost returned in her eyes.' Edward said with a small smile that made Harry smile back in pride.

~*~

'What did my father and you talked about?' Hermione asked in a whisper when they were in the car with Rosalie fast asleep behind them. Harry smiled as he kept his eyes on the road before them.

'Nothing much, he just vowed to Rosie's life that he will kill me if I ever hurt you again… and I totally agreed with his…plans, in case I mess up.' Harry said in a hushed voice and Hermione sighed exasperated but Harry took her hand and kissed the back of her palm. 'Don't get upset, if I mess up with you, death will be the best option. I won't be able to live with the guilt; it's already too great to handle…' Harry said and this time he glanced at her for a moment. Hermione sighed this time softer and nodded her head.

'You became quiet the charmer with words in the past years…' she commented and Harry smiled and shrugged.

'When I was trying to be distracted by your memory I read a lot of Quidditch and Auror books, and when I was done reading them again and again I started reading other books, finally… I also read the _Hogwarts – A History_… I had no idea that there were rumors of ghost orgies in the middle of the night in our school…' Harry commented and Hermione chuckled.

'This is not written in the book, Harry…' she said calmly, not wanting to show _too_ much of her being impressed for his book reading in the past years.

'No it's not, but it's hinted in page 546 on the last paragraph…if you've read it twice you'll notice the hint…' Harry said and wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing manner that made Hermione chuckle and laugh.

The two finally got in their building and Hermione took the asleep Rosalie in her arms as they started moving to their floor in the elevator. When they finally gotten there Hermione moved first.

'I'll put her to bed, why don't you take a bath? You've been in the same clothes since yesterday…' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded, the cleaning spells had done a very good job but he needed to fresh up.

'OK, I'll take a shower, chance clothes and come back home…' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head and smiled. Before she could leave, Harry wrapped his arm lightly around her waist and kissed her cheek lovingly. Hermione felt her heart kicking but she said nothing as she kept moving after her momentary pause, still the smile that formed on her lips was huge.

Harry smiled as he opened the door of his apartment and got in. He turned the lights on and he gasped as he saw none else but Ginny Thomas waiting for him on his couch. Her eyes were glued on his and Hermione's frame on the coffee table as she had been waiting in the dim, afternoon light but she looked up at him the moment the lights turned on.

'Ginny… how did you get in?' Harry asked and Ginny smiled as she stood up with difficulty because of her large stomach.

'I'm still good with spells, Harry…' Ginny said with a smile that Harry guessed she wanted to be amused and seductive but he only found it disturbing.

'What do you want here, Ginny? Does Thomas know about your intrusion?' Harry asked flatly and Ginny stopped smiling and sighed.

'No he doesn't, and I… wanted to talk to you.' She finally said and she moved closer but Harry moved a couple of steps further away from her.

'About what?' he asked and she sighed as she realized he didn't want to be too close to her.

'I know all this is so confusing for you… it is for me too, having you back after so long… I waited for you during the War, and I had you after it but things happened… and we broke up and then I was sure we'd get back together once again but we didn't and then you suddenly disappeared and Hermione was pregnant as she was claiming with a child that was yours… Something that I never believed to be honest with you… but when I saw that you're not returning… I decided to put my heart back together and I married Dean because he was…available but I never stopped loving you, Harry.' Ginny said in a breath with her eyes looking at him adoringly. Harry was looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time in his life.

His relationship with Ginny was based on passion and that's why it didn't last both times but now that he heard her saying those things, and as he took into account her obsession with him ever since she was a little child and didn't even know him… Harry could see that she had some issues.

'Ginny… what are you talking about? I moved on after we broke for the second time… I did some wrong choices like disappearing… but Rosalie _is_ my child and Hermione _will be_ my partner for the rest of my life, hopefully. You moved on too, you got married and you have two kids, you can't possibly believe that you're still in love with me…' Harry said in worry and panic, he didn't want to upset her in her condition but she was totally absurd and as his heart kicked in his chest, the last thing he wanted was to have Hermione seeing that he's late and coming in his flat to see Ginny declaring her love for him.

'I know you're in a lot of things lately, all this must be chaotic for you… the responsibility of being a dad, the _obligation_ of being with Hermione all day long… I know it's not easy to be in a… _bound_ with someone just because there are children on the way… I'm in the exact same position. But you know you can always be with me… we can make it work out.' Ginny said as if she hadn't heard him speaking. Harry took a deep breath and fought the urge to move away as she moved closer again. He finally got her elbows as to keep her at arm's length and looked straight in Ginny's brown eyes.

'We tried twice together and didn't work out, you can't give me what I want and I can't open up to you… I just can't, Gin. We're so different, you need someone to worship, and I need someone to keep my feet on the earth. I don't have feelings for you anymore, I care about you as I do for Fleur or Luna… but Hermione is the one I love. I returned for her and then I found out that I have a child with her. You're married to Dean and if your marriage is falling apart it's not my fault. I didn't ask you during the war to wait for me and I ended things clearly after it.

'It's not my fault if you can't fight your obsessions, Gin, I'm sorry.' Harry said and saw her eyes filling with tears. He didn't know how else to explain things to her. He had thought that he was ok with her ever since they broke up, two years before he could start his odd relationship with Hermione back then. He was miles away from her for the past seven years and she was still stuck with his name even though she was married with a child and a baby on the way…

'I thought…I thought that you and I could-' Ginny's words were interrupted by a rapid knocking on the door of the flat and Harry shut his eyes in dread as he just knew it was Hermione. His heart kicked in instinct because of her rapid knocking on his door. He rushed close to the door, worry suffocating his insecurity for Hermione seeing Ginny there and he opened the door immediately. When he came in eye contact with Hermione's worried eyes his heart kicked harder.

'I flooed Luna and she's with Rosie, they need us in the Ministry, they said it's about us and it's important… we should floo immed—' Hermione's words were paused as she glanced inside the apartment and saw Ginny there looking at her with an ice cold glare. 'Am I interrupting something?' Hermione suddenly asked with anger coloring her tone. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes in beg.

'I found her in the house when I came in.' Harry whispered with exasperation in his voice as Hermione looked back at Ginny who was still glaring at her.

'I see…' she only said and Harry nodded his head and let a breath of worry out of his lugs. 'We should hurry, Kingsley is really worried.' Hermione added as Harry nodded and turned around.

'Ginny, we need to go, please leave and think about what I told you…' Harry only said and Ginny took a deep, angry breath after she stopped glaring at Harry.

'And you think about what _I_ told you…' she said before she could disappear. Hermione decided not to comment or ask about their talk but she couldn't stop the long face.

'I swear I will talk to you about what happened.' Harry said as he looked at her angry face, she just shrugged and shook her head, still unable to talk. They were in a hurry but Harry cupped her chin with one hand as his free arm wrapped around her body, he lifted her face so she'd look at him and he kissed her lips tenderly.

'I love you… and nothing and none is going to change that, Hermione.' Harry said and he mentally smiled as he saw her softening in his arms.

'We should go…' She said after a few seconds in his arms, she felt better after his kiss but still, she wanted to know what happened between him and Ginny.

The two flooed immediately in the Atrium of the Ministry which was almost deserted in a Sunday afternoon. The two moved quickly to the elevators and a few minutes later they were knocking on Kingsley's door. He answered and they entered the room that was full of Aurors and Ministry employees from the department of the Law enforcement and the department of Mysteries.

'Kingsley, what's going on?' Harry asked as the minister moved close to them and shook their hands. The older man sighed and took them in a corner of the room.

'I need you to remain calmed because this is important,' Kingsley said and Hermione took a breath and spoke.

'Just tell us what is going on, please.' She said and Kingsley looked at her almost with pity in his eyes.

'We found out that the guys you captured were just a part of the gang that want to cause terror because of your return, Harry,' Kingsley started and the two nodded their heads. 'The _Prophet_ with his "rich" reports about Rosalie being your daughter seeded the news everywhere and now… this gang sent a letter just a few hours after the papers of Rosalie's paternity were done...' Kingsley said in serious voice.

'They probably are kids and relative of Death Eaters or Voldemort wannabes but the thing is… Rosalie is their next target, and since they didn't make it to cause terror in Diagon, they'll do their best to impress the world by kidnapping her...' Kingsley said and Hermione felt her knees giving way, she made a step back as to keep herself standing the same moment Harry wrapped his arm around her for support.

Her child was in immediate danger from a gang that wanted to kidnap her just because she was her dad's child. Hermione felt like crawling in a corner and crying her heart out in fear, Rosalie was the most important person in the world, with Harry next to her, having her in harm's way simply tearing her heart into pieces.

Harry next to her had similar thoughts as his heart felt like bursting in pain and agony. He couldn't believe that there were people that wanted to hurt an innocent four year old as to get to him. What kind of people were they who wanted to harm his baby, that little, bright and beautiful angel. After the momentary shock he felt his blood boiling in furry and his ears buzzing in hurtful feelings as he kept Hermione by the waist.

'I don't want you out of the case because you're the Head auror and the second in command but I need you to be careful-' Kingsley started but Harry interrupted him harshly.

'_Of course_ you won't keep us out of the case… we're Rosalie's parents and for years now the Ministry had a hand in the _Prophet_, even during the war, and now, they're going out in public, exposing children of Aurors and war survivors and you do nothing about it. If those excuses of men touch even a hair from Rosalie's head I will have you responsible for this…' Harry said in a voice full of furry as he didn't only blame himself for being who he is but he blamed the rest for their wrong doings that added to the situation.

Hermione was still in shock but she dragged Harry away from Kingsley and only when Harry felt her touch on his chest did he move away from the minister who knew better than talk back right that moment. Harry softened and looked at Hermione for a moment, she was close to tears and he could only wrap his arms around her and keep her there. She was a strong woman, a great mother and an amazing auror but when it came to her daughter, she was losing it; it was his chance to prove himself good for her and their child.

'Carter, Moore and King, I need you out of Auror Granger's apartment under invisibility cloaks, Luna Lovegood and Rosalie Potter are inside the house, don't make your presence known to them.' Harry called and the three Aurors nodded and left the office without a word. Harry kept Hermione in his arms and held her close, she wasn't crying but he knew she needed him there for her right that moment.

'I need you to be strong, Mione; none is going to harm our child.' Harry said reassuringly and Hermione clanged to him and took a few more breaths as to calm her racing heart. The rollercoaster of her life was still rushing on its tracks and right now, Hermione felt like it was turning the worse turn possible for her, Harry and their little daughter. She felt the urge to go back home and protect Rosalie herself but she knew she was needed there as to help with the mission.

Hermione finally nodded her head and moved away from Harry as she took another deep breath and moved along with Harry, close to the people that were talking about plans and strategies, she needed to be strong yet again, Harry took her hand in his and squeezed it.

It was less than five minutes later when Harry and Hermione's hearts froze as four Patronus charms entered the office, a shark, a monkey, a puma and Luna's rabbit entered the office and asked for back up in unison.

That meant only one thing: Hermione's house was intruded and Rosalie was already kidnapped…

* * *

*runs and hides* I knowww you want to kill me, tear me apart and then set me on fire, and to be honest, you have every right to want such things, but you knew it was angsty :S

I can promise that i'll do my best to update before my departure for Athens but even if i don't make it i will try to upload the next chapie from some friend's house but until then... i need your reviews guys, i wanna know what u think of it, it was a chapie of 13 full .word pages so it was a McDreamy chapie hehe please tell me what u think will happen with rosie

what's your opinion about Ginny Thoman (:P) and what about Hermione's parents and the small fluffy HHr moments. Hermione still has issues with her trust for Harry but i think it's normal after his absence.

_**please review and give me the only thing i need for a fast update, don't forget to check out the FLTD and add me in Twiiter for glimpses of the new chapie.....................**_

**CP09**

p.s. HAPPY NEW YEAR

and my warmest love and support to the people in Haiti, events like this make us all feel lucky to be born in more privileged countries...


	12. Scared

_FINALLY! AFTER A MONTH AND A DAY! Happy Valentines, guys, thank you so much for the amazing reviews, they give me so much love, thanks._

After 3 weeks of my muse refusing to give me a flick to keep up i made 6 out of the 8 pages of this chapie in a night.... I'm so sorry for the delay, I had been struggling to make this chapie ever since i moved in the new house. Thanks for the wishes for my new beginning too.

I have already updated my Twilight series of shots and i will update again soon.

With no further addo...

Enjoy....

_

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Scared_

_I think I know what's on your mind  
A couple words, a great divide  
Waiting in the wings, a small respite  
Crowding up the foreground from behind_

_Even though you're the only one I see  
It's the last catastrophe  
Place your bets on chance and apathy_

_Take anything you want, it's fine  
Keep up the slow life for the night  
Don't take it back, I'll just deny  
This constant noise all the time_

_Even though you're the only one I see  
It's the last catastrophe  
Place your bets on chance and apathy  
From the wind in front of me_

_Even though you're the only one I see  
It's the last catastrophe  
Place your bets on chance and apathy  
From the wind in front of me_

_Even though you're the only one I see _

_(Grizzly Bear)_

Hermione was frozen as everyone started apparating out of the room, her mind that usually worked faster than anyone else's now was numb and paralyzed. She couldn't comprehend the meaning of those Patronus charms in the office, she couldn't put in her head that they meant the kidnapping of her child, the child that she had put to bed just half an hour ago. The tagging on her arm snapped her out of her stupor and her eyes traveled up and met Harry's fearful gaze.

'We must hurry,' he was saying and as her mind was still numb his words were sounded in her head like from far away, like water was separating her ears from his lips. 'Come on Hermione…please…' his voice was heard just a bit clearer. 'We need to find Rosalie, now,' their child's name snapped her out of her numbness, the hot pain of the loss of her child rushed inside her heart like lava and the realization of Rosalie's little bed being empty and her little girl being away in some strangers' hands took her breath away.

'Oh God…' She gasped as Harry wrapped his arms around her, he wasn't used to see Hermione going numb, it had happened to her in rare occasions but he could understand that motherhood hadn't only changed her physically in a good way in his opinion but had also made her more vulnerable as now her life was their child, and with pain, Harry realized that he had became vulnerable too as his heart was beating like crazy in his chest for his child and his ears were buzzing in furry for the bastards that had very dared to touch Rosalie.

'We must hurry,' Hermione echoed Harry's words and then she finally realized that they needed to move, a small part of her mind refused to believe that her child was kidnapped so she started moving, leaving Harry's embrace as he followed her frantic run out of the office.

Soon the couple was rushing to the aparation point and were leaving the ministry, Hermione clung to the possibility of all this being a mistake so she kept running after she reappeared out of her flat. There were people out of the opened door and Hermione burst in her living room only to find two aurors close to Luna, one helping her with her swollen lip and the other asking her questions. Harry was at Hermione's heels and he hated the looks of pity and sympathy that the team gave to both him and Hermione.

Hermione didn't care about the looks or the people around her as she moved close to Luna and knelt before the chair the blond woman was on. The small part of her mind that hoped was now dying but she refused to give up hope just yet.

'I'm so sorry, Hermione, there were hooded people that got in, hexed me and took Rosalie while she was asleep. They must have used some paralyzing charm on me. I'm so sorry,' Luna said and her voice sounded clear and not so dreamy. Hermione realized that she was gripping Luna's arms and that her eyes were wide as she watched the blond woman talking to her. She felt two hands touching her and lifting her from in front of Luna and soon she was engulfed in two strong arms as that little part of her mind now was dead, along with her hope.

She felt the hot tears of desperation running down her cheeks but she refused to sob, she was so tensed, so scared, so furious and those were only three emotions from the ones that rushed as a torrent inside her heart and mind.

Harry held Hermione in his arms and he knew, she wouldn't sob, she wouldn't collapse, not yet, she would first give every breath of hers as to find their child and he was right there for her too. He started moving as the aurors took Luna's memory in a pensive so they could examine the moment of the attack and he moved towards Rosalie's room still with Hermione in his arms.

The pair looked inside the room and their hearts felt even heavier as they saw the bed empty and the sheets still unmade. Furry flared up inside them and the two broke the hug at the same time and looked at each other's eyes. There have been times when they worked as one, times that worked as two well-oiled machines for survival and times that they could understand each other with not a single word spoken, now it was a combination of all those times as their child was their everything.

'We're going to find her,' Hermione said with a steady voice, Harry nodded.

'We need a team to search in Knockturn,' Harry said and Hermione nodded this time.

'And more teams as to search the house and find evidence of used magic, then to check if the magic was performed from some stolen wand that could be reported in the ministry's records.' Hermione added and Harry nodded his head and the two moved away from each other and started setting up the operation.

In no time the teams were made and doing what they were commanded to by the leaders of the department of Security. Both Harry and Hermione were tensed and their minds were racing with possibilities, locations and theories. They returned in the ministry and got in their office that was filled with people that now were trying to help in the mission.

By experience and training they knew that usually the kidnappers were sending some owl with some sort of message and demand for money but in cases of famous people or cases of terrorism, the kidnapped person was usually used as bait for the one that was the actual target of the criminals. So both Harry and Hermione knew that as to have Rosalie back, they would be needed to step in a trap set for Harry.

And as it was expected, after twenty five, endless minutes a letter flew in the room and fell before Harry and Hermione. The two looked at each other in the eyes and then Hermione gripped the letter and unfolded it. Her eyes started running on the two small lines that were written, Harry was reading by her side.

_In two hours, in the mansion of Little Hangleton. Just the two of you. No funny business. Come if you want to have a chance of saving your child. _

Hermione read the little letter again and again, she could feel her chest rising and falling as she knew they needed to go on their own. They would set up teams and back up around the village but they needed to be on their own in the mansion. She wasn't going to take any risks.

Harry read the letter from Hermione's side. His mind filled with theories and possibilities along with the idea of keeping Hermione away and going on his own but he knew this wouldn't happen for anything in the world. He knew Hermione wouldn't back out in a time like this, when Rosalie was concerned and at risk and he also knew that even if he wanted to protect Hermione, he couldn't even suggest for her to stay behind. If it was only for him, he would try to prevent her, like he had done before, but now it was about their child and they had equal agony and need to be there even if it was a trap.

~*~

Harry and Hermione could only hear their footsteps and the rustling of the leaves as they moved towards the abandoned mansion in the dark village. It had gotten dark and the two moved close by as the sight of the house of Voldemort's family gave them chills. The thought of their child being somewhere in there, frightened and bewildered, made their stomachs drop.

There were teams around the village, ready to strike but they hadn't used any kind of spells as they knew the change in the magic of the area would be watched and noticed by the ones who held Rosalie.

The couple looked around them, one covering the other as they took their last steps to the front door that was cracked open, a small, dim light flickered in the living room and the pair looked at each other and nodded their heads as they took their wands in their palms, as they passed through the door they felt the magic engulfing them and they held their wands even tighter in their hands as they moved further inside, the floor cracking and groaning beneath them.

The old house looked awful after so many years in abandonment, none dared to claim or even demolish the old house or any other property that belonged to the fallen Dark Lord and often, those places were re-habituated by Voldemort wannabes, old followers, Neo-Death Eaters, mad people who thought they were the old Dark Lord and any other kind of anomaly of people that wanted darkness over light again.

The couple moved further inside the house and turned around as to face the opened doors of the living room, there, a group of four men were waiting, standing with hoods covering their scalps but not their faces, and in a small table in the middle of the four-point circle, Rosalie was asleep in a black dress.

Hermione and Harry couldn't believe their eyes. They recognized the faces, these four along with some more people –the ones they captured the night Hermione got injured included- had made an organization called "The Children of the Dark Lord". The ministries in the States and in Britain had categorized them in the minor, almost ridiculous kind of groups of terrorists, they never expected to have them doing something as "great" as kidnapping Harry Potter's only child.

The team was made by young people who claimed they were actual sons of Voldemort and some of his followers like Bellatrix Lestrange, conceived and born during the first war. There were no reports of Death Eaters having children –apart of Narcissa Malfoy- and the ministries had the team as a bunch of unstable people who wanted publicity through their hatred for the man who beaten their "father".

Both Harry and Hermione could see that the young men were unprepared, they had wands but the Aurors' experience showed to them that the team was poorly ready for a fight and that was good. However, having Rosalie in the middle of this with madmen and her in that state of unconsciousness made her parents' hearts to break.

The first bursts of spells started out of nowhere with Harry and Hermione covering themselves and answering the spells, careful not to have the blasts addressed close to the table with their child. One of the men made to grip Rosalie as a shield before him but Harry was faster and sent the man flying across the room.

As aurors they didn't have permission to kill but Hermione and Harry used the most painful of spells as to fight, wanting those scams to be punished for the agony they inflicted on them and their child.

Soon three of the four were magically petrified on the floor, but Hermione had cornered the fourth, the eldest and was pointing her wand at his throat.

'I was the one who took her, his child, for my father's life…' the man said and Hermione snarled in furry, for the first time in her life, she was a step away from killing a man, taking a life and actually wanting it with all her heart. A hand in her arm paused her, however.

'Rosalie needs you,' Harry's voice filled her mind and his meaning filled her heart. He didn't mean only that Rose needed her mother right that moment, he meant that if Hermione killed that madman, Rose would be motherless for years as Hermione would be sentenced in Azkaban. She lowered her hand slowly, knowing that if it was anyone else but Harry, he wouldn't have made it, she would kill that man and she would destroy her life right that moment. But Harry was there, the only man who could actually stop and help her.

The man before her let a small ironic chuckle and Hermione couldn't resist and punched him with all her strength, causing his head to snap backwards and blood fill his mouth. Harry shrugged, 'we can say you were defending yourself…'. Harry petrified him too.

'Enjoy the pain.' Harry murmured before he could move close to Hermione and their child as Hermione took Rosalie in her arms and held her tightly. The child was still seemingly asleep and Harry waved his wand on her face with a detecting charm.

'Not cursed, just under a strong sleep spell.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head in relief and held her daughter even closer to her, breathing in enormous relief. Harry hugged her as well and the trio remained like that for a few moments. Ron's words for Rosalie being in danger because of Harry flashed thought Hermione's head but she dismissed the thought.

Hermione knew at that moment of atonement, Harry deserved a chance in happiness and she and her child did so, none, old friend or enemy deserved to spoil that for them.

~*~

Harry entered Rosalie's bedroom silently, he paused for a moment as he looked at Hermione caressing Rosalie's hair as the child was still asleep, now back in her bed and changed in her pajamas. Harry had taken the situation in his hands as he wanted Hermione to be back at home with Rosalie before the spell would ware off. Harry took care of everything, the arresting, the reports and the ending of the mission along the dismissal of the teams.

He moved closer to the bed with two hot mugs of tea, he sat down Indian-like as Hermione was, her head was rested on her shoulder and her arm was extended for her hand to be able to caress her child's brown locks. Hermione glanced at Harry with a small smile on her face and took the mug from him.

She hadn't uttered a single word ever since she took Rose in her arms back in the village and Harry was concerned about what was in her mind. The ghost of the fear of Hermione having changed her mind and not wanting him anymore scared the life out of him but he decided not to touch the subject, at least not yet. Hermione took the mug and drunk a bit, screwing her eyes in the tonic taste of tea.

'Thanks…' She finally said and Harry smiled and nodded his head. They drank their tea the same, a spoon of sugar and a touch of lemon, in spite of the four spoons of sugar for Ron's tea so they could never forget how to make the perfect tea for each other.

'It will be as nothing happened for her…' Harry said and Hermione sighed and nodded her head.

'I know…' she said and Harry nodded his head awkwardly again.

'We both got scared...' Harry tried and Hermione looked at him with pain still evident in her eyes.

'I know you got scared, terrified… but I've carried her in my womb for nine months, I've spent hours to have her out of me… I've bled and sweated as to raise her… I didn't get scared… I lost half my years at the idea of her being hurt, she's my life Harry. Once, my life revolved around you and your wellbeing, then it started revolving around her.

'When you were gone, I had only her to hold on to, and now you're back and my life revolves around both of you for the first time. Now you're both present in my life and the idea of losing one of you once again, or having to choose between you… it's excruciating. Tonight I thought I'd lost both of you…' Hermione mumbled and finally burst in sudden tears at her last words.

Harry immediately hugged her close to him, with Hermione burying her face in his shoulder as not to disturb Rosalie from her enchanted sleep. Harry kissed Hermione's head and cheek, whispering soothing words in her ear. He knew she was afraid, and what she had just said meant the world to him and stood the same for him too.

His life revolved around Hermione and her help and her very presence ever since he was a child and even when he was thousands of miles away, Hermione was still there, always, never leaving, and that was proven by his own return to her. When he learnt about Rosalie, just a few days ago, his world shifted and his life started having two keystones, Hermione and Rosalie were his life.

'Mione… I don't want to watch my life without me… I love you and I'm not going anywhere… nor Rosalie will ever do.' Harry said in a hushed voice full of emotion. Hermione moved slightly away from him and looked at his eyes as her own freed more tears that ran down her cheeks. She could see the honesty, the pain, the love, the need, the care and the fear.

'I love you, I always did and always will.' Hermione said and this time the words weren't a heated response nor a rushed statement as not hurt his feelings. There was the greatest truth, buried in the deepest part of her heart for so long and now released only for him to hear and know it.

Harry hugged her again in his arms and this time their lips locked with each other's in a kiss full of love and need, there were also lust and want but upon this time, with their daughter back safe in her bed and themselves back safe into each other's hearts, love and care dominated the mood of the kiss.

'Mummy… daddy…. What are you doing here?' a small voice interrupted their kiss and made them look at their only daughter whose eyes were narrowed and fogged with sleepiness. She looked adorable and healthy, the two wanted to make sure that there wouldn't be any problem after the end of the spell and as it seemed, Rosalie was just confused to see her parents in her bedroom, for her nothing else had happened.

'Nothing sweetie, there was just a…knock on the door and we wanted to make sure that it didn't wake you up… now go back to sleep, my love,' Hermione said and lied easily as she smiled at her child and kissed many times her cheek, the sheer relief of listening to her child's voice again was almost overwhelming.

'Oh OK, who was at the door?'Rosalie asked still sleepily as curiosity was a characteristic of hers.

'Uhm, a neighbor, he wanted sugar for his night tea,' Harry helped the situation and lied too. Rosalie nodded her head and opened her arms for her parents who hugged their child with all the love and the relief they had.

'Goodnight, princess.'

'Goodnight, pumpkin,'

'Goodnight mummy, goodnight, daddy, don't forget to wake me up in the morning with my mug of chocolate,' Rosalie said with her voice getting mumbled as sleep started to taking over her again.

'I won't, pumpkin.' Harry whispered and kissed Rosalie's cheek a last time, before he could stand up and help Hermione on her feet as well. The two moved out of the room and looked at each other, there were wards and guards taking care of the safety of the house until the ministry were absolutely sure that the gang was finally done so they could sleep in peace.

'OK… time for me to go back to my flat… it was a _long_ day…' Harry said as he put his hands in his pockets. He never liked the moment of him leaving Hermione and Rose's flat, it felt like home, it was full of decorations and photos and Hermione and Rosalie's by now familiar smells but most of all it was the two ladies that made the flat feel like home to him, they were his family and he enjoyed every moment of his stay there.

Hermione watched him as he looked around for the last time of the day and she smiled mentally, she knew he hated it when he had to go to his flat to sleep, Harry always had issues with sleep and she could remember how uneasy he could be in his slumber, she could remember from the times in the tent and later on, when she'd watched him sleep after their sexual encounters.

'Maybe… you could stay here tonight… I'm sure you'd want to be close to Rosalie… after what happened…' Hermione said with small hope in her voice. She had decided to give him a chance and they needed to be there for their child all the time. But there were more reasons, like her missing the feel of his body spooned against hers, and the protection she always felt when he was there, especially now after what happened with Rosalie, and the need for someone to be there and hug her though the night after so long were dominant in her heart and mind.

Harry stared at Hermione for a moment and a huge grin was spread on his face. She was making steps on her own, closer to him, he would give her his heart if she just asked for it but he knew she needed time and baby steps, wanting him to stay with her was something amazing for him.

'I'd love that, to stay here for both Rosie and you…' Harry said all of a sudden shyly and Hermione smiled again. She saw him glancing at the couch for a moment, with his eyes showing a small portion of remorse and she almost chuckled.

'I'm sure my bed still holds us both… we can sleep together… just sleep, but together…' Hermione started her words confident but then mumbled a bit as she wanted to make clear that they'd _only_ sleep. Having him back in her house _and_ bed was huge for her, after so long… so sleep was a good test for now, she didn't feel ready to be with him in more intimate ways yet.

Harry smiled at her this time; he could see her try, her want to keep up, and her fear to the new facts. He adored her for who she was.

'Only sleep, with pillows and that awesome blanket… you still have it?' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded as she knew what he was talking about.

'It's just in there, on the bed, waiting…' Hermione said and smiled as Harry moved closer and kissed her lips lightly, towering her as he was slightly taller.

'Thank you so much… for doing this for me, for us, for Rosalie… you won't regret it, Hermione.' Harry said in a whisper and Hermione looked up at him and smiled a harmonious smile.

'I know I won't…' she said in an equal whisper before the couple could share yet another kiss for that night and move towards Hermione's bedroom for their first peaceful slumber in each other's arms in the past five years…

* * *

Yaaayyy rose is fine! and her parents worked as one here, like the old, good times... and they ended up in a bed... hehe what you think about it guys? please review my work, my muse needs love to keep going, so help by reviewing before she goes to her "i'm a stubborn little thing" mode again lol

thanks for reading, please review and tell me what u think of the chapie

CP09


	13. True

_hello everyone thank you so much for the reviews, i'm so glad you like it, i promise i will keep up, this is a favorite chapie of mine, i really liked it and i hope u will like it too._

Sorry for not answering some of the reviews personally but i have net connection problems so i'm doing my best at least on updating.

Enjoy....

_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – True_

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..._

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

The familiar sense filled her nostrils and made her lips form into a smile. His soft yet muscular arm pillowing her head made her sigh in contentment as her eyes we still closed. His body spooned behind her gave her the feeling of protection she had so longed for.

Hermione opened her eyes slightly and kissed his arm as she moved her head slightly, his reply was immediate with a kiss on her shoulder, that meant he was awake, she felt his body moving slightly away from hers and she wondered why, she felt his hand running up and down her own arm as their free hands joint next to her head.

She tried to touch him by pushing her body backwards but he stilled her with his hand and this time she opened her eyes wider and turned around. As she did so her thigh touched his lower section and she gasped in surprise. She looked up at Harry who had blushed.

'I'm so sorry, it's just morning… and I woke up with you… I can't help it,' Harry said shyly and Hermione found herself actually grinning from ear to ear as she let his hand that was joint with hers and flushed her body against his, enjoying the power she still had upon him even after five years or so.

'It's fine…' she said in a husky voice and Harry smiled and kissed her lips as their hands started exploring again. She wasn't sure if she wanted to make love with him yet, after all she was the one who asked him just to sleep with her.

But as she laid there with him, finding herself in his embrace, feeling his kisses across her skin, having her hands caressing and her heart loving him, she couldn't deny the screams of her body for him, the eagerness she was feeling so deep inside her that she knew it was her soul that longed to be joint with his again.

Their kiss was heated and when it was broken they both panted and let their foreheads touch as they took a moment to calm down their racing hearts.

'We should stop… if you want to wait… I can't-' Harry's struggled words were cut as Hermione fastened her lips with his again.

'I don't know what I want…' she gasped as she broke the kiss, Harry breathed heavily and moved above her. Hermione allowed him the movement and brushed her body against his, causing both of them to moan in each other's mouths. Harry's hand traveled from her hair to her face, her neck and then her chest. He hesitated for a single moment but then Hermione's hand urged him to touch her and so did he. Slipping his hand under the V neck of her gown. Touching her breast was a moment he had been fantasizing about for the past five years. A small detail at his touch halted him however. He broke the kiss and looked at her as his thumb still touched that little detail that filled his heart with guilt and warmth at the same time.

Hermione paused as well, certain that he'd given an end to their encounter and respect what she had said the last night, she wasn't sure if she wanted to respect her words herself. However, when she realized that he was caressing her scar and his eyes were looking at the small ruined piece of skin above her heart, she looked at Harry with love as she remembered how he acted every time he touched the scar Dolohov's curse had left her.

'Your scar…' Harry whispered almost in awe, he hadn't seen or touched her scar in years, this little piece of destroyed but healed skin was always a tender spot for him. When they were having their sex-pain-based relationship back then, he always made sure to give attention to this little scar. It was like taking care of an important war metal for him, a proof of loyalty and love from Hermione's side. It as a proof of who she was to him and that meant a lot.

Hermione looked at Harry as her hands caressed his hair and shoulder, she knew what that scar meant to him, it meant the same for her. He had kissed, licked, sucked or simply caressed that little scar before, when they were forbidden. It always filled him with guilt, she knew, but to her, this little, private scar that only very few people had seen above her heart was a unique way of reminding herself of what she had been through for the man above her. Sometimes she had looked at the scar with pride and determination, when he was gone, she looked at the scar with pain and wonder of what it really was worth for but at times like this, happy times she was happy to have the scar, to be who she was by his side.

'I love you…' Harry whispered and Hermione could only touch the hand that was cupping her breast as she kissed him again, desperate yet loving, passionately, yet caring.

Their snogging was abruptly stopped as the sound of apparition was heard through the house, they both moved away from each other in fear of someone, maybe Ron bursting through the house, after the attack and Rosalie's abduction they didn't feel sure for anything.

They took half a second to calm down and tame their ridiculously wild hair and then moved out of the bedroom. When they moved to the living room they found themselves looking at Molly Weasley, the older woman looked tired and there were black circles under her eyes.

'Molly, what's wrong?' Hermione asked immediately, afraid that Ron had done something stupid. Molly sighed and looked at the couple with tired eyes.

'Ginerva gave birth last night, sooner than expected, I thought you should know and since my younger son is too stubborn and amateur to talk to you, I thought of doing so… you're her friend after all.' Molly said and Hermione looked at Molly in wonder, as it seemed the elder female Weasley had no idea about Ginny's visit at Harry's apartment the night before.

'I see… is she ok? Why did she give birth earlier than expected?' Hermione asked as she looked at Harry who was guessing the same things with Hermione. Molly nodded her head.

'I was at Bill's when she returned at the Burrow. Arthur told me she was furious about something, they're not telling me what, her waters broke and we rushed her to the hospital, Dean is angry with her for some reason but they're not telling me a single word, maybe as not to upset me with my heart and all…' Molly said and Harry glanced at Hermione, her slight nod showed to him that Mrs. Weasley's health had been damaged in the past years; it was no surprise after her being in two wars and losing a child.

'Will you come to visit her at the hospital?' Molly asked and this sent Harry and Hermione went into panic mode, they couldn't show up and see Ginny, not after what happened the previous night between the three of them, but they also didn't want to push Molly any further, she already looked too tired for her own good.

'Well, we'll try but Rosalie had a long night and we should stay here and take care of her, give our wishes to Ginny,' Hermione answered diplomatically, she didn't actually lie, she just didn't reveal the truth. Molly nodded her head and Harry this time spoke.

'Why don't you go at the Burrow, take a break and then go to the hospital again, you look tired.' Harry suggested and Molly sighed and nodded her head.

'Harry's right, you should rest… how's Ron?' Hermione asked hesitantly and Molly looked at her with sad eyes.

'Too stubborn, too amateur, too unreasonable…' Molly only said and moved forward, kissed Hermione's cheek and hugged Harry tightly. 'I once wished for a big, happy Weasley family but even like this, I have you two as my children and Rosie as my granddaughter, I guess what happened with my daughter has to do with you in some extend but I will figure it out,' Molly stated and Harry and Hermione were ready to try and give more excuses but she cut them off. 'I know you since you were children and I know when you lie, so don't even try, I just want you to be careful and take care of Rosie,' Molly said and that silenced both Harry and Hermione and made them sigh and nod their heads in defeat, Molly smiled bravely and patted their cheeks before she could apparate away, leaving the two alone behind.

'Wow…' Harry only said and Hermione nodded as the two moved towards the kitchen and started making breakfast in silence.

Harry wanted to tell Hermione what had happened with Ginny the night before, she had thought that she might had interrupted something but nothing had happened and Harry wanted to show to Hermione that he was ready to be clear about everything from now on as to keep them going and evolving as a pair.

'I want to tell you about last night…' Harry said and Hermione looked at him for a moment, she knew that even after the mission and the exhaustion his mind was still there, she appreciated the fact that he wanted to be clear with her but he didn't need to, his kisses and his love when they woke up were enough.

'You don't need to, Harry… really,' Hermione tried but Harry shook his head and moved towards her, trapping her between the counter, where she was making the hot cocoa for Rosalie that was about to wake up, and his own body.

'I want to…' Harry said and he knew she could see it in his eyes. 'I found her in the house when I entered the flat, she was there waiting and she started talking incoherently about herself having been waited for me for the past years or even before them, she was actually expecting me to get back with her ever since we broke up… and then she told me things about you and Rosie and what I might be thinking of being in all this and stuff like that. She actually freaked me out with all this… I had thought she was over me and her as an item ever since we broke up when we were what… 19 years old? And she was still there, pregnant with her second child from Dean telling me what she could work things out with me and have our kids close by and things like that…' Harry said and Hermione listened to him for a few moments, she finally chuckled and then laughed, causing Harry to stare at her.

'You really freaked out, didn't you?' Hermione asked and Harry nodded his head. When she saw the wonder in his eyes Hermione spoke as she was still chuckling. 'Well Ginny has been a bit hostile with me ever since she learnt that I was expecting your child, in the extend of questioning Rosalie's paternity…' Hermione said and smiled sweetly at Harry's stupefied expression. 'Well yeah… she always dreamed of being Princess Potter, Harry, having me carrying your "heir"… was disastrous for her because she knew that whenever you'd return, you'd be at least close to me for the baby so… she felt like having the throne stolen from her "rightful" hands since she had been your girlfriend for a few weeks before the war and a few months after it, when I was just your best friend for almost ten years…' Hermione said and Harry found funny and terrifying her terms of royalty as to explain the situation.

'Ew…' he only said as he wasn't good with words and he was too shocked not to have noticed the extend of Ginny's obsession with him and his myth, with a slight shiver he remembered the fact of Ginny being in love with him ever since she was a little girl and hadn't even seen him as he was still with the Dursleys.

'Ew indeed…' Hermione replied and nodded her head; she then pecked his lips and turned around in his arms as to finish the cocoa for their daughter. She felt his lips on her shoulder after a moment and she knew they wouldn't talk about Ginny for the time being, it was enough.

'I had the best sleep in years,' Harry whispered in her ear and Hermione smiled and nodded her head a bit.

'Me too,' Hermione said and turned her head slightly and gave him a peck on the lips, sometimes it felt like a dream that they were actually together, trying from the beginning, it felt amazing and natural finally to have him back in her life, she felt complete.

'And the best waking up,' Harry whispered again and kissed her ear lightly, eager to capture her earlobe with his teeth but not sure since she had told him herself, she didn't know what she wanted yet.

'I could get used to waking up like this every day…' Hermione commented and Harry grinned and kissed her neck this time and then the crook of it where her shoulder continued as his arms wrapped around her waist.

'I missed you,' they both whispered as they relaxed against each other for a moment, Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

'I'm so sorry for depriving us of this for so long…' Harry whispered as every time he enjoyed a moment with Hermione, the guilt of not being there to enjoy it before was rushing in his heart.

'Please… stop apologizing… you keep bringing it up and you keep reminding me of this when I try to put it behind us,' Hermione whispered honestly and Harry sighed again and nodded his head, knowing she was right.

'You're right, I'm sor—I'm not gonna say it again.' Harry said and he knew she was smiling as he had made it to stop himself at the last moment from saying that he was sorry once again.

'We need to talk about all the things we want to know… so we can keep up without gaps and questions.' Hermione said when she finally finished the cup of cocoa and felt Harry nodding his head. It was a talk that needed to be done, she just wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answers to her questions.

~*~

Hermione took two glasses of wine and a bottle from the fridge and moved to the living room. Harry was in Rosalie's bedroom and was helping her with a movie. Their child was feeling a bit ill, and her parents knew it was because of the strong spell she had suffered without knowing, so after dinner Harry and Hermione had moved the tv and the dvd player in Rosalie's bedroom so she could stay in bed and watch Nemo, one of her favorite Disney films, her favorite fish was Dory as it reminded her of her beloved Godmother, Luna.

Hermione had taken care of the dirty dishes while Harry spent some time with Rosalie and watched the move with her while Hermione was cleaning up. She sat on the couch and opened the bottle of the wine, pouring the red liquid in the glasses. Harry showed up from Rose's room, closing the door behind him and smiling at Hermione as he turned around and looked at her.

'We have an hour to find Nemo,' Harry said and Hermione grinned as he sat down next to her on the couch and smiled at her. She gave him one of the glasses and held the other before they could cling them and sip from them. The two remained silent and a bit tensed for a moment but Harry decided to make the first move. As he was sat on the left side of the couch he took Hermione's legs and put them on his lap, she smiled and relaxed by getting more comfortable while he started playing with her long legs.

'Would you like to see some photos?' Hermione asked and Harry smiled, it would be a nice way to show to each other what had been on for the past years. He nodded his head and smiled as she accioed wandlessly a large photo album from one of the bookshelves that framed the fireplace of the living room. She opened the album and Harry looked with interest at the first set of muggle pictures that were in, showing Hermione as a baby.

'In the beginning, they're mine, if you want we can skip them,' Hermione said with a delicate blush on her cheeks but Harry shook his head negatively without leaving his eyes from the cute pictures of her childhood, a period of her life he never had the chance to learn more about. He smiled as he saw pictures of Hermione's baby version and he chuckled when he saw her dressed as a pumpkin in the Halloween of 1988.

'Rosalie looks exactly like you,' he commented and Hermione nodded as indeed, their daughter was very much alike her mom at her age, apart the eye color of course. As they kept through the album, Hermione kept growing older in the pictures and soon the first magical pictures were displayed with her, Harry and Ron being in most of them. The two looked at the pictures of the trio when they were still at their first year, carefree and happy, before they could learn about prophesies, Salazar's heir, plots and troubles. They remained silent as they kept up and soon more muggle pictures of a more matured, teen Hermione were there, probably taken by her parents in their vocations. As Harry kept moving through the pages, he found an almost empty page with only one picture of Hermione and her parents on it.

'It was my last picture before I bewitched and sent them to Australia…' Hermione said and Harry nodded and rubbed her leg with affection as the album and her long legs prevented him from hugging her.

There was a big gap of the period that the photos were taken as they hadn't taken any pictures while they were in the Horcrux hunt. The next picture was one from the Victory ball, taken a few months after the end of the war when the trio had been forced to attend the ceremony, Ron had been kind of more willing to be there as he was keen of the attention but Hermione and Harry were _actually_ forced to go.

Harry looked at his and Hermione uneasy posture and face as they waved awkwardly for the cameras. He kept moving through the pages and saw moments of their lives while they were friends before they could start that sexual relationship they had.

He smiled when he saw the picture he had as well, of the two waving at the camera, the same picture was in his flat next door, the fact that Hermione had a picture of him and hers alone even after what had happened warmed his heart.

He then saw pictures and recognized the time they were in trouble. He could even notice it in the pictures as they had taken care of being away from each other or with Ron or someone else separating them, something that wouldn't happen before as they always made sure to be by each other's side even in the pictures.

And as he passed through the pages of Hermione's graduation from the Auror Academy, his breath was stolen from a set of black and white, muggle ultrasound pictures.

'Rosalie's first pictures, when she was about seven weeks old.' Hermione said and he felt her hand touching his arm in a soothing way. She knew he felt his heart beating faster at the images before him, he had met Rosalie as a bright, beautiful child, his child, but the pictures of hers being inside Hermione while he was willingly absent hurt him deep inside.

Harry stared at the pictures for a few moments and Hermione let him took his time. She could remember the day those pictures were taken, she had cried herself to sleep when the letter of the news of their baby being there and being a girl was returned just like all the other letters that she had attempted to send to him. She could remember herself taking the decision of Rose's double name and then the extra tears of the realization of her being a single mom.

He had promised her that same morning that he wouldn't say again how sorry he was for his actions but he could feel his tongue aching in need for doing so. He bit down on his tongue and moved to the next page, where there were pictures of Hermione with her swollen belly. Harry gave a bittersweet smile as he looked at Hermione's pregnant version, she looked simply breathtaking as her belly made her look cute and even more feminine, in most pictures her hair was made in a braid on the side of her shoulder or free in curls. He would give his very soul as to be there for her, to touch her belly and beam at the pictures like people as Luna and the Weasleys and of course Ron had done in the pictures that he just observed.

'You looked so beautiful while pregnant.' Harry commented in a husky, full of emotion voice and Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

'Thanks.' She only said and for a moment the thought or actually the hope of seeing her pregnant with one more child of theirs flickered inside Harry's mind but he rushed to extinguish that for now, it was too soon and there were many wounds yet to be healed before they could even consider such things. He was still being tested for proving himself worthy of her trust and love and that was a long way to follow, he knew.

Harry kept through the pictures and his breath was stolen once again as he saw the first pictures of Rosalie's as a newborn. The first picture was one of Hermione all sweaty and tired, holding a purplish and naked Rosalie right after the birth and the second was one of the two being more calmed and relaxed with Rosalie in a pink blanket.

'Oh my God, look at you two,' Harry whispered without even realizing it and Hermione smiled and nodded her head, she loved that picture too.

He kept moving through the pictures and chuckled when he saw a photo of Rosalie trying to chew on her toes and one of Luna frowning in pain as Rosalie that looked around ten months old were pulling at the blonde's hair.

There were also photos of Rosalie with Hermione's parents and Ron, and of course Hermione herself, always looking proud at the camera or smiling at her only daughter.

They commented just a bit in a few pictures and Harry actually laughed hard when he saw the magical pictures of Rosalie's third birthday. One picture was showing everyone being happy and the next was showing everyone singing for Rosalie, her blowing the candle with Hermione's help and then their daughter slapping the birthday cake with such force that the chocolate flew towards everyone that were left dumbstruck and covered in chocolate to look at his little daughter who tasted the cake from her fingers.

'A birthday to remember…' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head, only guessing as he wasn't there to see it with his eyes. 'Like many more to come…' she added and he smiled truly at the possibility. When they were done with the album Hermione placed it back in the bookshelf with a wave of her hand and they sipped from their glasses as they looked at each other and smiled.

'Ask me anything you want to know,' Harry said quietly as she was better at questions and he owed more answers than what he could receive.

'OK,' Hermione agreed and sipped once again from her glass. 'Why you returned? I mean, what was the motive?' Hermione asked and Harry nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak but Rosalie's voice from the bedroom interrupted them.

'Mummy! Daddy! Nemo's found!' she called out with her girly voice full of excitement and the two nodded their heads, wordlessly giving a break to their conversation as they stood up and moved towards Rosalie's bedroom.

After Rosalie was kissed by her parents and sound asleep in her bed, and after Harry brought his clothes in Hermione's apartment and got helped by her to have them in the wardrobe that now held both their clothes, the two laid on the bed and smiled at each other as they were on their sides, facing each other like in the morning.

'So…' Hermione kept up their interrupted talk.

'It was a stupid dream of mine…' Harry said and Hermione looked at him. 'I couldn't stand any longer away from you, but the motive was a dream I had.' Harry elaborated and Hermione smiled a bit.

'Want to tell me?' she asked and Harry nodded.

'Well it was a rather stupid dream. I was married to Ginny and you were married to Ron and I had three kids with Ginny, James, Lilly and Albus-Severus,' Harry started and Hermione chuckled. 'Yeah… and you had two kids with Ron, a son Hugo and actually, a daughter that was called Rose,' Harry said and Hermione grinned.

'Well you knew that our daughter was called Rose… it'd be funny to be with Ron since I named our child like that as to honor _your_ mother…' Hermione said and Harry grinned too, he hadn't thought of the coincidence until now.

'And I saw Malfoy too, he had a son called Scorpius,' Harry said and this time Hermione started laughing.

'Oh wait until I see him again in the department of Mysteries, he is so going to be mocked by "Granger the great".' Hermione said and Harry looked at her in shock.

'Oh yeah… you don't know that, well he's an Unspeakable now, and he's in love with a muggle girl who pretty much reminds me of Luna's muggle version, she's very open to the whole idea of the magic I think, I've seen her in some ministry balls.' Hermione said and Harry gaped and starred.

'_Malfoy_ is with a _muggle_?!' Harry asked and Hermione grinned and nodded her head.

'And he actually has asked me for advice about muggle ways of fun, like going to the cinema and playing video games… I meant it when I told you that a lot of things have changed…' Hermione said and Harry still couldn't believe it. 'Now back to that dream,' Hermione reminded him and he nodded as he tried to push the shock out of his mind.

'Yeah well, and we were about 20 years after the war and we were sending off our children to Hogwarts and my younger son was afraid of the Hat having him in Slytherin,' Harry said and Hermione sighed.

'The hat was destroyed by Voldemort the night of the Battle, Harry,' Hermione pointed out knowingly and Harry grinned at her old, cute self of the know-it-all.

'Well, the dreams are made by our subconscious so don't criticize my conscious self…' Harry said and Hermione grinned and nodded her head. 'So that stupid little dream of mine was the motive to come back. I had been tormented by living without you, I had missed you terribly because apart of the great sex and the moments of true liberty and love that I shared with you, I had lost my best friend too and I couldn't take it any longer. So I decided to come back before it was too late and you were married with someone and I was ended up with another witch and a bunch of stupid-named kids.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head. Harry touched her cheek and looked deep into her eyes.

'I missed you so much, every aspect of us, our friendship, our love, our bond… I thought I was doing the right thing and I ended up losing the first years of our daughter's life…' Harry whispered and Hermione hugged him close to her and their foreheads touched lightly as their noses rubbed against each other with their lips just half an inch by being united.

'Please don't apologize again… you're here, that matters to me,' Hermione whispered before they could kiss. Their hands roamed on each other's body, the so familiar yet untouched for so long territory. In less than moments the two were trying to take of their first clothes but Harry stopped after another kiss that broke.

'Are you sure? I don't want to rush you into anything.' Harry gasped against her lips and Hermione kissed him again.

'I've been waiting to have you back in my arms for so long… I'm sure,' Hermione whispered and Harry didn't need anything else to be said before he could capture her lips with his once again in a heated kiss.

Hermione struggled but made it and opened her shirt, Harry helped her and soon her shoulders, chest and belly were exposed for him to kiss and love and worship. He stared at her for a moment, taking in all the beautiful changes he wasn't there to witness before. The fuller breasts after the breastfeeding, the scar that was always there but now seemed even more important on the woman that meant everything to him, the two small stretching marks on her lower belly, probably made by the pregnancy she had suffered alone. And at that moment, the realization knocked his breath away as he looked at the eyes of his beloved.

'I always loved you and never stopped doing so,' Harry whispered breathless as he looked at the eyes of the woman that once as a girl, taught him what loyalty and what bravery is, taught him that there are more important things… taught him how is to be hugged and kissed and loved and taken care of.

'Oh Harry…' Hermione whispered the two most familiar words spoken by her for him in their times together as friends, classmates, colleagues, parents and partners. Soon he was kissing her again, forcing her deeper in the mattress and the pillows as they hugged and kissed with renew lust and need and love.

Their clothes started falling around the bed, others moved with their hands, others slightly torn, and others magically removed. Until they were left in their underwear. Hermione reached in front of her and unclasped with trebling fingers the bra that opened on the front. Harry gasped in need and arousal as he looked at her bare breasts again after so long. He allowed his hands to caress her body delicately, tenderly, worshiping her as she deserved, for being so loyal friend, so good partner and the amazing mother of his child.

His lips engulfed one nipple and she moaned his name as she arched her body so he could explore her further. The moment he used his teeth as to nip on her sensitive flesh she cried out in need and ecstasy. Hermione opened her legs wider and Harry got between them, still with their underwear blocking their ultimate contact. They had both missed this, the tension, the feelings, the pleasure, the immediacy of the act of making love.

Hermione traced her fingers down his shoulder and chest as he kept his weight above her by bracing himself on his stretched arms with his hands by each of her sides. Her fingers traveled down to his male nipples and grazed one of them, causing him to groan and reflectively thrust up to her even with their underwear still between them. Then her finger traced his own scar above his heart, the scar the locker had left him the night he almost died twice, first in the lake and then by Ron's jealousy for them.

She moved slightly upwards and kissed his neck, bracing herself on one elbow as her other hand hugged him close to her and Hermione moved so she could kiss the spot above his racing heart, she kissed the scar with all the love and all the care she had, just like Harry had done with her own scar. The war had wounded both their hearts and only they could heal each other.

Harry's chest filled with warmth and love at the feeling of her kisses but he needed more, he needed to be one with her again. He helped her lay down again and kissed her hungrily just like she did as their hands started caressing each other again. He braced himself on his elbows so his hands could touch her and soon he felt her hands moving down their bodies. He decided to give her the liberty and the time as he didn't want to move too fast or too slow, he just wanted her and only.

Hermione kept kissing him, tangling her tongue with his giving him access and penetrating his own mouth at the same time. She memorized the firmness of his chest, the hardness of his shoulders and arms, the smoothness of his back and the fact that his warm skin against hers aroused her even further. His palm closed over one breast and she murmured his name softly against his lips. She moved her hands down to their waists and with a wave of her hand they were both completely naked with their underwear removed. They broke the kiss in gasps at the sudden loss of the fabric and the immediate touch of their flesh, his hard member caressing her needy body.

For a moment they stared deep into each other's eyes, chocolate brown and emerald green melting with each other as their bodies shook, just like their fingers and their lips did. It was the moment they had been waiting for so long.

'Make love to me, make me yours…' Hermione said or thought, she wasn't sure but as she felt him slipping deep inside her body as her hand clutched on his waist he probably had heard her or read her mind, she'd never know.

They both moaned in torturous pleasure as they became one after so long, after so many tears, so much pain and so much guilt, they were one again, as they always were and would always be.

Harry took a deep, shaky breath as he felt her clutching around him, he was back home, back inside her, where his body belonged as if it was made for, his soul united with hers in every kiss and now his body was joint with hers too, they were one being, one heart, one mind, one soul.

They soon started moving, Harry thrusting deep inside her as his hands feasted in her long hair, causing her to stretch her neck further for him and making her moan in the combination of the light pain and pleasure. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, meeting him thrust for thrust in a dance of love they knew so well and never forgotten.

Kisses, moans, whispers, love words, soft pleads and their heavy breathing was the music as they kept dancing in the rhythm of love and passion until Harry pushed Hermione's leg close to her chest from the back of her knee so he could penetrate her even more and she moaned his name and gasped as he attacked her neck and started kissing, nipping or even biting, knowing every little spot of hers, having memorized her body in the past years.

'Oh Harry… yes…' Hermione moaned and he knew by her breathing, her unfocussed gaze and her broken by the ecstasy voice that she was close. He kept thrusting in the same forceful way and the hand that held the back of her knee traveled south and she gasped and cried out as he found her sensitive button of nerves and gave it some teasing flicks with his fingers. He wanted to see her falling off the edge like she had done in the past while he had watched. He was so close himself but he wanted her to finish first.

With a final, full of ecstasy cry, Hermione felt her body exploding and convulsing with the source of her body being joint with Harry feeling like being on fire of pleasure. She cried out his name again and again as she felt her weight being supported by her arched body and his hands and as she was about to come down from her height she felt him reaching his own peak and the sheer power of his thrusts and release gave her another set of hot waves as she came again, this time in harmony with him.

He collapsed on top of her, his heart racing, he felt like flowing in the sweetest and warmest waters or the highest cloud as he had watched her face and body getting lost in the ecstasy he had caused her to feel and then himself had experienced one of the most strong orgasms in his life.

He wasn't sure how long it was until he felt his heart calming down and heard Hermione's heart slowing against his ear but the thought of crushing her snapped in his blank mind and he tried to move away but Hermione's arms and legs tightened around him so he remained where he was with a smile on his face, he kissed her bare breast as the sweat dried on their still joint bodies.

'I love you,' Harry whispered and felt Hermione's hand caressing his hair as they both had fallen silent, one stared at the ceiling while the other stared at an empty space of the bedroom.

'I love you,' Hermione echoed his words and he liked the sheer truth in them.

'Since when?' he asked softly and felt Hermione's hand pausing for a single moment before it could start again.

'I always loved you, you were my friend, the one who accepted me more than anyone else, we were both raised by muggles, outcasts, the freaks of the freaks… I loved you since I remember your presence in my life, but I think I realized that I was in love with you the moment I let Ron go and stood by your side, back in the tent. It was then that I realized you will always be the person that my life will revolve around, not Ron, not my parents, not my career and now, along with you, Rosalie is the centre of my life.' Hermione said in a calm, confident voice, Harry only listened to her and finally kissed her breast again.

'I think I realized that I was in love with you the moment I saw you kissing him, the night of the battle, Ginny was missing, I was about to die fighting Voldemort and all I could do was to feel annoyed and jealous and like chocking at the sight of you kissing.' Harry whispered and Hermione touched his chin and tagged his face so he would look up at her from where he was resting his head on her breasts. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and then they moved to their previous positions, it felt comfortable to talk like that without awkwardness between them.

'I didn't want you there,' Harry said softly and he knew she waited for him to keep up. 'During the Horcrux Hunt, I didn't want you there, I was afraid of something happening to you, you were a young girl and Ron and I were supposed to protect you but you knew the spells, the potions, the methods… you were vital to me and I put my need over your safety and—' His words were cut off by her finger on his lips.

'You had no choice, not about needing me but about getting ridden of me. There was no chance of me not following you… when we started the hunt, I hadn't realized I was in love with you, still… I loved you and I would be there no matter what. I'm a shoulder, Harry, I know the ugly side of life, I was there all the time so even if you wanted to, even you'd tried to stop me… you wouldn't have succeeded and I'm actually glad that you didn't try.

'I have been trying to be seen as an equal to everyone, wizards, muggles, women and men, and the fact that you didn't try to stop or prevent me from coming with you showed me that you see me as an equally powerful person, a right partner in battle. You didn't let your feelings for our relationship to fog your opinion about my abilities as a witch and for that I'm grateful…' Hermione said slowly and Harry smiled and nodded his head, happy that he hadn't let her down and that she was so loyal at the same time.

'Did you had any girlfriends while you were away?' Hermione suddenly blurted out and immediately regretted it, she was sure it sounded a bit or a lot forceful but it was a question she had been dying to know the answer of for the past five years…

'No,' Harry said with no hesitation or rush in his voice, his answer shocked her and caused her to brace herself on her elbows as to look at him better, he raised his head a bit and looked at her.

'No... in five years?' Hermione asked for a confirmation and Harry shook his head.

'I tried to date some women but I could never get pass the second date without comparing, thinking and worrying about you so… no, not in five years…' Harry said and felt Hermione laying back down on the bed, they remained silent for a few moments until he spoke. 'And you?' he asked and for some reason, he knew the answer would hurt him. After a long moment Hermione answered.

'Yes,' she only said and he felt his head nodding, for a moment he felt angry, furious, then jealous like he had felt for her and Ron, then disappointed and then understanding. 'I dated some guys from the ministry, you see I'm kind of a catch, being the war heroine and all that stupid things the Prophet has been adorning my name with. And once, I actually slept with one guy, but it was only that night, then I couldn't move on as I did the same like you did, compared and thought about you… and then I came back home and saw Rosalie and I just knew that I couldn't do it with anyone else but you by my side and—'

'Don't apologize, Mione,' Harry said after he interrupted her babbling with a hand on her neck and a finger on her lips as he sat up between her legs, slipping out of her body and leaving from her hug. 'I understand,' he whispered as he hovered above her with her still laid on the mattress.

Hermione sighed and looked away as she turned her head to the side, not able to look at him in the eyes. She had thought that in his try to get over her he'd have slept with other women in his trips, she had prepared herself for the truth and she had mentally promised that she wouldn't get angry. Her own sexual encounter had been a moment of weakness and missing Harry so she had slept with that co-auror who was attending a seminar in the British ministry two years ago, he then had left for France and that was all. The sex was nothing compared to what she had with Harry and it really had meant nothing but still, she had done it and Harry had not.

'I feel like the worse slut alive…' Hermione whispered but Harry's gentle fingers on her chin made her look at his eyes.

'I damaged you, I left, I have no reason to be mad or jealous at you and I'm not, sweetheart, it's alright,' Harry whispered and even if it hurt like Hell to know that someone else had tasted her body, gotten inside her body, gave her pleasure and saw her at the peak of ecstasy, he knew it was just another consequence he had to endure for his mistakes.

'If I knew you'd come back I would have never-' her words were cut off as his lips crashed with hers in a fierce kiss that meant only one thing: that was put behind them as well.

'I love you and from now on, I'm not gonna abandon your side for nothing in the world, no matter what I'll be here for you,' Harry whispered against her lips as they kept their faces close, their lips pecking their eyes closed and enjoying.

'I love you so much, Harry,' Hermione whispered as his reassurance meant the world to her as she only needed him by her side, to raise their child, to love her and to take care of her just like she was ready to do with him.

* * *

oook i hadn't do some smutt in 12 chapters, it was about time wasn't it? what u think of the chapie guys? did u like it? what u think about harry and hermione finally moving on together? what about ginny giving birth earlier? i adored the scene with the photo album did u like it? please review my work and let me know what u think :)

thanks for reading, please review

CP09


	14. Right

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay but my muse is a crazy little thing! lol, college keeps me busy and I also started my FICTION story, which one day i hope to see in the bookstores, but that's far in the future so lets focus here : )_

This is a chapie that really troubled me and i didn't even expect this turn. So please read and review my work and let me know if i did the right thing.

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter 14 – Right _

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_(Snow Patrol)_

_July 15__th__ 2007_

Hermione panted as she laid on her back, her breath was coming in short breaths and her body was still trebling slightly in pleasure. Next to her, Harry was laying on his stomach, with his head buried in the pillow and his own body rising and falling in the rhythm of his panting.

'Tha'wa'maz'ng' he murmured and Hermione chuckled and looked at him as she ran her hand through his messy and sweaty hair.

'What did you say?' she asked and Harry finally unburied his face from the pillow and grinned up at her.

'That was amazing,' Harry said again and Hermione grinned too and kissed his lips as she moved closer, their sweaty bodies touching as if they were meant to be for each other.

It had been two and a half months ever since Harry had returned and almost two months since they gotten together. Hermione hadn't realized how fast the days passed by but now, in the middle of the summer, she realized that when you have fun, time flies away.

For the past weeks, they hadn't had a word from Ron, Ginny or the rest of the Weasleys apart Molly who tried again and again to have them and Rosalie in the Burrow. But both Harry and Hermione refused politely or used some excuses as not to attend any dinner or lunch invitation. The last time they were close to the youngest Weasley, she gave birth prematurely because of her temper, and the last time they were close to Ron, Hermione had a breakdown and Harry had a physical fight with Ron. They didn't want to cause more problems and they certainly didn't want to be in the spotlight any longer.

The suing to the Prophet was still in progress and the newspaper had made sure to have them in their first news almost daily, the people of the newspaper knew that they would be found guilty in court and they would probably be forbidden of posting anything for Harry and Hermione but up until the actual day of the trial, they had declared a war of front pages, interviews from "sources" close to them and paparazzi pictures of the couple.

But Harry and Hermione didn't care about all this, ever since they started being together that night, they put everything behind them, all the fears and all the worries and all the enemies of them. They cared only about themselves and their child, nothing more or less.

Harry moved closer to Hermione as they were still kissing and soon he was moving above her again, the sun had risen a few hours ago but the couple couldn't stop making love. Harry broke the kiss and attacked Hermione's neck as they caressed each other and Hermione gasped as she felt his member nudging her already sensitive and aroused center.

'Oh god… we'll stay here forever…' Hermione moaned as they joint again.

'Complaining?' Harry murmured against her lips before he could withdraw and thrust back inside her, causing a moan of utter pleasure to be released from between her lips.

'Not at all… Oh Harry,' she gasped as they started making love again with passion and need. This time it was quick and raw –since it was their fifth time- and they came together with Harry collapsing on Hermione right after their orgasm and her being left gasping once more.

'We seriously need to stop… we have to start our day eventually…' Hermione said as she kept staring on the ceiling and she felt a violent shiver of pleasure as Harry nipped at her nipple lazily and he earned a slap. 'Stop…' Hermione ordered with a chuckle as she looked down at the puppy eyes he was using…

'But it's Friday… and our summer leave starts officially in a few hours…' Harry complained and Hermione smiled.

'Yes but we're still in duty and we were supposed to be in the office… even for today that is the last day…' Hermione said and Harry grinned.

'After the fiasco with that gang, Kingsley wouldn't dare to say a word about us starting our leave a day sooner…' Harry said this time seriously and Hermione nodded her head too. They fell silent as they remembered the mission and their kid's kidnapping a couple of months ago, they hated the memory of how helpless they had felt back then.

A loud pounding on the door destroyed the heavy silence and brought smiles on their faces. Harry moved on Hermione's side as she sat up and with a wave of her hand they were cleaned by a charm while Harry accioed his pajamas and Hermione's nightgown, they got dressed quickly and answered the door.

'Mummy!! Daddy!!! WAKE UP!!!!!' Rosalie was saying from behind the door, her girly voice demanding yet utterly cute as it was raised a cuple octaves.

'Come in, pumpkin!' Harry called out and the door opened to reveal Rosalie with her wild hair running inside the room and jumping on her parents' bed. Both Harry and Hermione hugged their daughter and started tickling her, the little toddler started laughing madly as she enjoyed her parents' affections.

'OK enough…' Hermione said as she released her daughter and Harry hugged his girl close to him as Hermione looked at them with a smile on her face. 'We officially start our holidays today so… I'm gonna have a shower and then make special breakfast for all of us… then I'm sure we can take a walk in Diagon and maybe have an ice cream…' Hermione said and both Harry and Rosalie beamed at Hermione and both reached and kissed her. The young woman responded with kisses for both of them and then moved away from the bed and out of the bedroom towards the bathroom.

'Soooo….' Rosalie asked her dad and waited for him to speak.

'What?' Harry asked playfully.

'Where are we going this time?' Rose asked and her father looked at her strangely.

'Mommy said for a walk and then ice cream… isn't that good?' Harry asked not sure what Rosie meant, she shook her head and kissed his cheek.

'I mean for holidays daddy… every year mommy takes me to holidays… Christmas, Easter, summer, we go to different places…. Where are we going this summer?' Rosalie asked and Harry looked at his daughter, not sure of how to respond. Hermione hadn't mentioned something about this tradition of hers and Rosalie's and he wasn't sure why but he was going to find a way to satisfy his daughter.

'Well… where do you want to go this time?' Harry offered and Rosalie beamed at him.

'What about Egypt? I like the pyramids…' Rosalie said with a serious voice and Harry couldn't stop but chuckle, he wasn't sure how many children in the planet wanted to visit Egypt and the pyramids at the age of four…

'I'll talk with mommy and we'll decide all together, how that sounds?' Harry asked and Rosalie smiled and hugged her dad.

'Thank you daddy!' Rosalie called out in happiness the moment Hermione was moving back in the bedroom in a bathrobe with her hair still dry up in a ponytail.

'I'm going to get dressed and then it's breakfast time, in the meanwhile, you should get ready for the day too.' Hermione said and both Harry and Rosalie nodded their heads and stood up, Rosalie exited the room and Harry moved closer to Hermione and hugged her when their daughter was out of sight, his hand slipped inside the bathrobe and Hermione giggled.

'Why didn't you say a word about you and Rosie going to different places in every holiday?' Harry asked and his voice was clear of any harmful emotion, he just wanted to know. Hermione smiled at Harry and touched his cheek.

'I wasn't sure if you'd want to keep up with this tradition of us… I thought you'd want to spend some time here in England after so many years away from us,' Hermione answered honestly and Harry smiled.

'I want whatever you want, and I will enjoy you and Rosalie in any place of the earth. I just want you and Rosie to be happy, and as she told me, Egypt and the pyramids would make her happy…' Harry said and Hermione smiled and kissed his lips. They held the kiss for a few moments, enjoying the quiet moment.

'She's scarily smart,' Harry commented when he broke the kiss and this time Hermione chuckled and nodded her head.

'That she is…' Hermione agreed as Harry helped or rather made difficult for her to get dressed and then he got dressed as well.

They were making breakfast when Rosalie showed up dressed up in her favorite dress and All Stars shoes with small butterflies and bees on them. Harry smiled and helped Rosalie on a counter as Hermione kept making the breakfast, once in a while she would allow a small piece of fruit or a small piece of cake to fly around the room and Rosalie would catch it and eat it happily, Wicca was in her other hand as she caught the food with the other.

The three eventually sat down and started their breakfast in a happy mood. Harry took Hermione's hand and nodded his head and Hermione smiled but nodded her head again, it would be his first time announcing the family holidays.

'Rosie, mommy and I decided to take you to Egypt … how that sounds?' Harry said and Rosalie looked at her parents with sparkling eyes.

'Reeaaally?' she asked and both her parents nodded their heads, her emerald eyes filled with happiness as she stood up and hugged them both tightly, letting little Wicca on the table to move closer to Rose's milk and lap her tongue in it, causing Rosie to make a noise of annoyance and her parents to chuckle as they still had their daughter in their arms.

Diagon Alley was full of people as the couple entered the crowded street thought the muggles entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. The trio had first visited muggle London and a travel agency and prepared everything so they could leave for Egypt in two days and stay there for ten more days, then they'd return and relax at home until Harry and Hermione had to go back to the ministry at the first day of August.

Harry was having Rosalie on his shoulders with the young girl looking around in wild interest as Hermione kept walking by her boyfriend and their child, the couple didn't hold hands as Harry was keeping Rosalie's legs but Hermione placed her arm across Harry's waist. Harry smiled at the public gesture of affection; after all, they had nothing to be ashamed of, not anymore.

The couple kept moving around the shops and the first shop they visited was the magical pet shop as to buy food for Wicca and Crookshanks. Rosalie was looking around the cages with the creatures when Hermione tagged Harry's sleeve and nodded her head towards the direction of a cage with a magnificent Scops Owl, if you'd see this owl before a tree you wouldn't be able to make out her shape as her feathers looked like the crust.

'She's beautiful isn't she?' Hermione asked as Rosalie approached her parents with a box of cat food, Hermione held Rosalie's little hand as the people in the shop stared at the trio just like some more people out of it, Harry and Hermione tried to ignore them.

'She's cute yes…' Harry said as he admired the owl, the bird was indeed beautiful and looked quiet smart.

'I know your love for Hedwig, I loved her too, but it's more than seven years ever since she died… why don't you have a new pet? I'm sure Crookshanks could use some company apart of Wicca's which is so young to realize the difference between him and her mom's.' Hermione said and Harry smiled at her, she was right, in the past, he hadn't replaced Hedwig with no other pet as she was so important but also because he wasn't sure and stable in his life. Now that he was back for good, he could have a pet again.

' She'd be useful, especially later on… with us needing to send letters to Hogwarts…' Harry murmured and Hermione beamed at him and the prospective of a future in common. 'I'll have her in one condition,' Harry said and Hermione looked at him in interest.

'What?' she asked as Harry took Rosalie in his hug again.

'This owl won't be just mine, she'll be the family owl, how that sounds?' Harry asked and Hermione gave him the sweetest smile as her eyes softened. She loved it when they did things as a family, it meant a lot to her, for others it'd be just an owl, but for her it seemed as an informal contact for the future.

'Deal,' Rosalie said first as she looked at the owl in excitement, Harry's eyes remained locked with Hermione's, they communicated like they had done many times in the past.

'Deal,' Hermione said softly and Harry smiled and kissed her lips softly, not caring about the people around them or out of the shop that kept staring.

The trio came out of the shop with Hermione holding the cage of the owl and a paper bag with all the needed things for it and the cats' food and Harry with Rosalie on his shoulder again, her new favorite place to be when they're out.

The little family kept moving as people in the street stared, pointed and whispered about them but the trio kept moving until they reached Flourish and Blots, the two ladies beamed at Harry with pleading eyes and Harry chuckled and nodded his head as the trio rushed in the shop. Hermione gave the cage and the bags to Harry and took Rosalie from his shoulders in to her hug.

'We should choose a book about Egypt, mummy,' Rosalie instructed and Hermione smiled and nodded her head in eagerness. Harry chuckled at how much alike his two favorite girls were in character and agreed to wait for a few minutes close to the entrance so the ladies could buy the books they wanted.

Harry waited for a few minutes as Rosie and Hermione took their times, he was looking out of the window of the shop and into the street. The Alley was busy as ever but he felt his heart kicking inside his chest when he saw a very familiar pair of blue eyes looking at him as he scanned the street.

Ron was there, having seen him too and now staring at him, stilled in the middle of the street. The two men looked at each other with frozen expressions. The duo that once had so many things to do and say now remained silent and stilled, too awkward and too furious to even break the eye contact.

'Here you are.. we're read—' Hermione voice was heard but it was left in midsentence when her eyes followed Harry's gaze and she gasped. Rosalie was in her arms and looked too at the direction her parents were looking. The little girl squealed in happiness at the sight of her Godfather and left her mother's arms. Both Harry and Hermione snapped out of their stupor and followed their daughter out of the shop, calling for her to wait but Rosalie was falling in Ron's opened arms already when her parents came out of the shop with their shopping.

'Ron!'Rosalie exclaimed as Ron scooped her in his arms.

'Hey you little monster!'Ron said as he hugged the little girl and kissed her cheek. He didn't even glance at the worried couple that watched their daughter from a foot away.

'You haven't visited in so long!' Rosie complained and Ron sighed and nodded his head.

'Well, I was very busy, little one, I'm sorry, but tell me, how are you?' Ron asked and Rosalie smiled and huged him tightly as her parents looked at each other in worry, they weren't sure how Ron would react when Rosalie would at least mention them.

'Well mommy and daddy will take me to Egypt, isn't that Aweeesomee?'Rosalie said and Ron smiled a bit, with a tone of bitterness in his features.

'That is…' Ron said and this time glanced at Harry and Hermione. Hermione looked back at him with pleading eyes for him not to cause a scene before Rosalie and the rest of Diagon Alley while Harry watched Ron with eyes full of mixed emotions that started from anger to annoyance.

'Will you come and visit me?'Rosalie asked and Ron looked back at her with eyes softened.

'Well, I'll try, maybe when you will be back from Egypt, do you know that aunt Gin gave birth to a girl as cute as you?'Ron asked and Rosalie beamed and hugged him. Harry hated Ron for mentioning Ginny in a time like this. 'You should come and see us with mommy,' Ron went on and Hermione sighed and decided to end this.

'OK Rosie, we need to go, ice cream is waiting.' Hermione said and Rosalie nodded head and kissed Ron's cheek lovingly, causing Harry to feel jealousy, Rosalie adored her parents but Harry knew that Ron was there for his daughter way longer than what he was.

'I'll take mommy and daddy and we'll visit,' Rosalie said and Ron frowned for just a bit before he could kiss his Godchild and let her stand on her feet and move close to her mother.

'Hermione,' Ron only acknowledged Hermione and moved away, with not a second glance at Harry's direction.

'It could have gone worse…' Hermione murmured as Harry nodded his head while Rosalie came closer and both her parents took her hands and the trio kept moving. Harry didn't even want to think the case of him, Hermione and Rosalie visiting the Burrow. Ron using Rosalie's hope to see him as to take only Hermione there made Harry's guts twist and turn.

~*~

'Come on, baby, wake up…' Hermione whispered in Rosalie's ear and her little toddler stirred in her sleep, opened her emerald green eyes and looked at her mom with the fog of sleep still in them. 'It's time for us to get ready, pumpkin, daddy is making your cocoa and then we'll get dressed so we won't miss the portkey.' Hermione said this time a tad louder and Rosalie's eyes widened just as her lips formed a huge smile.

'We're going to Egypt… with daddy!' Rosalie exclaimed and hugged her mom, Hermione chuckled and hugged her daughter as she straitened up the little girl's nightgown.

'Only if we hurry, daddy shouldn't have let you up till late with all those school stories.' Hermione said and Rosalie laughed and kissed her mom.

'But they were so nice, mommy!. Especially the one of him saving your from the troll, with uncle Ron, or the other one when you and Daddy saved the flying horse,' Rosalie said and Hermione smiled sweetly at her child. Harry had been the one to put Rose into bed the previous night so Hermione could have a bath and make the trio's suitcases but Harry had only achieved to excite Rosalie with all the stories from the Hogwarts times. Rosie and Harry had also a talk that was to be secret from mommy and that exactly what Rosalie was intended to do as Harry had asked for her permission to do something and Rosie had agreed in joy.

'It wasn't a flying horse, sweetie, it was a hippogriff.' Hermione corrected and her daughter laughed.

'Daddy told me you'd say that, if I called Buckbeak a flying horse…' Rose said with a chuckle and then squealed and giggled as her mom tickled her.

'You're teaming up with your dad… next thing he will buy you a broomstick…' Hermione said with a laugh. Rosalie kept giggling.

'He promised that, when I will be as tall as to reach for the cupboards in the kitchen.' Rosalie said between laughs and Hermione gasped dramatically and tickled her child even more.

'Then lets hope that this won't happen any time soon.' Hermione said and finally stopped tickling her daughter. 'OK get ready and put Wicca in her basket, I will make sure Nyx is back in her cage from the hunt and Crookshanks is fine too.' Hermione said and Rosalie nodded her head and kissed her mom one more time.

Hermione left her daughter's room and moved in the kitchen, where Harry had opened the window and Nyx, the owl, was flying close by until she reached his arm and sat on it with her claws keeping her body carefully not to harm one of her masters. The name Nyx was Hermione's idea as it meant "night" in ancient Greek and she was the greatest divine being above the Titans and the Gods of Olympus.

'You promised Rosalie a broom?' Hermione asked and Harry turned around and looked at his girlfriend as she approached and hugged his waist.

'Only when she will be tall enough to control it… are you mad with me about it?' Harry asked and Hermione smiled and shook her head.

'I know you won't let her get hurt.' Hermione whispered and brought her lips closer to him as her voice got quieter and quieter by every word until she finished her sentence and their lips met in a kiss. 'But can we please wait until she gets in the second year of her Hogwarts time?' Hermione asked when the kiss was broken and Harry chuckled quietly.

'Well we can discuss it when she will be just about to reach the cupboards on her own…' Harry said and Hermione nodded her and stole one more kiss. Nyx seemed irritated by the lack of care and some owl sweet after her return and nibbled her masters' faces until they broke the kiss and took care of the creature.

~*~

Harry was holding Rosalie in his arms as Hermione had made sure to levitate the family's pets as they moved slowly down on the ground from the portkey. Harry reached the ground first and held Hermione's hand as she landed carefully too. The portkey left them in the portkey point of the Amon hotel, the only magical, 5 stars hotel of Egypt, in Cairo.

Rosalie looked around her mesmerized as Hermione handed her the basket of Wicca and to Harry Nyxe's cage while she held her own cat's basket. The trio got inside the hotel and checked in. The very helping staff helped them in their suite and the trio freed the cats and placed Nyx in a quiet corner since it was still morning. Rosalie was the one to run close to the windows and open the doors while her parents put their luggage in the right size that previously were in their robs pockets.

'Wow!' Rosalie called out as her parents moved to the balcony too and looked at the magnificent view of the city of Cairo and the Mediterranean sea, the Nile was also visible from here, it seemed like heaven itself.

Later that afternoon, when the little family was finally back in the Amon hotel, Harry and Hermione were simply exhausted and Rosalie was more excited than ever. After her insistence or rather demand, the trio had started their holidays by a very hot and tiring trip to Giza and the pyramids. Both Hermione and Rosalie had been ecstatic to visit the ancient place but Hermione had gotten terrified of getting on the camels when Harry and Rosalie seemed natural with the animals. The visit there took hours and then they visited the market which was an amazing yet so odd place for the Europeans.

Harry bought -after barging of course- a nice little sphinx to Rosalie and then they ate some fried vegetables as they got too scared to try insects and camel meat, foods so out of their diet.

'If the menu doesn't have steak and spaghetti we're going to starve ourselves to death,' Harry comment as he laid on the mattress while Hermione was still sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her aching feet while Rosalie ran around the room in joy with her little sphinx in her hands.

'How can she be so energetic?' Hermione wondered and Harry glanced at their daughter with his head rising slightly from the mattress. He looked at the little version of Hermione's with the emerald green eyes and smiled in pride as his little girl seemed as happy as ever. Hermione that moment let her body lay down and Harry hugged her as they laid both on the mattress with Hermione's back to Harry.

'She's happy, really happy,' Hermione said softly and Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.

'And you? Are you happy?' Harry asked and Hermione looked at him and kissed his lips as she turned around slightly.

'I'm more than happy…' Hermione spoke the truth and Harry smiled and kissed her lips again.

'Mommy, daddy! I'm hungry!' Rosalie complained from somewhere behind them and the couple smiled and nodded their heads.

The little family was eating in the balcony of their suite, they had all ordered pasta and now Harry was stealing a small bite of Neapolitan spaghetti from his daughter who grinned, got wrapped some spaghetti more and fed her dad.

'Mm as yummy as my little girl is…' Harry said after he tasted the food and helped Rosalie with the sauce that had been around her lips. Hermione had been watching the two more important people in her life as they joked around and ate their food, she felt like this was heaven, eating as family under the full of stars sky.

When she saw Ron back in Diagon, something clicked inside her and she knew that she had chosen well. She never meant to choose between the two men, her once best friends. But choices had to be taken and if she wanted to be honest with herself, she had been afraid of her choice for Harry. Not because she didn't love him, she adored him, but she had been hunted by Ron's words. But when she saw him again, being so childish and selfish as not to even acknowledge Harry, she knew, Harry and she were on their own because Ron had decided to be as immature as ever. And now, as she watched her daughter being so happy with her dad, she was more than happy to know that she made the right choice, she chose Harry once again in her life.

The dinner ended with Rosalie yawning as she finally got tired and Hermione taking her inside the suite and in her separate bedroom. She kissed her daughter as she put her to bed and smiled at her as the little girl fell asleep holding her mom's hand.

When she came out of the room she saw Harry standing on the porch as the table had been magically cleaned and now only candles were lit on it. Harry had turned on the player and now slow music was playing loud enough for them to enjoy but not too much as to disturb their toddler. Hermione moved closer and hugged Harry from behind as he enjoyed the view of the city by night.

Harry turned around and hugged Hermione by her waist and kissed the tip of her nose. Hermione smiled as she looked up in his emerald eyes and pecked his lips and jaw as the moonlight bathed both their bodies.

'Why don't we have a glass of elfwine before sleep?' Harry offered and Hermione grinned and nodded her head as the couple moved inside the room that had a fridge of its own. Harry took two glasses from a cupboard and let Hermione open the fridge. The young witch so and gasped as she looked inside.

The fridge was semi-empty as the lower shelves were holding exotic fruits and the door of it had the wine, water and juices. But Hermione had gasped because on the upper shelf there was a small box. Hermione looked at Harry with huge shock in her eyes and then back at the box. Harry set the glasses and moved closer so he could stand next to her. Hermione reached for the box with a trebling hand and took the box from the shelf as Harry wrapped his arm around her waist.

'I know it's soon, don't even say it, but I want you to think about it. We have been friends for so long, and we have done so well ever since I returned. I know you have a lot to see from me as to make sure that I'm right and I know you want to make sure that I deserve this, but please, just think about it. The only thing I want is to be here for you and Rosie. You're my life, my heart, my family, the only I ever had.' Harry said in a big breath as the shock on her face frightened him, the last thing he wanted when he was buying the ring a few days ago was to freak her out in their first ever family vocations.

'I think you want an answer…' Hermione said and Harry looked at her frightened this time, and nodded his head. 'Then ask me, don't say more, just ask me.' Hermione said seriously and Harry decided to take it as a man.

'Will you be my wife? Since you're already the mother of my child and love of my life?' Harry asked and Hermione finally reacted, with a huge smile, a short nod and a passionate kiss as she actually leaped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist as she still held the box in her left hand.

Harry wasn't prepared for her reaction, nor the kick of happiness his heart gave but her wrapped both arms around her waist and supported her body as he deepened the kiss and pushed her against the closest wall of the suite.

'Is that a yes?' Harry asked in a rasping whisper when the kiss was broken so they could breathe. Hermione looked in his eyes and smiled as her own breath was coming in pants.

'Oh Hell, yes,' Hermione confirmed and Harry claimed once again her lips with his own, one more time from the many that followed that night…

* * *

Soooo? we had ron, a trip and a ring.... what u think of it guys? what u think of the hhr moments and what about rosalie? and ron? and the proposal? please review my work and let me know, and what about the knew owl? it was about time wasn't it?

thanks for reading, please review.

CP09


	15. Defended

OOOOOKKKK people!!!!! thanks so much for the reviews in the previous chapie :) I'm SO glad you like it THAT much!!!! I haven't forgotten about the Ultimate Love and From Light to Darkness but for now my muse is all about this project and she also has some appetite for Forks-stories ;)

this chapie is dedicated to my friend Marla1 since she won in a competition and i'm so happy and proud of here, there you go girl!!!!!

Enjoy.....

* * *

_Chapter 15 - Defended _

_Us against the world  
Against the world  
Us against the world  
Against the world_

_You and I, we've been at it so long  
I still got the strongest fire  
You and I, we still know how to talk  
Know how to walk that wire _

_Sometimes I feel like The world is against me  
The sound of your voice, baby  
That's what saves me  
When we're together I feel so invincible_

_Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight_

_Us against the world  
Against the world_

_There'll be days  
We'll be on different sides but  
That doesn't last too long  
We find ways to get it on track  
And know how to turn back on_

_Sometimes I feel  
I can't keep it together  
Then you hold me close  
And you make it better  
When I'm with you  
I can feel so unbreakable _

_  
Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight_

_We're not gonna break  
Cause we both still believe  
We know what we've got  
And we've got what we need alright  
We're doing something right..._

_Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight_

_Us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Us against the world  
Yeah it's Us against the world, baby  
Us against the world  
Tonight  
(Westlife)_

'WOW! Mummy! It's so beautiful, I want one too!' Rosalie exclaimed as she touched her mother's hand with both her littler hands the next day as she sat between her parents and under her dad's arm. Rosalie was resting her body on Harry's side and had spread her little legs on Hermione's lap as she held her hand.

The ring was a beautiful, large yet delicate diamond with two small emeralds on its sides. Hermione loved it, the two emeralds reminded her of the eyes of the two most important people in her life and the diamond was simply beautiful.

'A beautiful boy will give you one too, when you'll be older.' Hermione said and Harry felt a pang of jealousy, he then smiled as his fathering instincts kicked in on their own. Hermione noticed his small frown and then his smile and she smiled at him too, reassuring him.

The trio had just ordered breakfast and they were having their meal in the hotel's suite when Hermione showed the ring to their daughter and Rosalie simply adored the jewelry. They had only two more days in Egypt and since they had seen most of the sights of the ancient capital, the little family decided to relax that morning in the suite and then maybe have a swim in the hotel's luxurious pool.

'We should start preparing for our return… maybe buy a couple of Egyptian herbs for our potions,' Hermione commented after awhile and Harry smiled and nodded his head.

'We'll go and visit Ron when we're back, right? I've missed him!' Rosalie said and both Harry and Hermione glanced at each other in worry, communicating quickly but not too quickly. 'Is everything alright with you and Ron, mommy?' Rosalie asked and then looked at her dad. 'Daddy?' she added and her parents looked at her. 'I've seen you with Ron before, but he didn't look happy to see you the other day. And he never visited in two months when he was in our home almost every day,' Rosalie added and looked at her mother this time. Both her parents sighed, she was just so smart and cunning.

'Look sweetie…' Hermione started and nodded at Harry to let this on her. He only nodded too and kissed Rosalie's head as Hermione spoke. 'Ron was both mine and daddy's friend for a long time. But many things happened and now Ron is a bit angry with us for… changing things like that.' Hermione said but Rosalie interrupted her.

'Doesn't he know that we love each other and we love him too?' Rosalie asked the obvious. Hermione paused for a moment and then chuckled sadly.

'Well… he does know that, but he just doesn't want to admit that we'll have daddy around here from now on…' Hermione said and Rosalie interrupted again.

'But we love daddy because he's daddy, and we love Ron because he's Ron… where's the problem? There's plenty of love!' Rosalie pointed out and Hermione smiled and caressed her daughter's hand, a four year old could see the obvious but her friend for more than fifteen years didn't want to open his eyes.

'Well… Ron always needed time to think things over, sweetie, he will eventually come around.' Hermione said finally and her sweet little daughter frowned.

'I will talk to him first thing when I see him.' Rosalie said as she set her mind and Harry kissed her head again as he decided to talk with his turn.

'You should just show your love to Ron, sweetie. Let him see that there' enough love for all of us with your actions. Give him a big kiss and even a bigger hug and make sure to tell him how much you love him.' Harry said and glanced at Hermione who looked at him with pride in her brown orbs. He loved his daughter and her mother like none else in the world, but he knew that Rose loved Ron and he did too with the little child so Harry knew the best for his little girl. Ron might not want to be close to Harry but he loved Rosalie and Harry wasn't going to prevent his child from seeing her Godfather. Harry's life would be so different if Sirius could have been by his side so he would never stop Rosalie from seeing her own Godfather.

~*~

'You've changed a lot…' Hermione said as she walked hand-in-hand with Harry along the length of the pool as to find deck-chairs for them and Rosalie who was already in the water, swimming as her mom had taught her the previous year. Harry smiled at her and kissed her hand and the ring on her finger.

'I matured… I know how is not to have your Godfather… I love Ron, he was like my brother once, my best mate… but he has disappointed in so many ways… I just had enough of him, but Rosalie is a different matter. She has every right to have all the love of the world.' Harry said quietly as he watched Rosalie swimming close to them in her pink swimsuit. Hermione looked at him with soft eyes.

'You matured indeed,' Hermione whispered and kissed his cheek as they kept walking. She didn't know what else to say, what to add for him. In his absence, he had changed indeed. She had noticed in the past two months, she could see him appreciating a lot more now, he felt like belonging somewhere, and Rosalie's presence in his life made him only better, and Hermione dared to hope that her own presence in his life helped him too.

'Mommy! Daddy! Come in! The water is aweesomeee!' Rosalie called out when the couple finally found deck-chairs for them and waved at Rosalie. Harry looked at Hermione as she took off the dress she had on and he admired her beautiful body. Hermione grinned at him and pecked his lips.

'I'll go first, why don't you order pumpkin juice for all of us?' Hermione offered and Harry smiled and returned the peck.

'OK,' he said as he caressed her waist, feeling lucky to have her by his side, and in her black bikini. Hermione finally moved away and got in the pool as Rosalie cheered for her mom's arrival. Hermione wanted a couple of minutes on her own with Rose so she could talk to her child for something important. Hermione got in the water and hugged her daughter as her little hell raiser wrapped her legs and arms around her mom and kissed her cheek.

Hermione closed her nose and Rosalie took the hint to do the same as she moved both of them in the water and then emerged again. They both laughed and kissed when they were out of the water and Hermione blew in her daughter's neck, casing the little girl to squeal and laugh in joy.

'Rosie… I want to ask you something, or actually to take your permission for something.' Hermione started hesitantly and her daughter sobered like her parents would do and looked at her mom as she nodded her head.

'If it's about you working more… then the answer is no,' Rosalie said and Hermione shook her head and kissed her cheek. 'OK, then…' she said and Hermione nodded her head too.

'I want to know if you're ok with me and daddy getting married, even if that means that Ron might not want to be around…' Hermione whispered and Rosalie hugged her mom after looking at her for a long second.

'Mommy, do you love daddy?' Rosalie asked and Hermione nodded her head.

'Very much,' she answered and her little girl nodded, her emerald eyes literally sparkling as the water of the pool was mirrored in them.

'And he loves you very much too, he told me when he asked me if I wanted him to give you the ring before we came here…' Rosalie said and Hermione wasn't surprised, of course Harry would want to know how his child feels for his future movements. 'I just want you and daddy to be happy. We love Ron and if he can't understand that… what can we do? I want daddy to be here forever… I want you to be here forever, and I want you to give me brothers and sisters, I want us. So… it's simple, you get married to daddy, have the stork bring babies and we're fine.' Rosalie said and Hermione felt her eyes filling with tears, her little child was so logical and aware of what she wants, and having her by her side before Ron and the rest of the Burrow and the rest of the entire Wizarding World meant a lot.

'Thank you, sweetie, I love you so much,' Hermione said and hugged her little girl as Rose did the same with her mom.

'You're in a pool in a nice hotel of Egypt and you're crying in a corner of it?' Harry's voice was heard and both ladies looked up at him with grins on their faces. Rosalie and Hermione glanced at each other and then Rosalie extended her hand. Harry took it and both Rosalie and Hermione pulled at his hand until Harry lost his balance and fell in the water next to them, causing both ladies to laugh madly. Harry emerged and gave a devilish grin, causing now the ladies to scream in fright as he started chasing them in the water.

'So now I will be a Potter?' Rosalie exclaimed after some moments as they drank their pumpkin juices an hour later in their deck-chairs. Hermione glanced at Harry and then looked at their daughter.

'Your name will be the same and the "Potter" will be added.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head, after a moment Rosalie grinned.

'Rosalie Jane Granger Potter…. I like it! In short… Rosalie Potter!' Rosalie said and her parents smiled and nodded their heads. Rosalie raised her glass as a grown up would do and made a toast. 'To my new name!' She cheered and her parents laughed and cheered too.

~*~

'Is she asleep?' Hermione whispered as Harry moved out of their daughter's bedroom and nodded his head, back in their flat. They had just returned to England and Rosalie had fallen asleep in the way back from the portkey point to their flat in London.

'Wicca is also asleep…' Harry said and Hermione grinned and nodded as the couple took their suitcases and moved them in the bedroom that now was theirs, and not just Hermione's. They both laid the suitcases on the mattress and Hermione bowed her body so she could open hers and Harry found the opportunity to move behind her and hug her body as he gave a kiss on her neck. Hermione smiled and straightened her up; she turned around and kissed his lips.

'Did you have fun?' Harry asked and Hermione nodded and kissed his lips.

'More than ever,' Hermione whispered and Harry smiled and nodded his head as he kissed her lips again. The two were interrupted by a tapping on the window and they both looked at it, there, Pig, Ron's owl was trying to get in. Both Harry and Hermione sighed and moved closer to the window, opened it and let the owl get in. They took the small letter it had around his leg and Harry gave Pig a small sweet he had for Nyx. Hermione opened the letter and read out loud.

_Dear Harry and Hermione_

_You and Rosie are parts of our family, please come and celebrate Harry's birthday with us at the Burrow. We __all__ want to see you._

_Love_

_Molly_

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with worried eyes. Ron wanted to see Rosalie and Hermione alone but Harry's birthday was the following day, they had gotten engaged and now Molly wanted them there. They had no problem to spend the day on their own with their child but they knew they needed to inform the family and eventually face Ron…

'What do you think?' Harry asked and Hermione sighed as she let Pig fly away without an answer for now.

'What do _you_ think?' Hermione answered with a question and Harry looked deep in her eyes.

'I think we have nothing to be afraid or ashamed of… I feel like I have lost most of them already, but I want to know how you feel about this… The Weasleys were like my family in the past, but since my absence they became your family more than ever… so… it's your decision.' Harry answered softly and Hermione nodded her head as she glanced at the letter again.

'I need to talk to Ron, I decide what to do in my life and he needs to respect that. Just like Ginny does and just like everyone needs to do. I'm tired of hiding because I love you, and Rosalie wants to see the family, she has been isolated from Molly's grandchildren for a long time now.' Hermione spoke and Harry nodded and moved closer, he hugged her and she wrapped his arms around his neck as she buried her face in his neck.

'Everything will be fine, I'm here for you.' Harry whispered as he kissed her neck and caressed her back and hair. Hermione sighed and nodded, she had longed to taste his comfort and protection and now it was the perfect time to have him there for her.

'We'll protect each other, we're a family,' Hermione whispered and Harry took a deep breath and framed her face with his palms, her so familiar eyes, the features of the face he knew so much, this was his woman, his love, his family, ever since he was a child, and now he had a child with her. No matter what he was going to fight for her and their daughter against anyone who wanted them apart, even if that meant that he had to fight with his second family and the man he counted as a brother for the better part of fifteen years.

~*~

'Oh my dears! You're finally here!' Molly exclaimed as she opened the kitchen door that revealed Harry, Hermione and Rosalie who was holding a box full of cookies. Molly first hugged the little girl with all the love and care she had for her and then beamed at the couple and hugged first Hermione and then Harry. 'Happy birthday, dear, it's so good to have you here!' Molly said and did her best to make them feel comfortable. Rosalie burst in the room and all her uncles and aunts who were there at that moment hugged and kissed her. Ginny, Deam, Ron, Luna and Percy weren't there but the rest greeted the couple as if nothing had happened. Fleur was the one to notice however, but Hermione hugged her closer with a begging "shhh".

'Please, don't say a word, we'll announce it later,' She whispered as the French had noticed the ring on her friend's finger the moment she lay her eyes on Hermione. Fleur nodded and hugged Hermione even tighter. 'Where's Ginny and Dean? And where's Ron and Luna?' Hermione whispered in a hurry still in Fleur's hug as the rest were talking with Harry and Rosalie.

'Ginny and Dean broke up, I'm not sure what happened, she's currently upstairs with her children, Ron is upstairs too. Luna will stop by later,' Fleur answered in a hurried sentence and Hermione tried to hide her gasp but nodded her head and finally released Fleur as her daughters, Michelle and Victoria ran close to her.

'Did you learn where is he?' Harry asked a couple of minutes later when he moved closer to Hermione.

'Upstairs… Ginny broke up with Dean, I think it's more complicated.' Hermione whispered as everyone was distracted with Rosalie. Harry moved even closer and took her hand as it was close to the dress she was wearing.

'For her, not for us, she made her choices and we made ours.' Harry whispered and Hermione nodded her head. 'Do you regret our choices?' Harry added the question and Hermione looked deep into his eyes.

'Don't say that ever again, you and Rose are my life,' Hermione said seriously and Harry smiled at her and kissed her hand, not wanting to draw too much attention by kissing her lips.

'Ron! Come, they're here!'

'And then Daddy gave a beautifuuul ring to Mommy!'

The voices of Rosalie and Molly's were heard in a quick sequence and after that almost everyone looked at Hermione's hand who was too shocked even to hide the hand that Harry was holding. Only Harry and Hermione were looking at Ron like he was looking at them and Rosalie was also looking at her Godfather. Everyone fell silent for a moment, Ginny's footsteps were also heard and she came to a halt behind her older brother, for a moment she frowned as she looked at everyone and then her eyes widened as she followed most people's gazes on Hermione's hand.

For a moment more, everyone remained silent and unmoving, both Harry and Hermione were staring at Ron just like he did with them, he broke the eye contact, glanced at Rosalie who was looking at him too and then turned around and passed by the dumbfounded Ginny who was glaring at Hermione and her hand. Ron kept moving and finally moved out of the house through the central door. Harry and Hermione released their hands and followed him but Ginny wrapped her hand around Harry's as he passed by her, following Hermione.

'You did a great mistake!' Ginny told him and Harry jerked his hand free of her hold.

'You're right,' Harry hissed as he looked at Ginny's tearful eyes. 'I should have never been with you, not for a single day, you're crazy!' Harry retorted and glanced at his daughter who was still behind. 'Stay with grandma sweetie, we'll talk to Ron.' Harry said and only kept moving when his child nodded her head and hugged Fleur.

'Ron, wait!' Hermione called as she burst out of the house, following Ron and being followed by Harry. Hermione kept rushing in the front garden of the Burrow with her dress flapping around her until Ron came to a halt and turned around, causing both Harry and Hermione to stop too as he pointed his index finger at them.

'The only thing I asked of you was to bring my Goddaughter so I can see her! You should respect my wish and not bring _him_ here!' Ron screamed at Hermione and she moved forward.

'Ron… your mother invited _all_ of us as to celebrate Harry's birthday with you, and even if it wasn't the invitation… Harry has the right to be where his child is, he's her father!' Hermione shouted back and Ron snorted and laughed mockingly.

'Since when? I don't remember him there when you were pregnant, I don't remember him there when you gave birth, or when Rosalie turned one, and two, and three and four…' Ron shouted back and pointed his finger at Harry this time who was furious but couldn't say a word as Ron knew where to strike as to hurt them and he aimed at Harry's absence.

'Since he saved my life! Since he made Rosalie happy just by being there, she's more happy than ever, Ron! Can't you see it? He's back where he belongs!' Hermione defended her fiancé and Ron snorted and frowned at her.

'Of course… you could never get over him and now you jeopardize your daughter's life so you can be with him!' Ron screamed back and this time Harry moved closer.

'You keep making her feel guilty and worried when you know that I will never leave her or my child again! You don't even care about what we said back in the hospital, when she was sick! You care only about yourself! You care about having her by your side as not to be by my side and you don't think about her and Rosalie's happiness!' Harry this time shouted and Ron moved closer as well, the two men ready to get into a physical fight.

'And you care about taking the only thing I ever wanted, you got it all and you never gave me the chance to have her! You're so selfish, wanting her back after so long! After your abandoned her!' Ron screamed back but this time Hermione got between them and pushed them away with her hands.

'Don't you understand?!' She finally screamed with tears ready to fall from her eyes, she had enough of all this, she wasn't sure about what the two men had talked about the night of her injury but it was time for her to put an end in all this.

'By fighting like that you only hurt me and Rosalie!' Hermione shouted as she looked at both of them and then she turned and looked at Ron. 'You're my best friend, the Godfather of my child, the man who was there when I brought her in the world, you're my brother, you're a part of me and none is going to change that. Don't you see? No matter who's in my bed, you're my friend, Ron! But he's… he's my life, he's my love, he always was the person I revolve around since I was a child. He's the man I sacrifice everything for, he's the father of my child, you like it or not and he will be my husband with or without you in my life!' Hermione kept on and both men had stopped talking and only stared at her.

'You've both hurt me in the past. Usually unwittingly but Ron…this is about me and my child, and I'm the one to make the choices here, to take the responsibilities, like I have been doing since I was a young girl. None can force me to feel different for either of you, not even you two can do that for each other in my eyes… so don't force me to hate you because I love you both, very much, but I'm in love with Harry. Is my heart so important for you? It wasn't in the past when we tried to be a couple, maybe because I never gave it to you completely, but even like that, you're my brother, Ron. Harry was, is and will always be my man, my other half but you can and if you want will always be here for me and Rosalie too.' Hermione said and this time she was talking in a much lower voice as the pain of all those weeks was now moving out of her.

'Stop being so selfish and put our friendship above yourself. But even if you can't do that, if you have to hate someone, hate me, not Harry. He has been through a lot as it is. Let him in peace because it was my choice to have him back in my life.' Hermione ended her words and realized that her cheeks were wet by her tears and that her hands were curled in tight fists.

She never wanted to choose between Ron and Harry, they were both her best friends, even when she fell in love with Harry, even when he wasn't there, she could never choose between them and having Ron forcing her to do so killed her inside. They remained frozen out in the garden, Ron was staring at Hermione's eyes as she did the same with him and Harry right behind her, looking between Ron and Hermione with not many things to say. Hermione had said it all.

'I'm tired of all this,' Ron only whispered as he started moving back to the Burrow.

'So am I,' Hermione whispered as he passed by her and kept moving, glancing at both her and Harry before he could hurry back inside. Harry moved even closer to Hermione as the first sob escaped her lips and he wrapped his arms around her body as she started crying.

'Sssh, it's ok, Hermione, it's ok,' Harry whispered as she hugged him back. 'Come on, lets go inside, our daughter is waiting for us,' Harry whispered again and felt Hermione nodding her head against him. She moved a bit away and he took the tears away as she looked up at him. 'We know him, he needs time and space, he needs to escape in hope of returning.' Harry added and Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her head.

'Lets go inside and celebrate your birthday with our baby,' Hermione finally said and Harry nodded his head after pecking her lips.

~*~

'I'm sorry for what happened with Ron, today,' Harry whispered as Hermione remained in his hug. They were laid on their couch with glasses of muggle, red wine in their hands while Rosalie was finally sound asleep in her bedroom. When they returned in the Burrow, they found out that Ginny had apparated away, leaving her children to the family for the time being and even if Ron was still there he preferred to stay in the far corner of the kitchen, for Rosalie's sake he had remained there but he hadn't exchange a single word with anyone. The couple staid at the couple for an hour more, just for Molly's favor who had made a great cake for Harry. The mood was uncomfortable and Harry accepted all the love and the gifts for most of the Weasleys, Hermione and his daughter while Ron was still in the kitchen.

Molly, Fleur and when Luna showed up too, promised to help Hermione with the wedding plans and all the men wished the best for the couple, Hermione asked of Luna to be the Maid of Honor and Harry asked of George to be the Best Man, they both accepted and the couple breathed in relief for the supports most of the Weasleys showed to them, they needed it more than ever.

It was Harry's first birthday back in England, with his friends and family, and of course Hermione and Rosalie but he couldn't have it all unfortunately.

'Don't be, it's his doing, not ours, I'm tired of all this, even if you hadn't showed up, I wouldn't be with him, that what he doesn't understand.' Hermione whispered and sipped from her glass of wine as Harry nodded his head and kissed her forehead. 'Lets not talk about this anymore, ok? We did our best, it's enough,' Hermione said and Harry agreed with a kiss. 'It's time for my gift to you,' Hermione said with a smile and Harry looked at her surprised. He smiled as she moved something out of her pocket. Hermione gave the parchment to Harry and he opened it, his eyes scanned the few lines on it and grinned in joy.

'Now you're officially Rose's dad, she has two parents and we can legally get married since our child is indentified as your daughter.' Hermione said softly and Harry looked at her with soft eyes. It was a simple sheet of parchment but it meant so much to him, he was officially part of Rosalie's life, he was accepted by Hermione in every aspect of their life in common.

Harry looked in Hermione's eyes for a long moment, he loved that woman with every breath he took, he loved her compassion, her courage, her beauty both internal and external, her kindness, her love. He was hers and she was his.

'I love you,' Harry whispered with a thick, full of emotion voice.

'I know, that's why I love you too,' Hermione whispered back and kissed his lips with all the love and all the need she had for him. Both in papers and in life, they were one, and from now on, none was going to separate them.

* * *

OOOK so????? what u think of it? don't you adore Rosalie? she's so logical like her mom and so clear at what she wants to say like her dad, a true Granger-Potter! What u think of the chapie guys? i think Hermione cleared things up with Ron and it was about time!!! what u think is going to happen? what u think of harry as a dad and as a future spouse to Hermione? what about little Rose?

p.s. to the creators of Grey's Anatomy who released Katherine Heigl's contact... congrats, morons, you just lost a huge part of the fandom!!!!!! keep up with the burnt MerDer and Christina-whatever is around stories!!!!! Izzie will always be a legend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

and now that i vented, thanks for reading, please review :D

CP09


	16. Offended

Hello everyone!!!! I'm finally back! After my awful Easter Holidays, i'm finally back with a new chapie, the last chapie left you with a smile on your lips even thought it was a bit bitter thanks to a certain little git hehe.

Now we have a brand new chapie with a lot of various things, lol and now i will stop babbling and give you the chapie

Enjoy....

_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – Offended _

_I don't know where I'm at  
I'm standing at the back  
And I'm tired of waiting  
Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing._

_I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_Not ready to let go  
Cause then I'd never know  
What I could be missing  
But I'm missing way too much  
So when do I give up what I've been wishing for._

_I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down.  
Oh I am going down, down, down  
Can't find another way around  
And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found._

_I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
I never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Oh it's coming down, down, down._

_(Jason Walker)_

'Harry…' Hermione whispered as she kept moving up and down on her lover as his hands supported her waist and squeezed her breast while he thrust up and inside her body.

Harry watched his fiancé and love of his life as she made love to him. She could be the stern Head Auror, the loyal friend and the magnificent mom but right now, with him, she was this wild creature who abandoned herself in their shared pleasure. He pushed her towards him and she hugged him so he could take the control for their last moments of ecstasy as he hugged her close to his body and thrust inside her even faster, causing Hermione to moan his name close to his ear in pleasure.

Soon they were reaching the peaks and they screamed each other's names in pleasure. After that Harry stopped thrusting and Hermione allowed herself to lay on his toned body with her gasping lips close to his ear.

'Oh God…' he heard her whisper but he couldn't see her as her bushy hair had spread on her face as she had buried her face in his neck. She finally raised her head along with her upper body and smiled at him with that dreamy, post-sex smile of hers and Harry could swear she looked more beautiful than ever. She was still sat on his body and she leaned down and kissed him before she could move on his side and on the mattress.

'Time for you to go to the ministry,' Hermione whispered and Harry groaned, causing her to grin.

'And time for you to go and buy your wedding dress.' Harry said and felt Hermione nodding. She was supposed to go and find the perfect dress while he would cover at the ministry so Hermione and Rosalie could go shopping.

'Are you sure you can handle it on your own for a few hours?' Hermione asked and Harry grinned and patted the hand that was resting on his chest.

'Are you sure you can handle it with Rose in a saloon full of dresses alike of fairies'?' Harry answered with a question and Hermione grinned and shrugged. 'I could always come with you…' Harry offered and Hermione smiled and kissed his lips.

'You know it's bad luck if the groom sees the wedding dress before the wedding…' Hermione pointed out and Harry grinned.

'Well… how much of a bad luck could be left for us?' Harry wondered and Hermione laughed.

'Believe me, if my mother sees you there ready to see the wedding dress… a lot more…' she said and this time Harry laughed.

'I think our wedding will be beautiful,' Hermione whispered and Harry looked at the eyes of his best friend, mother of his child, lover and love of his life.

'Of course it will, you'll be there…' Harry whispered too and Hermione smiled at him.

'Stop saying I'm pretty because I will eventually believe it.' Hermione said playfully but Harry sobered and framed her face with his hands.

'Even as a young boy, I never thought of you as an ugly girl, and believe me, you're not just pretty, you're beautiful, a beautiful woman with a wonderful, healthy body and the warmest eyes I ever looked at.' Harry said seriously and could see she believed him.

'Thank you,' Hermione said in a husky whisper, not able to say something more, she hoped for herself to be presentable but having the man of her life, her best friend for so many years who know her as no other telling her that she's not just pretty but beautiful meant the world to her.

'And I'm such a lucky bastard to have such a beautiful woman by my side, because in a few years this messy mop on my head will have a hole and my scalp will be visible, my eyesight will be worse and even spells won't help and you will be by my side as a matured wine when I will be falling apart…' Harry said with humor in his voice and Hermione grinned and kissed him on the lips, even if the picture was kind of silly, she loved the prospective of growing old with him.

'I'm afraid my bushy hair will be all grey and awful and my eyesight will be destroyed too, after so many years of reading, and all the battle and war wounds will be causing pain, and I will be even more bossy and probably deaf…' Hermione added to their future plans and Harry laughed and stole another kiss from her lips.

'And we'll be searching for hours for our wands and we'll have a bag full of medicine-potions, and we'll be farting in our sleep and you'll be bossing around because I will be eating unhealthy foods for my blood pressure.' Harry said and this time Hermione started laughing even more.

'Maybe I shouldn't get married to you after all, I don't want a man who will be farting…' Hermione said with joy in her eyes and Harry pinched her thigh, causing her to squeal.

'You won't be hearing it since you'll be deaf as you predicted.' Harry said and Hermione laughed.

'I will be smelling it…' Hermione pointed out and Harry laughed and buried his face in her neck, blew against her skin and heard her squealing as she tried to escape.

'Still… you can't get rid of me anymore, I promised to Rosalie that she will have siblings and I intend to keep that promise.' Harry said and Hermione looked at his eyes seriously.

'You want more children?' she asked and Harry sobered too.

'Only if you're willing to get through more pregnancies with me this time by your side, holding your hand.' Harry whispered and Hermione after a moment of looking at him smiled and hugged him close.

'Of course I do,' Hermione answered and felt Harry releasing a breath of relief. 'I love you and I'd love to have one or two more kids, Harry.' Hermione added and Harry kissed her lips and slapped her thigh again.

'If we want children and get old, we need to get ready, you for your wedding dress, and I will have to go to the ministry eventually.' Harry said and Hermione smiled at him, he was never good with words and he was already over the top today with his limits of expressing himself, she wouldn't push him more.

'I have a surprise for you, but I'll tell you in the ministry, when everything will be done for sure…' Harry said and Hermione groaned.

'Harry… you know I hate surprises!' Hermione complained but Harry smiled, kissed her and turned them around so he could be on top.

'Trust me?' he only asked when the kiss was broken.

'Always,' she answered and that all was needed to be said.

~*~

'Mommy, I want something really _really_ good, the flower girl needs to be perfect!' Rosalie demanded as Hermione, Molly, Jane, Fleur and Luna got in the wedding store with Rosalie leading the way. The three adults laughed as the girl led the way to the people who were waiting.

Jane had visited her daughter and granddaughter while the two Weasleys and Luna had reached Hermione and Harry's flat through the floo since Ginny was staying in her mother's house for the time being and Hermione didn't want any contract with the youngest Weasley, especially with little Rosalie close by.

The kind owner of the shop welcomed the ladies with a huge smile and since she had already talked via owl with Hermione she had some wedding dresses ready, according Hermione's wishes and taste through the letters. Rosalie moved close to the dresses with her mom and smiled up at her as she looked at the beautiful clothes.

'What you think, sweetie?' Hermione asked first of her daughter's opinion, little Rosalie patted her index finger on her chin, deep in thought as her emerald green eyes traveled between the hanging dresses before them.

'You should try this first, mommy, and then this one,' Rosalie pointed at the first two dresses, there were four more but Hermione indeed agreed with her child's choice as the two first dresses drew her attention more. She smiled at her little girl and patted her soft hair as she moved closer and with Luna's help took the first dress.

'Auntie Luna will you help me with my dress?' Rosalie asked and Luna smiled and nodded as Fleur this time moved closer to the bride-to-be and offered to help since Rose wanted her Godmother to help with the flower-girl's dress.

Hermione and Fleur got in the changing room at the far end of the saloon and Hermione took off the blue dress she had one and put the wedding dress on, she then called for Fleur who got in the changing room and helped Hermione with the zipper and the laces that held the bodice of the dress. It was a lilac colored dress with small delicate flowers on the V neck of it and a simple skirt. Hermione liked it less on her but she checked it out as it hugged her body beautifully. Maybe the second dress was better, still, she waited for Fleur to finish tying it up behind her.

'So… what happened between Ginny and Dean?' Hermione asked when Fleur was done trying the laces of the dress. The French witch sighed and shook her head.

'Ginny blew it up, He'mione.' Fleur started and Hermione looked at her friend though the mirror as they were still in the small changing room. 'As Molly said, Ginny showed up weally upset at her pa'ents' house and she was saying again and again that something was not as it zhould be and that her child'en should be "his", she p'opably meant Harwy and then she went into labowr and we all went to the hospital and therwe Dean came too and she had her bebé and while she was half asleep she was calling Harwy's name and Dean heard her and when she was up she told him that Harwy should have been the father and as you wrealize Dean got mad and they had a big wrow and he shouted that he will claim his kids… Ever since Ginewrva says that her life is destrwoyed and that it's not her fault… but if you want my opinion… it's all on her… she had been awful with you about Rwosie and now she acts like a pathetic little child when she should face things like a strwong woman who surwvived a war…' Fleur said as the two women kept looking at the mirror and each other, Hermione had left Fleur talk with no interruption, all the while feeling like suffocating.

She couldn't believe that her once best female friend could act like that now, so many years after her a few months old relationship with Harry. Ron and Harry had been Hermione's closest friends and later on her boyfriends in different eras and the fact of losing Harry back in the past and now as it seemed having lost Ron was enough for her soul to bleed and Ginny had been another opened wound since the younger witch had became hostile to Hermione ever since she had reunited with Harry after the war.

Ginny never found it in her to stop feeling jealousy and inferiority to Hermione in Harry's eyes, insecurities that as it seemed ran in the family since Ron had the same personality problems. None of the two Weasleys ever accepter nor understood that Harry and Hermione had a special bond, even when they were only best friends. The two Weasleys never liked the fact that they both left Harry while Hermione remained, while she fought and won not only the actual enemies but all the obstacles on her way to Harry's life. She was there from the first moment and never abandoned him, not even when he did, otherwise Rosalie wouldn't have been born, but Hermione, even then, had held dear to her heart the part that Harry had left behind him without knowing.

'I see,' Hermione only said and took a deep breath, she was counting less and less friends ever since the end of the War, first Ginny, then people who never accepted the fact that Harry and herself didn't turn into a couple that chased publicity and then even more people when she got pregnant with a fatherless child while Harry was miles away. And now she had lost Ron too and Ginny was finally showing clearly her true colors. Hermione felt like the price for all this was too great for a reason that should be a fact: Harry was the one for her and she was the one for him.

Most people had realized that ever since she was a fourteen year old and struggling to help Harry through the tasks of the Tri-wizard. Or even before that, she should have put her relationship with Harry as a fact the moment she had seen Sirius' eyes the night she and Harry saved the older man, when she had told her that she was the smartest witch of her age and had looked at her and Harry with pride and love that only him looking at James and Lily in the past could be matched. But then, she was too young to realize what her heart ached for, too confused to accept such a huge concept and too stubborn to accept that she would have to face particularly everyone as to be with Him.

Now, as she looked at herself in the wedding dress, with a child behind the curtain trying dresses too, a child born by her womb and made by her and his love, Hermione knew, that the price was great but she was willing to pay as to be with Harry no matter what.

The two women remained in silence for a little longer until Hermione exhaled and put a big smile on her face.

'You know what? I think I should try the other dress, after all, could you please bring it here until I have this off?' Hermione offered and Fleur smiled and nodded her head before she could move out of the little room. Hermione changed fast and waited for a few moments. Then Fleur showed up and gave her the dress. She put it on and Fleur entered the room to help her again with the zip. This dress was better, Hermione thought as she looked at her reflection. It was a white dress with a simple strapless bodice and a wider and longer skirt, in her slender waist a delicate purple ribbon was tied and was toning her beautiful body. It was rather simple but more romantic and Hermione felt better with it. It was matched with a beautiful little tiara and a veil made by the same delicate voile of the skirt, Fleur smiled brightly at Hermione and excused herself as to bring the veil.

Hermione was left alone in the little room and bowed her head slightly, not looking at the mirror as she straightened up the ribbon on her waist. When she heard the slight movement of the curtains behind her she thought that Fleur was back and raised her head with a smile on her lips. However, she gasped when her eyes came in immediate contact with fierce brown of Ginny Weasleys'.

'Ginny,' Hermione said in surprise as Ginny smirked at their reflection in the mirror. 'What are you doing here?' Hermione added and Ginny's smirk turned into a bitter, fake expression of surprise.

'How could I miss the wedding dress rehearsal of my female best friend, Hermione?' Ginny wondered and Hermione sighed and turned around, the two women close to each other as the room was small.

'Please go, our mothers and friends are outside, and I don't want you here with Rosalie close by.' Hermione said in a rushed voice as she glanced out of the curtain and thanked Merlin for seeing Fleur distracted by Jane and Rosalie. She didn't want a scene caused in a place full of women that would easily start talking in the Daily Prophet as the saloon was full of people and other brides and she certainly didn't want Rosalie to witness a catfight between her mother and Ginny.

The redhead gripped the small piece of the curtain that Hermione was holding and shut it with force.

'Of course…' she said sarcastically, 'we don't want little Rosalie to get upset… what her papa would say? He already called me crazy and one of his biggest mistakes, I can't dare imagine what he'd to me if I had his little girl upset.' Ginny went on and this time Hermione glared at the younger woman. She didn't care about herself but she wanted Rosalie to be fine.

'You shouldn't dare think what _I'd_ do if you have my child upset, Ginny. I had enough of you and your attitude for the past years. You don't like me for years now and you dislike my child, you're pretending the good aunt before your family and now you destroyed your marriage because you can't finally accept that Harry is not to be with you.' Hermione said in an angry but low voice and this time Ginny huffed and snorted.

'And he's to be with _you?_ We both know that he is forced to be with you because of the child, you rolled him up with the pregnancy and waited for his return for years…' Ginny accused Hermione and pointed her finger at the brunette witch who tried to take a deep breath as not to get in an actual fight with the younger witch that had stepped over the lines. Ginny looked at Hermione with an intimating look and gripped the ribbon and pulled at it, causing the delicate knot to get loosened and Hermione to actually move half a step closer to Ginny because of the force of the pull.

'Harry should be with me, like we were before and right after the bloody war. But you never got off his back, you were always in the picture and you never left. I was ready to make my move and have him back but you got all knocked up and he ran away and then you were having his bastard and you doomed him to be with you whenever he'd b-' Ginny's words were cut as Hermione's fist had found its target and Ginny's chin was hit, her mouth was shut before she could scream with the sound being muffed as Hermione's arm was pushing against her neck and chest as the Auror pushed the younger woman against the wall.

'Speak one more nasty word for my child and I swear I will beat the shit out of you, Ginny.' Hermione hissed close to Ginny's face, she could see that since Ginny was talking the moment she got the blow her lip gotten split but Hermione didn't care. She had enough of Ginny and anyone else who thought that she had rolled up Harry with Rosalie. She had enough ever since her fourth year and the accusations of Rita Skeeter about her double love game with Harry and Krum. She had enough of people thinking so badly of her purest relationship, the one she shared with Harry. 'Dare to move close to me or Rosalie again and you will have a taste of my Auror skills you will never forget!' Hermione went on and nudged Ginny who was now looking at her in fear.

'You want it or not, Harry was, is and will always be free to choose on his own. And I did something you never even though of… I respected him, his wishes, his wands, his needs, even his dark side, I did, because I'm like him, because he and I are made from the same material.

'And do you know why Harry's with me now? Because I was there to heal his wounds when you were there to hug and kiss him in the middle of the common room so you could have your show to everyone. Because I held dear a part of him _he_ gave me even if he didn't know while you decided to turn back to poor Dean who truly loved you. You ran back to your substitute when I waited for my beloved to return. _Because I love him!_' Hermione finished her words with a last nudge against Ginny's unmoving form before the bride-to-be could rip the ribbon from her hands and move out of the changing room furious.

~*~

Harry flooed inside the flat that once was Hermione's and now was his too with a huge smile on his face. He was exhausted after a day on his own in the ministry but he was more than happy since his surprise was finally ready. Hermione hadn't showed up as she should have after the rehearsal but Harry was fine with it as even if she hadn't sent a letter he assumed that she might had gotten busy with all the preparations so he didn't disturb her with an owl asking is she'd come to the ministry. He dealt with every case on his own since he's second in command and finished all the needed paperwork for his surprise to his future wife.

The flat was quiet and Harry wondered why, he didn't expect Hermione to be that long so he decided to check on the two closed doors of the bedroom to see if his two girls had returned. He first moved in Rosalie's room and found his little daughter playing with Wicca on her bed. The little girl stood up on the bed and threw herself in her dad's embrace the moment she saw him.

'Hey you little pumpkin!' Harry exclaimed and kissed his beautiful girl. 'Where's mummy?' Harry asked as he expected to find Hermione here with their daughter.

'She's in your bedroom, daddy, she is sad.' Rosalie said and Harry looked at his girl in wonder.

'Why?' Harry asked in worry and Rosalie's eyes widened.

'I didn't do anything to upset mommy,' Rosalie rushed to defend herself in case her dad thought of her as the reason for her mom's bad mood.

'I'm sure of that sweetie, but what happened to mommy? Didn't she find a nice dress?' Harry asked, he couldn't believe that Hermione would let her sadness to be visible to their child just for the lack of the perfect dress. He knew the wedding dress was important to every bride but he also knew Hermione so something greater must had happened.

'Well she came out of the changing room in the second dress she tried, and she looked amazing, but she was too nervous and talked in a hurry with nanny Molly who apparated away and then she moved in a corner with nanny Jane and started crying, she turned around so I could see only her back, as usual thinking that I hadn't seen her and aunt Luna tried to distract me but the saloon was full of mirrors and I could see her crying and nanny Jane and auntie Fleur hugging and whispering things to her but mommy was still upset.

'So we decided upon our dresses, the invitations and the decorations in a hurry and mommy and Luna brought me back home, Luna made a meal for me and then left. Mommy put me to bed for an afternoon nap but I was too excited about the dresses but mummy was on the edge of crying again so I listened to her and stayed here till she feels better. I was waiting for you to come and make her feel better.' Rosalie explained in a hurry and was out of breath when she stopped talking. Harry nodded and kissed his girl. He couldn't imagine what happened to Hermione but he was there to find out right away.

'OK, sweetie, you did a great job staying here instead of pushing mommy. I need you to know that these days are too stressful for mommy since she has so many things in her mind so we need to be considerate.' Harry said and Rosalie nodded her head and Harry let her on her feet. 'I need you to stay here for a little longer until I check on mommy and then we'll do something fun the three of us, how that sounds?' Harry offered and Rosalie smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

'Just make mommy smile again, she only listens to you…' Rosalie encouraged and Harry nodded and kissed the soft hair of his little girl before he could leave the room. He sighed as he was never good at dealing with crying women, especially when the reasons of their tears were hormonal or stressful matters. He didn't want their wedding to be a stressful experience but as Bill and Arthur had warned him, a wedding is like a tsunami warning for the future brides and he wanted to be there for his bride and her red alert even if he doubted that Hermione would have gotten so stressed by things like that.

With that thought in mind he entered the bedroom he shared with Hermione for the past three months and gasped slightly when he saw her crawled up on their bedroom, she was on her side of the bed with her face buried in the pillow and her frame shaking at the power of her sobs. Harry hurried close to her and knelt before her at the side of the bed. His hand moved close to her face and took the locks that hid her eyes behind her ear. He hated the sight of her beautiful eyes all red and puffy now because of the tears, her nose was also reddish and her lips were gasping and sobbing.

'Please tell me that this is not because of the wedding dress…' Harry whispered and Hermione tried to brush away her tears and wipe clean her face.

'Why you're back so early?' Hermione asked with a shaky voice and Harry sighed and kissed her hand.

'It's a quarter past five, Mione… how long have you stayed here like this?' he said and Hermione's eyes widened and looked at the watch around his wrist.

'I lost track of time,' she murmured and Harry framed her face with his hand as she was still resting on the pillow.

'Will you tell me what happened? Rosalie had been waiting for me to come and calm you down…' Harry whispered and Hermione's eyes filled with tears again. 'Hey… what's going on, Mione?' Harry asked more urgently and Hermione finally sat up on the bed and he moved closer to her and between her legs.

'Ginny… she showed up… and we kind of had a small catfight.' Hermione said in small pauses as her breath was still shaky. Harry sighed and rubbed Hermione's legs.

'Did she say anything that—' Harry tried to ask but was interrupted by Hermione who finally had her walls fallen.

'Of course she did Harry… she said all the things she had in her mind. She told me about how I rolled you up, how everyone knows that you're forced to get married to me because of Rosalie and how I stole the man of her life by getting knocked up…' Hermione said in a loud, angry voice. 'She called our daughter a bastard! She said that I'm dooming you in a predestined life with me… she accused me of having Rose just as to have you when she fully knows that I didn't know if you'd ever come back…' Hermione added and this time her voice was broken and one more sob escaped her lips before she could start crying again. Now he knew it wasn't about the dress or anything like that. Ginny had stroke where it hurt the most: Hermione's martial feelings and her feelings for him along with what people liked to think about her.

Harry's blood was boiling for the pathetic acting of Ginny's and he hated the fact that Hermione could get so easily affected even now that he was there for her. He knew Hermione was getting so offensive because she had been through a lot while he wasn't there and some people loved to think of her as the scarlet woman ever since she was a fourteen year old girl. Most of the people loved them and some more people as war Heroes, role models and great personalities of their era but there were also people who loved to hate specific people and since Hermione was the woman closest to Harry for the longest time and later on, the mother of a child with his amazing eyes when he was absent, Harry could guess that she had been the perfect target for any kind of criticism.

'Mione…' Harry whispered as he hugged his fiancé closer and he sat on the bed, he took her on her lap and let her cry her anxiety out as she had buried her face in his neck. He was sure she had been strong when she faced Ginny, she probably had put her in her place but he also knew Hermione's sensitive side and how she needed to cry her troubles out of her system before logic can take over and have this behind her too.

'You very well know that some people will never withdrew their heads out of their asses and you shouldn't be getting so upset…' Harry whispered and kissed the side of her head. 'We don't care about what people like Ginny say, I'm sure she used her own hands to destroy her marriage, she's pathetic to be waiting for something impossible to happen in so many years and she's plain ridiculous to think and vocalize such things about you and Rosie. She's stupid to think such things and that only shows that she never learnt none of us.' Harry went on and felt Hermione nodding her head against him so he kissed her one more time.

'Something went really wrong with the two youngest Weasleys, maybe Molly was having weird sex angles as to have a daughter and both Ron and Ginny got hit their heads in the womb.' Harry added and felt Hermione chuckling and then laughing in her tears as she raised her head and looked at him with teary eyes and a sniffing nose. Harry was smiling at his silly joke that achieved a smile from her and he framed her beautiful face with his palms.

'Hey…' he whispered as he looked at her sad eyes. 'I'm the luckiest bugger to have you forgiving me for all my wrong doings...' Harry started and placed a finger on Hermione's lips when she was ready to speak. 'And I'm not talking only about my bloody runaway for more than four bloody years. I'm also talking about all the times I tried or succeeded to let you out in fear of having you hurt. I'm talking about all the times I didn't succeed and you got hurt. I'm talking about all the times you had to actually use physical means of putting me back in my place. I'm talking about my coward ass when I should have stepped up instead of running away; I know that if I had waited a couple days more you'd have told me about your pregnancy. And I'm also talking about all the things you had to endure because of me during my absence.' Harry said seriously and Hermione only looked at him with teary eyes.

'I love you with all my heart and thank Merlin, you love me too, we have a healthy little girl whose mind is scarily active and we're about to get married and keep up together… don't let any pathetic creature to shadow this just because they can't take in their bloody heads the fact of us being in love.' Harry said seriously and Hermione sighed and nodded her head in agreement as she took away the tears that had fallen.

'Just… sometimes it's hard not to pay attention.' Hermione said and Harry nodded and kissed her lips.

'I know, I'm furious at Ginny too about what she said for our Rosie. But you know what? Rosie is fine, unaware of how fake Ginny is but Ginny on the other hand knows how low she had gotten just by acting like that. Look at her and Ron, desperate in the ashes they created out of their lives and look at us… happy, in love, with our beautiful daughter and an amazing wedding dress you found, I'm sure… Life is perfect.' Harry said and Hermione chuckled at his last words.

'Indeed, our life is perfect, and the dress is amazing too,' Hermione said and Harry chuckled too and kissed her lips again as he moved them both back on the mattress and moved above Hermione as the two kissed and laughed and caressed each other.

'I can't wait to see it on you,' Harry whispered when their kiss was over and his lips a mere inch from hers. 'And I can't wait to see it scattered by the bed after the party,' Harry added and Hermione chuckled and kissed his lips, she decided to listen to her best friend and future husband and put the incident behind her, after all he was right.

'Sorry for not showing up at the ministry, did I spoil the surprise?' Hermione asked, changing the subject as she knew that if they kept up with the kisses and hot promises for sex, their child would get a pretty good idea of how babies are made since no charm was sealing their bedroom. Harry grinned widely and shook his head as he supported his weight on one arm above her and took two parchments of paper out of his pocket. 'What is this?' Hermione asked and Harry smiled and stole a kiss from her lips before he could move away, seat up on the bed and help her too. Hermione opened the first roll of paper and unfolded it. Her eyes scanned the small paragraphs and her lips turned into a huge smile as she looked up at Harry.

'Finally!' Hermione exclaimed and Harry nodded his head.

'We're done with the Prophet, we won the case and they have no right to keep up posting any kind of photographs apart the ones of us in public, official appearances, no more paparazzi pictures of Rosalie around the Wizarding world.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded as she folded the court decision carefully. Harry's eyes softened as she unfolded the next surprise, the greater surprise, he hoped. Hermione looked at the parchment and for a moment her eyes froze and then widened as she looked at the first words that held the importance of the contract.

'You didn't…' Hermione whispered and Harry hugged her close to him, he wasn't sure if she'd want that, and he wasn't sure if this was too much for her right now but he wanted something nice as a wedding gift for her and a new house in Hongsmeade seemed like the perfect idea.

'I had been thinking about this ever since Rosie got kidnapped. This house is an easy target and we still have enemies that will try to use you and Rosie as to get to me so I thought that a house in a magical field full of magic able to be used would be a good idea.' Harry started in an apologetic voice as Hermione's eyes were still scanning the contract's information.

'And I think Rosalie would love some space to play and this house has a big backyard and it's close to the village and Hogwarts so we'll be able to see her every weekend and at her every school visit to the village and it will be easier for us to go to the ministry and have some of our magical shopping and Hongsmeade was always a nice place to hang out and I know this is a very big step but since we're a family, I thought of having this house as a wedding gift to you for being my wife and I made sure to have it big enough for the future… and-'

'Will you stop babbling?' Hermione asked suddenly and Harry shut his mouth with a boiling fear in his stomach, even if he had detected the humor in her voice. 'I know you won't accept half of its price to be paid from me so… I have some conditions as to accept an entire house in my name as I see here and especially if you want this to be a gift.' Hermione started and Harry gulped and nodded his head, he hated conditions but he knew Hermione and her will to be independent.

'Condition number one: I will pay for the decoration of every room, furniture, magical or muggle devices will be paid from my bank account in Gringorts.' Hermione started and Harry nodded his head, he knew he wouldn't be able to deny her this since she wanted her house to be not just a gift but a place she at least paid half of its expenses for.

'OK,' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head.

'Condition number two: You're not allowed to make any kind of a Quidditch field in the backyard, not at least Rosalie reaches the age of fourteen.' Hermione went on and Harry sighed, she was tough.

'OK.' Harry added and Hermione nodded once again since he was a good boy.

'How many bedrooms does the house have?' Hermione asked and Harry looked at her in wonder but answered.

'Five,' Harry answered and Hermione nodded.

'Wow,' she said and Harry smiled, it was a big house indeed. 'One bedroom will be ours, one bedroom will be the guestroom, and one bedroom will be Rosalie's…' Hermione pointed out and Harry nodded as he waited to listen to the next condition. 'Condition number three: you will get me pregnant two more times so we can fill the remaining bedrooms with little children.' Hermione said and this time Harry grinned widely and kissed Hermione with passion as she responded and straddled his lap. He mentally decided to reconsider his point of view for conditions as this one seemed the best ever made.

* * *

Soooo???? Ginny is back!!!! if that's good... lol soo what u think of the chapie? we had smut, fluff, a catfight and our lovely Rosalie here, what u think of the cat-fight? the wedding dress? little Rosalie? Harry's plans for the new house and NICE conditions of hr's? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

p.s.: "From light to Darkness" will soon be updated...... XD

xxx


	17. Anew

_YES, i'm finally here, thank you so much for the reviews guys :) i'm so happy u like my work :) and nope we're not done here yet, i had my birthday last sunday, i was busy with college and then things happened here in Greece and i couldn't focus on the story so... forgive me for the late chapie_

i will update the twilight shots too so be a bit patient

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Anew_

_My eyes are painted red  
The canvas of my soul,  
Slowly breaking down,again  
Today I heard the news  
The stories getting old  
When will we see the end?  
Of the days, we bleed for what we need  
To forgive, forget, move on  
Cause we've got_

_One life to live  
One love to give  
One chance to keep from falling  
One heart to break  
One soul to take us  
Not for sake us,  
Only one  
Only one_

_The writting's on the wall  
Those who came before  
Left pictures frozen still, in time  
You say you want it all  
But whose side you fighting for?  
I sit and wonder why  
There are nights, we sleep, while others they weep  
With regret, repent, be strong  
Cause we've got_

_One life to live  
One love to give  
One chance to keep from falling  
One heart to break  
One soul to take us  
Not for sake us  
Only One  
Only One_

_Just you and I  
Under one sky_

_One life to live  
One love to give  
One chance to keep from falling  
One heart to break  
One soul to take us  
Not for sake us  
Only One  
__(Alex Band)_

Harry's eyes opened slowly as he was flat on his back in his shared bed with Hermione. It had been a few hours after her breakdown, his help and gifts and their decision to move in a new house that he had bought for them. He smiled as he remembered the lovemaking that followed Hermione's conditions for their new start and he looked at her sleeping form next to him, even in the dark room he could see her as the first light of dawn had started to illuminate the city of London, out of the window.

He glanced at the clock and smiled as he decided to spend the rest of time till the alarm could kick off in silence. The couple had decided to talk to Rosalie about their move in breakfast time and if their daughter was fine with it, they'd go and visit the new house after Harry and Hermione's work hours at the ministry. Hermione hadn't talked about it but Harry knew that from now on, they would be taking Rosalie to Hermione's parents since Ginny was at the Burrow and Hermione wouldn't want to have her child there, neither did Harry so he thought of the day ahead and decided to take Rosalie to the Grangers and then apparate in the ministry after the little family's breakfast.

Harry turned on his side and popped his head on his elbow as he decided that there was no better view than this of his sleeping best friend and fiancé with her body wrapped in the silky sheets of their bed. Hermione was the picture of perfection, with her curly hair spread on the pillow, her beautiful face calm and content, her full lips slightly parted and her orbs moving a bit inside her closed eyelids, sign of her dreaming of something. Harry smiled as he hoped for himself to be the subject of her dreams and he fought the urge to lean in and kiss those parted lips. He didn't want to disturb her however, she had a long day full of exhaustion and another was coming ahead so he decided to let her be as she seemed so peaceful. His eyes glanced south and he licked his lips as he saw her full breasts covered by the sheet but the upper part of the mounds was covered and her scar was exposed. He fought once again the urge not to kiss her exposed skin and he decided to look up at her face again in his try not to attack his sleeping sweetmeat.

He watched her face and thought of having seen it in so many occasions. He had seen her face in shock, in pain, in fear, in relief, joy, love, pleasure, victory, disappointment even lying. He knew her face so well, he could read her like an open book just like she could do with him, the fact of this beautiful face being inherited by their daughter made Harry's lips form into a smile as the next thought was this of himself watching Hermione's face changing through the years as they'd grow old together.

He thanked Merlin for whatever power made him decide to return, to have this second chance. He was famous not only for his victory over Voldemort but also of his thick head and stupid ideas of pushing people away as not to hurt them. He was only thankful to any greater power that made him return and made or actually kept Hermione the same, good person that she always was as to help her forgive him. He loved Hermione, he always did, while younger as a sister and as a friend, then as a part of himself, and as the years passed, even before the years of their sexual relationship, she was his wife, untypically, when she was brushing her hand on his hair out of that bloody, cold tent, when he was using her wand and it worked as if it was his own. She had been his wife for years now and he just hadn't realized it up until awhile ago.

The beautiful subject of his thoughts opened her eyes and looked around her for a moment, still disoriented, she then blinked several times when her eyes laid on her awake fiancé who was looking at her with the goofiest smile she had to see in a long time.

'You're watching me sleep…' Hermione pointed out, her voice sounded like a small squeak as she was still sleepy and Harry grinned and leaned and kissed her lips, nodding his head while doing so. 'Are you some weirdo watching his woman sleep?' Hermione asked with a teasing smile as one of her hands moved up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she could let a yawn escape her lips. Harry grinned again and kissed the hand close to her eyes.

'Maybe I am,' Harry said and kissed her lips once again, Hermione grinned when the kiss was broken.

'Kinky,' she commented and Harry chuckled. 'Why you're awake? Is everything alright? You had a nightmare?' Hermione asked this time more seriously and Harry felt like loving her even more, if that was possible, no matter how many years and decades would pass from the war, Hermione would still be concerned about his sleep and his wellbeing when she was away even as far as in Dreamland. Harry's sleep had been improved after the war and had been superb when they had that sexual relationship, the nightmares however were there before and after it, they had only been chased away from Hermione in the past months of their new, clear relationship.

'I just woke up and felt like not sleeping again for the night.' Harry said in a whisper and the woman close to him nodded her head and leaned closer to him so she could rest her head under his supported head by his arm. Harry smiled and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheekbone. 'Go back to sleep,' Harry whispered and felt Hermione kissing his jaw and neck as her head was below his.

'Nah, I feel fine, it's funny how we wake up almost at the same time.' Hermione commented and Harry smiled and nodded his head, receiving another kiss on his Adam's apple. 'I think Rosalie will love the idea of moving in a new house.' Hermione said after a moment and Harry looked down at her with interest, truth was, Harry was worried about the little girl's opinion. He didn't want to upset their child's daily life by taking her away from Muggle London and having her in such a magical environment like Hongsmeade. And he certainly didn't want the Grangers away from their grandchild so he had made sure to have their house connected with the new one first thing when he and Hermione would move in. Still, he was worried about Rose's ability to adjust in such young age.

'How you're so sure?' Harry asked after a moment and Hermione gave the it's-so-obvious smile of hers, making him feel better and a bit silly at the same time.

'She likes the Burrow because of the space provided for her to play outside, she has me, her mommy, and now you, her daddy, so the prospective of a new house, a bigger room, a space for her to play and the future with us and a couple of siblings for her is her biggest dream so far… we're ready to give it to her so she will only be too happy to pack everything that she owns on her own until noon.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded his head, he still needed time to learn every single aspect of their little daughter's personality but he was there and unwilling to move ever again.

'Don't worry, I'm still exploring her personality with every day that passes by.' Hermione whispered as if she had read his mind, in a way she had as Harry always showed his worries and emotions on his handsome face. She could read every single frown, line and darkening shade of his face but most of all she could read his eyes as one more book in her endless list of favorite achieves.

'We'll learn her character together,' Harry finally pointed out and made Hermione smile, he knew that apologizing once again for his absence would upset his love and would help nothing as what had happened was behind them now. He smiled too and kissed her lips sweetly as the sunrays became stronger and now illuminated the room and the two lovers that were sharing their love in their bed in the sweetest way possible.

'MOOOMMYYY!!!' Rosalie squalled as she entered the kitchen on her dad's shoulders who was jumping up and down as he was moving through the house, causing the little girl to squeal and laugh in joy. Harry's favorite part of the mornings, after the lovemaking with Hermione, was to wake up Rosalie and prepare her for the day by helping her brush her teeth while he shaved his face. Usually the morning preparations ended up with father and child covered in lather and laughing. This day wasn't exception as Rosalie's nose still had a small spot of white.

Hermione grinned as she watched her fiancé and their daughter playing in the kitchen as Harry held her firmly on his shoulders and Rosalie trusted him completely, not being afraid in the slightest. Hermione finished the preparations of their breakfast by waving her wand a couple times more and she finally gestured for the two most important people of her life to sit down as to have breakfast and talk about their plans.

Rosalie was placed in her seat as Harry sat across her and Hermione on the head of the table as these were their seats ever since they started living together. They were all served with pieces of cake, coffee for the couple and milk for Rose and other delicious foods Hermione had prepared and everyone started their meal between laughs, tickles and squeals.

'So what are we going to do today?' Rosalie asked and Hermione nodded her head after Harry's glance.

'Sweetie, we decided that it'd be better if, from now on, you'd be spending your mornings with nana Jane in her house, instead of the Burrow. Nana Jane misses you terribly and she and grandpa would love to have you there every day. What you think?' Hermione offered and looked at her daughter, after the incident with Ginny the previous day, Jane had assured her daughter that she could take care of her granddaughter instead of having her in the Burrow close to Ginny. Both Edward and Jane were close to retire so Edward could manage on his own in the dentistry and Jane could take care of the little girl.

'And what about nana Molly?' Rosalie asked and Hermione sighed and gestured for her daughter to come in her hug, the girl obliged her mom's request and moved close and in Hermione's arms.

'Nana Molly is always happy to have you there but now aunt Ginny lives there with her children and there are so many people to keep nana Molly and grandpa Arthur company, when our poor nana Jane is alone at home…' Hermione said as she kissed her daughter's cheek and the girl nodded. Hermione didn't want of course to tell Rosie the adult, cruel truth of Ginny's utter immatureness but she wanted a more friendly excuse for her daughter.

'OK then, I love nana Jane even if she's not giving me so much chocolate.' Rosalie said and both Harry and Hermione smiled and nodded their heads.

'And I'll make sure to take you to nana Jane's every day, so we have more time together while mommy can go to work earlier since she's the boss, how that sounds?' Harry offered as to make his daughter smile and he made it.

'Great! And we can sneak candies in my pockets like the other day…' Rosalie's slip wasn't left gone by Hermione who glared at Harry above their blushing daughter but Harry only made a "busted" face and then laughed, followed by his two favorite girls.

'Rosie, we'd like to tell you something more,' Hermione said after a moment and Rosalie looked up at her mom and waited for her, Hermione glanced at Harry who nodded his head and then smiled at her daughter. 'Since mommy and daddy are going to get married, and since all of us want more babies here for you to play with… we decided to move in a new house, all of us, a great house with a backyard in Hongsmeade, the village close to Hogwarts…' Hermione said finally and felt her heart beating fast as she waited for her daughter's response. Rosalie looked first at her mom and then at her dad and then spoke.

'Will nana Jane and grandpa Edward be visiting often?' she first asked and Hermione nodded with a smile. 'And nana Moly and the rest?' Rosalie asked again and took the same answer. 'And my bedroom will be bigger?' Rosalie asked one more question and Hermione smiled.

'And it will have a great view on our garden and a hill instead of the rest of the buildings here.' Hermione added and Rosalie grinned and hugged her mom and then Harry from her mom's lap.

'Great then,' Rosalie exclaimed and then gasped. 'And will we have space in the garden for that botanic garden we always wanted?' Rosalie asked and Harry looked curious at Hermione.

'Yes we will, sweetie.' Hermione answered with a big smile and then looked at Harry. 'We were planning to make a big garden of herbs and magical plants, she was enchanted when I told her about professor Sprout's collection at Hogwarts,' Hermione added and Harry grinned and stood up.

'Wait a second,' He said and left the kitchen and the two brown haired girls to wait, looking at each other in curiosity. Harry rushed in the wardrobe and took out a small box, he had brought that from the United States, right before he'd return as a gift for Hermione since he knew about her great knowledge on herbology and this was a very rare plant but now he decided to have it as a gift to both Hermione and Rosie. He had almost forgotten about it with all those hectic weeks from the day he returned and then it was simply forgotten in the closet. He moved back to the kitchen and smiled as he sat down and brought the small box before Rosalie and Hermione who were still waiting.

'What is this daddy?' Rosalie asked and moved her hand close to the box but Harry took it in his and kissed it.

'Cautious, sweetie,' He only said and opened the box with a wave of his wand. The box opened and both Rosalie and Hermione gasped in delight as they saw the amazing plant. 'This Fireflower can be your first plant for the garden.' Harry said as he smiled at the two ladies who were looking at the flower. On the bottom of the box there was hot lava and planted on it was a beautiful scalding flower with magical petals and actual fire burning in the inside of them.

'This, Rosie, is a fireflower from Yellowstone in the United States. The place is a volcano and in a few places, magical people can detect these flowers being born from the lava that comes out magically. The flower is powerful and one petal of it can be used as a powerful way of warming a huge area or destroying it. The only thing that needs is to have the lava beneath it somewhere enchanted with a burning spell and it can live for decades.' Harry said as he looked at the amazing emerald of his child's eyes that now mirrored the scalding flower.

Hermione looked up at Harry like he did and smiled at him, this was a rare gift but it was also symbolic, a flower that never dies, a fire that never dies was to be the first thing in their new house. She blew a small kiss to his direction and he grinned and then Hermione kissed her girl's hair.

'Daddy… it's amazing!' Rosalie said happily as she was still mesmerized by the magical flower. She then rushed close to him and hugged him tightly. Harry smiled and kissed his little daughter's head.

'Anything for you and mommy, pumpkin.' Harry whispered and then took Rosalie in his own lap. 'OK now, I'll take you to nana Jane and mommy will go to the ministry first. And then when we're done, we'll come over and take you, we'll go to the new house so we can see it and plant the flower there, how that sounds?' Harry asked and Rosalie beamed at him.

'And eat at the three broomsticks?' Rosalie asked and Harry nodded his head.

'And go to Honeydukes.' He added and just like that, the day was planned.

'So daddy, when will I have my first sibling at home?' Rosalie asked from the backseat as Harry drove the _Lancia_ to Jane's house. He grinned and looked at his daughter through the mirror of the car.

'Well, we'll move to our new house, we'll make it an awesome home for us, mommy and I will get married and then we can work on it,' Harry said and Rosalie nodded.

'So in a few weeks tops?' Rosalie asked and Harry chuckled at her impatience, inherited by her father.

'Well, we're already working on it sweetie but it's on luck when mommy will become pregnant…' Harry said and Rosalie looked at him through the mirror with curiosity.

'How mommy is going to get pregnant?' Rosalie asked and Harry almost lost the control of the car. He cursed mentally and blushed as he cleared his throat and looked nervously at all the car mirrors. He hadn't thought of that and of course Rosalie would ask how babies are made, he just hoped that she'd have asked her mom. He thought of passing the answer to Hermione but then he remembered the night before and his talk with Hermione about Rosalie growing up, he decided to act as a brave father.

'The stork will bring the baby,' he finally said and wondered what his fanatic fans would say if they knew that he chickened before a question of his four year old child. He hadn't it in him to tell Rosalie that he and Hermione would be making love for her to get pregnant, he knew Rosalie would ask what lovemaking is and he just wasn't ready to answer.

'The stork?' Rosalie asked surprised and Harry nodded his head nervously.

'The stork will bring us a baby and it will put it in mommy's belly, that's why she will have a round belly.' Harry added and Rosalie kept looking at him in wonder.

'A _stork_ is going to put a _baby_ in mommy's _tummy_?!' Rosalie asked again, needing a clarification, Harry nodded even more nervously, he knew it sounded stupid but right now he didn't know what to say. He finally turned a corner and Hermione's old house was revealed.

'Oh look! We're here!' Harry pointed out but Rosalie was still looking at him with disbelief.

'Daddy, you're smart but I think you don't know about babies, I'll ask nana.' Rosalie finally said and Harry didn't know if he should laugh or cry before his daughter's know-it-all words. He moved out of the car and helped his daughter out too before the girl would ran and rang the bell of her grandparents' house. As Harry was approaching, the door opened and Jane came out, hugged her little granddaughter with love and affection as she scooped her in her arms.

'Hello, Harry, come in.' Jane said as she kept Rosalie in her arms and smiled at Harry who remained on the doorway.

'Thanks, Jane but I have to go and find Hermione in the ministry, I'll let the car parked here so we can take it later.' Harry said with a smile, he had gotten used to talking to Jane and Edward since every Sunday he, Hermione and Rosalie were visiting the Grangers, and after the first difficult weeks of adjusting, the Grangers had supported him. 'Will you be a good girl for nana, sweetie?' Harry asked Rosalie who nodded her head and Harry took her in his arms for a last good morning kiss. 'When we'll be back to take Rosie, we'll go and see the new house I bought in Hongsmeade.' Harry announced and Jane brought her hands on her lips.

'Oh that's amazing, Harry! I'm so glad for you! I can't wait to see it.' Jane exclaimed and Harry smiled as he set Rosalie down and smiled at his future mother-in-law.

'Well we'll go and see it today so Hermione can take ideas for the decoration and then I'm sure she'll have you many times there so you can decide upon every single room.' Harry said and Jane nodded her head with a huge smile on her face. Harry kissed a last time his daughter and waved for them as he looked around him and then disappeared with a loud crack, leaving Jane with the same smile of joy for him, Rosie and her daughter, on her lips.

Hours after, Harry and Hermione were moving up the small road right out of Hongsmeade, Rosalie was already a few feet ahead of them, running towards the protected by the fence house.

'I thought it was _in_ Hongsmeade,' Hermione said and Harry grinned and snaked his arm around her waist before he could kiss her lips.

'I didn't want people scratching on our windows for a photograph and there were no big houses in the center of the village. So I found this with the garden and all and the fence will give us some privacy.' Harry said and Hermione grinned and nodded her head, she loved the fact that the house wasn't right in the middle of the village but a ten minutes walk from it. She loved the sense of serenity and calmness she was feeling even before she could see her future home.

'Come on, daddy! mommy!'Rosalie called for them as she was jumping up and down before the tall fence of bougainvilleas and jasmine. The couple finally stood before the main entrance of the house and Harry waved his hand before the gate. It opened with a small sound, signaling that the wards were ready to accept them. He pushed the gate open and Rosalie and Hermione got inside, Rosalie was holding the box of the fireflower that was sealed for now.

Both Hermione and Rosalie gasped and looked around them mesmerized as they saw the house and the beautiful garden before them. A triple-decked house was before them, white walls, white beautiful windows and a grey roof with windows of the attic and a beautiful door framed by two delicate lanterns, another fuchsia bougainvillea had already started to crawl up the house, in a few months it would make it look amazing with the small flowers all over it. And around the house, the garden was breathtaking with numerous lilies and roses in every color, on the right of the house; the garden for the girls' herbs was awaiting, ready to be seeded.

'Oh Harry…' Hermione whispered as she looked at the endless favorite roses of hers. A small road made by flat stones was leading to the front door and the porch, where a small swing was already set for them. Trees were visible on the backside of the garden but Hermione was still too dumbstruck to move and see the rest.

'Do you like it?' Harry asked and Hermione finally tore her eyes from the garden and looked at him.

'I love it…' she whispered honestly and kissed his lips. Rosalie was already running close to the front door of the house.

'Then… lets see the rest, shall we?' Harry offered and Hermione grinned and nodded as the couple started walking on the road between the flowers.

Harry was the one to open the door again and Rosalie moved inside as the lights turned on automatically as the family entered the house. Harry had already made sure for the house to allow muggle devices to function just like the magical ones and the floo network had already recorded and connected the house magically. Hermione gasped again as she saw the inside of the first floor.

There was a hall that led to a large living room and dining room with a big fireplace between the two areas on the wall. The kitchen was connected with the dining room through a beautiful window where food and glasses could be passed without the noise of the works in the kitchen. On the other side of the hall there was a door leading to the room that would become an office and a library, the bookshelves were already built on the walls and Hermione's heart skipped as she imagined all her beloved books in there and Crookshanks with Wicca sleeping close to the smaller fireplace that was there.

Hermione was gasping every now and then as she noticed more and more details of the house like the beautiful seats built on the window, she imagined herself with a baby maybe, gazing out of the window, sat there with many pillows supporting her and her heart jumped in joy at how easily her mind allowed her to see a future that some months ago seemed almost forbidden.

She moved further inside the house and entered the kitchen, she loved the classic rhythm of it instead of a modern, more stern style, she liked the spaces on the window, waiting for small flowers, the door with the small window that led to the backyard and yet another fireplace for potion making and cooking. Like every magical house that was to be decent, this one had many fireplaces and she loved that. She was left speechless ever since they got in but she knew that Harry could see her joy in her eyes, he knew her far too well to miss it.

Hermione checked at the small bathroom beneath the stairs that led upstairs and for a moment she remembered the night that she and the Order –the night Moody died- had visited Privet Drive number 4 as to escort Harry, she remembered the sadness she had felt when she saw that cupboard beneath the stairs there, automatically she hugged Harry as her eyes had unfocused on a near wall. As if Harry had read her mind, he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

'It's in the past now, we're fine,' Harry said and Hermione looked up at his eyes with her own in tears, she hated to spoil such a perfect moment for them as a family but she was still remembering and feeling pain for him.

'I love you…' she whispered back and sniffed as Rosalie moved close from the large office and hugged both her parents.

'Daddy the house is awweeesome!' Rosalie exclaimed and both her parents chuckled as Harry scooped her in his arms.

'Wait sweetie, you haven't seen your aweeeeesssooommee bedroom yet,' Harry said and Rosalie beamed and clapped as the trio moved up the stairs that led to the second floor. Here there were six doors, Harry set Rosalie on her feet and moved close to one of the doors. 'This, Rosie, is going to be your bedroom.' Harry said and let his girl get in, the little girl gasped and squealed in happiness as she looked at the room. It was still empty with white walls and no decoration but it was a large bedroom with a big window and a window seat like in the living room, a huge space for a young girl and later on a young lady.

'Oh daddy, I love it!!!' Rosalie squealed again and again as she fell in her parents' hugs. Hermione smiled as she imagined all of Rosalie's stuffs inside the room with beautiful furniture and colors all around, she loved how her daughter was thrilled for the new change.

'I'm so happy you like it, pumpkin,' Harry said to his little girl and smiled as Rosalie kissed his cheek with love. 'You want to stay here or to come with us to see the rest of the rooms?' Harry asked and saw Rosalie looking almost painful at the idea of leaving her new room even for minutes. 'OK I think I can show the rest of the floor to mommy by myself…' Harry said teasingly and grinned as Rosalie nodded her head. Harry took Hermione's hand and left the room with their thrilled daughter and moved in the room next to it. There was the master bedroom, a huge room with two large windows, yet another fireplace, a big wardrobe and a door that led to an exclusive bathroom. Hermione was left speechless once again for that day as only her eyes traveled around the room.

'Harry…' Hermione whispered as she looked at the colors of the setting sun that were shown out of the window, Hermione guessed that the room "looked" at the east as she couldn't see the sun and she shivered as she imagined herself waking up naked next to her husband with the first sunrays invading the chamber. She smiled inside as more and more images of a possible future were so easily made from her brain in this house. It felt like home and she loved it.

'And all the rooms are sealed with silencing and locking charms…' Harry whispered in her ear and Hermione felt her body set on fire. She gasped lightly and closed her eyes as she let herself lean against Harry with her head on his shoulder and she smiled as she felt his lips on her own shoulder and neck.

'You make me so happy…' she whispered and felt him smiling.

'You deserve it so much…' was his answer and she could only smile wider.

'Show me the rooms of our future children…' Hermione whispered and this time felt Harry gasping, she knew his love and his need for a family, she knew his joy for having her and Rosalie already, she knew his hope for more, she knew her words were a promise to him and a true want for herself.

The other three rooms were similar to Rosalie's, all of them still in white with big windows. The sixth door was another bathroom in beautiful lilac colors with a big bathtub. Hermione wanted to go back to her future bedroom and check the wardrobe and the bathroom there too but her curiosity was increased when she saw the stairs that led to the attic. Harry grinned and gestured for her to move up first. She did so and soon she was entering a small corridor that led to the attic.

Harry opened the door and Hermione got inside first as the lights were turned on automatically once again up there. It seemed like a simple, empty attic with the roof of the house as the actual ceiling but Harry moved his hand as if he was pointing at a constellation and magically the wood of the roof became transparent and Hermione gasped as she could see the thousands of thousands of stars in the sky.

'Because of the atmosphere outside, we can see just a few of them, but the spell allows us to see the universe as if we're in a spaceship above the atmosphere of the planet.' Harry explained as he looked at Hermione, whose eyes were mirroring the countless little lights of the galaxies.

'Harry… I don't know what to say… this is…' Hermione stammered as she looked at Harry this time and she knew he could see her shock.

'My greatest reward is that I left you speechless… not an easy task when we're talking about the brightest witch of our age…' Harry said teasingly and Hermione grinned and surprised him by gripping him from the collar of his auror uniform and colliding her lips with his in a heated kiss. He loved the surprise of passion and wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed his hand to feast in her long hair as the kiss grew more and more heated.

'WOoooow! How many stars!!' Rosalie's voice was heard and the couple broke the kiss and took deep breaths as to calm themselves down, they glanced at each other and promised that they'd keep up later.

'You like it, sweetie?' Hermione asked as she looked at her daughter as the little child was looking up at the magical roof mesmerized, just like her mom had done a few moments before.

'I love it!' she answered and Harry grinned as Rosalie reminded him of Hermione all the time, especially when mom and daughter used the same words in their replies.

'I'm sure the spell on the roof will help mommy to teach you excellent astronomy, pumpkin, you know mommy aced the subject…' Harry said proudly and Hermione blushed delicately even after so long from their school times for her grades. Rosalie looked happily at her parents.

'Could we go and check on the backyard and then go and have dinner and go to the Honeydukes?' Rosalie asked before a small yawn could escape her lips and her parents laughed and nodded.

The backyard was at least huge with many trees making a second fence inside the first one and a huge property able to have at least three Quidditch pitches inside it waited for the family. Rosalie was over the moon with the huge property and Harry promised in a whisper that a small Quidditch pitch would soon be made, of course he made sure not to have Hermione listening as he'd be cheating her second condition in their deal.

'Lets plant the fireflower,' Hermione said after eyeing Harry and Rosalie for a few moments as they were whispering something while she had been observing the willows and the eucalyptus of the property, she knew exactly of what they were talking about and she mentally noted to have her way with Harry when they'd be back in the flat and Rosalie would be fast asleep while the couple would be in their bed…

Harry and Rosalie had a hi5 before they could come closer and Rosalie could give Harry the box with the flower. Harry took his phoenix feather wand and took out of the box the scalding lava with the flower on it and placed it in a corner of the herb garden that was right beneath the windows of Rosalie's room, the master bedroom and one more bedroom from the other side of it.

The trio looked at the beautiful flower as it pulsed slightly in the new environment out of the box and burst a small flame. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then at their child who was looking up at both of them. Wordlessly and full of joy, the small family decided to leave their new house for now as to plan everything for their wedding and their move, but before everything, Harry had promised Rosalie some candies from the Honeydukes…

* * *

SOoo? what u think guys? harry and hermione as parents _ the new house and the fireflower along with Rosalie being as cunning as ever... hahaha i had asked my uncle about babies and he had given me the stork excuse hahaha my poor uncle

please review, thanks for reading :)

CP09


	18. Tensed

_Hello everyone! yes i'm here with an update and a good one for that matter!_

Huge thanks to the people who are following this, it was supposed to be a 7 chaps long fic and look where we are now, i have no idea when this ends lol

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter 18 – Tensed _

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself_

_If I had just one more day,  
I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away  
Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

_(Christina Aguilera)_

From the moment the trio left the house and decided to go and have an early dinner or a late lunch, Hermione had a knot in her stomach that didn't go away no matter how much she tried for it to. The house, this new start and all the stress for the wedding's preparations were making her stomach uneasy and all this being shadowed by Ron and Ginny's upcoming storm didn't help at all.

She felt like vomiting instead of eating as they entered the pub, and as always, almost everyone inside turned and looked at the small family before they could start gossiping about them. Something that usually was left unnoticed by Hermione who never wanted to pay attention in such things but right now she felt even worse. She hated her mood swings but she also hated all this is situation of stress and worry, she didn't even know why her happy mood about the house was now a huge worry and stress about everything that it meant.

Rosalie and Harry were already seating down and she got herself frowning at a group of old Hogwarts students who had been looking at her, Rose and Harry right before she could stare at them in anger.

'Everything alright?' Harry asked in a low tone as he had noticed her silence to their way back from their new house, it sounded amazing to call that beautiful place theirs.

'Yes… just… I feel a bit tired.' Hermione replied and Harry smiled and nodded his head as he kissed her cheek lovingly the moment Rosalie was waving at Madame Rosetta and Harry chuckled at the girl's impatience. The pub owner –who had grown really old by now- approached and smiled at the family and Hermione took little solace at the woman's honest smile. They ordered their food and Hermione ordered more as not to sit there before no plate than as to eat. She didn't know what but suddenly all the stress was making her suffocate as if something was about to happen, something to make her feel even more tensed if that was possible.

'So now… we're going to have three houses?' Rosalie asked and Harry smiled casually as their food arrived and he started cutting Rosalie's steak into smaller pieces before he could start his own meal.

'Now, honey… we're going to sell the apartments and we'll put the money in the decorating and having furniture for our new house.' Harry said but Hermione spoke up.

'Excuse me?' she almost snapped and both Harry and Rosalie looked at her in interest. She hadn't thought of her current apartment's fate, that was the place that worked as her shelter for the past five years and she wasn't just ready to let go.

'Since we're going to move here you're going to keep an empty apartment?' Harry asked, not sure if her response was defensive or hostile.

'I just… I hadn't thought of giving up my apartment.' Hermione finally said, trying to keep herself in check. This stress for the past weeks was something almost normal for her, ever since they decided to move on, but when she was with Harry and Rosalie she was just fine, now she wasn't sure why she felt even worse at their presence, she hated that something beautiful as their wedding affected her so negatively because of the schedules and the stress of it.

'Well… we won't give it up… we'll be staying there for at least a month more… we'll be there getting ready for our wedding… then we'll come here.' Harry said as casually as he could, he had seen her distress and he knew that all those changes were very big for her right now since she was realizing, one by one, all the aspects of this new step but they had talked about it, she had even set up rules and conditions… he expected of her to be less stressed.

'Yeah mommy… we won't give up our beautiful house… we'll move here and we'll make this house even more beautiful for you and daddy and me.' Rosalie said with a smile and Hermione smiled at her daughter and her try to make her feel better.

'I guess you're right, both of you,' Hermione finally said and Harry smiled and rubbed her back, she glanced at him and she saw the hidden message in his eyes, if she desired so, they would talk about whatever troubled her when they'd be alone.

'So where we'll have the wedding?' Rosalie asked and Harry grinned at his daughter, in the last days Rosalie was very much involved in the wedding of her parents.

'Not in the Burrow.' Hermione blurted out and Harry looked at her again. They had talked about some possible places and the Burrow had seemed the less possible one as Ginny and Ron would be there, but Molly wanted them to have their wedding close to her, like the rest of her children, so they had decided to let the option open for now.

'Maybe Hogwarts.' Harry finally said as he looked at Rosalie again and Hermione spoke again.

'No, not there either,' Hermione said, she had been thinking over this and Minerva McGonagall, the new Headmistress was fine by making an exception for them. But as Hermione thought about it now, it seemed too high profile when they tried to avoid the public eye.

'Then where?' this time Harry asked in an exasperated sigh. He had been trying to lift her spirits for the past days and he thought he had succeeded by showing the new house but ever since they left the place, Hermione's mood was bad and he was almost tired about all this stress, mostly because he wanted her to be fine in any aspect.

'I don't know yet… we have some time to decide upon.' Hermione finally said as she tried not to push Harry. She had her stress, her worries but she acknowledged that Harry did his best and she wasn't helping.

'Oh God, Harry!' Hermione shouted as she kept riding her fiancé as he wrapped his arms around her slender body and switched position so he could be on top right before she could climax, prolonging her "torture" only turned her on more.

'Hermione…' Harry only gasped as he started thrusting inside her even harder, penetrating her body as he watched her climbing to ecstasy. They had furious sex before, they could make love and worship each other for hours but if they had mastered one thing during their first time together, in that regretful and painful time, that was the mind-blowing sex for need.

Harry knew something was wrong with Hermione and when they returned and put to bed their exhausted daughter, Harry almost expected Hermione pushing him against the wall of their bedroom and attacking his neck as she took off his shirt. He gave in, partly because he was incredibly turned on by her rogue actions and partly because he knew she needed this more than anything at that moment. She needed release like he had needed it before and she had been there for him every time, even in their second time together, there had been moments in the past months that were too much for him and she was always there, willing to have her body as the solace he seek. Not it was time for him to be used by her needs, later… they could talk, they could analyze and figure things out, right now she needed him like this.

'Oh Harry!' Hermione groaned and her entire body convulsed as her back was lifted up until her body made a bow as the orgasm washed over her. Harry felt her inner walls clasping him repeatedly and he could only finally come with a broken shout as he thrust inside her a few more times. After that he collapsed next to her with his face in the pillow as Hermione was staring at the ceiling with her hair over her own pillow and her chest rising and falling in the rhythm of her fast breathing. They remained in silence for a few moments until Harry turned on his back and stared at the ceiling too.

'Now, will you tell me what's wrong?' he asked casually and heard his future wife sighing, he waited.

'I don't know,' she finally answered and Harry felt his temper rising, he turned on his side and looked at Hermione who was still looking up at the roof.

'Hermione… I can't help if I don't know what's going on… don't make me use magic as to find out… you were just fine while we were in the house… what changed? Do you have second thoughts?' Harry asked and he felt his heart being squeezed at the possibility. Hermione finally turned and looked at him.

'I'm exhausted, that's it, I am planning a wedding, raising a child, losing a best friend, becoming a wife, giving up my apartment, moving in a new place so different from this one in the heart of muggle London to the only magical place for wizards… It's too much and I don't know what to do…' Hermione finally said and Harry sighed and caressed her arm, trying not to show his own anger.

'I know… but… it will soon end. You have been a mom for the past years, you have been something like my wife for even longer, the change of houses was something we _both _ wanted, and soon the wedding will be done and there will be no worries.' Harry tried but Hermione sat up on the bed and then stood up.

'You find everything so easy…' she said almost accusingly and this time Harry sat up too and stared at her naked back as she put on her nightgown.

'Well. everything _is_ easy, Hermione… after Voldemort, the wars, the stupid mistakes in our lives… yes, planning a wedding and moving in a new house is an easy deal…' Harry said and he didn't mean for his tone to be so hard, Hermione however got it wrong and turned around with angered eyes.

'Of course it is… you hadn't have a house for the past five years… a house where you learnt that a child was on the way, that the child is a girl, a house where you came back to with a tiny baby when everyone didn't want to lay their eyes on her. You don't have to lose Ron who had been here for me when none else was… you don't have to try because it was your choice to lose him when you left, Harry.' Hermione said this time and Harry felt every word opening more the already bleeding wound of guilt in his heart, however, his temper rose even more as he stood up from the bed and faced her.

'No I didn't have a house for the past five years… or for the years before that, I never had a house, a home, that's why I'm trying so fucking much now, because I have my only chance to have one, with you and Rose. And I don't have to lose Ron because he had decided to abandon me back in the Horcrux Hunt, years ago, and I had to take him back because at that time I thought I would make _you_ happy… by having him back… but no… I didn't have to lose him, he had ran away three times, during the fourth year, the Horcrux hunt and when he tried to kill me because of the thought of _us_ being together…

'So no, Hermione, I don't have to deal with your banes but I have dealt with all the guilt over what I did to you and to Rosalie, I have to be facing every day all the people who want you and Rosalie away from me and I have to keep trying for your trust because obviously… you're not ready for the commitment I'm ready to give to you and to our daughter!' Harry said in a breath and this time Hermione looked at him speechless. She had indeed been harsh to him but her mood swing had kept way longer than usual and she never meant to hurt him by saying such things. She indeed had a lot of worries but she knew that hitting where it hurt Harry the most wasn't good or wise.

'I didn't mean it like that…' Hermione tried but Harry held up his hand. He had been trying for months now and her words had hurt a lot, he wanted her to be positive of her decisions, he wanted her to be as ready as he was.

'Maybe we should take a break, I'll go over to my apartment so you can have the time to think, maybe you're right, both the apartments will be needed, after all.' Harry said and this time Hermione felt panic suffocating her as Harry put on his jeans and shirt. She felt actually dizzy at the thought of her destroying all this because of a stupid moment of wrong judgment.

'Harry, please, listen to me.' Hermione said this time and moved close to him and took his hand in hers, pausing him from putting his wand in his pocket. 'I didn't mean it like that,' Hermione repeated and Harry looked deep in her eyes, giving her a small chance. 'I mean that… we're going too fast, too soon and I'm trying to cope with an entire new life. The fact of me trying harder than you to adjust doesn't mean that I don't want it as much. But try to be in my shoes, it's harder for me, I had been settled in a mediocre happiness and I'm so scared to have it all, I had tried before and the next day you were gone off to nowhere… the strike was huge and I needed months to recover, in those months, our baby was growing inside of me…

'I want you so much here, with me, I love you, and having a home with you and our child means everything to me, but I need you to understand that I haven't learnt to make such big steps like you have. I had to back down and settle when Rosalie arrived. Changing everything is not so easy for me anymore, I'm not that eighteen year old who charmed her parents' memories and sent them to Australia so she could start a crazy journey of destroying cursed objects… I've become a mom. I've changed and I'm trying to be both a good mom and a great wife for you because you deserve it.' Hermione finally said and her eyes were full of tears as she finally burst and Harry could only hug her and kiss the crown of her head.

He understood, of course he did, they had both changed ever since the Hunt. They were too different people and he knew that his own excitement over their new lives sometimes overshadowed her fear of change. Their fight was over and they both knew they were right and wrong at certain points. Harry sighed and kissed Hermione's hair again as he ran a soothing hand on her back.

'You're right, I'm sorry. I don't mean to rush you into anything; I just want you and Rosie to be happy, nothing else and nothing more. We can wait, we can take some time, and the wedding can take place in winter instead of late August. If that makes you happy, I'm in. I just want to be with you and Rosalie.' Harry said close to her ear and felt Hermione calming down slowly.

She was still feeling slightly dizzy and her tears ran down her cheeks freely but she smiled through her tears at his words. Of course he would back down; of course he would try to make her happy.

'No, I want us to be married by the first of September, I want myself to be your wife by my next birthday, I just need you sometimes to look back and wait for me in all those changes. I need to adjust slower and I need you to remember that, Harry. I love you,' Hermione said as she was looking at him now and Harry hugged her even tighter.

'I can wait for you till the time ends.' Harry whispered and kissed the side of her head and then her lips again and again until the last tears had fallen and she was kissing him back.

'The wedding can take place in the beach Rose and I go to at every summer, you will love it,' Hermione said as the idea rushed in her mind at the thought of her weeding. Harry smiled and kissed her lips again.

'Whatever you want, I'm sorry for rushing you…' Harry said as he hugged her again.

'I'm sorry for hurting you,' Hermione replied and they both kissed, ending the argument there, they were matured people who knew how to find a way, a solution. The noise of the floo made the two break apart and look at each other. Hermione was in her nightgown but Harry was dressed and with his wand in his hand so he moved Hermione behind him and moved towards the living room with Hermione right behind him accioing her own wand. They didn't expect anyone so they were ready to fight if that was needed.

They both pointed their wands as they moved in the living room. They remained silent for a moment as they saw none else but Ron standing there, looking at them with his hands up in surrender as he probably didn't expect to see their pointing wands. Hermione lowered her wand first but Harry kept his up.

'Prove you're Ron Weasley,' Harry said as he wasn't willing to take any chances. The wards of the house had been lowered since they weren't sure when they'd be back from Hondsmeade so Harry wanted to be certain.

'My patronus is a Terrie and we haven't talked ever since your birthday.' Ron said and Harry this time lowered his wand too.

'What are you doing here, Ron?' Hermione asked and Ron looked at her, she wasn't sure what to expect anymore, it was eight o'clock and Ron should had been at the Burrow.

'I came to see Rosalie… I'm her Godfather after all.' Ron said finally and Harry this time spoke.

'Rosalie had a long day and she's already asleep. You could come tomorrow,' Harry said and Ron stared at him.

'She had a long day the only time I came to see her?' Ron asked, not believing that Rose was in so early as the girl usually went to bed at nine.

'Well since this is the _only_ time you came, I guess your luck is bad, go and check out in her bedroom if you think that we hide your Goddaughter.' Harry said in a spat, he knew Ron and he knew how he could act, having him in the same house with his sleeping child wasn't the best match.

'Lets not talk about why this is the first time I'm here…' Ron replied in anger and this time Harry chuckled in irony, the two males having fights like this in the past.

'Indeed your immature behavior has been exhausted as a subject.' Harry said as he frowned the moment Ron's ears started turning red. 'Now you could leave and come tomorrow, Ron,' Harry added before the other man could speak.

'Harry…' Hermione only whispered but Harry kept looking at the man before him as he didn't want the redhead to be lost from his eyes for a moment, he still couldn't believe that Ron had actually attacked him a few weeks prior.

'You won't have me out of the house I've helped Hermione to set up… if someone will have me out of here and this is…Hermione!' Ron's last word was in a shout as Harry's seeker reflexes worked and caught Hermione as she collapsed by his side. He took her in his arms before she could even reach the floor as her wand fell from her hand and Harry took her bride style in his arms as the panic surged through his veins like hot oil. She had seemed tired lately and she had been stressed over the wedding and stuff but he always thought the worst and right now having her unconscious in his arms was killing him.

Harry moved her close to the couch and Ron approached as scared close to his former best friends.

'You stay away from her,' Harry growled as he hovered over Hermione, the thought of something going wrong after that first mission of them made his heart kick painfully in his chest so he took her back in his arms. 'Go and take Rosalie from her bedroom without waking her up and come and find us in the hospital.' Harry ordered Ron who remained there looking at Hermione for a moment more. Harry might had the worse of periods with Ron but he could trust him with Rosalie as they both loved the little girl.

Harry flooed with Hermione in his arms as he saw Ron rushing in Rosalie's bedroom. The raven haired wizard appeared in the hospital's reception and soon a couple of healers were rushing close to him as they saw the unconscious woman in his arms.

'She's my fiancé, she suddenly passed out,' Harry said in his haze.

Minutes later he was passing up and down before a closed door as Ron moved in the corridor with Rosalie asleep in his arms. The two men looked at each other in silence and Harry nodded his head in thanks for Ron's help with his child. Harry took Rosalie in his arms from a silent Ron who hesitated just for a moment to give the child over to her father. Rosalie opened her eyes at the switch of arms and looked at her dad sleepily, she looked around her and she got worried in an instant at the strange environment.

'We're in the hospital, baby, we're here because mommy had a small problem.' Harry said quietly as Rosalie looked at Harry as her eyes filled with tears of fear.

'Mommy's sick?' Rosalie asked and Harry sighed and kissed her head.

'No sweetie, she just passed out, I'm sure she's fine, maybe she passed out because she didn't eat properly later in the three broomsticks. I'm sure she'll be ok, we're here just in case.' Harry soothed his daughter who nodded her head as the tears left her eyes, Rosalie put her little head in the crook of Harry's neck as Ron approached the little girl.

'Ron?' Rosalie asked almost in disbelief and Ron smiled sadly at his Goddaughter.

'Mommy will be just fine, little monster,' Ron said and Harry could hear the guilt in his former mate's voice. Maybe if Ron hadn't showed up Hermione would be fine, Harry wasn't sure but the possibility of Hermione passing out because of all the added stress of her fight with him and the fight of them with Ron made his stomach lurch both in anger for the redhead and guilt for himself.

'She was fine and happy when we saw the new house, daddy…' Rosalie pointed out and Ron looked at Harry in shock, Harry returned the look in calmness and he looked at his daughter only when Ron looked away.

'She was honey, but I'm sure it's nothing, mommy is tired because of this stressful period but I'm sure she'll be just fine,' Harry said and kissed his daughter's little head. The door before the two men and the child opened and a short woman with green eyes and a stern posture looked at the two men before her, the tag on her robe had the "Eugene Pattinson" name on.

'Who's closer to the patient?' the woman asked and both men opened their mouths to speak but before they could utter a word Rosalie spoke.

'She's my mom,' Rose replied and both men and the healer looked at the little girl for a moment.

'And I'm her future husband and father of her child,' Harry added and the healer looked at him.

'And I'm her best friend and godfather of her child,' Ron added and the healer looked at him this time. After a moment she gave a short nod and a suspicious look at the two men.

'Come in please,' she finally said and the three people got in, Harry set Rosalie down and the girl rushed inside the room and close to Hermione who was waking up. Rosalie climbed on the bed and kissed her mom in joy as Hermione woke up fully and hugged her daughter tightly.

'Are you alright mommy?' Rosalie asked and Hermione smiled and kissed her daughter again.

'I'm just fine, sweetie,' Hermione said and Harry looked at the healer as he moved close to Hermione and his daughter, he kissed Hermione tenderly on the lips and smiled at her reassuringly. Ron remained at the door as he looked at Hermione who looked back at him in great worry.

'So what's the problem?' Harry asked the healer who moved close and looked at the people on the bed and the man on the door.

'Well there was no actual _problem_…' the woman said and Harry focused on her as he didn't get it. 'Ms Granger here, is expecting, congratulations,' the woman said and Harry stared at the healer for a moment more before Rosalie could burst in happiness and hug her also shocked mom. Harry's lips formed a huge smile as he turned and looked at Hermione who was still looking at the healer as her arms were wrapping around her daughter on their own accord.

Harry and Hermione looked at each for a moment more before they could smile at each other and Harry could kiss Hermione with all the love and happiness he had in him. Harry couldn't believe Hermione was expecting a child, one more child, their second child. It sounded like the most anticipated and the most unexpected thing at the same time. They were getting married, having a house and a baby in less than a few months ever since his return.

Hermione responded in Harry's kiss with love and care, thinking nothing else but him and her and that little being inside her womb. This time everything would go right, he would be there for her, she wouldn't be alone. She was to have one more child but the new sudden and huge change didn't scare nor worried her like before. They had talked earlier that evening and she knew Harry would take care of her the best he could.

They broke the kiss when they heard the door slam shut and they sighed in pain as they saw that Ron wasn't in the room anymore…

* * *

oOoO sooo what u think of it guys? mione is expecting and i'm waiting for all of your opinions and wishes of the baby's sex along with what u think will happen from now on, i hope you liked the small fight between hhr, i think it'd be normal under so much pressure and i wanna know what u think of ron suddenly showing up, you think he was ready to make a step but the pregnancy took him down once again? waiting for your words!

I started a postLOST fic, you can find it via my profile along with its trailer in my channel in youtube

thanks for reading please review :D

CP09


	19. Furious

_OH! an update in less than a freaking WEEK? YES! It's TRUE! i can't believe it either hehe but your boost with the reviews made my muse dance, at first i wasn't sure what to make here but after the first scene a storm of ideas purred on my brain and here it is, Chapter 19 is done :)_

I hope you like it, it's both steamy, funny, fluffy and explosive... so...

Enjoy!

_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – Furious _

_Your love is like no other  
I want when we're together  
Our love to be forever_

_You make me feel ( you make me feel )  
You make me feel ( you make me feel )  
You make me feel ( you make me feel )  
You make me feel stronger_

_Your love is like no other  
I want no other lover  
Our love will be forever_

_You make me feel ( you make me feel )  
You make me feel ( you make me feel )  
You make me feel ( you make me feel )  
You make me feel stronger _

_(The Archive)_

'_You are 7 weeks pregnant__!__ (five weeks from conception)__' _Harry read from the book in front of him as he looked up at Hermione who grinned and nodded her head in amusement. The couple had returned from the hospital with Rosalie bursting both in happiness and sleepiness so as soon after they were back, Rosalie was back in her bed. Her parents however were still too tensed and happy to let sleep overtake them. As Aurors, they worked in Saturdays too and now it was late night of Friday but the couple didn't seem to care less. They hadn't talked about Ron yet and they didn't want to cloud their joy for now, even if they knew they'd talk about it sooner or later. Now Harry had decided to start one of Hermione's books, _"What Magical to Expect, when you're Magically Expecting"._

Hermione was sat on the bed with her back against the headboard while Harry was laid down with his head on her lap, Hermione was chewing on some cut fruits as the start of August was hot and she knew not to drink sodas to keep cool in her condition, it was still hard to believe that she was expecting again.

'_The embryo is around 13 mm (1/2 inch) in length. The heart is beating with one chamber. A dividing wall is formed in the heart. Arm and leg buds begin to grow. The lower jaw and the vocal cords are beginning to form. The mouth opening is formed. The inner ear is being created. The digestive tract is developing__. __The navel string is being created__. __The following organs are being formed: the lungs, the liver, the pancreas and the thyroid gland.__' _ Harry went on and Hermione grinned again as she glanced at the moving picture of the book showing a small thing that didn't look like a baby at all moving slightly in the womb.

She had seen all this before, she actually knew what the book said by heart since she had read it many times while she was expecting Rosalie, but she wouldn't spoil this for Harry, it was their opportunity of living this together and he was more excited than ever. The moment they returned home he had even taken some pictures of them and Rosalie for the continuation of the album Hermione had once shown him. Hermione smiled at the thought and gave Harry a small piece of strawberry as he had opened his mouth like a baby bird, waiting. He grinned as the fruit got between his lips and kept reading.

'_The baby's eyes and inner ears are starting to develop. It is about now that your baby's major organs (heart, lungs liver, spleen, and kidneys) are beginning to develop. Your baby's digestive system is becoming more refined as the stomach and intestines develop.__' _Harry read and glanced at Hermione's belly who was right next to his ear. 'You think that if we remain silent we'll be able to hear the heart?' Harry asked seriously and Hermione chuckled and shook her head with a smile.

'If that was possible we wouldn't be able to sleep at the silence of the night for the next seven months, honey,' Hermione said and Harry laughed and shrugged, a little bit disappointed, Hermione was sure. The Healer had told them that at week eight, they could perform the sex detection charm so they could know what the baby was, Harry couldn't have been more happy. As if he was reading her thoughts, Harry kissed her belly and then looked at her.

'What you think it will be?' Harry asked and Hermione smiled, she hadn't thought of that yet, it was a blast for her to be pregnant once again, it was still a shock to say the least, but she didn't care, as long as it was to be healthy, and as long as Harry was going to be there for her and Rosalie and the new baby, she truly didn't care.

'Mm… honestly? I don't know, what you think or want it to be?' Hermione replied with a question and Harry grinned and shrugged.

'As long as it's healthy and as long as everything is fine with you too, I don't care, we have an amazing daughter, so another would be great, but a boy sounds as nice.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and ran her hand through his hair, causing him to close his eyes at her touch as her finger traced the scar that made him famous over the Wizarding world and was the sign of his banes.

'I think it would be really interesting to have a son…' Hermione pointed out and Harry smiled, they both imagined of a small boy with crazy black hair and either green or brown eyes, looking like his father or grandfather. 'But another daughter would be great too,' Hermione added as she had closed her eyes too. The image of a small girl popped in their minds and then disappeared as Harry kissed Hermione's belly once again causing both to open their eyes and look at each other.

'I still can't believe it,' Hermione whispered as the hand that was on Harry's head now moved above the point of the little baby growing inside. Harry smiled tenderly at her and kissed the back of her hand.

'I love you,' Harry whispered too and Hermione smiled and caressed his hair again.

'I love you…' Hermione replied and Harry sat up and kissed her lips as he set the book aside and Hermione let the plate with the rest of the fruits on the nightstand. 'And I want you…' Hermione added as they broke their kiss and switched positions so Harry could be on top of Hermione as she moved further down to a laying position. They didn't need more than a few moments for the flames to sparkle and the couple to start struggling with their clothing. Harry silenced and locked the room wandlessly and Hermione kissed him hard on the mouth as she wanted to make love to her future husband more than ever.

And that was what he wanted too, Harry moved his lips down Hermione's neck, causing her to moan his name as he found the sensitive point of her pulse and sucked on it. He groaned as he felt Hermione's fingernails running down his back as they had done many times in the past months and the years before his absence. This time however, it wasn't sex for need and stress; it was a passionate dance of love between two people who worshiped each other, their love and its fruits.

At that thought Harry paused and moved his head away from Hermione's neck and looked at her solemnly.

'Is it ok for the baby?' he asked and saw Hermione's flushed face breaking to a grin.

'When you'll get to the chapter "the magical sex in a magical pregnancy" you'll see that as long as we don't' have kinky fantasies that have to do with spells and potions, we're good to go up to my due day as long as my back corporates.' Hermione said in a few gasps as her breath had turned ragged in arousal. Harry grinned and attacked Hermione's neck and collarbone again.

'Great, then we shouldn't use the binding spells anymore,' he pointed out but his voice was muffled with his lips on Hermione's skin who laughed and nodded as she let her hand ran in his hair and pull lightly on it, rewarding herself with Harry's moan of light pain and pleasure as she nipped on his own neck. Her own laugh however turned into a needy moan as one of Harry's hands moved down her neck and cupped one of her breasts above her gown. He played with Hermione's nipple and when Hermione moaned Harry moved further down and this time his hand moved close to her panties. Hermione's breath turned even more ragged as she knew what was to come: teasing, and she hated that at the moment.

'Please…' Hermione moaned in pleasure as Harry started taking down her lingerie, he was indenting to give her all his attention and love that night, she was to make him a father for the second time and just that fact proved all her love and devotion even after the wasted opportunity they had because of his absence. Harry kissed Hermione hard on the mouth as his hand travelled up her long leg and close to the most private part of her body. He touched her folds tenderly and Hermione moaned hard against their kiss.

He broke the kiss ready to travel south as he started moving his fingers but he paused as he saw Hermione moaning even louder, he kept working his fingers in and on her but he remained still as he saw her clutching at the sheets and suddenly with a cry of his name her body convulsed and bowed up as the orgasm washed over her. After those moments of glory Hermione was left gasping and whimpering in pleasure. Harry stopped his ministrations and looked at her dreaming face with great confusion on his own, he was sure.

'Mione… did you just?...' Harry's half-voiced question was answered as Hermione looked at him still with eyes unfocussed and a smile that couldn't be mistaken.

'It's the hormones, Harry…' Hermione answered with her voice almost a sound of happy bells, Harry wasn't sure if he should laugh or get worried about this increasing horniness but as he came out of his stupor, he realized that he was harder than _ever_ and that he could make her _come_ just by _touching_ her…

'Your hormones are fucking hot,' Harry commented as both he and Hermione reached for each other and their kiss was simply explosive.

'Oh tell me about it…' Hermione moaned in ecstasy as Harry entered her body with a deep thrust that made her body shiver all over…

Hours later, Hermione was laid on the bed with Harry by her side. Usually she was ending up on his side, with her head on his shoulder, but tonight, the first night of Harry knowing she was with child, he had hugged her body and currently his arms were around her waist and his head was on her chest. After their three times of making love, and her five climaxes, Harry had fallen asleep in her arms and she had taken a small nap but the onslaught of the past days had waked her up.

Her fight with Ginny, the new house, the wedding that was three weeks away, the invitations that should be sent to their close friends the next day, Ron and his visit, and now her second child in her life had woke her up, silly and very important matters were keeping her awake and she wasn't sure how to figure them all out.

She sighed as she felt her hand moving on its own accord and touched the spot of her unborn child's location. She smiled at the thought, another child, a child that would call Harry his dad from the very beginning, a child so much loved by his parents, sister and some friends. The thought of needing to tell her parents popped in her head another think was added in the basket.

Hermione was happy, that was a certain thing, but she was also stressed and worried, so many things to be announced, to be settled, and two people who made her life difficult kept their works on. She was tired of Ginny and her pathetic ways, she wasn't like that before, the redhead once was a decent person, a decent woman with values taken by her parents and family. Ginny was a fighter, but when it was coming to Harry, Ginny was losing herself, she was becoming that little pathetic creature that destroyed her marriage with a decent bloke like Dean for an impossibility.

Just like Ron, he could be the best, if he was keeping his insecurities and low self-esteem before people like his own brothers and Harry, Ron could be a very good person. He just needed to get over his ego that almost always was getting in the way. But when it was about Hermione, Ron was losing it, to the point of trying to kill Harry back in the Horcrux hunt. Both Ginny and Ron were obsessed with Harry and Hermione respectively and that was known by the future Potters, it was sick and old, it had been more than a decade for crying out loud and there were still hopes raised by the Weasleys…

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as Harry was murmuring in his sleep, against her left breast, Hermione caressed his head and kissed his forehead as he kept murmuring in worry and he frowned in his sleep. Hermione hadn't seen him having a nightmare in a very long time so she decided it was the best to wake him up.

'Harry, sweetheart, wake up,' Hermione whispered close to his ear and nudged him slightly, 'Harry wake up,' Hermione added and she felt Harry wrapping his arms tighter around her right before his entire body could jerk and his eyes could open and widen.

'Hermione… you're ok,' Harry whispered as he looked at her over. Hermione nodded and kissed his sweaty forehead as she pushed his head lightly against her chest again.

'Calm down, I'm fine,' Hermione whispered as she cuddled him like a baby, Harry hugged her closer and kissed the spot of her skin above her heart, where Dolohov's curse had ruined her skin forever.

'Did I hurt you?' Harry asked and Hermione smiled at his concern.

'Just a small kick on my ankle while you jerked.' Hermione confessed.

'I'm so sorry,' Harry apologized as he tried to move away. 'We shouldn't sleep in an embrace; I could hit your belly by accident.' Harry said but Hermione pulled him back against her and kissed his head.

'I have stabbed my foot countless times on Rosalie's toys, your abandoned shoes over the house and my poor Crookshanks when he's running between my legs… so I'm fine, as for my belly, it's too high for you to reach and my magic will protect me from the "blow", now go back to sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow.' Hermione said quietly and felt Harry smiling sleepily against her breast as he nodded his head and closed her eyes.

'I love you,' he whispered before his breath could be evened out and she smiled as she closed her own eyes, finally the tiredness washing over her.

'I love you too,' Hermione answered in a small murmur as she let the sleep take over, having unnoticed the slight thudding noise of the wards keeping out of the house someone unwanted who tried to move past them via apparition.

Saturday morning started really early with Harry and Hermione sending the invitations to all their close friends, the only invitation to be sent was the one for the Burrow as the couple wasn't sure what to do yet. Taking Rosalie to the Grangers' house like every morning was the next thing to do. This morning however was different as they both took Rose there and after the announcement of Hermione's pregnancy, Jane Granger cried in joy for over twenty minutes in the house's doorstep with Hermione gasping for breath in her mother's suffocating embrace. After that, Jane commanded Hermione to have her maternity leave immediately and focus on the preparation of the house and the wedding. Hermione ignored her mother and with Harry left for the ministry of Magic just with five minutes delay.

They moved through the corridors to their office and many people turned and looked at them funny, others whispered things and others pointed at them. It would be normal for them to receive such attention since people were curious about them but things had seemed to quiet down for the past weeks. They entered the office and breathed in relief as they saw that everything was close to normal there too.

'They can't possibly know about the pregnancy, right?' Hermione wondered when they were both in the privacy of their office and Harry sighed and shook his head.

'Ron can be a right git but he wouldn't jeopardize you, he knows it's important for the information to be hidden as long as possible for your own good. We all are in the lists of protection of the ministry after all, there are rules.' Harry replied and Hermione sighed and nodded. Harry didn't move close to his chair, instead he remained standing but got supported by the desk and Hermione moved close to him and hugged him tightly like he did with his arms wrapping around her slender waist.

'Everything will be fine,' Harry said reassuringly and felt Hermione moving slightly away from him so they could look at each other as they kept their hug with their arms around their waists.

'Is this to reassure me, you or both of us?' Hermione asked with a small portion of teasing in her tone and Harry smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

'Both of us,' Harry replied and Hermione's smile faded as she caressed her hand on his cheek. 'About your mother and you working-'Harry tried to start something he had thought the previous day, Hermione however sobered and interrupted him.

'I will do what I did when I was having Rosalie. I'll be working in simple watches during the two trimesters and then have the office work until the first week of the eighth month, and then I will have my maternity leave until the baby is three months old. I'm not accepting to work less or more and you won't change that so it's a shame for us to fight over something that I won't change.' Hermione said in a calmed yet deadly serious voice and Harry could only hold his own breath and then let it go as a sigh.

'Fine…' he only said as he knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind, she was a determined and independent woman with a strong will, he wouldn't change her mind about family and career matters that was for sure.

'Want to tell me about the nightmare? It was about me, wasn't it?' Hermione asked and Harry looked away for a moment before her hand could make him look at her again, she hated to see that old fear in his eyes.

'It was about you and Rosie and a baby in your hands, in a purple blanket, you were moving through the Forbidden Forest and I was under an invisibility cloak and a petrifying charm, just like the night Dumbledore died. I was trying to scream for you to leave but you kept Rosalie by the hand and hugged the baby with the other and you moved further in…' Harry started and Hermione gave him the time he needed.

'And then Riddle showed up, said things about you and Rose and he cast an Avada on her first, then you and then he moved above the puddle of blankets that had fallen with you and cast a final killing curse on the baby too…' Harry said and Hermione shivered at Harry's monotonous voice, he used that tone when he did his best not to crack.

'Oh Harry…' Hermione whispered and hugged him tightly. 'I'm here, and he's burnt to ashes, none is going to harm me, Rosalie or the baby, we're all here for you,' Hermione said and kissed his lips. Harry nodded and looked deep in her eyes.

'What if we screw up?' Harry asked and Hermione smiled at him, she knew his insecurities as her partner, she knew a small part of him still believe that he didn't deserve her after what he had done, but Hermione also knew that he was certain of them as a couple.

'Well you know what…' Hermione said with a smile. 'We've tried every trick in the old book for us to screw up, we were in relationships with people out of our despair to get over our love, we punished each other in that sexual affair… you tried to escape the situation while I was having your child and we both tried to hate each other in the delusion of our love dying.' Hermione added and Harry let a small sigh but Hermione remained smiling. 'As you can see, after seven years of madness, a war, Ginny, Ron, that affair and your leave… only death can part the two of us and we have even fooled him several times…' Hermione said and this time Harry smiled at her and kissed her lips.

'I think you're right,' Harry whispered against her lips and this time Hermione grinned.

'Get used to it, dear future husband, I'm always right, even if one time I thought I was wrong… I was mistaken.' Hermione said and Harry laughed and hugged Hermione closer to him for a deeper kiss.

When Nyx brought the _Prophet _for the people of the office like an owl did for every department and office of the ministry, Harry and Hermione broke their hug and took the much hated newspaper in their hands, they gasped at the front page.

_**The Future Mrs. Potter with child!**_

_**We knew about their affair and the five year old of Hermione Granger's being Harry Potter's firstborn, just in the early hours of the morning we were informed by none else but Ginerva Weasley about Hermione Granger's second pregnancy. (More details pages 2-5)**_

_**No official comment has been made by Mr. Potter or Ms Granger.**_

The letters were huge and the picture of Hermione in an old interview about capturing a gang even huger. Harry and Hermione felt like exploding, according the court they had with the directors of the _Prophet_, the newspaper wasn't allowed to be posting things based on "sources", "friends" and "people of their circle". However, here they had an official statement of Ginny's and the coupe could only imagine that Ginny knew from her brother and now the entire Wizarding World knew about something the couple was intending to keep secret for both their privacy and Hermione's safety since she was a war heroine, the head auror of the British ministry of Magic and the future wife of the conquer of Voldemort.

'I'll kill her,' Hermione whispered as they read the small article again and again, the same article with a truth learnt in every place of the magical world.

'I can't believe she got that low, she's not even thinking of the consequences,' Harry exclaimed and Hermione looked at him with anger in her eyes.

'She doesn't _care_ about them!' Hermione said in a spat and Harry nodded, took the newspaper away from their hands and hugged her close to him, he knew she should be calmed and that her mood was now destroyed; her fainting the previous afternoon had given him one of the frights of his life. 'That's why everyone was staring and pointing,' Hermione pointed out still in anger and Harry ran his hand on her back soothingly.

'Calm down now, Mione… it's ok, we'll figure it out,' Harry said quietly and kissed the side of her head.

The sound of the floo made them break their embrace as Ginny Weasley in flesh showed up with her face a mask of furry.

'Congratulations for the new baby, Hermione, now you did rolled him up for good! You liked the news?' she asked as she stepped out of the floo but this time Harry didn't have the time to catch Hermione who actually advantaged on Ginny and wandlessly broke the shield the redhead tried to rise. Hermione gripped the younger woman by her arm and forced her in the floo as Ginny started screaming and demanding to be left by Hermione's vice grip.

'Hermione!' Harry called out but the brunette was focused on the redhead woman.

Many people that passed out of the office turned and looked inside the walls of glass as Harry could only follow via apparition as Hermione flood herself and her former friend and current nemesis at the Burrow.

The next thing Harry saw in the living room of the Burrow was Hermione pushing a terrified Ginny on the couch as some of the Weasleys and the red-all-over-the-face, Ron rushed from the kitchen. Hermione pointed her wand at the redhead witch this time and Harry could see in the furious face of his future wife that she wouldn't have more, enough was enough and Ginny had stepped over every line. Harry could remember Hermione's explosions in the past with Cho's friend and the DA and Rita Skeeter who ended up living in a jar for several weeks and even Ron when he returned the night he tried to kill Harry. Hermione could be patient for a long time, but when she was to explode, none should step in her path.

'GINNY I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE BLOODY PLACE!' Ron's scream echoed through the room but it seemed like a bare whisper before Hermione's voice that followed.

'NEXT TIME YOU WILL JEOPARDIZE MINE OR MY FAMILY'S LIFE I SWEAR TO MY DAUGHTER THAT I WILL HAVE YOU IN AZKABAN FOR EXPOSING PRIVATE DETAILS OF PEOPLE WHO ARE IN LISTS OF PROTECTION OF THE MINISTRY EVER SINCE THE WAR TIME!' Hermione bellowed and Ginny remained frozen on the couch as the brunette hovered above her with her wand still pointing at her. Harry wasn't sure what to do as he knew Hermione had one of her mood swings and she also needed to vent like he did in the past.

'Hermione… please, enough,' Harry only said, knowing she wouldn't listen but hoping for her to calm down for their child's sake.

'Hermione, I told her not to leave the house, I didn't tell her intentionally, I was drunk and she overheard my rumblings when I returned last night or late morning…' Ron spoke and this time Hermione's furious eyes turned on her once best friend.

'As for you…' Hermione said and Harry looked between his fiancé and his former best mate. Hermione approached Ron and put her wand back in its holder, she took out of her black robes' pocket an envelope of delicate paper and gripped Ron's hand, turned it palm-up and thrust the envelope in it. 'This is the invitation for the wedding, if you think you can get over your drunk nights, your ego and your stupidity, and if you think you can put your best friends and your Goddaughter along with all those years we were together as friends, a miserable couple that should prove you that we can't work out in another way and then as best friends again… You're welcome to attend, if not, keep rotting with your sister in your misery. I'm tired of you two pulling us and Rose down because you simply can't mature.' Hermione said and her voice was as serious as ever as she looked at Ron with eyes full of anger and exasperation.

'I didn't mean to upset you… not now in your condition…' Ron tried to explain himself again and Harry felt his heart clutching and jealousy firing up inside him like a hot lash as his former friend's eyes still held feeling revealed for Hermione. The brunette in her turn pushed Ron's hand away and looked at Molly, Arthur and Fleur who had watched the outburst in shock.

'Sorry for invading the house like this,' Hermione said and this time Harry looked at the older couple and the French witch pointedly.

'Hermione… wait.' Molly tried to reason with the brunette as she sent a death glare at her daughter who was still frozen on the couch, staring in her turn at nowhere.

'No, Molly, I'm sorry but I have nothing to do here. Thanks to your daughter's idiocy I have to protect myself and my unborn child, have an official statement so all my enemies can be informed… and then I have to plan my life! I hope to see you in the wedding,' Hermione said curtly and this time Harry moved closer to her and took her hand.

Hermione's eyes immediately softened as she looked at him and he nodded his head, silently asking her to end her mood swing for her own good. Hermione and Harry mumbled another goodbye to the elder Weasleys and Fleur and as they flooed away they could hear Molly Weasley bellowing at her youngest children about their immaturity and asking about how long this would last…

* * *

_OH! Ginny 1 - Hermione 2! Yaay hehe our girl fought back! and she kicked some redhead asses. i wanted this outburst to be Hermione's because usually Harry is the one screaming and getting upset but Hermione has shown some really bad-ass attitude in the past with people like Cho's friend (yep i don't remember the bloody name) and Rita... _

_So what u think about it? what u think of the hormonal Mione? what about Harry reading books for pregnancy :) what about the news being spread and of course what about the fight in the Burrow and Hermione's outburst!_

_I gave you a quick update so I expect reviews guys, see? many reviews, quick updates :D that's the deal! it takes less than a minute... _

_thanks for reading :)_

_CP09_


	20. Comforted

_OOOOHHH MYYY GOOOD! IT WORKED, another update! in a week! oh my gosh my muse is on fire and you set her on because of the reviews! so now we know the deal, revivews=updates! yaaay hahaha yep i'm hyper haha but not high_

here is a brand new chapie, one of my favorites, a bit small (comparing to others of this fic which by the way is my largest so far) with only 9 .wordx pages lol

With no further addo...

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Twenty – Comforted _

_when you try your best but you don't succeed  
when you get what you want but not what you need  
when you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
stuck in reverse_

_and the tears come streaming down your face  
when you lose something you can't replace  
when you love someone but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?_

_lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
and I will try to fix you_

_high up above or down below  
when you're too in love to let it go  
but if you'll never try, you'll never know  
just what you're worth_

_lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
and I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you. _

_(Coldplay)_

Harry held Hermione in his embrace as they flooed back in the office. They stepped out of the fireplace with Harry still supporting Hermione who seemed unfocused and tired. He took a deep breath but exhaled quickly as he saw Kingsley waiting for them in the office. The older man looked between the two and then focused on Harry.

'I learnt all about it, take the day off and take care of her,' he said and Harry nodded his head and looked at Hermione who had closed her eyes.

'I feel dizzy,' she said slowly as she tried to focus. She knew she shouldn't have got upset but it was something she couldn't control. Now as the room spun around her, she regretted it.

Harry hugged Hermione tightly and apparated both back in their flat without a word. The couple moved close to their bedroom and Harry helped Hermione with the boots of her uniform as she sat on the bed with her hand covering her face.

'You need to rest, and I won't have no as an answer, Hermione,' Harry said seriously and Hermione only nodded her head as she indeed needed to calm down. The encounter at the Burrow had suddenly taken away all her energy and she felt like fainting once more. When the laces were finally loosened, Harry took off Hermione's boots and helped her out of her uniform, he accioed one of his t-shirts that was laying on a chair and helped her with it so she could comfortable. When she was finally ready, he helped her lay down and covered her with a light blanket.

'Call my parents for Rose,' Hermione said as she took a breath with her eyes closed. She felt Harry's lips on her forehead and a light hushing sound.

'I'll take care of everything, I'll make you a tea so you can take a nap,' Harry said softly and saw Hermione smiling.

'Thanks,' she only said and felt another kiss, this time on her lips.

Harry exited the bedroom and moved in the kitchen, where he put the pot to boil some water. From the highest cupboard Harry took a small vial, the cupboard contained all the potions and herbs the little family could need. He made the tea and before he could have the single spoon of sugar Hermione liked in, he added the dreamless sleep potion. He then moved to the bedroom again and smiled at Hermione who was on her side, breathing slowly with her eyes fixed on him.

'Here, drink this, it'll help.' He said and Hermione smiled and propped herself on one elbow as she took the cup and thanked him. 'I hope this was the last time they set you off, you need to be careful now, sweetie,' Harry said softly and Hermione for a moment thought of snapping at him but then thought better of it, he only cared about her.

'I know… I'll try to control all this, she just made me feel mad as she strode before me like the cat who got the cream…' Hermione said slowly and Harry nodded and sighed.

'If they know one thing for sure is which buttons to push, they have been around us for years, they know where to strike, but we need to stop all this,' Harry said and Hermione nodded as she had another sip from her drink.

'You think Ron indeed didn't tell her intentionally?' she asked and Harry sighed and shrugged.

'I never expected of Ginny to expose something so important, jeopardizing your life just because she wants to have her way, I don't know what to expect from Ron either…' Harry said honestly and Hermione sighed and nodded.

'I just want us to get over with all this,' Hermione said and Harry sighed and caressed her arm in understanding.

'We could hasten the preparations of the house, maybe it'd be better if it was ready by the time we are married.' Harry said and Hermione smiled.

'My thoughts exactly,' she said and Harry smiled but then sobered.

'But you will let me do the biggest part, you have taken the burdens of everything. I will have our apartments for sell, I'm sure many will want to live in our places since they were the flats of the heroes of the war.' Harry said with a dramatic tone, causing Hermione to laugh, he loved it when he could make her laugh. 'Maybe we should go and decide on the furniture next week, when we'll know of the baby's sex. But I repeat, I'll do it all, you will just come with me in the market, decide on the furniture and worry about nothing else. You need to be calmed for the baby and I need you to be calmed for my sanity.' Harry added and Hermione grinned and nodded her head.

'Yes, dear future husband, I will obey at your wishes.' Hermione said with a fake obedience that made Harry chuckle.

'Good, woman,' Harry said sternly and Hermione gave him the empty cup.

'Now go and wash this,' Hermione said and Harry laughed as the small joke of the stern husband and the obedient wife was over. He noticed her eyes heaving as she looked at him.

'A potion?' she asked slowly and Harry smiled innocently.

'I love you,' he whispered before her eyes could close and sleep could take over her. He remained in the room for a moment more, watching the woman he loved so much, the woman who once as a girl, took care of him and later on as a young woman made sure of his safety, he smiled as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. And now it was time for him to take things in his hands.

He moved out of the room, sent a letter, inviting Luna the sooner she could be there and he made another letter that would be given to Luna with an official statement from him and Hermione about the pregnancy. He needed things to calm down soon and having the Wizarding world wondering and trying to learn wouldn't help. He then made some pasta so the lunch could be ready and called Hermione's parents to bring Rosalie back home at one o'clock and have lunch with them since the couple had the day off and Hermione would be happy to have her parents there.

Harry heard the sound of apparition as he was finishing the cooking and moved in the living room, as he expected to see Luna there. However when his eyes fell on his future best man, George Weasley, Harry's face darkened.

'Hey you, Harry,' George said and Harry smiled a bit and nodded his head. George was probably in the shop since Harry didn't see him when he and Hermione "brought" Ginny at the Burrow so now he wondered what the Weasley broother was doing there. 'Don't get mad,' George said and Harry shook his head.

'Even if I wanted to, I can't, Hermione is sleeping inside,' Harry said as he closed the door of his and Hermione's bedroom. George nodded his head and spoke.

'Ron asked me to come and see if she's alright.' George said and Harry sighed and nodded his head.

'You know what happened?' Harry asked and George nodded.

'Fleur told me, you see after mom had her way with my stupid siblings, she suffered a small incident with her heart. My siblings should at least think of our mother but… anyway.' George said and Harry looked at George in worry, he remembered Molly herself mentioning something about her heart when she had announced Ginny's early delivery and Hermione had told him that Molly's heart had weakened but he had forgotten about it as he always remembered Molly as a smiling, healthy person.

'She's alright?' Harry asked in worry and George nodded his head with a small smile of relief, Harry knew that George wouldn't bear losing his mother too in less than ten years from Fred's death, it'd be too much.

'So Fleur found me in case we had to take her in the hospital, when I returned home, Ron told me about what happened and asked me to come and see you since I'm the closest to you now…' the lonely twin said and Harry sighed and nodded his head again.

'Hermione was slightly dizzy after our return so we took the day off and now she's inside resting.' Harry said and George nodded.

'So you decided upon the wedding's location?' George asked as they both wanted to finish the talk there and Harry grinned. They had finally decided a few hours before the invitations could be sent with Harry's suggestion having Hermione's eyes watering in happiness. Since George was asking he probably hadn't seen the invitation Hermione had given to Ron in the haze that followed.

'We'll get married in the church of Godric's Hollow and then have the reception at our new house's backyard. The only places we can have some privacy, we had thought of a beach Hermione likes but we changed our minds yet again, Godric's Hallow is the final deal.' Harry said and George smiled and nodded. Harry liked George being the best man even if he wished for things to be different and another Weasley brother to have the position.

'Oh I can't wait!' Rosalie exclaimed as the little family and Hermione's parents were all in the living room. A week had passed and the Wizarding World had finally came in terms with the news of Harry Potter and the soon to be Potter, Hermione Granger expecting their second child. The ministry had taken the needed measures for Hermione's protection because of who she was and the couple had started functioning normally again with Harry taking care of almost everything and Hermione trying to remain calmed through the storm.

Now, the soon to be Potters, Rosalie and the Grangers were all gathered in the living room so Hermione could perform the spell for the baby's sex, the healer had shown her and then the five people would go and have shopping for the new house's furniture. In a week, Harry's apartment had been sold to a couple of great fans of his and there were already more possible buyers for Hermione's flat in line, ready to take the flat when the couple and their daughter would be out of it and in their new house in Hogsmeade, where some first boxes with stuffs were already sent and waiting.

Hermione smiled at her daughter as she took her wand in her hand and then smiled at Harry who was sat next to her with their firstborn on his lap, her parents were in the couch close by. Hermione cleared her throat once and pointed her wand on her belly, wordlessly she cast the spell and tapped the tip of the wand on her belly twice, and then she waited with her breath caught.

For a moment nothing happened, and then the tip of the wand changed colour for a few moments and turned a bright light blue before it could turn back to its normal colour.

'A boy…' Harry whispered in awe and Hermione looked at him with watery eyes as the realization of a little son on the way hit both of them. Before the couple could hug each other, Rosalie was hugging them both with her arms bringing her parents closer as the little family shared a big kiss and a lot of love. After that Jane and Edward hugged their daughter tightly and congratulated Harry with Jane hugging him as tightly as Molly would do before she could hug her granddaughter.

'A brother, nana! A little boy to experiment on!' Rosalie said and Jane along with her husband, daughter and future son-in-law laughed at the girl's love for her baby brother. Hermione took a deep breath as Harry hugged her again and kept her in his arms, she smiled against his neck as she thought of their little son growing inside of her, it felt all the more real as now she knew that in seven months, a little boy would be in her and Harry's arms.

'Come on, now, guys lets go shopping, I can't wait for us to choose a nice desk for your library!' Edward said and Jane laughed as the only shopping her husband enjoyed was for either furniture or car stuff.

'I love you,' Harry whispered in Hermione's ear before they could break their hug and follow the Grangers who had started for the door with Rosalie still in her grandmother's arms.

'I love you even more,' Hermione whispered as Harry took away her tears of joy with his thumb before the couple could follow the Grangers.

The trip in the heart of London lasted a few hours with the future Potters and the Grangers deciding upon every room of the house. All the muggle devices needed were the first things to be ordered and since the house in Hogsmeade couldn't be the place of delivering the stuffs Harry and Hermione gave their flat's address and they'd shrunk and move everything in their house.

Some of the things already in Hermione's flat would be kept along with some of the things Harry had bought for his former apartment, the couples had their shopping for their library, the guest rooms, some added things Hermione liked for their bedroom and Rosalie's chamber and of course a new dining table and chairs along with a set of garden furniture which was the Grangers' gift for their daughter and future son-in-law. Last but not least, the couples and Rosalie decided upon the baby room of the little boy.

'I think this one is amazing,' Hermione whispered and Harry smiled and nodded as they looked at the little room that was set between others in the huge store. The main colors were light blue and white, the cot was of beautiful, white wood with a waxing moon that smiled and a small teddy bear sleeping on it with a blue hat on its head. The rest of the furniture were white too and the carpet had the same smiling moon and many stars around it. They could imagine the set for the baby in their new house with a rocking chair Hermione had already ordered so they could spend time there on it. 'What you think?' Hermione asked Harry who smiled and kissed the tip of her nose as his arm was around her waist.

'I really like it,' Harry said honestly and Hermione smiled and looked at her parents who nodded too with smiles on their faces, then she looked at Rosalie.

'I love it mommy, I think the baby will be really happy,' Rosalie said with a big smile and Hermione nodded her head, the decision was made.

Harry was taking out of the bookcase some muggle CDs when Hermione's voice was heard.

'No… this is my job, Harry, out of here,' Hermione commanded as Harry had started taking out of the shelves her books and belongings in the bookcases of the living room.

It was a week after their shopping and a week before the wedding and almost everything was sent in the new house, Luna, Neville, Hannah Abbot, George, Fleur and Bill were all around the flat shrinking and sending to the house the boxes with the family's belongings. Hermione's books were last as they were the most difficult to be packed since Hermione had them all organized. Harry had made it for the past two weeks to make it all with Hermione stressing out less and less, the deal was for him to take care of the move and her of the wedding plans and since almost everything was ready for it, the move was the only thing on the way.

'_Spice Girls_?' Harry asked as he showed the CDs in his hands, his face a mask of amusement, Hermione blushed and took the CDs away from his hand as he picked some other books.

'They might be a bit light but they were talking about girl power… they're nice,' Hermione defended her choice of music during her teen years. 'Besides, I was fourteen and fifteen when they were on their rise… what was I supposed to be listening to?' Hermione added and Harry only nodded his head and laughed.

Harry let down the books he was holding and smiled at Hermione who took out her wand and started moving the books, boxes were conjured and Hermione pointed her wand at various books that flew in the air and reached the books carefully. Harry watched in amusement as they were alone in the house since Rosalie was sent in her grandparents' house so she wouldn't get tired and their friends had transferred the last things in the new house, said their goodbyes and left after the couple thanked them again and again for their precious help. It was still afternoon and the couple was almost done.

'You should go and pick up Rosalie while I'm finishing this, then go home and fix the beds so we can sleep and set up the electric devices. Tomorrow we can finish with all the boxes that are scattered around the house.' Hermione said and Harry chuckled at her stern voice, she wanted order and organization and her hormones had kept her hectic in the duration of the day. Hermione glanced at Harry and let out a breath as she chuckled.

'Too bossy?' she asked and Harry nodded with a face of agreement that made Hermione chuckle. 'Sorry… I know, I just want us to have the house ready, only your costume rehearsal remains and we'll be ready for the wedding and the reception too… and I want everything to be great for that day.' Hermione said as Harry moved close to her and kissed her lips. She was wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt that had been slightly tortured because of the hectic day, just like Harry's own t-shirt.

'You're stressing out again.' He whispered as he rubbed his hands on her back and shoulders, coaxing a moan from her lips. He wanted the same things and indeed the rehearsal of his costume was the only thing left and it'd be done with Hermione in two days but Harry wanted before everything else to have her relaxed.

'I know…' she whispered and kissed him back as she turned in his arms and together they looked at the empty living room, the house now seemed bigger with all the stuffs gone, Harry felt Hermione sighing and he kissed her shoulder too.

'I know…' he echoed her words for a different reason now, she would miss this house, it was her home after all, he would even miss it, it was the place he spent his first days with his true family, it was the place he learnt he'd be the dad of a boy, it was his home for a little while. 'But we'll make the new house a great home for us…' Harry added as he knew she was thinking the same thing. She smiled and turned her head so she could look at him from above her shoulder.

'Another baby, a new house, our wedding… I wouldn't believe that if someone had told me so at the start of spring…' Hermione said with a smile and Harry kissed her lips. Indeed, at the start of May, in Rosalie's birthday, when she had actually slapped him on the face and punched him on the chest, furious and broken because of him, Harry wouldn't believe that his life would be restored in less than four months, he could only be grateful for Hermione's big heart and love.

'I love you so much, Hermione,' Harry whispered when the kiss was over and Hermione smiled and turned around in his arms again as they hugged lovingly.

'I love you,' Hermione whispered and Harry could soon feel the tears falling from her eyes to his t-shirt. 'But I hate it when you're awaking my hormones,' Hermione added and they both chuckled as they broke the hug so Hermione could take away the tears.

'Sorry….' Harry said with a chuckle and Hermione slapped him on the arm as she chuckled too.

'Sorry my ass, Potter, no more hugs and lovewords, they turn me into a mash,' Hermione said and Harry laughed this time and made a puppy face, causing her to laugh too and slap his arm once again. In moments like this they enjoyed being both a couple in loveand the best of friends. 'Now go and take our daughter and then go home and fix the devices and the beds, and check on the pets!' Hermione commanded again and Harry gave the posture of a shoulder who took a command from someone above him. Hermione poked her tongue and turned back to her books as Harry grinned and left with a crack.

The Grangers asked all about the move as Harry took Rosalie from their house. He invited them to come and help the next day and they accepted happily as they had been asked instead of helping with the actual move, to keep Rosalie.

'Daddy, can I tell you something?' Rosalie asked after her dad side-along apparated her in their new house.

'Anything sweetie,' Harry replied as they looked around the full of boxes and packed stuff, house.

'We have visited nana and grandpa many times but I think we should go see the other nana and grandpa too,' Rosalie said and Harry looked at her.

'Nana Molly and grandpa Arthur?' Harry asked but Rosalie shook her head.

'These are not exactly grandparents,' Rosalie pointed out knowingly, 'I mean your dad and mom, daddy, we have visited them only once,' Rosalie added and Harry's eyes softened as he knelt before his girl so they could be in the same level. He indeed hadn't visited his parents' graves in weeks and he was intending to do so when he'd be visiting the chapel in Godric's hollow right before the wedding for the last details. He wasn't sure if Rosalie would want to be going there so he hadn't pushed things in the past weeks.

'You really want to go and see my dad and mom's graves?' Harry asked and Rosalie nodded her head.

'I'm sure they liked the flowers we left a few weeks back,' Rosalie said and Harry smiled and sighed, he wished his parents could be there, just like Dumbledore, and Sirius and maybe even Snape. Rosalie hugged her dad tightly with her small arms wrapping around his wide shoulders.

'Oh daddy, don't be sad, they're up there like Teddy's parents, watching us.' Rosalie tried to sooth her dad who wrapped his own arms around his little girl and kissed her head. He nodded his head and smiled at her as they broke the kiss and looked in her beautiful green eyes.

'You're a very special girl, Rose,' Harry said and Rosalie blushed and smiled.

'And you're a very special daddy, daddy,' Rosalie said and Harry smiled and kissed his daughter's nose. In less than ten minutes, thanks to magic, the beds were set, the muggle devices were all ready, the pets were fed and settled on the guestroom's bed for the cats while Nyx left for the night hunt and the sun was still up as Rosalie and Harry were apparating again.

The graveyard was full of flowers, in total contrast of the image he remembered that Christmas night he had visited his parents' graves with Hermione by his side, now, years later, he was there with their daughter, her little version.

Rosalie knew the way for her grandparents' graves so she started first, taking her dad by the hand as they moved through the gravestones. Rosalie's dress was flapping around her legs as they moved through the flowers around. They finally reached the stones and Harry smiled faintly as he saw the small line on them.

_The Last Enemy that Shall be Destroyed is Death._

'What that means daddy?' Rosalie asked her dad who knelt before her and the stones and hugged his child with one arm.

'It means that after all nana and grandpa had been through and after all mummy and I had been through as well, only death needs to be destroyed, and you believe it or not, your grandparents destroyed even him.' Harry said as Rosalie hugged him too with one arm.

'But they're dead…' she said and Harry smiled sadly.

'They are, but my mom saved me through her sacrifice so they destroyed death by saving me with their love.' Harry said and Rosalie nodded her head in understanding and kissed his cheek. Harry remembered Ron's words back in the cold tent '_Your parents are dead… you have no family!' _he sighed at the memory of that fight, right before Ron abandoned him once again, right before Hermione could take her final decision on which side was she on forever since, staying with Harry…

'You miss them?' Rosalie asked quietly and Harry smiled sadly again as he glanced at his parents' gravestones.

'Every day,' Harry answered truthfully and felt his child hugging him as tightly as she could. He hugged her back with equal love.

'I'm here daddy, and mommy is here and our baby will be here too for you,' Rosalie said as she kissed her dad's cheek lovingly and Harry felt his heart melting.

'That's why I'm happy, Rosie, because you and mommy and the little guy are my family and I love you so very much.' Harry said and Rosalie smiled and hugged him again as father and child remained like that before the graves and the countless flowers around.

'Now, now, we should make the flowers for nana and grandpa and then go back before mom returns and we're not there.' Harry said after a few moments and Rosalie nodded with a smile as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and then did the same with her dad's tears. Harry smiled and kissed her once before he could take out his wand, conjure the same roses Hermione made the times they had visited the graves, that Christmas night, later on before his absence and the weeks back when they had visited the graveyard.

Rosalie took the flowers kissed the petals of one of them and set the bouquet between the two stones. The light breeze of August made every flower around the graveyard to move and as the leaves from the trees of the perimeter danced too, the wind created a light whisper around the place.

Harry and Rosalie smiled at each other and after a moment more; they turned in silence and walked away through the flowers, past Dumbledore's mother and sister, back toward the church and the out-of-sight kissing gate, as the sun began to set...

* * *

_First i wanna say that I USE breaking lines but the editor erases them every bloody time so i'm so sorry i dunno why this is happening_

_to the story... *squeals* i usually have the "graveyard" scene in my stories but this time i decided to change it a bit by having Harry with little Rosalie there instead of him with Hermione or both the girls, i thought it'd be even more touching as his daughter is now there for him too_

_i watched the new trailer of DH that was released in MTV awards and that's where the flashback of Ron's words is coming from, i'm just saying this so you won't get confused.  
_

_sooo what u think! we have a baby boy, a wedding to take place in Godric's, fluffy hhr moments and of course the harry-rose scene in the graveyard... please tell me what u think of it because seriously, the only way for me to update frequently is to have your love via reviews :)_

_I'm honestly not sure of where to take the story, keep up through the pregnancy? or make a couple more chapters and then end it? i'd love to hear your opinion and maybe your ideas, this story has gotten that far (20 huge chaps) because of your love so i feel like we all are making it together so please let me know of your thoughts on it_

_thanks for reading please review!_

_CP09_


	21. Bonded

_another quick update here :) thank you so much for the reviews guys, i'm so happy you like it, please review so i can keep up, i decided on what i'll do so just follow me :)_

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Twenty One – Bonded _

_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold_

_So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

_When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead _

_(Robbie Williams)_

'Mommy, mommy, mommy, am I not beautiful?' Rosalie exclaimed as she burst inside the bedroom of her mother's, where Hermione, her mother, Fleur, her daughter Victoria, Molly, Luna, Andromeda, Hannah and George's wife, Angelina were helping the bride with the last details.

Hermione turned around in her beautiful wedding dress and smiled brightly at her child who was dressed too.

'More beautiful than ever, sweetheart.' Hermione said and Rosalie beamed at her mom and ran close to her grandmother who had opened her arms for her. The ladies were in Hermione and Harry's apartment while the men were all packed in the Grangers' house since the groom couldn't see the bride before the ceremony in Godric's Hollow.

Jane and Molly were both in tears as Hermione looked for a last time at her reflection in the mirror. She looked amazing with the simple dress and the elegant band around her waist and the veil kept on her head by a small, very sub tiara that Hermione had chosen after her mother's insistence. The soon to be Potter had to admit now that she looked amazing in her wedding dress. Hermione took her bouquet in her hands and smiled as the beautiful roses and the small springs of ivy that ran down to the middle of her dress' height looked so romantic.

'Now, all of us, out, mother and daughter need to stay alone for a moment,' Luna said and all the ladies nodded their heads and moved out of the room carefully not to spoil their own beautiful clothes. Only Jane, Hermione and Rosalie remained in the room. Jane smiled tearfully at Hermione as she settled down her granddaughter and framed Hermione's face with her hands.

'Mom, please stop crying, I need that much to start crying too.' Hermione said as she showed half a centimeter with her index and thumb. Jane chuckled still in emotion and hugged her daughter tightly as Hermione returned the hug.

'I love you so much, sweetheart, your father and I are so proud of you and Harry,' Jane said as they broke the hug and Rosalie took her mom's hand in hers. Hermione smiled first at her mother and then at her own daughter.

'I love you too, mom, you know that,' Hermione said and she took a deep breath as she felt the tears building. When she was bringing Rosalie into life with not her parents and Harry by her side, she hadn't imagined herself one day getting married to the man she loved with her parents by her side. Her first tear left her eye and she exhaled in exasperation. 'There we go with the tears again,' she said and chuckled as emotionally as her mother spoke while Jane took out of her purse a small box and opened it.

'This is a gift your father's mother had given to me when I had you, she had told me to give it to you when you'd be married.' Jane said and showed to Hermione a small necklace with an H on it, her grandmother's name was Helena and she wasn't sure if the H represented her or Hermione herself and her own name but she didn't care, it was a beautiful gift from a woman she loved so much.

'Thank you…' Hermione whispered as she touched the small H and let her mom put it on her.

'Now can we go before you destroy your make-up and aunt Fleur starts screaming?' Rosalie asked and both Hermione and Jane laughed and nodded their heads at the girl's bossiness inherited by all the generations of the Granger women.

The portkey travel was just fine, with all the gentlemen getting at the backyard of the church in Godric's intact, even Edward had made it who was a muggle, maybe even better than Neville and Harry himself who never made it to land after flooing or portkeying without at least stumbling.

Harry, George, Edward, Bill, Charlie, George's little son, Fred, Neville, Arthur, Kingsley, Hagrid and the young Teddy Lupin all fixed their robes as the portkey travel was finally done. Arthur, after Molly's command had took it upon himself to make sure the rest of the few guests were fine so all the men started for the inside of the church immediately. However, Harry who Teddy by the hand had remained still.

'Why don't you go and take your seat next to Neville and Hagrid? I'll be there in a minute.' Harry told his godson. He had seen the boy a few times in the months that had followed his absence and he had apologized again and again for his absence affecting this little cunning guy too, the boy and his grandmother had forgiven him on the spot and ever since Harry had promised to himself to be a good Godfather for the young of Remus and Tonks'.

'Where will you go?' the boy asked as he changed his hair from bright brown to a darker shade.

'Just to see my parents' graves, I won't be long,' Harry said honestly and the boy nodded his head as he knew how it was the feeling, even at the tender age of 10 than he was now.

'Don't be late, ok?' Teddy said and Harry smiled and ruffled his Godson's hair, causing the boy to change it instinctively in a bright pink that made Harry chuckle. The boy moved inside the church and Harry checked the wrist watch Arthur had once given him to make sure that he has time.

His expensive dress robes moved around his feet as he approached the graves he had visited a week ago with his daughter by his side. Now he needed to visit them on his own. He finally stood before his parents' graves and saw the withered by now roses he and Rosalie had left for Lily and James Potter. He bowed slightly and took them in his hand, with a wave of his hand the roses were gone and he took out his wand, he conjured new roses and before he could let them before his parents' grave, he did what his daughter had done and kissed the petals of one of the roses.

'I miss you more than ever,' Harry whispered as he set the flowers down. 'I wish you were here, with Sirius and Remus and Tonks, and Albus, and everyone…' Harry added with a small voice. 'I wish you could see Rosalie, how beautiful she is, how smart and stubborn.' Harry said and chuckled at the mental image of his beautiful girl. 'And now a son… I can't believe it,' Harry whispered and sighed at the thought of another child, a boy coming on the way made him smile. The sound of an apparition was heard but Harry didn't turn to look around as he guessed it was someone for the wedding.

'Hey mate,' Ron's voice was heard and this time Harry turned around and came face to face with the redhead man. The two men looked at each other for an endless moment with their eyes fixed on each other. Ron was wearing dress robes and a small smile was on his features.

'What are you doing here, Ron?' Harry asked and in his tone there was no hostility or anger, he just wanted to know.

'I'm here for the wedding, I think I'm ready,' Ron said and took out of his pocket the disheveled by now invitation Hermione had given him three weeks ago.

'Thinking you're ready is not good enough, Ron. If Rosalie sees you and then you leave… she will be very upset, and the same will happen with Hermione and I can't allow that.' Harry said soberly as the two men remained still and at a good foot's length close to the graves. Ron sighed and nodded his head. Harry knew his once best mate very well; he could see he was there with effort.

'I thought about what Hermione said and she's right, I need to mature.' Ron said and Harry shook his head.

'Experimenting with your temper while Hermione and I will be getting married is not a good move, Ron,' Harry said and Ron looked at his once friend. 'You've said awful things to me, to her, you have left us in the past and both Hermione and I were broken, but we can't have you leaving us again, because now, there is Rosalie and Hermione is expecting a child that needs to be born in peace.' Harry said and Ron this time spoke.

'I know all this Harry, I know about Rosalie, longer than you, I would never hurt her,' Ron snapped and both men fell silent as Ron had just used a weapon to hurt Harry by talking about his absence. Harry nodded his head in confirmation of his own words and Ron shook his head in disbelief.

'You will hurt her by hurting me or her mother, you like it or not, Ron, I'm her father and Hermione is to have one more of my children…' Harry said as he could see Ron's discomfort, he wished he didn't have to do this but he wouldn't jeopardize Hermione and his special day with Ron's actions, the redhead had done way too many harmful things to them to be trusted that easily yet again.

'Three weeks ago you were returning drunk at the Burrow, telling Ginny in your haze about the baby, how can I expect you to be over all this in three weeks time?' Harry asked and Ron remained speechless. Harry was used on Ron's behavior and then his pretending of nothing happening and then screwing up again.

'Once you had screamed in my face that my parents are dead, that I have no family,' Harry said and this time he saw clearly Ron's pained face. 'And I believed you were right, because I hadn't realized what Hermione meant for me, I thought she was my sister, but she was way more. I wanted to think that she's my sister, but now, Ron… I have a family, even without my parents, I have a family and it's my job to protect them, it's my job to make sure of their happiness. I wish I could trust you at once but you have hurt us multiple times and we're not those hot-tempered teens like back in fourth year, not the tormented youngsters in the tent, we've grown, we're supposed to be matured.' Harry said and Ron took a deep breath and nodded his head.

'She will be in a wedding dress and she will kiss me after our vows are spoken, she will be my wife in law just like she always was in all the other matters in all those years…' Harry pointed out with no hint of any emotion as Ron ran his hand in his hair as Harry created the image in their heads.

'I can't do this, I'm sorry,' Ron finally admitted and Harry nodded his head.

'I know, and I know you're sorry about that, I'm honestly sorry too.' Harry admitted and the two men looked at each other before Ron could take a step back. 'But I'll be here when you will actually be ready, and Hermione will be here too, we'll always be here, Ron.' Harry added as he saw his friend moving away from him, once again.

The apparition sound made Harry's eyes fill with tears, he was afraid that the day of his ultimate union with Hermione was the same day of the finalization of his friendship with Ron. He hated that he couldn't have both but between Hermione and Ron, Harry chose her, his sister, his best friend, the mother of his children, his wife, his other half, his everything.

The raven haired man sniffed once and glanced at his parents' graves, the only witnesses of his meeting with Ron.

'And that was Ron…' he whispered to his parents before he could wipe clean his eyes and take a deep breath as he looked up at the cloudless sky. The beautiful colors of the setting sun had started to paint the light blue and the first stars had began to shine. After another deep breath he started for the church as Hermione would be there at any minute. He got in from the back door and moved close to the aisle as almost everyone was on their seats, just a few people the couple counted as friends along with some trustworthy partners from work. George patted Harry's shoulder and smiled at him as the raven haired man smiled back and took his position, he looked at Luna who was already there, opposite him at the bride's side, the blond woman smiled too.

'He'll come around,' she whispered and Harry wasn't sure how she knew but he didn't give much thought to it as the wedding march started and everyone looked at the other side of the small church as the flower girl started her small walk with a basket of rose petals inside.

Rosalie Potter smiled brightly at everyone as she kept scattering the petals on the path her mother was to walk on while she looked around her. Her bright emerald eyes finally reached her dad's and she smiled brighter than ever as she finished with the petals and moved close to him, Harry smiled at his beautiful daughter and extended his hand so she could take it. Rosalie did so and stood by her dad's side as he caressed her shoulder.

His breath was caught when he raised his eyes and saw the woman of his life moving on the path of the petals in her wedding dress. Hermione looked amazing in her beautiful wedding dress, her bosom was toned by the bodice of the dress, the band on her waist showed her still flat two and half months belly and the skirt of the dress moved delicately along her body, her beautiful hair that now were free on her back in soft curls made a beautiful contrast with the white of her veil that was held on the crown of her head by the small tiara.

'Isn't she beautiful, daddy?' Rosalie whispered at her dad whose eyes were glued on his best friend and future wife as her father brought her closer and closer to the aisle.

'She's more than beautiful, pumpkin…' Harry whispered in awe as the realization hit him, he was going to spend the rest of his life with that seemingly divine creature, with the woman that taught him what love and friendship are, that caught his hand in every hard or stressful situation, that cried and laughed for him, the woman who stood by his side in battles that supposedly brave men backed down. She was his… Hermione, he wasn't sure he would ever describe the importance of her existence in his life.

Hermione finally reached the aisle as her eyes were glued on those of her future husband and her all time best friend. She could see the blissful shock in his eyes, the realization that had washed over her a long time ago. She could see him coming in terms with the past, the present and the future and she could only smile as their future seemed only bright and happy.

'I hope you will take good care of her, Harry.' Edward said, causing both Harry and Hermione to snap out of their stupor and smile at each and at the older man.

'With my soul,' Harry said honestly and took Hermione's hand in his, while the smiling Rosalie watched closely as her mom and dad smiled at each other. The priest started the ceremony as the couple looked at each other without paying attention to the sniffs of Molly and Jane's as the ceremony went on. When it was the time for their vows, Hermione was the first to speak.

'We met each other, many years ago, because I was searching for a frog that was never lost,' Hermione started and some chuckles were heard and she was certain Neville had blushed. 'I saw you and I admired you for the scar on your head only for a few moments, then your eyes took over and from that day on, I could never think myself living without seeing these eyes. We were both raised the muggle way and we were both amazed at everything new we encountered in a world that we always belonged to but joined years later, we were the freaks of the freaks and that gave me great comfort, in your eyes, I always saw admiration and care when in other peoples' eyes I saw fear, remorse, even hatred. We have been through a lot and we deserve to live our happily ever after. In the almost twenty years of our relationship; we became friends, best friends, something like siblings and then a couple and parents. In the name of those years and the ones to come, I marry you, Harry James, and I swear to always love and protect you until my life ends.' Hermione said with a small smile on her face as Luna gave her the ring and Hermione put it on Harry's finger. Harry smiled at her too and took the wedding band, kissed her hand and then spoke.

'You pointed your wand at my eyes and fixed my glasses that day on our way to Hogwarts, the same wand that worked as perfectly as my own for me back in that tent when it was just the two of us, after we came here, in this church's graveyard for the first time. I was speechless, you were the first to cast an actual spell on me, and I think that day you cast that _Reparo_ and another spell on me too… Ever since, you taught me a lot of things, how is to be hugged and kissed, how the touch of the hand can be when gently touching instead of beating, how is to be taken care of, how is to be loved, and through you and your stubbornness to kick sense into me when everyone else backed away when I was screaming my head off, you taught me how to love too. So in the name of those lessons and the ones to come, I marry you Hermione Jane and I swear to always love and protect you until the day I die.' Harry said his vows as he wasn't sure how else to express himself before her, he could only pick on what she said and say the story from his side.

Hermione's eyes were full of tears as Harry spoke his vows and she knew they weren't made in a paper like hers had been so she could include all that she wanted, his were straight from his heart and mind and she loved him for that. It was a difference that made them who they were, she was organized, he needed to act upon the moment. She was the brains and he was the heart. She shivered as Harry put the ring on her finger and kissed her hand again. She smiled tearfully and they both glanced at the priest who smiled and nodded as he spoke.

'By the power the church and the ministry of England give me, I announce you as husband and wife.' The priest said and the couple smiled brightly as they took their wands by the best man and maid of honor and pointed their wands on their bands that illuminated themselves as the spell of the marriage was cast by both at the same time. The light wrapped around their hands as it created laces of magic and then extinguished itself, signaling the end of the spell and the start of their life in common. 'You're now heart, body, soul and magic bounded with each other, you may kiss the bride.' The priest finally said and the couple hugged each other tightly and kissed in passion and love as first Rosalie and then the rest in the church started clapping in sheer joy for the couple.

The backyard of the new Potter household was ready when everyone arrived there by the portkeys. All the friends of the couple were there, there were not more than forty people, but there were the people that knew the couple best, of course two were missing but everyone tried to act as normal as possible.

The wedding cake was sliced by Rosalie, Hermione and Harry as he held the girl in his hug, Rosalie offered to feed her parents the first bites and they accepted but regretted it as the little girl daubed the cake on her parents mouths at the same time, causing them to gasp in surprise and laugh like the rest and the best man to cheer for the plan he had set up with Rose who giggled and squealed as her father tickled her in his arms and then kissed his wife on the mouth with the cake still all over their lips and cheeks.

After that the first dance was to take place and both Harry and Hermione blushed as they cleaned their faces and moved on the dance floor. They hugged each other and started dancing in the rhythm of a song Hermione had decided upon by a muggle band called the Coldplay, _Fix You_ started and the couple smiled and kissed as Hermione put her head on the crook of Harry's neck while he kissed her forehead.

As Harry hugged his wife close to him he remembered of Ron and the image he had to create in both their minds as to prove to him that he wasn't ready to invade their life once again. Hermione had seemed so happy that afternoon, and as now the night had fallen and everyone was happy for the two of them, Harry wasn't sure if he should tell her about Ron, he didn't want to spoil this for her not to upset her for Ron's misguided visit.

'I'm so happy,' Hermione whispered as she noticed Harry was silent, she looked up at his emerald eyes and he smiled and pecked her lips.

'I love you like nothing else in the world.' Harry said honestly as he saw the glint of happiness he once had achieved to kill by leaving her for almost five years, he took his decision, he wouldn't spoil their day, he wouldn't have her eyes filling with tears like his own had the moment Ron left once again.

'I love you even more,' Hermione answered honestly before their lips could be captured by each other again. 'I'm so happy to be by your side,' Hermione said softly when the kiss was over and Harry smiled and spoke.

'You always were by my side,' he pointed out and Hermione grinned.

'So a wedding I deserve…' Hermione joked and they both chuckled as they kept dancing their first dance as husband and wife. 'I don't want to see your eyes with tears ever again; we're done with harmful people and memories.' Hermione said and kissed his jaw, Ron hadn't showed up and she had set her mind about him and his sister, if they couldn't mature, she wouldn't bother anymore, it was more than fifteen years that she tried, it was enough.

'Same stands for me… no more tears,' Harry replied her statement as they smiled at each other, her words finalizing his own thoughts about Ron's almost visit, he wouldn't make her take steps back, he wouldn't have her on harm's way ever again. If Ron could ever come around then fine, but Harry wouldn't have Hermione or Rosalie knowing of Ron's attempts to heal himself on their backs, it was enough.

'Only the hormonal tears are allowed…' Hermione made an exception and the couple laughed as Harry nodded with a dramatic sigh.

'Fine… only those, but try not to cry too much, I don't know how to handle you when you're crying,' Harry said and Hermione chuckled and kissed his lips once.

'Well some lies about how beautiful I look when my belly will be blocking my sight and a nice and good lovemaking will be doing the trick,' Hermione said and Harry laughed and caressed her bottom above her dress, causing her to gasp and chuckle as she gripped his hand and moved it back on her waist, she wanted him on a bed now but there were people around watching them.

'I can't promise anything about the lies, because even when I won't be lying about your beauty, you will be thinking that I do but as for the lovemaking… cry as much as you want,' Harry said and Hermione laughed, her eyes shimmering in happiness at his words.

'Rosalie looks happier than ever,' Hermione said as they kept dancing and their eyes fell on Rosalie who was playing with Teddy, Victoria, Amelia and Fred. Harry smiled and kissed Hermione lips.

'She forced us to kiss that morning, she had her way with us so I would be staying with you, and I would swear that she did something as to have me opening the bathroom door the day we were playing hide and seek.' Harry said and Hermione looked at him with a grin on her lips.

'You think she was our matchmaker?' Hermione asked and Harry laughed and nodded.

' I think she was the little push we both needed in more than one essence.' Harry said and Hermione nodded with the grin still plastered on her face, her eyes fell on her flat belly and then looked back at Harry again.

'Have you thought of our son's name?' She asked as the first song was finished and many couples moved on the dance floor as the Potters remained there. Harry loved the sound of that little baby inside her being their son.

'Hmm, not really,' Harry said honestly and Hermione nodded her head. 'Have you?' he asked and she nodded again.

'I was thinking of either your dad or Sirius…' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded his head, he liked the idea, both his dad and Sirius were so important to him.

'Rosalie was meant to be called Lily but I wasn't here so you never had the chance,' Harry pointed out with pain in his voice but Hermione's hand on his neck soothed him. 'Rosalie's name is given to her after my mom's honor. I think Sirius James Edward would be a nice name to honor both my father and Sirius but your father too. Lily and James sound nice but they will carry the Potter name too so it would be too much, Rosalie and Sirius sounds great.' Harry said and Hermione's eyes had softened.

'I love it, and my dad will be really happy, especially when he'll learn that it was your idea to include his name too,' Hermione said and Harry smiled and kissed her lips softly as she sniffed once.

'Ops… no tears, not even hormonal ones, I can't describe your beauty tonight and I can't make love to you right now…' Harry said hurriedly and achieved a chuckle from Hermione's lips as she sniffed again and nodded her head as to calm down.

'Oh shut up…' Hermione said as she chuckled again. 'Can we now go and seat down? The shoes are killing me,' she added and Harry laughed and made a face of relief.

'I thought you'd never suggest it.' He said as they laughed and left the dance floor for the rest who were already dancing. They sat on their seats and Rosalie left her play with the other kids and approached her mom and dad. Harry took her on his lap and kissed her nose as she hugged him and her mom by Harry's lap.

'I'm so happy for you!' Rosalie exclaimed and her parents smiled at their little girl. 'But Ron didn't show up,' Rosalie added and Harry felt his heart kicking, the same questions about talking returned even if he tried to chase them away. Hermione however kissed her daughter and looked deeply in her eyes.

'Remember what we said in Egypt? If Ron doesn't want to be here, it's his choice. We'll love him but if he can't see that, we can't do something.' Hermione said seriously and Rosalie nodded. 'Your godmother and so many more people are here for you and for us, and they're all happy for us, wouldn't be a shame if Ron was here but looked miserable with our happiness?' Hermione asked and her daughter this time nodded her head firmer. Harry also nodded his head on his own as Hermione's words chased the doubts away. Having Rosalie sad about Ron's absence only proved to him that talking would made her even sadder if she knew that her Godfather visited but ran away once again.

He decided not to say a word until the time was right, for now, he would protect his family from harm's way and wouldn't let the youngest Weasleys experiment on him, Rosalie or Hermione ever again…

* * *

So many things happened here! ron showed up and backed away once again, what u think of it? and what about harry testing him as to confirm that ron's not ready, and of course the wedding and little teddy and our sweet rose and harry not telling hermione about ron... what u think? please do review my work and tell me your opinion!

thanks for reading, please review so i can keep up with another quick update

thanks

ps. i also updated the Ultimate Love... :)


	22. Seperated

_OOK people, you reviews made me updated at 1:30 am after my first long day of final exams, it was a crazy day, with two final exams, a meeting with an old enemy and a lot of pressure, but i couldn't leave you without a nice new update._

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two - Seperated _

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are.  
I had to find you, tell you I need you,  
Tell you I set you apart._

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions,  
Oh lets go back to the start.  
Running in circles, Comin' in tails  
Heads on a science apart._

_Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be this hard._

_Oh take me back to the start._

_I was just guessin' at numbers and figures,  
Pulling the puzzles apart.  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart._

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start.  
Runnin' in circles, Chasin' tails  
Comin' back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy,  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be so hard._

_I'm goin' back to the start._

_Ohhhh oooooo  
Ahhhh oooooo  
Ohhhh oooooo  
Ohhhh oooooo _

_(Coldplay)_

Hermione Potter's eyes opened slowly as she the alarm clock was set off. She reached with her hand and turned it off and a goofy smile was spread on her face as she looked at her fingers. She brought her hand close to her face and looked at her wedding ring and the ring that has given to her by Harry, on her birthday. The first birthday they had spent as a family, a few weeks back.

Hermione sat up on the bed of their new house and looked around, she was alone in the room but she didn't expect something different since their Christmas holidays were starting and probably Rosalie had awaken her father hours before. Harry had been leaving Hermione to sleep in since, at her sixth month, she needed all the relaxation and peace she could get.

Hermione looked down at her round belly and smiled as she ran her hand on it tenderly, coaxing a small kick that made her smile even wider.

'Good morning, little one,' Hermione whispered and took off her finger her birthday gift, it was a beautiful, platinum ring with an emerald on it and on the inside, the phrase _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death _was written. Hermione's smile didn't fade as she looked at her rings, symbols of her new life, symbols of how much her life had changed ever since May and her daughter's birthday.

She finally stood up with a little difficulty and put her satin robe around her as the snowing hadn't stopped for the past days. She went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, being sure that Harry and Rosalie were already making the Christmas tree downstairs as a surprise for her.

'What about there, pumpkin?' Harry asked and Rosalie nodded her head and Harry exhaled in relief and finally set the lighting star above the tree with a quick movement of his wand, the eleventh time was the charm. Rosalie clapped her hands and smiled as Harry's next wand move made the entire tree to illuminate itself with countless beautiful lights that went on and off every few seconds.

'Oh daddy, it's so beautiful! Mommy will be so happy that we made the tree for her this year.' Rosalie said and Harry smiled and nodded his head as he took his daughter in his arms and together they observed the beautiful tree that stood proud in a corner of their new living room.

The house had turned to be an amazing place with all the furniture and the couple's taste on it. It felt like a huge Gryffindor common room with the warm colors and a place so much their own with their taste upon everything.

'I think we should make breakfast for mommy and little Sirius who will probably wake up kicking and tossing inside mommy, what you think?' Harry offered and Rosalie grinned and nodded her head as Harry started for the kitchen through the dining room that connected the two rooms.

'Or we can make it together,' Hermione's voice was heard as the brunette showed up with a smile on her face, wearing blue jeans and a white jumper, in total contrast with her husband who wore black jeans and a black jumper. Harry smiled at his wife as Rosalie was settled down and running for her mom. Hermione hugged her child the best she could but didn't pick her up as she would a few months back since now her belly prevented such moves. Harry moved closer and hugged Rosalie again and then shared a sweet kiss with Hermione.

'Good morning, sweetheart,' Hermione whispered with a smile as they broke the kiss.

'Good morning, love,' Harry replied before he could steal another kiss.

'What you think of the Christmas tree, mommy? It's a surprise for you!' Rosalie exclaimed and Hermione grinned and looked at the tree, she had set up the trees on her own in the past five Christmas, five sad Christmases as she had hoped of not to be alone. But now, she had to admit that the tree, the house, her family and life looked amazing.

'It's so beautiful, sweetie, and who had that amazing star on the top?' Hermione asked in awe as to make her child happy and proud.

'I did mommy!' Rosalie said proudly and Hermione kissed Rose's cheeks many times.

'Of course you did, who else would do such a fine job?' Hermione wondered and Harry sighed.

'Yeah… I just set it up with the eleventh try…' Harry mumbled and Hermione chuckled as Rosalie ran first for the kitchen with her parents following and Harry hugging Hermione by the waist with his hand snaking to the side of her belly.

'Is he awake?' Harry asked and Hermione smiled.

'Ever since I woke up, he was literally jumping while I had a shower,' Hermione said and Harry laughed.

The family made breakfast and sat on the table of the dining room so they could enjoy the tree. Harry and Hermione had decided to spend these Christmas in England, instead of going somewhere abroad again. They had decided to go and spend Christmas' Eve with Andromeda and Teddy and then have them, the Grangers and a couple more friends for Christmas there as it was the first Christmas in the new house and as a family. They just needed to tell Rosalie.

'Rose… mommy and daddy need to tell you something,' Harry started and Rosalie stopped eating her pancakes and looked at her parents.

'What… you're leaving again? No!' Rosalie exclaimed and Harry felt actual pain in his heart, Rosalie always wanted a dad and even if he hated it, he knew it was yet too early for her to feel one hundred percent sure of this new life, she was after all, a four year old and she was insecure like every other little girl in the planet.

'No, sweetie, daddy's not going anywhere,' Hermione said reassuringly and Harry smiled at his daughter and nodded his head.

'I have promised never to leave you or mommy again, honey,' Harry said and Rosalie looked deep in his eyes and he could see she believed him, overpowering the momentary shock.

'Then what is it?' Rosalie asked and Hermione decided to talk since she could see Harry was slightly upset, they all knew the healing progress wasn't done, no matter how much they love each other.

'Mommy and daddy decided to have us spending Christmas here in England, this time, it's the best for me now that I'm with Sirius inside me, Teddy and nana Andromeda want to spend the Christmas' Eve with them and then we'll have them along with nana Jane and grandpa Edward here… what you think?' Hermione said and Rosalie smiled and nodded her head.

'Ok, no problem.' The girl said and her parents smiled and nodded their heads in relief. 'What about Ron? Won't he come here?' the relief was gone, Hermione sighed and shrugged.

'Well we're sure nana Molly will send an invitation like every year but we can't go to the Burrow, sweetheart, first because we don't want to upset Ron or anyone else… and secondly because we will have guests here.' Hermione said honestly to Rosalie and she sighed and nodded.

'Ron can be _really_ silly!' Rosalie said with anger as she took her glass of milk and sipped from it. Hermione had to agree with her daughter, Hermione had been waiting for Ron to show up in the wedding, he never did and deep down she knew he hadn't matured, yet, it hurt to realize so, when he didn't show up for her birthday or any other time even as to see Rosalie. Hermione had set her mind for her ex best friend. She wouldn't waste more tears for a person that can't put two and two together at least for his Goddaughter's sake.

Harry watched the small talk between his daughter and wife and saw Hermione tensing up at the mention of Ron. He hadn't told her a single word about Ron showing up and he believed he had made the right choice since their former by now friend hadn't showed up for a single time even as to see Rose in the past months. He sighed and kissed Hermione's cheek who looked at him and smiled.

'I'm fine,' Hermione said reassuringly and her husband nodded his head and kissed her lips this time

Christmas Eve arrived through a haze of Christmas shopping, Sirius kicking inside her mom's belly, making his dad happier than ever and Rosalie waiting for the dinner at Andromeda's. Harry was sat on the couch and Hermione was next to him with her back supported by the arm of the couch and her feet on Harry's lap who was now massaging them and occasionally tickling. Rosalie was upstairs taking her afternoon nap before they could all get ready for the dinner at Andromeda's.

An owl started tapping on the window of the living room and the Potters looked at each other before Harry could put Hermione's legs on the couch and stood up. They recognized Pig the owl.

_Dear Harry and Hermione_

_It's Christmas and we have missed you terribly, please come and join us tonight for dinner with little Rose, we have talked with Ginny and Ron and they will behave. Please, we all miss you so much. _

_Love_

_Arthur and Molly_

Harry read after he let the owl in and took the letter from its foot. The couple looked at each other, knowing that talking with Ginny and Ron didn't mean anything before the youngest Weasleys' temper, having Rosalie there witnessing such a possible row was simply out of the question. Harry started moving for the study, where pieces of parchment and quills were but Hermione's hand in his stopped him.

'Maybe it's too off to send a simple letter declining, they are after all something like second parents to both of us… maybe you should floo there yourself, I can come with you.' Hermione said and tried to stand up but Harry held her there with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

'No, I don't want you upset with Ginny there, and Rosalie might wake up, I'll go and talk to Molly,' Harry said and Hermione sighed and nodded her head, they didn't want to hurt anyone but the priorities had been set. Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione's lips as his hand touched her stomach. 'I won't be long, I should go before Rose wakes up,' Harry said and Hermione nodded as they touched their foreheads.

'Tell Molly I miss her, and wish her the best from me,' Hermione whispered and Harry nodded and pecked his wife's nose before he could straight up and move to the fireplace, where he threw the floo powder and moved away in a burst of flames.

The next thing Harry saw was the familiar living room of the Burrow, he could smell all the delicious foods and the smell of the old wood of the house, he smiled for a moment as he looked around and saw the so familiar decorations, Harry glanced at the Weasley clock and sighed almost in relief as he saw that Ginny and Ron were with George "Out". Before he could call out to announce he's there, Molly showed up and hugged him tightly.

'My dear,' the older woman exclaimed and Harry smiled as he received the tight hug. 'I thought you'd come later… where's Hermione and Rosalie?' Molly went on as she broke the hug and looked around her, not seeing the two other Potters. Harry shook his head slightly and spoke.

'We didn't want to send a simple letter, Molly… we can't be here tonight… we're invited by Andromeda since this is my first Christmas back and we also have plans for tomorrow… so thank you very much for the invitation, we wish we could be here with you and Arthur…' Harry said and saw Molly's eyes watering; she nodded her head after awhile and chuckled sadly.

'I understand… I just hoped that my children's insecurities wouldn't have caused all this even now… we always had Christmas together…' Molly said and Harry sighed and nodded his head in sadness, they didn't know what to say anymore. 'How are Hermione, and the baby?' Molly asked after a moment as to change the subject that hurt them both. Harry smiled and nodded his head.

'She's just fine, eating a lot and bossing me and Rose all the time…' Harry said with amusement and Molly smiled and chuckled. 'She's sending her best wishes for the Christmas,' Harry added and Molly nodded and tried to hold back the tears once again as she looked deep in the younger wizard's eyes.

'Tell her that I love her very much, and give a sweet kiss to Rosalie too, I miss her terribly,' Molly said and Harry sighed and nodded his head as he put a hand on the shoulder of the woman he considered something like a mother. 'I consider you my children, you know that, and please, anytime, call me if you need help,' Molly said and Harry nodded his head and this time he hugged the Weasley mother.

'I know, Molly, we know,' Harry said and Molly nodded her head and broke the hug. She left for a moment and returned with three boxes in her hands.

'These are for you, since you won't be here tonight…' Molly said and Harry smiled and took the boxes.

'Thank you very much, how is… everyone?' Harry asked and Molly sighed and shook her head a bit.

'Fine… I guess. They're not talking to anyone, they're close to each other however and that worries me because Ron tries to adjust and Ginny is opening the wounds again and again… and Dean has taken my grandchildren… things are not good.' Molly said and Harry this time sighed.

'I don't know what to say,' Harry finally whispered and Molly looked at him with a tearful smile.

'Say nothing, just go back to your wife as you're supposed to and take good care of her because she deserves it.' Molly finally said with a smile and Harry smiled back and nodded his head before he could hug her goodbye.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror as he made sure his shirt wasn't too tight around his neck and his trousers were fine, thanks to the ironing charm Hermione had on them. He didn't even try to fix his hair so he took his wand and put it in his pocket the moment Hermione came out of the bedroom's bathroom. Harry looked at her with his breath caught in his throat.

Hermione was in a simple purple dress with a V neck and the dress' height reaching her knees. Her hair was down and in curls, framing her light-painted face and a beautiful pair of earrings was hanging from her ears, making her neck look longer. Her pronounced belly made her image all the more beautiful as she moved close to her husband with a smile on her face.

'I think you look good too,' Hermione said amusedly as she knew her husband wasn't very good with words or expressing himself. Harry grinned and kissed her lips.

'You look beautiful,' he said quietly and smiled happily as he saw her blushing slightly.

'Thanks…' Hermione said and Harry smiled and kissed her lips once again.

'Tah daaaaah!' Rosalie was heard from the doorstep and her parents turned and looked at her as she had spread her arms so she could be really shown to her parents in her new red dress Luna had bought for her.

'Oh how am I supposed to move out in public with you two looking so beautiful, I will have to have my wand at the ready in case they try to take you away from me…' Harry said teasingly as Rosalie ran in his awaiting arms so her father could scoop her in his hug.

'We should go,' Hermione said after smiling at Rosalie and winking at Harry who nodded and blew air in his daughter's neck, causing her to squeal.

When they finally arrived, Rosalie was the first to move out of the car and ran close to the door of the middle Black sister with her parents following through the snow covered loan of the house.

Rosalie rang the bell and a few moments after a purple haired Teddy was opening the door with a huge smile on his face and Rosalie was hugging him tightly, wishing the best for the day. Harry and Hermione reached the door the moment Andromeda was showing up too and the couple first greeted her and then Harry took Teddy in his arms and wished him the best, Teddy changed his hair color again and light pink took the purple's place.

'Come in,' Andromeda said happily as the Potters got inside the house and the two little kids didn't expect the adults' offer as to go and play close to the fireplace. Harry and Hermione remained in the hallway as Andromeda helped them with their coats.

'It won't be just us tonight…' Andromeda said and Harry and Hermione looked at her in interest. 'He sent a letter asking me to have him here, he wants to reconnect, or actually connect with Teddy and me and have a word with you so I couldn't deny him… many things happened but he was another toy soldier and nothing else, after all I'm related to him,' Andromeda went on and Harry and Hermione's stomachs dropped as they heard the rest of her words, if Ron was there they weren't sure how things would turn out.

'But I'm sure we'll have a good-' Andromeda's words were cut short as the doorbell was rung again and she moved close to the door. Harry and Hermione held their breaths as the middle Black sister opened the door but they gasped at the man standing there, next to a girl they didn't know or seen before.

Draco Malfoy gave a small smile at his aunt and allowed her to hug him before she could let the couple in. The Potters had remained frozen on the spot as the man Andromeda had described wasn't Ron as they first through but another man who needed to reunite with his family…

'Potters…' Draco greeted the young couple who finally stopped staring and gaping and moved closer. The girl next to Draco hadn't spoken a word apart her greeting to Andromeda but Hermione had seen him once when she had to talk with the Head of the Department of Mysteries and she had seen the muggle picture of hers on Draco's desk. She was the muggle girl Hermione had told once about to Harry.

'Draco…' Hermione said as she gave her hand in handshake since Draco and herself were in a civilized phase ever since they both got in the Ministry. Hermione nudged Harry lightly as he finally stretched his hand and shook hands with the man his destiny was to put him before once again.

'Malfoy…' Harry said soberly as Hermione was greeting as warmly as she could the muggle girl who was called Elizabeth Richardson.

The adults moved in the living room where the kids were playing with Teddy's cards but they moved close to the adults as to greet the new guests.

'Hello Draco,' Teddy said as he hugged his uncle and Harry was sure the two had seen each other before that night. He wasn't sure how he felt about this all but he was sure that he admired the change in Draco. The young Malfoy settled the boy down after a minute of greeting and looked at Rosalie who was looking at him in interest. Hermione decided to speak this time.

'This, Rose, is Draco… a friend of mommy and daddy,' Hermione said and the couple looked pointedly at Draco who gave a small smile and nodded his head before he could kneel before the youngest Potter, he stretched his hand and Rosalie shook it formally.

'I've never seen you before, but I know all my dad and mom's friends.' Rosalie said knowingly and Draco smiled and glanced at Hermione and Harry, he sighed and spoke.

'Uhm, well… I was abroad for a long time, but now I'm back,' Draco said and Rosalie smiled.

'Like dad were,' Rosalie pointed out and Draco nodded his head in agreement, Rosalie surprised them all by hugging the blonde man. 'Welcome back then,' she said as she broke the hug to the dumbstruck Draco who smiled after a moment more of shock.

'Thanks,' he only said as he straightened up so Rosalie could meet Elizabeth too. Andromeda announced that the dinner is ready and the couples with the kids moved to the dining room. 'She's just like you…' Draco pointed out to the Potters, his voice wasn't harsh or remorseful, instead it was almost proud, and the Potters smiled and nodded their heads.

The dinner was surprisingly pleasant with Draco and Elizabeth talking about their lives and the Potters doing the same, Andromeda and Teddy told them all about their news too and Rosalie was the one to be the center of attention as she told Draco all about the wedding of her parents since he was a friend and he wasn't there.

To the Potters' surprise, Draco didn't have even one bitter or ironic comment for the things he heard, he actually showed interest on the baby Hermione was expecting.

'So you know what is it?' Draco asked as Andromeda watched him with a small smile on her face. Harry nodded his head as Hermione helped with chocolate cake her daughter.

'A boy,' Harry said and Draco smiled and nodded his head.

'You have the bossy girl you need to have the trouble-magnet son too, so they can pick up where you left,' Draco said with amusement and Harry actually chuckled as the Slytherin was right.

The Christmas day started early with Harry letting Hermione sleep in again as he took care of most of things needed to be prepared like the transfer of the Grangers from their house to Hongsmeade. Hermione woke up and started making lunch with her mother and soon Luna, Hagrid, Andromeda and Teddy arrived. Harry and Hermione had invited Draco for the Christmas lunch but the Potters weren't sure if he would actually do it. To their surprise the blonde pureblood had changed a lot and that muggle girl seemed to have worked wonders with his character.

Harry and Rose had just been banned from the kitchen as they had tried to steal food for the third time and Jane finally shouted and took them out of the room. Harry and Rosalie grinned and sighed and Harry scoped his daughter in his arms.

'So, are you happy we have Christmas with all these people here in our home?' Harry asked and Rosalie smiled brightly and nodded her head.

'Very happy, daddy,' Rosalie said as she looked around her and Harry just admired their emerald color. 'Daddy, remember when you told me to tell you anything I want to say?' Rosalie asked and Harry smiled and nodded, thinking that she'd want to open the presents of their guests right that moment as the most presents had been opened in that morning.

'Of course, sweetie, tell me,' Harry said and Rosalie suddenly blushed and moved her lips close to her dad's ear as to speak out loud her secret.

'I like Teddy,' Rosalie whispered and Harry smiled.

'I like Teddy too, sweetie he's a very-' Harry's voice died down as he noticed that Rosalie would never blush as to admit something so simple. 'You mean… you mean…'

'Like you like mommy, daddy,' Rosalie explained and she blushed even more. Harry on the other hand felt himself paling. He stammered something and kissed his daughter's cheek as he settled her down and Rosalie after a glance of concern ran to Luna's arms who were calling for her. Harry still pale and shaken moved to the kitchen and didn't pay attention to Jane's glare as he approached Hermione who at first looked at him with a smile but then frowned as she noticed his seemingly sick appearance.

'Is everything alright?' Hermione asked in concern and Harry shook his head.

'Can we talk for a moment?' he asked and Hermione, after a glance to her mother nodded her own head and took Harry by the arm in a corner as Jane exited the room.

'What is it, what happened? Are you feeling sick?' Hermione asked as she put her hands on Harry's arms and rubbed up and down in a try to sooth him. Her mind racing for possibilities of post-trauma sickness after the missions he had took upon himself in the ministry.

'Rosalie likes Teddy,' Harry blurted out the painful truth and it all felt even more painful, his little four and half year old liked his nine year old godson.

'Excuse me?' Hermione asked almost in a chuckle as she expected to hear that he grew an eleventh finger or something. Harry looked at her exasperated.

'Are you deaf? Our _daughter _likes my _Godson!' _Harry said again and Hermione this time looked at him in a funny way.

'You mean like in love with him?...' Hermione asked and felt like laughing as Harry actually winced at the sound of her words.

'Yes…' he murmured and sighed. 'She's only four and a half…' Harry said in a whine and Hermione chuckled.

'Exactly…' Hermione pointed out.

'And he's nine years old… he's a young boy almost a teenager… Rose is a little baby,' Harry said and Hermione this time laughed freely.

'Harry… Teddy will be a teenager in four years and Rosalie is too young for you to worry, it's not like she's pregnant or something…' Hermione said and Harry this time groaned.

'Oh this is the next step believe me,' Harry said and Hermione hugged him close to her and kissed his lips.

'Now now… they are kids, our daughter is a toddler actually, this is the most pure and cute love and means nothing… if she thinks she fancies him, let her be, if Teddy thinks he likes her, let them think they fancy each other, they're so young, sweetheart, and believe me, no matter what, you will have a special part in Rosalie's heart so don't be jealous.' Hermione said and this time Harry broke the hug.

'Jealous? I'm not jealous! I just don't want my daughter being tricked into anything funny, boys are cruel, dirty and immature and my daughter…'

'-will never have an actual relationship with them because she will be joint at the hip with you?' Hermione interrupted and finished Harry's words who glared at her and then sighed. He wasn't sure what bothered him so much but he didn't want anyone else, little boys like Teddy included, to take a part in her life. He already had to share with Ron since he was there when Harry was away and now another had showed up.

'I just want to be close to her, to protect her…' Harry finally said defeated and Hermione made a small "aww" sound and hugged him again.

'I want the same too, but don't freak out hun, I'll tell you what, Rosie had a small crush on Ginny and Dean's Arthur last Christmas… it was a shock but it passed until March… it was nothing.' Hermione said and heard her husband groaning again.

'Our daughter is a little minx…' Harry said and Hermione this time laughed and kissed his lips again.

'Now go out there, get the table ready for the lunch and lets enjoy our Christmas,' Hermione said and Harry sighed and nodded his head. He finally moved out of the room, and he was ready to help Jane and Luna with the table when the doorbell rang and he opened the door, seeing Draco Malfoy and Elizabeth with a bottle of red wine in the blond man's hands.

'Hey… we decided to come over,' Draco said and Harry smiled, trying o push away the jump of his stomach as he heard Rosalie and Teddy laughing somewhere behind him.

'Happy Christmas,' Harry finally said as he made way for them to enter the house.

'Happy Christmas,' the couple said in unison, 'nice house,' Draco added and Harry smiled and nodded as he helped the less expected guests with their coats. 'Thanks for having us, my mother is not exactly the happiest company but we'll have to go there later…' Draco said and Harry smiled and nodded, remembering Narcissa Malfoy very well.

After a couple glasses of wine and watching the kids playing, the lunch was ready and everyone took their seats around the table with Harry and Hermione on the head of it, the rest on the sides and Hagrid on the other. Rosalie and Teddy were sat opposite each other by Harry and Hermione's sides. As everyone sat down and started moving plates around, laughing and joking or arguing over the best parts of the turkey and the potatoes, Harry smiled as he realized that this was his actual family.

Families can be large or small, they can be blood related or not, but here they were different people, even former enemies, yet, they were a family now. Harry smiled as he looked at his daughter, being fed by Luna, his in-laws laughing with Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid and Draco and Elizabeth talking with Andromeda and Teddy. Harry knew that his family should be larger, Teddy's parents, his own parents, Albus, Sirius and the Weasleys… people were missing but Harry knew the dead were there at that moment, watching and as for the Weasleys… Harry could only hope for the two remaining people to come around and accept how things turned out.

Hermione watched Harry looking around them and she knew he realized what she had just did too, she served some potatoes in his plate and kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her and caressed her belly with his hand.

'I love you,' Hermione whispered and Harry smiled and kissed her lips.

'I love you,' Harry echoed her words and smiled as she kept on filling his plate after a few more moments staring into her beautiful, warm eyes.

The lunch went on in a happy mood and when it was done, Harry helped Hermione's parents again with the floo and then said his goodbyes to the rest, only Luna and Andromeda with Teddy remained as the last ones to go were Minerva and Hagrid as to be present for the Christmas dinner at Hogwarts.

'Would you like go to my parents?' Harry asked as he helped Hermione with the dinner table. Hermione smiled and nodded her head as she almost expected him to ask something like that.

'I'll ask Luna and Andromeda to keep an eye on Rose and we'll go ok?' Hermione offered and Harry smiled and nodded his head as his pregnant wife left from the kitchen and went to the living room. After a few moments, she returned and smiled at Harry as he accioed their coats and helped Hermione with it, after that, she hugged him tightly and they apparated away.

'We have only a few minutes, Rosalie wants us back,' Hermione said and Harry chuckled as he pushed the gates of the graveyard with the church they got married in a few feet away. They had made sure to visit Harry's parents frequently so they couldn't miss that night, in a way "celebrating" the first time they visited together.

'She is bossy indeed, Draco's right,' Harry said and Hermione nodded as her husband hugged her close to his body for warmth they both needed. The first time they visited, Harry thought of Draco as an enemy and now he had just escorted him out of his house, life had changed a lot.

The couple moved through the gravestones and finally reached the tombs of the Potters that had been covered with snow, just like the first time. Hermione took out her wand and conjured some roses and Harry this time gestured for her to settle them down before the stones, Hermione did so by bowing as much as she could and setting the flowers before the stones of her in-laws.

'We miss you,' Hermione whispered and Harry nodded his head and hugged his wife again as he looked at his parents' tombs.

'We'll keep coming,' Harry whispered too and Hermione nodded her head this time and the couple remained there for a moment more. After that they turned in silence and walked away through the snow, past Dumbledore's mother and sister, back toward the dark church and the out-of-sight kissing gate.

* * *

Yep, i can't believe i made a Christmas shot with 100F and the greek weather killing me but i did :D so please tell me what u think, yep ROn is still "maturing" ginny is opening the wounds and OH we have Draco who's changed after the war... please do tell me your opinion about all this, i know you'd want to see more of Draco but the chapie turned out too big and i didn't want tire you my freinds

remember the deal: review = quick updates

thanks for reading

CP09


	23. Decided

_Hello everyone, yes! i'm updating at 03:47 a.m., i'm exhausted but i loved making this chapie, it was a bit tricky as i got scared of not getting it 9+ pages as i am aiming for each chapie but i made it in less than 4 hours_

we have twists and turns here and some interesting moments between harry and some other characters, and we have a Ball... for Hermione's dress, YES TV had Casino Royal on and i just love it and i love Eva Greene and that perfect dress that i could never buy nor fit myself in:P so i have it for Hermione... lol

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three – Decided _

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl  
My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

_Howl, howl  
Howl, howl_

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hollow ground_

_like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
I want to claw out and tear out all of your tenderness_

_And howl, howl  
Howl, howl_

_Be careful of the curse that haunts all young lovers  
Starts so tender and sweet and turns them into hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters_

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hollow ground_

_And howl_

_Be careful of the curse that haunts all young lovers  
Starts so tender and sweet and turns them into hunters  
If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drive our teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

_(The Florence and the Machine)_

'But mooommmyyyy, I want to come there too! Pleaasssseee!...' Rosalie begged on the edge of tears as she begged her mom who sighed and rubbed her belly as the baby inside kicked. Harry sighed as he tried to calm his daughter as he was sat next to his wife and watched half-amused and half-tired his begging daughter before them.

'Sweetie, children can't be in the Ball, you'll have so much more fun here with grandma Jane and grandpa Edward. Children are not supposed to stay late and we'll be very late.' Hermione pointed out and Harry sighed as his wife talked. He didn't want to attend the New Year's Eve ball but they had to finally attend at least one of those Balls ever since the war as they never did even before Harry's absence, now they were the Head and the second in command in one of the ministry's most important departments so they had to be there.

'But Draco and Liz will be there too…. And maybe Ron…' Rosalie tried again and Hermione sighed. Rosalie had grown to have a big liking towards Draco ever since she met him and the Potters wondered why she liked him so much, maybe because Ron was nowhere to be found for all this time.

'Rosie… there will be only grownups and you won't be able to sleep in some corner until the change of the year and you will be tired and cranky after a point and mommy is pregnant and can't have you whining and moaning.' Harry this time tried and Rosalie pouted. 'And pouting,' Harry added with a small smile as his daughter fell in his arms.

'Fine!' Rosalie said exasperated and Hermione smiled and kissed her daughter's hand that she was holding during the argument.

'I need you to be a good girl tonight and tomorrow, we'll go to London for a looong walk, we'll have a lot of fun, I promise, and of course we'll see what Santa will have for you,' Hermione said and that cheered up her daughter who smiled from her father's arms.

'I wish you could go to the ball and I could stay home,' Harry said and earned a slap from Hermione as they laughed.

'Stop moaning, whining and pouting too,' Hermione ordered and Harry chuckled and blew her a kiss in the air. 'And you should go and fetch my parents, and then we have to get ready,' Hermione added and Harry huffed but nodded as he enjoyed the family on the couch before the big fireplace all relaxed and cozy. Harry finally stood up with Rosalie in his arms, before he could set her down he tossed her in the air once, making the toddler squeal and laugh and then he set her down, raffled her hair and kissed the top of her head. Rosalie grinned and sat on his own seat as he kissed Hermione's lips and took the floo powder in his hand, he threw it inside the fireplace and after winking at his two favorite girls, he flooed away to the connected muggle house.

Three hours later, Harry was getting to the bedroom, already in his expensive robes, Rosalie was downstairs, cooking with her grandparents and he had gotten ready within minutes and had moved downstairs to have a small bite before the actual dinner in the ministry.

He now waited before the full-body mirror in the bedroom and looked at his self in it, after a moment the door of the bathroom was opened and Hermione moved out of the bathroom, Harry gasped as he looked at her through the mirror. She was the image of pure perfection.

In Christmas Eve she had worn a beautiful dress and her hair was down, she had looked sweet but now she looked absolutely gorgeous. A maxi black dress was hugging her six and a half month pregnant body, only her belly proved her pregnancy as the rest of her figure was delicate. The fabric was hugging her body and was toning her pronounced belly, the plunging neckline was holding her breasts as her collarbone was exposed like her neck, her shoulders however were covered by a delicate, black bolero of black dantelle. From her ears two beautiful earrings were hanging and her hair was up in a 60's style bun, her eyes were smoky and her lips blood-red because of the lipstick.

Harry watched her in awe as she moved closer to him with the lower part of the dress flapping around her feet, exposing the semi heels she wore. He actually gulped when she stood before him with her back to him, silently asking for him to make the bow of the many laces and bands that held the dress around her, causing a lot of back skin being exposed however. Harry couldn't resist and kissed the back of her head, the back of her neck and her shoulder as he took the bands and made the bow, his hands then traveled before her and caressed their unborn child.

'Perfect,' he only whispered as he put his lips close to her ear and kissed the shell. They both knew he wasn't good with words so Hermione only turned around in his arms and kissed his lips gently, not wanting to share the lipstick.

'Thank you,' she whispered. 'Only for you, this will be our first year as a family, I wanted to look special at its start,' Hermione added and Harry nodded as he still looked at her in awe, she was beautiful, there was no doubt but as he looked at her now, in that amazing clothe, with her eyes looking at him so tenderly yet deeply, with her belly separating their bodies but uniting their souls, he knew, he loved her more than ever.

'I have a gift for you,' Harry whispered in her ear and Hermione looked at him surprised.

'You do?' she asked surprised as they had exchanged gifts in Christmas and she didn't expect from Santa anything more… she had it all.

'Well this will indeed be our first year together, one year of many to come… so I thought of this to be special.' Harry almost echoed her words. He took a box out of his robes and opened it before her, Hermione looked at the silver necklace in wonder.

A double, elegant chain was holding a similar to a rose shaped jewel, every twist-petal of it had various, delicate lines or dots of gold on and from the end of the rose shaped jewel another double chain was hanging. Harry took it out of the box and Hermione saw that the third chain was a couple inches long that would reach the valley between her breasts. She turned around in silence and allowed of her husband to put it on and around her neck.

Harry smiled as he clasped it and he moved his lips close to her ear again, sure that she was eager to know what that strange jewel was.

'It's an Algerian love knot, a man gives it to his beloved to wear when they're about to be separated and takes it back when he's with her. But I see things in another way, I should have given it to you right before I left back then, but I'm giving it now as we made out knots in August and you'll give it to me before Death can do us part, many years from now...' Harry whispered in her ear as Hermione had brought her hand on the delicate jewel, they never followed the rules, not even now. Hermione turned around so she could face him and hugged him as tightly as she could, reminding them all those hugs she shared with him when they were children.

'I love you so much, Harry,' Hermione whispered and in a small part of her felt relieved that she used waterproof make-up as her hormones could flare up the tears just like that moment. She sniffed and moved slightly away from her husband so she could kiss him hard on the mouth, forgetting the lipstick and the Ball and the entire world as she collided her lips with those of her soulmate's.

Harry's hands traveled up and down her body, having the delicate fabric of her dress preventing him from touching her truly but he didn't mind as he heard her the light moan from the back of her throat and just that seemed like the sweetest music in his ears, along the words she had spoken right before she could kiss him.

'I love you too, sweetheart, more than anything,' Harry whispered when the kiss was over for them to breath. The two lovers remained there for a few more moments with their foreheads touching and their breaths mingling with each other as their hearts slowed down. After that, Hermione accioed her lipstick, fixed the color of her lips as Harry wiped away the color from his own, Hermione took her black purse from the nightstand and wrapped her arm around Harry's as he gestured for her to do.

The couple moved downstairs and Rosalie ran close to them as the Grangers had left the food get ready in the oven and were watching TV with their granddaughter.

'Mommy! You look like a princess!' Rosalie exclaimed as she hugged her mom who kissed the crown of her daughter's head.

'Thank you, sweetie, you will be a good girl right?' Hermione asked and Rosalie smiled and nodded her head as Harry scooped the little girl and Hermione moved closer to her own mother.

'You're sure you'll be ok on your own?' Hermione asked for the hundredth time her mother, it was the first time she wouldn't have the countdown for the New Year with her parents in almost a decade but she had to be present in the Ball as now she was the Head of the Auror office. Jane grinned and kissed her daughter's cheek.

'Oh Hermione… go and have fun with your husband, listen to music, laugh with people and gossip, you're young, go and have fun, we'll be just great in Rose's company, don't worry my love.' Jane said as she smoothed two hairs that had left the bun before she could tap her daughter's nose. The two couples said their goodbyes and after many kisses to Rosalie the couple flooed away by each other's arms.

The next thing the couple saw or actually didn't were many flashes blinding them as they reached the properly decorated for the night, atrium of the ministry through one of the fireplaces. The decoration reminded them of Hogwarts' Yule Ball in their fourth year as everything seemed as if made by ice and crystal, there were statues made by colorful ice and there were hidden lights everywhere, making you feel as if you were in an ice kingdom or something as magical…

The Potters simply smiled as they tried to move through the crowd of the reporters and photographers, denying making any comment about the things asked, they only wished the best for the New Year as hand-in-hand they made it to get through the crazy crowd and finally reached the Minister who was the actual host of the event. Everyone was looking and whispering for the Potters as they approached Kingsley who smiled brightly at his friends and shared a manly hug with Harry and a more delicate hug with Hermione after grinning at the belly of hers.

'Looks like the second Potter of the dynasty is close,' Kingsley said and Hermione chuckled.

'Three months to go… and then I have my maternity leave!' Hermione said and Kingsley gave a fake groan.

'Or you can keep up working and have the baby with you…' Kingsley joked and Hermione laughed but shook her head.

'No Kingsley, my wife will have all the rest and care of the world when she will have the baby, she deserves it.' Harry said and Hermione grinned at his "support" as the trio chuckled.

'Then, get ready to work your ass off, Potter because I won't have you lazing around when you'll have to cover the Head's position for those weeks, no matter how many dirty diapers you will be changing in the middle of the night…' Kingsley pointed out in a fake, stern way and the Potters laughed, a few months back, they had been seated before him and Hermione was ready to tear his eyes off because of the council's decision to give Harry the position, now as a married couple, they joked around the maternity leave. Things had changed rapidly indeed.

The Potters moved to the table they had been arranged to be seated and to their greatest relief only they were missing from the round table where Draco, Elizabeth, Andromeda, Teddy, Luna and McGonagall were seated. The couple moved closer and Luna stood up and greeted them first.

'The Weasleys haven't arrived yet, they're arranged to seat to the table next to us,' Luna murmured quickly as she left Harry's hug and hugged Hermione, the Potters nodded and then the three friends sat down, the Potters were seated between Luna and Draco so Hermione could have some girl talk and Harry couldn't suicide by boredom because of it as he joked, earning two slaps on the arms by the ladies.

'So… where's Rosie?' Draco asked and Harry looked surprised at the blonde man. The feelings were mutual as Harry now realized.

'She's at home with my in-laws, she's too young to get through the night here… especially if something happens when other people arrive.' Harry said slowly as the two men bowed closer to talk quietly.

'You mean the Weasleys…' Draco said as many jugs appeared before every table for the guests to get and fill their glasses with every kind of elfwine and other drinks. Harry nodded his head as he got one jug of pumpkin juice and filled Hermione's glass without looking as he knew what she was drinking but he didn't want to interrupt hers or his own talk. He then filled his own and after his nod, Draco's glass with green elfwine.

'Not all of them, the youngest only,' Harry said and Draco nodded his head after filling Elizabeth's glass with pumpkin juice too. Harry noticed the girl not looking surprised so he was sure she had tried it before. He then winked at Teddy who was looking at him before the boy could cycle the table and hug his Godfather.

'I didn't know you'd be here, buddy,' Harry said as he indeed didn't expect Teddy to be there.

'I insisted and Grandma gave in after four hours of begging, where's Rose? I thought she'd be here…' Teddy said and Harry remembered Rosalie's words some days ago, he cleared his throat as the uneasy feeling returned in his stomach and spoke.

'Well she's too young to come here and stay up until after midnight… she's too young in general,' Harry said and he wasn't sure if he passed through the message, probably not as Teddy looked obviously disappointed but then brighten his smile and his hair color.

'It's ok, I'll talk with Aunt Hermione so I can visit in the next days and play with her,' Teddy said and left Harry's single arm hug after another kiss on his cheek. Harry knew the boy meant to play games with Rosalie but the sound of a male wanting to play with Rosalie sounded offensive to his overprotective-father ears.

'So you're in trouble with Weasel and Weaselette…' Draco pointed out as he took another sip from his drink, at the same time bringing Harry back to reality. He nodded again and sighed.

'Things are complicated.' Harry finally said as he took a sip from his own drink, this wasn't the first time he was in a table with Draco, it was the third time in a few days but he was sure that Draco, like the rest was aware of everything by how the media showed things.

'Well they are not,' Draco retorted softly and Harry looked at him, 'I'm sure the _Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_ that Liza here read out loud every week show things bigger than normal but I'm certain the basics are Ron and his sister not having matured after almost twenty years so they can get over simple facts… am I getting close?' Draco asked and Harry smiled bitterly at the truth.

'Right on target,' Harry murmured and Draco nodded as he cleared his throat and straighten up his expensive robes, the silver snake ring still around his finger, he had changed his believes but not his style. Harry remembered that ring colliding with his face when Draco had petrified nad punched him in the train back in 1996.

'Well, listen to an opinion of someone out of your trio… it was clear that you wouldn't last forever, Harry.' Draco said and Harry this time looked at him expectantly.

'Bookie would end up with one of you and you had seemed the best option between the two males of your gang from the start… three and four guys can be friends forever but when a girl is in, the males are meant to part ways with one of them winning the female on the way, it's what happened with you, it's nature. Hermione chose you, she actually had for years, maybe even when you were still all together.' Draco said and Harry was left speechless at the bold truth the blonde man spoke so easily, things that Harry needed years to accept and realize.

'Why did I look like the best option?' Harry asked the first thing that came in his mind from the countless questions that had suddenly zoomed in his head, he didn't know things were so crystal clear for everyone else.

'Isn't it obvious?' Draco asked as surprised by the question. 'Look, we might had been rivals almost from the beginning but I am good at judging characters. I know who I can befriend, who I can use and who I can rival against.' Draco said and Harry felt like glimpses of the old Draco Malfoy were surfacing for a moment. 'I had tried to befriend you, right after Weasley, and maybe I would have tried even earlier if we were in the same wagon. It wasn't just my subjective opinion about the Weasleys back then, I truly didn't see something special in Ron, and the next year in his sister. I don't like people who crawl in the shadow of others. And I don't like people playing victims when they are the victimizers.

' Ron never respected you or Hermione, he never understood you, I could see that even above our rivalry and my big mouth and head. One moment he was pointing his broken wand at my face because I had insulted Hermione, the next moment I was seeing him making her cry and ran away… He made her cry more times even than me…' Draco said and Harry sighed as all this was actually true.

'Ron is not a bad person…' Harry tried but Draco groaned and sipped the remaining of his drink.

'And that's the wrongdoing from your part, both you and Hermione were always ready to defend him, ready to excuse and forgive him. If my best friend was acting like that because of my choices I would have stopped even thinking of him. Our choices prove us as people, yours proved your bond, his proved who he is…' Draco added and Harry sighed, it was painful to talk about Ron and it was even more painful talking with someone even bolder than Luna Lovegood.

'I'm sorry for the Sectusembra in sixth year,' Harry finally said, changing the subject of the talk. Draco remained silent for a moment more and then smiled and spoke as he filled his and Harry's glasses again.

'Sorry for the punch in the train,' Draco finally said as he got the hint of not moving on the talk about Ron. He then sobered and spoke again. 'I hope you don't mind the "Bookie" for Hermione.' Draco said and Harry smiled and shook his head.

'If she's fine with it… it's better than "Mudblood".' Harry said but his voice didn't have a hostile hint. Nevertheless, Draco bowed his head, cleared his throat and then looked back at the man he once wished to kill.

'I have apologized to her, the first day I got my job here… years before Liza could show me another path. I know I was wrong, I have apologized for confirming your identities that night in the Manor too… I wanted to escape all this ever since the middle of sixth year… but you know how things with Him were… once you're in, you can't get out without casualties and I was afraid about my mother above all and then for Lucious.' Draco said seriously, Harry noticed the darkening of the man's face and his father's declare with his name and not the word 'father" anymore.

'We're fine,' Harry only said and Draco gave a faint smile but the two men were interrupted as the crowd of the reporters close to the fireplaces got aggressive again as some people had arrived. The people in the tables couldn't see who it was for a few moments but Harry was sure who it was as many photographers turned around and took pictures of the Potters instead of the newcomers, trying to capture the couple's reaction to the arrival.

The Weasleys showed up, Arthur and Molly first, Charlie with a raven haired witch following, Bill and Fleur after them, Percy on his own, George with Angelina right after him and last but not least the two sober youngest Weasleys, side-by side at the end of the redhead's line that greeted the Minister.

Ron made sure to look anywhere else but the table of his friends in contrast with Ginny who pinned her eyes between Harry and Hermione until she had to tear them away as to greet almost in apathy the Minister before she could return her stares to the Potters. Harry and Hermione were already standing, ignoring the youngest Weasley as Molly, Arthur and the rest apart Ron and Ginny greeted them before they could seat down on their own table. The photographers didn't waste time and made sure to take pictures of almost all the Weasleys greeting the once supposed members of the family.

Many of the Weasleys looked surprised to see Harry seating on the same table and actually next to Draco Malfoy but none commented as they tried to focus on the New Year being hours away, Hermione's beauty and Rosalie's wellbeing. All the Weasleys were dressed in their best clothes with Fleur of course being the most beautiful with a silver dress that reminded to many people the one she had worn in the Yule Ball; her silver hair was in curls that danced around her in grace. Ginny had done her best too by wearing a green dress that came in contrast with her red mane, the make-up was a bit over the top but she looked pretty, the only thing ruining her picture was her scowl and the long line between her eyebrows that showed her remorse of seeing the Potters.

After awhile, the Minister stood up and asked of everyone's attention as he looked around the tables, on the dance floor the band of human-like elves and fairies stopped playing their earthy music so Kingsley could speak. After his small talk of wishes and hopes of peace and harmony for the New Year that was to come, he welcomed everyone once again and let the feast begin.

Everyone around the tables started eating and kept their talks, after the first twenty minutes, Harry and Hermione got used on the feel of Ginny's eyes on their backs so they did their best to enjoy their meal and talk with the rest of their friends on their own table. In some moments, they could hear Ginny's voice getting slightly louder but they had faith in Molly and the rest to keep Ginny in check. After the actual dinner, dessert was magically served and Hermione took only two bites from Harry's chocolate cake as she was almost full.

'You sure don't want more?' Harry asked as he offered another bite on his spoon, Hermione smiled and shook her head as she placed her hand on his thigh.

'If I have one more bite, he'll start kicking uneasily,' Hermione said quietly and Harry grinned and nodded his head as he kissed her cheek just once, not wanting to give more feed to the reporters that of course flashed their cameras even to capture that moment and to Ginny to actually explode. 'My back starts to stiffen.' Hermione complained and Harry smiled and touched her hand above his. Many couples left the tables and approached the dance floor as the band started playing again.

'You'd like to dance?' Harry asked, not sure why he offered such thing but hoping to sooth Hermione's stiffness as she was on the chair for a long time now.

'You want to dance?' Hermione asked surprised, Harry grinned and nodded.

'If it's for your back to feel better…' Harry offered and Hermione grinned, she liked to dance and she would love to do so with her husband. 'But no Travolta things, slow lazy cycles around ourselves,' Harry put the condition; the last thing he needed was to embarrass himself by landing on his ass in the middle of the dance floor.

'Do I look able to do Travolta things?' Hermione wondered as she gestured at the little mountain beneath her breasts as Harry stood up and helped her to do the same. There were flashes again and now the couple felt more than Ginny's eyes on them but they didn't care as untypically they decided to have fun and not care for anyone else in the world. They approached the dance floor and Harry wrapped his arms around his wife as Hermione did the same with his neck as a slow song started.

Between lovewords and sweet nothings in each other's ears, the couple didn't realize how long it was but as it seemed after a short period of time, everyone stood up and approached the dance floor for the countdown to the New Year that was only seconds away. Harry kept Hermione in his arms as everyone looked above them to one of the statues of the decoration that was changing colors at every second that passed.

He then lowered his eyes and the first pair of eyes that was locked with his was that of Ron's blue orbs who was looking right at him. Harry kept the contact as the final seconds started to be shouted by everyone else as if in slow motion around him.

_10…9…_ Harry saw his former friend in the eye and he couldn't be fooled, there was a chance in him, he could see it, no matter Draco's harsh words and no matter his own fears, Ron had changed_…8…7…_ Ron nodded his head only once and Harry felt himself doing the same as he felt his heart heavy, the time was approaching_… 6…5…_ Ron would be ready soon and Harry had to talk to Hermione about their meeting in the graveyard, before the wedding. Harry finally tore his eyes from Ron and looked at his wife as he made his decision, he would talk to her when he'd have the chance_…4…3…_

His heart felt even heavier as a feeling of his revelation flaring up bad reactions was born in his chest and didn't seem to go away as everyone counted down for the new beginning_...2…1!..._ he felt Hermione's lips on his, kissing him passionately as everyone around them cheered and hugged each other for the start of 2008_… Happy New Year!..._ Harry knew as he responded with equal passion into the kiss that soon these lips that now were kissing him would tremble and shout when the truth would be revealed...

* * *

lol No Travolta things, my ex had put that condition up when he offered to dance lol soo what u think guys? we had a ball, hermione looking gorgeous, harry giving her the Love Knot, and then we had the talk wtih Draco, the apologies and the Weasleys... and the countdown... harry needs to talk to hermione... what u think will happen? did you like this one? please don't dissapoint me as i put huge effort to finish, check, re-check and upload this one in the middle of the night or actually the start of the day so pleaaaaaaseeeee review!

thanks for reading

p.s. One Year after the end of the King of Pop, the world of music is left with one more star gone, MJ4ever!

CP09


	24. Exposed

_OOOOK people! here is a chapie i was dyiiiiing to make! I loved making it even if i didn't know how to start it, i found a way and then i made it :D almost 11 pages full of hhr! yay! lol yep i'm hyper because it's 05:29 FREAKING a.m.! yep A.M.! I'm updating and going to bed EXHAUSTED and for your own good have some reviews for me when i wake up in the midday LOL_

_**the story is probably one or two chapies from the epilogue so stay turned!**  
_

with no further, hypper addo, my dear readers...

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four – Exposed _

_Caught in the middle of a cross-fire  
Lost my balance on a high-wire  
Trying to figure out what to do_

_Pushed to the edge of my reason  
Everywhere around me in treason  
I don't want to do that to you_

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky  
Are we going down or will we fly  
This could be a ship wreck on the shore  
Or we could sail away forevermore  
This time it's sink or swim  
Sink or swim_

_Hearing the song in your laughter  
A melody I chase after  
No one else has done this to me_

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky  
Are we going down or will we fly  
This could be a ship wreck on the shore  
Or we could sail away forevermore  
This time it's sink or swim_

_Take a deep breath  
No more time left  
This is what I thought I wanted  
Why am I afraid_

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky  
Are we going down or will we fly  
This could be a ship wreck on the shore  
Or we could sail away forevermore  
Kamikaze airplanes in the sky  
Are we going down or will we fly  
This could be a ship wreck on the shore  
Or we could sail away forevermore  
This time it's sink or swim  
Sink or swim_

(Tyrone Wells)

Harry sighed deeply as he kissed one last time his wife's neck before he could move out and away from her as to lay by her side on their bed. He smiled as she moved closer and soon she was draping one of her legs above his and her arm around his chest as her seven and a half months belly kept the rest of her body away from his. Harry smiled and put his own arm beneath her head as a pillow as he kissed her forehead and enjoyed the sound of contentment that was heard from her throat.

'Hmmm that was nice,' Hermione whispered and Harry grinned and kissed her forehead again as they both had their eyes closed.

'That it was…' Harry confirmed and he moved to his side so his free hand could caress Hermione's belly, he was rewarded with a small kick from his son. 'Someone's awake,' Harry whispered and opened his eyes to see his wife grinning with her eyes still closed.

'And starving, a breakfast would make him really…_really _happy…' Hermione said and Harry chuckled.

'Then I shouldn't leave my son unhappy, should I?' Harry asked and Hermione opened her eyes and grinned up at him.

'I know I can be a pain but-'

'Sshhh,' Harry interrupted his wife with a kiss, he looked at her with a smile on his face. 'I want you to know that I enjoy every single moment of us like this, like a family, I love you and being here with you and our children is more than I even wished for when I was returning to England…' Harry said softly and Hermione's eyes filled with tears. 'But I had no idea about how difficult it'd be for you to hold back your hormonal tears…' Harry added and Hermione chuckled and nodded as they took her tears away between kisses and love words. However, they broke apart when Hermione's belly growled and Harry chuckled, kissed her naked belly and then blew some air on her navel, causing her to slap his head and push him away from her playfully. Harry grinned, stole another kiss and then moved in all his nakedness in the bathroom so he could get ready for the day.

As he got in the shower and let the water spray his face and body, he grinned at the thought of the next day. For the first time in his life, he was going to spend a nice, romantic Valentine's Day with his beloved. He had arranged everything as to make Hermione happy, after his first disastrous Valentine's with the crying Cho Chang in madame Pudifoot's tea shop, he had taken that specific celebration wrong, he never celebrated it while he was with Ginny and lets just say that he hated Valentine's while he was away. But this year was different, this year he was Hermione's husband and he had a family that he adored, he felt like owing to Hermione and to himself a nice lovely day just for the two of them.

His grin died down when he thought of the truth that he had to tell her, it was a miracle that Ron hadn't showed up yet, a month and a half ever since the New Year's Ball and Harry had tried again and again to find the carriage to speak to Hermione about the day he sent Ron away but he never made it. He hoped that the next day's efforts from his part would kind of help his position once he would reveal to her that he started lying the day of their wedding. It sounded too heavy but it was the truth, he might hadn't actually lied but he had certainly hidden the truth.

Harry finally moved out of the shower and got ready for the day while Hermione had dozed off for a few minutes, he smiled at her perfect image, naked just with the sheet covering her waist and half of her belly with her face clamed and content and her hair spread on the pillow in a sea of curls. This beautiful creature deserved the truth and he would tell her no matter what.

Harry got dressed and moved to the kitchen so he could make pancakes for Hermione, Rose and himself. He started cooking as he started humming to himself a small rhythm one of the baby toys of Rosalie's had and he grinned as he imagined his daughter with little Sirius, playing and having fun.

'Hey you, daddy,' the girl's voice was heard and Harry turned around and grinned at his girl as he moved away from the stove and hugged his daughter who let him scoop her in his arms. Rosalie gave a kiss to her dad and smiled as she was still a bit sleepily in her pajamas. 'I heard you waking up and I thought you could give me a glass of water?' Rosalie asked and Harry smiled, kissed her cheek and served her magically the water in her hands, Rose took some gulps and grinned at her dad as Harry took the glass away.

'Why don't you go get ready for the day while I make breakfast here?' Harry offered and Rose smiled.

'Should I wake up mommy?' she asked and Harry shook his head.

'Naah, let her sleep a bit more, I'm sure she'll wake up in a few minutes by the pancake's smell.' Harry said and Rosalie grinned as they both knew that Hermione could smell food from miles away in the past months. The girl left the kitchen and ran downstairs to her bedroom as Harry kept up with the food, it was a Friday and tomorrow they had the day off as in Valentine's, the married couples of the ministry had the right to take both the day off, another privilege of being married, Harry thought with a grin.

Having your wife hugging you and kissing your shoulder was another, Harry through as he felt Hermione's affection a few minutes later. He turned around and kissed her lips as she stood before him in her bathrobe with her hair in a towel, Harry grinned and immediately loosened the band that held the bathrobe around her front, his hands slipped inside and he caressed her body tenderly as the couple kissed.

'We'll hear her footsteps on the stairs,' Harry whispered as Hermione was ready to say that Rosalie could burst in the kitchen at any moment. She grinned and kissed Harry again as they would hear their daughter indeed, she loved being in his arms, in a regular morning, in their new house, enjoying simple moments as this.

'We need baby stuff and toys for Sirius' bedroom.' Hermione said after a moment and Harry grinned and nodded his head, the bedroom was already painted and the furniture was set up but it seemed bare as they needed all the baby stuff for their baby son.

'We should take Rosalie then and go shopping, she'd love to buy things for her little brother.' Harry offered and Hermione grinned, they needed anything a baby could need and as she had thrown everything Rosalie had needed in the past, thinking that she wouldn't have another baby. Now she only grinned as she thought of the baby boy inside her.

'Oh mommy, what about this? isn't it cute?' Rosalie asked beaming, hours later, when Harry and Hermione were done from the ministry and had taken Rosalie from the Grangers' house so they could go in London's market for the baby stuff. Hermione grinned as her daughter held a toy elephant with different sounds coming from each of its limps, belly and trunk.

'It's lovely sweetie,' Harry grinned as Rosalie held the elephant in her hands, deciding to have this for her baby brother.

'OK, lets stop wasting money, we bought sheets and blankets, bottles and dummies, and we bought more than a few toys so now we need clothes… slip-ons, gloves, socks, baby shoes and bonnets.' Hermione said as she tried to keep them organized, especially Harry who was buying things for a baby of theirs for the first time and he tried to buy things that he didn't even know what they did for. 'We have sterilizing charms, we don't need the muggle devices.' Hermione had said as she unloaded from their basket three different devices of washing bottles that Harry thought they were doing different things.

Harry kept having useless things in the basket, things like _many_ different smiley-faces lights for the room and a lot of teddy bears but Hermione didn't have the heart to say no to these things too. He hadn't have a decent baby room ever since he was one year old and he had missed all this in Rosalie's case so he tried to have all the goods of the world for their son at least.

The three Potters kept on, buying all the needed clothes for Sirius in various colors as blue, green, purple and white, even some red and orange were added by Harry who wanted some of the Gryffindor colors on the baby's wardrobe.

'Hermione look at this!' Harry grinned as he picked up a t-shirt for pregnant ladies with the logo "I'm still in here so take your minds out of the gutter, Mommy & Daddy!'. Hermione laughed but shook her head as Harry pleaded; he could just imagine her in that funny t-shirt.

'Oh no, Harry, I'm not wearing that,' she grinned and Harry glanced at Rosalie who was picking up countless bonnets and then he looked back at his wife and moved closer to her so he could whisper in her ear.

'Not even if I promise that I will take it off you in the middle of the night…?' Harry asked in a husky voice, making Hermione sigh, he knew how to provoke her hormones just the right way.

'Oh fine… only if they have it in blue…' Hermione finally said and Harry grinned, kissed her lips and found the requested colour for his wife who just shook her head in amusement and…arousal.

Hermione wasn't sure of what to wear when Harry told her not to get too dressed up for the day. She actually didn't expect to get dressed up at all as she knew that Harry wasn't the very expressive type of man but he was full of surprises and she could only smile as she had never enjoyed a Valentine's before. In her Hogwarts times, the best Valentine's she had was that of professor Lockheart's and even that was a bit of a stupid girl thing situation. After that the rest of those specific occasions were nothing else but days of frustration and then, after the war, when she was with Ron, they were days of fights and screams as he would either forget it or screw up. And after that… she just hated Valentine's while she had the affair with Harry and she couldn't be with him as they pretended to be simple friend with benefits, and when he was gone, she just spent those day looking at Rosalie's eyes and crying her heart out…

But this time was different, she was a married woman in love and she just knew he would do something not too much as it wasn't their style or something too simple for the same reasons.

She finally looked at the mirror and smiled as she liked what she saw. The long skirt hugged her body delicately and its black color made her belly look smaller, the pink sweater she chose above it made her look more feminine as she had her hair in beautiful curls on her back, the flat shoes were required and she wasn't going to mess with her back and spine so she took her wand and moved out of her bedroom. She moved down the stairs carefully and smiled at Harry who was waiting for her in the living room, playing with his wedding ring on his finger. He stood up and smiled at her sweetly as he moved closer.

'You look beautiful,' Harry said and Hermione grinned and kissed his lips, she looked at his own appearance in his jeans and comfortable green sweater and she smiled.

'You look devilishly handsome yourself…' Hermione said and Harry puffed his chest in pride.

'I know…' he grinned and Hermione laughed as he kissed her cheek and took her hand.

'Should I take my coat?' she asked but Harry shook his head and with that, he apparated them away. The next thing Hermione saw was a very small valley by a lake that seemed familiar to her, the moment she realized where she was, she gasped loudly. 'How did you find this place again?' she asked in wonder and Harry grinned.

'Well we had apparated from here so it wouldn't be too far from Hogsmeade… I searched the area where dragons could live and I found it, I just searched for sights with lakes in and there weren't many…' Harry said with a smile as he stood before her, they were back in the lake the dragon from Gringorts had left them and Hermione could only smile as Harry thought of the most private place in the world.

'If I had arranged something in muggle London they'd find out and tomorrow we'd be in the _Prophet_, the same stands for Diagon and I didn't want to take you out of the house in your condition and go to the Three Broomsticks… so I thought of this place. I have cast spells around for the temperature to be the same with our home and the ground is not slippery and mudded so we won't slip.' Harry said as he finally moved from before her and Hermione gasped once again as out of nowhere, a table for two appeared, cycled by many candles on the ground and small magical lights in the air… as the sun started to set, the picture was just magical with the calm lake's waters mirroring the countless little lights.

'Oh Harry… this is…' Hermione sniffed and hugged him close to her as she kissed his lips passionately. 'Thank you, you make me so happy, you make me feel special.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and kissed her lips again.

'You are special, Hermione… You are loving, and caring, and beautiful and so many things that you know I can't say because I'm not good with words but I want you to know that I know… and I am grateful for having you…' Harry said and actually blushed before his tearful wife as she kissed him again.

'I love you,' she whispered as their foreheads touched and Harry smiled and kissed her lips before he could take her hand and lead her close to the table. He helped her on a chair and even if he hadn't arranged something for music, the sound of the forest around the lake, the lake's calm waters and the sounds of the night made the evening perfect as the couple sat among the little dancing lights.

'Everything is so beautiful,' Hermione gushed as she looked around her. Harry grinned as he poured pumpkin juice for both of them, he didn't want to drink wine when she couldn't so he went for their favorite Wizarding drink ever since they were children.

'I was investigating the place and I found out that our friendly dragon is around here in the forest behind us, he's too afraid to come out but if you hear him growling don't get scared, I watched his movements for a few days to make sure he is harmless.' Harry said and Hermione looked at him impressed, he indeed had taken much thought and effort to this evening.

'You really tried Harry… and I just bought a simple gift for you…' Hermione said as she blushed and Harry grinned and kissed her cheek as they had sat close to each other.

'This is our first Valentine's together… I wanted it to be special… next year, if you're not pregnant again, you can repay with a day full of hot steamy sex in some crazy hotel in Dubai…' Harry joked and Hermione laughed and nodded her head before she could kiss his lips.

'Thank you for all this…' Hermione said again and Harry smiled and kissed her hand before he could take out of his pocket a small box. Hermione gasped and placed her free hand above her mouth. 'Another gift? Harry you really shouldn't… this is already amazing and-'

'Will you stop and let me spoil you, woman?' Harry interrupted her with a grin and opened the box, revealing a beautiful bracelet, on it there were four charms, two Hs, an R and an S, symbolizing each family member's initials. Hermione smiled as he placed the jewel around her slender wrist and Hermione kissed her husband again, this time herself conjuring a box with her wand.

'It's not actually a Valentine's gift but I think you will appreciate it more than a pair of cuff-links…' Hermione said as Harry grinned and opened the box. The grin turned into a soft smile as he took out a t-shirt for him, a girly t-shirt for Rose and a slip-on for James, the clothes had the logo _Potter_ on the backs and the number 7, Harry's lucky number that he once used in the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. 'Mine is already beneath the jumper…' Hermione said and Harry looked at her and smiled. It was a smart gift, they were a family but also a team, his team, he could just imagine them all in the same clothes, playing in the backyard, watching the TV or simply reading books or playing Quidditch, the Potter team was certainly a happy team.

'You're right once again; I appreciate this gift hundreds of times more than the cuff-links…' Harry said and Hermione grinned as they kissed, she knew how much it meant for him to belong in a family, their family, the shirts were just to make them smile when they'd look at each other and their kids and feel like a team ready to have a hide and seek or a snowball fight.

The couple enjoyed their meal after they exchanged the gifts and a lot of kisses and when they were finally done Harry stood up and offered his hand, he still hadn't found the perfect moment to speak to Hermione but he hoped that he could do it now that he would have her in his arms. Hermione looked up at him surprised and she got the hint when he waved his hand and small notes started being heard as if from the air itself, soon Hermione realized that each note was from the little lights that danced in the air around the two lovers.

'Oh… show off,' Hermione grinned as she gave him her hand and he took her closer to the lake as the little lights still danced around them and produced the small notes in a sequence to make music audible. The couple hugged close and Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder as he inhaled deeply in her aroma of roses and cinnamon.

'I hated all the previous Valentine's, especially the ones I was away… I was imaging you with other men and I was driving myself crazy,' Harry murmured after a few moments of them dancing around the peaceful grounds as the earthy music went on.

'Oh Harry…' Hermione murmured and looked up at him. 'It wasn't easy for me either…' she whispered but then smiled and framed his handsome face with her hands. 'But I'm glad you're here,' she added and smiled, she loved how he could open up to her when it was just the two of them, she loved how he showed his true, sensitive nature just to her, for the rest, he was the Hero, the Chosen One, the Conqueror, the Auror, like she was the Heroine, the Brightest Witch of her age, the Wife and Best Friend of the Chosen one and the Head Auror as the newspapers and the books wrote about them, to each other, they were simply Harry and Hermione, like always.

'I love it when you're honest with me, simple and honest, I love that we have achieved that much after all we've been through,' Hermione said softly and Harry felt his stomach heaving in an instant as if he had gulped down cement. All the carriage he had gathered as to tell her about the day of their wedding seemed to evaporate as she looked at him with those warm, brown eyes full of love and pride. He always wanted to be high in her eyes and he never wanted to disappoint her, even as a teenager boy, he always tried to cover up his wrongdoings from her because he never liked to make her feel disappointed when Ron would do the same because he was afraid of her hexing him.

Harry sighed and after realizing that he couldn't let her down tonight, that he had made it to impress her so much, he heaved another sigh and kissed her lips passionately with all he had, trying to pass the message of his hidden truth into the kiss.

He wished kisses could reveal secrets, they could show love and passion and worship and show truths of other kinds, why they couldn't reveal secrets too…

'I love you so much,' Harry whispered desperately when the kiss was over and Hermione seemed dazed by it. They had no idea how long they were there, kissing, having their meal and dancing with no sense of time like back in the New Year's Ball… they stolen some glances around them and only then they realized that the sun had been long set and now the starry February sky mirrored itself on the waters of the lake.

'I love you too, Harry, Happy Valentine's.' Hermione whispered and Harry smiled uneasily and kissed her lips again.

'Happy Valentine's sweetheart…' Harry whispered as he kissed her lips again and again, trying to cover his guilt with the love her lips provided. The couple remained in the hug for a few more minutes, just enjoying each other until Sirius started kicking inside her mom's belly and Harry could feel it as his hand was touching their unborn boy from the moment they hugged each other.

'I think he started complaining…' Hermione said with a chuckle and Harry nodded his head and smiled.

'He's right to be… you have been standing for a long time now. I think we should go and have you on our bed…' Harry said and Hermione grinned and stole yet another kiss.

'Sounds like a nice idea… what about all these things here?' Hermione asked and Harry grinned and kissed her before he could speak.

'They will all disappear an hour after our departure and the place will be back in its normal temperature and muddiness.' Harry said and Hermione chuckled as they both remembered how they moved out of the muddy waters when they had fallen off the dragon's back, all these memories so distant now, ten years later.

The couple apparated back in their house and they realized it was almost midnight, they smiled and between kisses and love words they started their way for upstairs but a knock on the door made them halt, they looked at each other in surprise as they didn't expect anyone so they moved close to the door as they got worried of something happening to the ministry while they were away. People couldn't enter the inside of the house but since they were the two higher in power for the Aurors they allowed entrance outside the house.

Hermione gasped and Harry felt his stomach being heavy again as they opened the door and Ron Weasley was there, looking between the married couple in nervousness.

'Ron?...' Hermione asked in disbelief as she hadn't seen her once best friend for five entire months. He hadn't showed up in the wedding, her birthday, or Christmas and he hadn't seen his Goddaughter in all this time, and even in the New Year's Ball, he hadn't even exchanged a word with her or Harry. 'What are you doing here?' she asked and the pure curiosity covered the bitterness in her voice.

Ron looked first at Harry and then at Hermione and he wasn't sure if he had done the right thing to come at that day.

'I came today because Luna told me that Rose would be at your mom's.' Ron started. 'I had been waiting in the yard for more than three hours.' He added and Hermione sighed as Harry had remained unmoving and unspeaking.

'What are you doing here, Ron?' Hermione asked once again and she finally made some space for her once best friend to get inside the house as the trio was standing at the door with the blistering February cold getting inside the house. Ron moved inside and glanced around at the house of his former best friends as the place was welcoming.

'I have been thinking over and over again what happened between the three of us and I decided that your friendship is more important than anything else…' Ron said quietly. Hermione looked at him for a couple more moments, she felt like the scene was repeated, just now; instead of a tent, walls were around them, that made her furious.

'Oh you decided… after five months of absence not only from mine and Harry's life but also Rosalie's life, you _decided_ that your head can't remain in your ass!…' Hermione said in a spat and both Harry and Ron looked at her. Harry felt like the bomb would explode any moment and he wasn't sure of what to do as to stop this, Hermione was already angry with Ron and soon the fire would be addressed on him.

'Hermione, please, calm down,' he said softly as now the truth and Ron seemed less important before her temper and her delicate condition. Hermione however didn't seem to listen to her husband.

'You didn't show up at the wedding-' Hermione started

'Hermione I –' Ron tried and Harry felt his heart kicking painfully in his chest but Hermione interrupted Ron as she kept on.

'—You didn't show up at my birthday, or Christmas, or New year's or any day before and after that and-'

'—Hermione, listen to me-' Ron tried again as his ears turned red while Hermione didn't give him the chance to talk, to Harry's relief and fear.

' and Harry and I are now supposed to accept you back in our lives when you didn't even try once!' Hermione this time screamed as she was at the edge of angry tears the moment she finished her words.

'I TRIED!' Ron bellowed and Hermione looked at him taken aback as Harry closed his eyes in defeat. 'I TRIED, I CAME RIGHT BEFORE YOUR WEDDING!' Ron screamed again but stopped immediately when he saw the oblivious face of Hermione's. 'I…did I showed up before Harry and we had a talk… I even asked him to give you my wishes…' Ron said this time much lower or actually felt the words slipping from his lips as Hermione looked between the two men in total confusion.

'Wait… you… what?' she finally said as she looked at Harry who had opened his emerald eyes and was looking apologetically at his wife already. 'You… he came and you didn't say a word…' Hermione whispered almost in horror and Harry tried to touch her arms with his hands but she jerked away as if she had been electrified. 'I told you that I missed him… Rosalie asked of him in the reception and you didn't say a word…' Hermione whispered this time in anger as her temper flared up by the second.

Ron realized his mistake and tied to patch things up as he and Harry could see Hermione getting furious by the minute, her hand flew to her stomach for a moment as she winced slightly but she didn't give attention as Ron tried to speak but Harry beat him to it.

'I did it to protect you,' Harry said as calmly as he could, she was almost gasping but her face was a mask of anger, disappointment and to Harry's greatest fear, regret.

'I married you, promising to love you and be honest to you and you did the same… and at the same day, you lied to me…' Hermione said with her voice dripping with venom. 'I have been wondering, blaming myself, worrying over your broken friendship, I have been blaming myself for tearing the three of us apart!' Hermione this time said louder as she was ready to shout again.

'Hermione… he was right to send me away, he did it to protect you indeed, I wasn't ready I would only mess up, I wouldn't have made it.' Ron said this time and Hermione kept looking between the two men as this time Harry spoke.

'I did it to protect you and Rosalie. I did it to protect this… I didn't want to make you feel bad, I was supposed to take care of you...'

'SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!' Hermione bellowed as she tried to cover hear ears as the tears started falling freely now. 'You only think of yourselves! I have been trapped in the middle of two immature, selfish idiots ever since I was 12!' Hermione kept screaming as she looked at both of them while she tried to take some gulps of breath as she rubbed her stomach with her hand in discomfort, she was furious and she couldn't' feel her head spinning or her feet hurting, however she could feel the pain inside her womb.

'One not able to stop pushing me away even now that we're married and the other not able to stop being so selfish, not able to look past his huge ego! I'm sick of both of you!' Hermione ended her screaming words by pointing at both of them respectively. The two men had remained silent with their heads lowered as they knew she was right in an extend but they both jerked their heads and looked at her when a moan of pain escaped her lips in the moments after the end of her shouting.

Harry felt his heart kicking inside its ribcage as he saw Hermione frowning in pain as she held her belly with one arm while the other grasped the railing of the fireplace for support. She whined in pain again and tried to take a breath in the instant the two men needed to get closer to her, Harry reaching her first and holding her in his arms, the moment he felt water splashing the carpet before their feet as he looked at Hermione's full of shock and terror face, he knew, things were only getting worse.

'What… the-' Ron only stammered as he tried to realize what was happening while the Potters were already looking at each other in fear, realizing the situation and the risk.

'It's too early for him Harry… I can't go into labor just yet…' Hermione said in a pleading voice as she whined in pain again and both Harry and Ron tried to keep her from collapsing. Harry tried to stop the terror that surged through his veins and tried to put his blank mind to work as he looked at his wife who whined in the pain of the construction. She needed at least a month and half to be due, it was too early.

'I'm scared,' Hermione whispered breathless as he kept her in his arms and he could only nod his head in the same fear, the fear of their son's life.

* * *

*runs in panic under her bed and hides there shaking* yep, i had a LONG time to make a cliff end so don't blame me too much huh? i would ask about the baby stuffs and the romantic dinner but i know you wanna scream about the cliff end so what u think of ron showing up finally? what about the trio's fight in years, what about poor harry trying but not making it to speak the truth? and of course what about THE BABY'S FATE?

waiting for your reviews guys...!

thanks for reading, please review

CP09

p.s. the epilogue of the Ultimate Love has been up, if you wanna know what happened with Harry, Hermione their Special Bond and the rest... just go and find out AFTER you review here ; )


	25. Restored

_HEEEY you guuysss! thank you so much for the reviews, i'm so sorry for the cliffy, here is the new chapie_

_WE'RE VERY CLOSE TO THE END! Maybe one more chapie and we're heading for the Epilogue that is already formed in my head and i can only say that will be a bittersweet piece :')_

_Enjoy...  
_

_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five -Restored_

_I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My finger in creases of distant dark places_

_I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science_

_Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me_

_I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms_

_After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in_

_I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms_

_I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms_

_(Snow Patrol)_

What do you do when you realize you're probably before the end of your fragile life as you know it? What do you do when you know that you probably wasted the only opportunity you had been given? What do you do when you watch your most beloved one… slipping through your hands…. getting wasted along your opportunity.

These were both Harry and Hermione's thoughts as they clang to each other while Hermione moaned in pain again, her womb convulsing again and again.

'It's too soon for him, Harry,' Hermione whispered as she clang on to him, she didn't care about the argument she had with him and Ron, she didn't care about him lying to her or actually, hiding the truth, right that moment, she only cared about her son's life.

'We need to go to the hospital,' Harry finally said as he snapped out of his stupor, he needed to do something, this was all his fault, he knew, this was all his wrongdoing, he had let her down and now he had brought this situation upon them, upon her, upon their unborn boy.

'Let me help you,' Ron only whispered as he was still in terror, Harry and Hermione didn't care right then for Ron being there or not, their minds were set on their baby. Ron threw the floo powder inside the fireplace and then put Hermione's other arm around his shoulder as Harry was holding her like that from the other side. The trio stepped inside the fireplace and Harry called out the destination as Hermione tried to breathe through gasps.

Many people stared at the trio of the Heroes that hadn't been shown together in years but the healers rushed close to them without waiting for introductions.

'We were shouting at each other and suddenly she started feeling pain,' Harry explained as the healers helped Hermione move and only Harry remained by her side as one of the healers took Ron's position with the redhead trying to follow, his face a mask of fear and worry.

'You used spells on each other?' the healer asked and both Harry and Hermione shook their heads. 'You tried to raise shields or performed wandless magic?' the answer was negative again and the healer nodded before he could page more of his co-healers with a wave of his wand. Soon the woman that had helped Hermione the last time the trio had fought and rushed to the hospital showed up again, the tag Pattinson on her chest.

The Healers took over and led Hermione inside a room, both Harry and Ron were ready to burst inside the room but the healer stopped them.

'The father only,' the woman said with her green eyes piercing the two as Harry stepped forward and closer to his wife who was already down on a bed. Hermione was gasping and looking around her, even if they had a fight, she needed him there, now more than ever, she needed her soul mate to be there with her.

'I'm scared…' Hermione said again and this was the only thing she could think and feel, fear, fear for her life but before anything else, fear for her baby boy.

Harry looked deep in Hermione's brown orbs and he could only be honest with her, as he always was, or almost always anyway. He smiled faintly in spite of the situation, they were there and they would make it.

'You can be scared, scared as I am, scared with me while we have our son… come on sweetie,' Harry whispered close to her lips and Hermione smiled faintly too, only for a moment, and then nodded her head as they pecked each other's lips. The couple looked up as the healer approached them and spoke.

'We need to take out the baby… the waters have broken and the placenta has dethatched, and we can't keep him inside,' the healer said and Hermione spoke in a frightened voice.

'But he's too young,' Hermione protested, the healer only nodded her head.

'You're seven and a half months pregnant, I'm sure the baby will be strong enough to get through all the potions and spells.' The healer said and Harry this time spoke.

'What if he doesn't?' he asked, with a grip on his heart, he remembered the chapter of the pregnancy's anomalies from that book he had started reading.

'If he's too weak… we'll get to that later, we'll try our best to save both him and the mother, Mr. Potter, for that I can assure you,' the woman said and even stern, she was reassuring. Hermione took a deep breath and laid back and Harry spoke again as he knew thanks to the book that there were no C sections in the magical world, like no other kind of sections as wizards found them ancient and even barbaric.

'The potions will speed up the process, you will soon be able to push, when the child is out, we'll take care of him and you of course,' the healer told Hermione and the brunette nodded her head, she looked at Harry and she knew he could see her fear.

'If it comes to a choice… between me and him, choose him, Harry,' Hermione whispered but Harry shook his head as the first tears of fear, nervousness and sadness fell from his eyes.

'Don't say that, Rosalie will be seeing both of you when the sun will be rising, just… don't say that.' Harry pleaded as the healers moved close to Hermione and helped her with the vials of potion that she had to consume. Hermione took the potions and moved out of her jumper's pocket the Algerian Knot, Harry remembered himself wondering why she hadn't wore it that day but now he smiled even in his fear as she gave it to him.

Harry shook his head and curled her hand in a fist with the jewel inside before he could kiss her knuckles. 'No, you won't give me this now, in many years, but not now, you keep this!' Harry whispered and Hermione sighed but nodded her head and clutched the jewel in her hand as she braced herself for the first pain that approached right after the potions.

Hermione screamed out in stronger pain as the potions took effect on her condition and soon the healer was approaching again so she could change her clothes magically into hospital robes and check on her dilation.

'We're getting close, maybe a few more minutes, I need you, Mrs. Potter to breathe in and out in a rhythm so your body can take the oxygen, it will help with the pain.' Healer Pattinson said and then looked at Harry. 'You're sure you're going to be alright through the whole process?' the woman asked and Harry nodded his head without even looking at Hermione's worried expression.

'I'll be right here with my wife,' Harry assured and Hermione took Harry's hand in hers, the Knot still in her palm, she smiled faintly at him as he leaned down and kissed her gasping lips. 'I'm right here, everything will be fine,' Harry encouraged and Hermione smiled bravely once again and nodded her head, they were going to make it.

The next few more minutes were simply torturous for Hermione as the pain that was supposed to build up within hours naturally, was now speeding up within moments as she needed to get into labor the fastest for the baby's sake.

She was soon ready and both hers and Harry's hands were in pain in their grasp with the metallic jewel between them, however they didn't even consider breaking their hold as they felt like things would get worse if they separated even for a moment.

'My parents… the rest… Ron…' Hermione gasped but Harry shook his head as the healers gathered around them, nodding to each other.

'Forget about all that, Mione, lets focus here, we'll figure out the rest later,' Harry instructed and Hermione gulped and nodded her head as the sweat ran down her forehead. Harry and Hermione looked at the healer who was ready to start. For a split second, Harry thought about what would happen if he was wrong, if things wouldn't be fine, if he had to choose between his son and his wife, what if he had to obey his wife's wishes. He couldn't imagine his life without her, the fact that she tried to give him the Knot, when they had promised each other that the jewel would be given to him when death was about to make them part made his stomach drop. No, he was going to make it, she was going to make it, they were going to make it, the morning would find them happily cradling their baby son and Rosalie would be visiting soon to see her little brother.

'OK, Mrs. Potter, I need you to push when you will feel the pain magnifying, I need you to push as hard as possible,' the healer said and Hermione nodded her head as she heaved some breaths and shut her eyes as she felt the pain building up, coaxing screams of pain from her before she could hold her breath and push down. She held Harry's hand stronger than ever and Harry could only whisper in her ear words of comfort as she screamed out and let her head fall back in exasperation.

'It hurts!' she said in a spat between her teeth as the tears of torture ran down her cheeks. The healer nodded her head, showing that everything was going good so far and Harry marveled at his best friend, wife and mother of his children for a moment, she was so strong, inherited by nature all this power, she was indeed the strongest person he ever met, there for him all the time, forgiving when he returned and now in the middle of a painful Hell as to bring to life their second child.

'It will soon be over sweetheart, it will soon be done and Sirius will be here,' Harry tried to encourage her again as Hermione moved her head again and started pushing with all that she had.

She felt the pain magnifying and she couldn't believe she could feel so much pain, she wasn't sure if she had felt it like that when Rosalie was being born, maybe now it was worse because of the speed-up potions, she didn't know nor cared, she only wished for it to stop and be done with because her womb felt like being torn and her pubic bone felt like cracking.

Hermione let out yet another scream of pain as she tried to push again but she was feeling the pain getting slightly off, allowing her some breaths. It was momentary as the next wave approached within seconds. She pushed again, harder than before and she felt a headache starting at the pressure she put her body through.

'The head is out,' the healer announced but Hermione didn't stop screaming and pushing as she felt the pain not backing down, she could only force her body do what had done before and, after a few moments of suffering, the pressure was gone and she allowed herself to collapse back on the mattress, breathless and sweaty in her fear of not listening the baby crying.

Harry watched as his wife stopped pushing, screaming and melting his hand with hers, he knew it was done but the lack of the baby's cry made his heart drop. He looked at the healers and had the chance to see a small being held in the arms of one of the healers, his hair was black, a mop full of blood and liquids and the face was beautiful, even small like the rest of the body. Harry wasn't sure how babies looked at the seven months and a half but his son looked so beautiful even that small and tired. He felt Hermione's hand squeezing his and he looked down at her with a small smile.

'Please tell me that I just can't hear his cry because of the headache.' Hermione pleaded and Harry could only kiss her temple and cheeks.

'He'll be crying in a few moments, let them help him with the potions and the spells, he needs to fight now, it's his turn, you did the best you could my love,' Harry whispered and saw Hermione's eyes filling with tears. 'He'll be alright, he's beautiful and he'll be alright.' Harry whispered closer to her face as he too, started wiping, he was so scared, so afraid of their baby boy, of their future as their little Sirius had to make it through these critical hours of his existence. It was his entire fault, he should have spoken, he shouldn't have hid the truth. He sighed as he took away his tears and smiled bravely at Hermione like she had done a few minutes before.

'Please go to him, he needs one of us there with him,' Hermione whispered and Harry sighed and nodded his head as their baby was taken care of on a small table by the corner of the room. He kissed Hermione's hand again, where the knot was still squeezed and he finally let go of her, moved around the bed, numb in his fear for the life of his beloved and finally stood by the table his son was laid on.

The baby was under spells and seemed asleep as a healer with long strawberry blonde hair kept on with the spells on the boy's little body, tapping her wand in various places of the baby's little form. Harry watched in silence as he stared at the little guy that looked so much like him, Harry thought.

The mop of raven hair, the similar nose, even that young, the baby looked like himself and he could only smile as the features got a little more sharpened before his very own eyes.

'That means the potions are working on him right?' he whispered and the healer smiled and nodded without taking her eyes from the task at hand. Harry nodded and felt his heart a little lighter as he glanced back at Hermione and met her fearful eyes, his smile soothed her immediately as tiredly; she put the Knot back around her neck with trebling hands.

Harry felt his heart warming at the sight, she was his best friend and she valued his gifts even in times of agony right now, putting back on the symbol of their life against death meant a lot to him right that moment, he knew she wore it on her neck as to feel him close to her since she asked of him to be with their son, he wished he could run close to her, even if mere feet separated them, he ached for her.

'Mr. Potter, you can now hold your baby boy, he needs hours for his little body to accept all the potions, he might show hyperventilation, a fever or some reddish skin but we're here to make sure he will be OK, just don't try to wake him up, it's better for him to get through this in a slumber.' The healer said and Harry nodded with his heart speeding up as the healer wrapped the baby in a blue blanket, right after the cleaning charm she cast on him. 'When he will be up, he should be breastfed.' The woman added as she handed the baby boy to his father and Harry nodded his head again as he held for the first time his son, his brave boy who had been fighting from the moment he came into life.

Harry felt his eyes filling with tears again as he felt himself responsible for this, Sirius should still be in his mom's womb, he shouldn't be in a charmed slumber as to accept the potions, he should still be a fetus. Harry sighed and smiled sadly at his little one as he moved closer to Hermione's awaiting arms and placed him in there.

Hermione smiled brightly as the healers were finally done with her and now her little boy was in her arms. She had heard what the healer had said and she could only hope her baby would be alright, he was a fighter after all, like his parents.

'He's so tiny,' Harry whispered and Hermione smiled and nodded her head as she held her baby between them and looked up at her husband the moment he did so too.

'You won't let me in there again… you have your armor back on… that was it…' Hermione whispered as she pointed at his heart with her eyes, Harry felt like crying again, he adored the woman before him, Hermione was his reason to live, for years now, and he had to let her know that.

'I have no armor left; you took it from me, what is left of me, after a war, after so many wrongdoings… whatever I am… I am yours… I'm so sorry, Hermione, this is all my fault, all my fault but I promise this was the last one I will never, ever hid-'

'I love you, Harry, so much,' Hermione interrupted him with the sweetest thing she could ever say to him, the words he'd never be tired of listening to her saying. She just wanted him to understand, she didn't blame him, it was her job to remain calm for her son, they were both in this, she knew he'd blame himself and this wasn't right, it just happened and as it seemed they were getting through this safe and sound as Sirius remained asleep in her arms, in the right temperature as the potions worked on him.

'I love you too, Mione, so much, I'm so sorry.' Harry whispered as tears of relief ran down both their faces and their foreheads touched as they breathed in unison, in and out, as they watched their little boy doing as he remained in his mom's arms between them.

'It's ok… we're all ok now, our boy is doing fine,' Hermione whispered and stole a kiss from her husband.

'Seems like you made it, the baby could be weaker for his age but things run smoothly so far, you both need rest, when the baby wakes up, if there are no complications, he will be hungry, right now the potions work on him as if he is still in the womb, developing and growing, he needs his rest and peace, when he's up, his developing as a fetus will be over and like every baby, he will be hungry.' Healer Pattinson said as she moved close to the couple, the Potters nodded their heads as they glanced down to their baby who from second to second was changing slightly in features and size.

'Mrs. Potter, please do inform me immediately if you feel pain, nausea or dizziness. The labor was successful but we need to be sure, there was no bleeding and no complication with your magical levels and that's very good but we need to be careful for the next forty-eight hours.' The healer went on and Harry this time spoke.

'I'll take care of both of them, thank you very much for everything,' Harry said as the healer smiled and nodded her head before she could conjure a cot in case the couple wanted to let the baby in and with the rest of her team, exited the room in silence. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other as they made it and were lucky not to get in trouble that could risk Hermione or Sirius' life.

'You think Ron will still be out there?' Hermione asked a few moments after, breaking the silence, Harry shrugged lightly, he wasn't sure where Ron would be, his friend had surprised him many times in the past months but right now, the relief of Hermione and Sirius' safety clouded any feeling of disdain, sadness, longing, pain or even anger for the redhead.

'You want me to go and check?' Harry asked his wife and Hermione nodded her head lightly.

'He was at our home to talk to us but I didn't pretty much let him say anything other than his screams. So maybe he should know that I'm ok, if he still cares,' Hermione said and Harry could hear the insecurity in her voice too, they felt as if they didn't know Ron, they didn't know how much he had changed in the past months, and if they wanted to be honest to themselves they weren't sure of how much he had changed in the past years…

Harry finally stood up from his half-laying, half-hovering position and smiled at his wife and their son, Hermione nodded her head encouraging this time and Harry moved close to the door of the room, he opened and looked around, surprised to see the small team of people waiting.

The Weasleys, Hermione's parents with little Rosalie in Jane's arms, even Andromeda and Teddy were there, waiting for an update, the first to shot up from his chair however was Ron who moved closer to his once best friend. Harry with the corner of his eye he realized that Ginny wasn't there even now.

'Please tell me she's fine, tell me she's alive, tell me she's ok,' Ron begged and Harry could see the pure desperation in the redhead man's voice and eyes, he could see how afraid he was, afraid like Harry himself was a while ago. Harry nodded his head and gave a small smile that sent everyone in exhaling breaths of relief and Ron actually hugging his once best mate tightly.

Harry was shocked, as he hadn't seen, let alone hug his best mate in a very long time but he returned the manly hug as he knew this was an honest reaction. The two men broke the hug and looked at each other pointedly as they needed to talk eventually.

'She's fine, she's very tired and got through a lot but she's alight,' Harry said for Ron and the rest to hear. 'Our baby needs a few hours to respond to the potions and hopefully, he will be ok in awhile too, he's in a slumber now, developing under potions for premature babies.' Harry went on and everyone nodded in relief. Rosalie stirred in her grandmother's arms and opened her eyes. She looked around her and then spotted her dad through the people.

'Daddy?' Rosalie asked as Harry moved closer to his firstborn and scooped her in his hug.

'Baby… your little brother is born, we're at the hospital, you want to go inside and see him and mommy?' Harry asked and Rosalie woke up fully and looked around her before she could look back at her father and smile brightly.

'Oh YES I do!' Rosalie exclaimed and Harry grinned and kissed his daughter's cheek many times as he smiled at everyone and entered the room again.

Hermione looked up at her husband and smiled brightly as she saw their daughter in his arms, that meant that Ron wasn't just there, he had also called everyone. Rosalie was set on the bed by her mother's side and the little emerald eyed girl looked at the little baby in Hermione's arms, mesmerized.

'He's so cute, mommy,' Rosalie whispered and looked at her mom who smiled and nodded her head.

'Isn't he?' Hermione wondered as Harry sat close to them and enjoyed the moment of his family being there for the first time. Rosalie leaned down and placed a small kiss on her brother's forehead, the first kiss the little baby received as his parents now realized, they hadn't dared to kiss the little baby as they were afraid of waking him up but Rosalie was so gentle that the baby was unaffected and remained asleep.

'But he was supposed to arrive in a month and a half...' Rosalie pointed out in wonder and her mom smiled as Harry kissed her cheek.

'Well, he wanted to meet his sister so much that he couldn't wait any longer,' Hermione said with a smile and Rosalie beamed at her little brother again. Harry and Hermione looked at each other above Rosalie's head and Harry nodded his head with a small smile, their mental talk was interrupted as the door opened and the Grangers got in the room and moved close to the bed of their daughter, Jane hugging her child with love and looking at the baby boy with tearful eyes.

'He's so beautiful,' she whispered as Edward now was hugging Hermione and taking Rosalie in his arms so he could sit close to the baby as Harry stood by the bed and hugged his mother-in-law who wrapped her arms around him.

'What happened? Why so early?' Jane asked after a few moments and Harry felt his heart beating faster. 'Ron said it was just a wrongdoing in his part and we figured that something occurred as none else but _him_ called us to rush in here.' Jane added and Hermione spoke, as to save Harry from Edward's glaring eyes, she knew about her father's promise to kill Harry in case he'd hurt her ever again, and Hermione knew that Harry's actions were motivated only by love and protection for her and their little family.

'Nothing major, Ron showed up and we tried to build some bridges but the three of us have a temper and I shouldn't have gotten mad in my condition… then my waters broke and I went into labor.' Hermione said the very light and non-detailed version of the trio's fight and her parents, even if they knew it was more in it, nodded their heads and sighed as at least now, everything was fine.

The door opened again and Ron's head popped in the room, his face still all worried and fearful. The Grangers nodded to each other and took Rosalie with them as they approached the door the moment he was opening it further, he smiled and kissed Rosalie's cheek, promising to see her in five and after the Grangers and the little girl were out of the room, he closed the door and looked back at his once best friends as Harry sat back at Hermione's side with little Sirius still between them. Harry took the baby from Hermione's arms and put it inside the crib the healer had conjured so she could rest and the baby could be calmed in case Hermione started talking with him against her body.

Ron approached the bed and glanced at the little boy that Harry was putting inside the crib, he was beautiful, really beautiful and peaceful with the raven hair and the rosy cheeks; he was indeed his parents' child. Ron then looked back at the couple and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair as his eyes stopped on Hermione's that were looking back at him, like Harry, mirroring the torment of emotions that ran through the trio's hearts.

'I'm so sorry for upsetting you so much… if I knew… I would have never showed up, it was a stupid idea to show up like that in the middle of the night, but I thought you knew and I was ready to make amends, to tell you that I love you both guys and that I want to be closer to you, it was my fault and I –'

'It was none's fault Ron, if we should blame someone here this should be me, I should have thought of the child I was holding inside me and I-'

'It wasn't your fault, we screwed up,' both Harry and Ron said, one in a whisper and the other in a soft voice, the trio after that remained silent for a moment, they were all trying to comfort each other, to blame themselves instead of each other, they were acting as normal as they would, years ago, when they were still just best friends, smiles spread on their faces before Hermione could speak again.

'Both Harry and I know you, Ron, you're not a bad person, far from it, but you need to understand what I had told you back in Harry's birthday. You both hold a place in my heart, you're my best friends, you're the one that will make me laugh and scream at your face to stop levitating Rosalie in the air, but Harry… he's my husband, the father of my children, you know us better than anyone else and you had a right to fear what the locket had showed you. Harry and I would pair sooner or later, but not because you're something less than him, but because I belong with him, and he belongs with me. We tried with each other, more than once, but it just didn't work out…' Hermione said softly and Harry watched his wife and Ron's reactions. The redhead man nodded his head and smiled sadly.

'I know now… I tried so much to even hate you, to ignore you, the whispers that got to the Burrow about you two moving on, and I even tried to blame you for me being stuck with Ginny and her depress but you did something years ago that I can't stop nor want to stop.' Ron said and looked up at his friends. Hermione's eyes were full of tears, Ron was there with her when she had needed Harry and then Harry was there but she always wanted Ron in her life, sometimes she felt selfish for wanting it all but she loved the two men, in different ways, so much that she couldn't but wish for them to be a trio again.

'What did we do?' Harry asked softly as Ron had paused for a moment and then smiled and spoke again.

'You taught me how to love, but not how to stop, so I couldn't stop loving you guys, I have been fighting to get over my issues, I know that I'm not in love with you, Hermione. I know now, that if we were back together for a simple day you would be screaming in my face about how wrong and insensitive I am and I would be screaming about your bossiness and how mental you are. We can't work out, I know now. I was in love with the idea of having you instead of anyone else. I know now, and I can only hope that it's not too late for you to accept me back, once again, one final time…' Ron said as he had lowered his head again and was looking at the end of the bed as Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

Maybe they should give him one more chance, maybe Draco was right, this was their biggest mistake, accepting him back again and again but friendships are like old books, being more and more valuable with the years, no matter the scraps and the scars they might held. Harry and Hermione looked at each other for an endless moment as they decided, they were all going to make it this time, Ron deserved one more chance as he had been so good during Harry's absence and fighting with his faults for the past months.

They all deserved a second chance and they all got one that early morning of the 15th of February. Hermione was lucky not to have major problems in the labor, Harry was forgiven about not talking about the wedding's meeting, even Sirius was getting his chance and was fine under the spells that soon would be over and he'd be just fine.

'What do you think, Hermione?' Harry finally said with a small smile on his lips and they had already taken their decision through their eye lock.

'I think we should stick to our words about accepting him when he'd be truly ready, we need a babysitter for Rose and Sirius after all….' Hermione said with a smile and Ron snapped up his head and looked at his smiling friends, he could not stop himself as he moved closer and hugged them both in his arms this time as tightly as his mother would do. The trio remained hugged for a moment more before Hermione could moan lightly in pain as she was still exhausted by the labor and the full day. Ron immediately broke the hug and both he and Harry looked at Hermione in worry who was smiling dismissively.

'Just too tight for me right now,' Hermione said with a tired smile as Ron apologized and he finally sat next to Hermione's body before his friends.

'I missed you so much, and Rose,' Ron said and Harry and Hermione smiled as she took Ron's hand in hers, Harry placed his own hand on theirs and the trio remained like that for a few moments, looking at their hands, remembering all the times they had been through pain and war, all the times they had got close to their ultimate split-up, all the times they saved each other's lives, dignities and pulled each other through. Some people thought that Harry was the only reason for Ron and Hermione to be friends, some others thought that Hermione was the only link between the two men and others believed that Ron was totally unnecessary for the Potters, none was true, they all needed each other, they had been together ever since they were eleven and twelve, they were all parts of each other's hearts. Hermione was the brains, Harry was the muscle and Ron was the comic relief, Harry and Ron were the mates, Hermione and the two men were all together friends, and sometimes friendships need to get through war and fire, literally as to get stronger and unbreakable.

A small whimper broke their stupor and they released their hands as both Harry and Hermione looked at the small crib with baby Sirius slowly stirring. Harry took his little boy in his hands within moments and brought him close to Hermione who in her turn, took the little baby in her own arms and cradled him as he finally opened his eyes for the first time. Hermione, Harry and Ron marveled at the little guy who looked around him with his baby-blue eyes, seeing the world for the first time, he glanced at his father, and then around and finally his eyes stopped and kept looking up at his mother who smiled sweetly at him and kissed his forehead.

'My brave little man,' Hermione whispered and nuzzled her nose gently on the baby's soft skin. 'This Sirius, is your daddy,' Hermione said as she smiled at Harry who nodded his head with a goofy smile. 'And this, Sirius, is Ron… your Godfather,' Hermione added as she glanced first at Harry who nodded with a gentle smile and then they both looked at Ron who was petrified on his spot.

'Are you sure, guys?... I have been terrible for not showing up to see Rose all this time, I was learning about you from Luna and the rest but… are you sure? I don't deserve it,' Ron finally said as he looked down at the little boy in Hermione's arms. Harry this time spoke with a gentle voice.

'We would withdraw our words if you had already jumped up and down and had taken the baby in your arms… but this hesitation… this worry, makes us believe that you're ready now, that you know better…' Harry said and Ron smiled slightly and nodded his head.

'Thank you guys, I will be the best Godfather for Rosie and Sirius…' Ron reassured the couple with a smile that a moment later was addressed to the baby. Hermione moved her body slightly forward, with Harry helping her as she stretched her arms slightly for Ron to take the baby in his own arms. Hermione knew Ron so well, he had made her laugh and cry many times in the past, he was there when she needed someone the most, he was there for Rosalie when she had to work or simply survive every day away from Harry. Now she was ready to have Ron back in the life she shared with Harry and their children. They were all finally ready.

'Take him,' Hermione whispered and Ron looked unsurely at his friends but hugged the baby in his arms, he knew how to hold children, he had held babies before, Teddy, Victoria, Amelia and Rosalie of course. But now, as he held Harry and Hermione's son in his arms, being the Godfather of yet another child of theirs, he knew, the day Sirius James Edward Potter was born was the day of the restore of his relationship with the most important people in his life, his best friends, he was finally back where he belonged.

The baby let out a small whine and Ron rushed to give him back to his mom as the trio knew, through the pregnancy book they all had read once, that the newborn could only sense and recognize the mother. Hermione hugged her little boy and soon Sirius was fabling with her gown close to her breast, causing Ron to blush furiously and Harry to chuckle as Hermione smiled.

'I think I should go outside and talk to the rest about Sirius, I'm the Godfather after all, and I have to catch up with Rosalie about all the things she probably is ready to tell me about,' Ron said cheerfully as he stood up and looked at his friends, talking like he would casually, years ago. The Potters nodded their heads and smiled as Ron moved almost dancing out of the room but stopped right before he could move out of the chamber completely.

'Luna will be the Godmother right?' Ron asked and the Potters nodded with not a second thought, Ron beamed at them. 'She has been lecturing to me about you for the past months; can I announce the news myself?' Ron asked and the Potters nodded again as Hermione yelped as Sirius actually nipped at her breast still with the gown between his mouth and his mom's nipple. 'Great, I'll tell her tonight in our date in Hogsmeade.' Ron added quickly before he could move out of the room.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in wonder as they had no idea about Rona and Luna being on a date but they smiled and nodded their heads absentmindedly as Hermione finally adjusted her gown's long neck and Sirius immediately found what he was searching for and started sucking on his mom's breast.

Harry watched in awe as this was the first time he watched one of his children being breastfed by their mom, the moment was magical as the little baby drank his milk from Hermione's breast as she helped him with her hand on his little back. Harry rested his head on Hermione's shoulder as he watched in silence and Hermione rested her own head on his, enjoying the moment as everything were indeed alright. Soon the first tears ran down her cheeks and Harry looked at her alarmed and hugged her with one arm as not to disturb their baby. He was ready to ask what was wrong now but Hermione answered as she sobbed lightly.

'It was just too much, our fight, my hurtful words, the labor, the risk… Ron being back… my hormones are still on… and I'm venting now!' she said between sobs and sniffs and Harry actually chuckled and kissed her cheek, her lips, her forehead and her hair.

'It's alright sweetie; we're all fine now, aren't we?' Harry asked and Hermione nodded her head and kissed his own lips as they looked back at their baby while Hermione calmed down slowly.

'You know I didn't mean anything from the things I said, right?' Hermione asked and Harry smiled at her and nodded his head before he could kiss her once again.

'Of course I do, Hermione, and you were right, you shook me, and you know that I never meant to lie or hide things from you… it's just that I –'

'Have that saving people thing,' Hermione said, as she had said before, when they were still fighting Voldemort, so many years ago.

Harry smiled at her and kissed her lips lightly as Hermione deepened the kiss but they broke off when Sirius decided that he was done with his milk and let out a small burp of satisfaction, as he cooed softly, causing his parents to look at him and laugh with their little boy who looked up at his parents sleepily.

* * *

Soo? what u think guys? sometimes i feel like a very bad person for scaring so much with the cliffies, i know you have a right to be scared, especially if you have read my FROM LIGHT TO DARKNESS and have seen what i'm capable of lol

soo what u think? Sirius is fine 3 and Ron is back and the Potters accepted him once again, for one more and probably final time, what u think of his return? and the trio rushing to the hospital together, and hermione having the algerian knot with her, and harry being through all this torrent of emotions? please review, i need hours to make this and you need only seconds to review : ) make me happy

and tell me what you'd like to see in the final chapie before the epilogue, right now i have only random thoughts and i'd love to know your opinion, you think i should show what is going to happen with ginny? i feel that is not right to rush us all to the epilogue, i will also update From Light to Darkness soon, so stay tuned

thank you very much for reading, please review

CP09


	26. Finished

_Hello people! Here is the new chapter! the one before the epilogue :D :(_

I'm so happy and so sad for the almost end of the story, i wish i could make tens of chapters but on the other hand, i'm so glad this story is almost done, it's one of my favorite stories and my largest one and i'm really proud because the schedule in my mind was seven chapters maximum and now it's a 27 chapters long including the epilogue and all this thanks to you and the love you showed to this story so a HUGE thanks to you guys for all the love and support, you deserved all the endless hours in the early morning.

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six – Finished _

_So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own_

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you_

_Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love_

_I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_(The Calling)_

_May 2__nd__ 2008 _

There's a moment in your life when you look back and see that everything you have done matters because you have simply given so much effort into them. There is also another moment in your life when whatever you're planning to do is so important just because you know that everyone you care about will change.

So you keep up with everything and everyone and you're trying to rebel against your unbreakable bounds, all the while bearing the realization of being the winner for most of the pages of the book of your life.

What you don't understand is that no matter how far you'd run, no matter how far away you'd try to stay, reality, the past and your emotions are fallen angels and will haunt you down till you sink back in that ridiculously sweet misery that is called love.

These were the thoughts of Hermione Granger's when she woke up for another day in her life, with her husband kissing her neck and calling her with his ministrations to start a love game in the double bed.

'Oh Harry…' Hermione moaned as she clanged on her husband while Harry kissed her lips and kept moving above her in a steady fast pace, Hermione's hand traveled up his hair and pushed his head closer to her neck, giving Harry the perfect chance to bite on her pulse point. Hermione moaned again as she felt the light pain the moment the waves of pleasure started washing over her body.

She screamed Harry's name and she felt him too, reaching his peak with her as the couple's bodies convulsed in pleasure before they could go limp on each other.

'That was useful,' Harry murmured on Hermione's breast as he remained still above her. Hermione chuckled as she found the strength to caress his messy hair with her hand.

'Useful?' Hermione asked surprised as she looked down at his grinning face the moment he nodded, she had been accustomed to exclamations of "awesome", "amazing" or "great" .

'Yeah… I want two more kids, I decided so yesterday, when we were preparing the house for the party…' Harry replied and Hermione chuckled.

'Oh you decided… so I'm supposed to obey you and become a baby maker…' Hermione pointed out, faking rage and Harry grinned again and nodded his head as if her words were obvious.

'You're my wife… you're to obey me and keep up my blood,' Harry said and Hermione's previously caressing hand now slapped his grinning head, Harry frowned in the light pain and laughed, followed by Hermione as he moved upwards and kissed her lips.

The couple was ready to wrap their arms around each other but the quick steps from the corridor made them halt their movements as she needed only seconds to attack the door.

'Mummy! Daddy! Wake Up! It's my birthday! Wake up, wakeup wakeup wakeup wakeup wakeup, wake uuuuuup!' Rosalie's voice was heard as her little fists started hitting the door again and again, causing her parents to smile at each other, compose and clean themselves and finally open the door with a wave of Hermione's hand.

Rosalie burst in the room and jumped on the bed of her parents where they waited both for the morning hugs and kisses of the family.

'Happy Birthday, sweetie,' Hermione wished for her baby girl as she fell in her arms, a year ago, Hermione was waking up on her bed of the old flat just with Rosalie by her side, but now… things were so much different.

'Happy Birthday, pumpkin,' Harry wished and kissed his little girl as Rosalie moved to her dad's arms and Harry tickled her ribs and nuzzled his nose on her belly, the little girl squealed and laughed as she was finally free from the tickling hands of her father and she sat between her parents.

'So… what's the plan?' Rosalie asked and her parents smiled.

'Well, we had our shopping for your birthday and everyone will visit us this year, here in our new house, so we can just prepare the house for the party in the afternoon. What you think?' Hermione offered and Rosalie grinned and nodded. 'Only I will go to Honeydukes and buy some more chocolate frogs since Ron ate most of them yesterday…' Hermione added and both her daughter and husband grinned and nodded.

'At least he gave me the cards, and he found your card too, Daddy!' Rosalie exclaimed and Harry smiled and nodded as it was a surprise for him to see himself looking back at him through a wizard card.

'OK, we'll start the preparations for the party, nana Jane and nana Molly will arrive eventually and we'll cook and then mommy will go to the Honeydukes and take the candies… in the meanwhile… we can go out in the backyard and play…' Harry offered and Rosalie grinned, Hermione looked at the two suspiciously.

'No broom,' Hermione commanded and her husband and daughter nodded their heads frantically… maybe too frantically for her but she knew she'd just need some minutes to go to the candy store and return so Harry wouldn't dare as to take Rosalie up on a broom, especially if he valued his head as much as she knew he did.

'Hermione dear, Harry could do it…' Jane offered as Hermione struggled with the roast, Hermione glared at her mother as Harry moved closer and kissed her neck with affection as he helped her with the food, they were going to be just too many people and Ron would be there too so the Potters and Jane Granger needed to prepare a lot of food for everyone.

'I'm a good cook,' Hermione said seriously, glaring at her mother and husband as Rosalie was perched on a counter.

'Uhuh…' both Harry and Jane said and Hermione huffed and looked at her daughter for support, Sirius' cot was by the counter his sister was on.

'Oh mommy, you make amazing toasts!' Rosalie rushed to defend her mom, causing Harry and Jane to laugh and Hermione to roll her eyes and move closer to the crib of her son. She picked up the two and a half months baby and kissed his little forehead.

'Very well, since you don't appreciate my cooking, I am taking my son and walk away, leave the two Jamie Olivers to do whatever they want… after all I eat just a little… poor Ron…' Hermione provoked and Harry grinned, looked at his mother-in-law who nodded and then let Hermione move out of the room long enough as to think she was out of trouble, then he followed, making a gesture with his index finger on his lips to Rosalie as not to laugh or call out for her mom's awareness.

Harry moved out to the living room, where Hermione was sat with little Sirius flat on his back, Hermione was smiling at her son's little face as she tickled his round stomach and then caressed his soft cheek, the baby's big, emerald eyes were looking up at her in adoration. Harry moved in silence above her on the couch and kissed her neck and earlobe and she purred in satisfaction.

'I love teasing you about your cooking abilities…' Harry whispered and Hermione grinned and elbowed him playfully as he moved around and knelt before her legs with Sirius by their side, both their hands keeping the baby safe on the couch as their free arms wrapped around each other.

'I love teasing you in bed… and you obviously deserve some teasing tonight…' Hermione whispered and Harry faked fear and stole a kiss. 'You know I can be cruel…' Hermione added and this time Harry faked a glare and kissed her again, softly and tenderly.

'I'm so glad I'm here this time, for her birthday,' Harry whispered and Hermione smiled and kissed his lips as their faces were half an inch apart.

'I had told you you'd have many birthdays to witness… and now we have Sirius' too… and we'll have the birthdays of the rest of our kids'.' Hermione added and Harry smiled as his hand moved down her neck and touched the Algerian Knot on her chest. Hermione had gotten used on wearing the Knot daily, in missions of the ministry, at home, outdoors or even while she'd stay in and clean up the house… the knot was always around her neck, symbolizing their bonding, their love.

'You really are willing to give me more children?' Harry asked softly and Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

'I'm willing to give my life for you… of course I want to give you more children…' Hermione whispered and Harry could only marvel at the gentles of his wife, the soft words she spoken and her warm eyes.

'I love you so much,' Harry whispered and Hermione smiled and kissed his lips once again. 'Ten years ago… we're fighting Voldemort… for the past decade, this day meant only grief and sadness, but twelve months ago, I returned and found you and Rosalie, and now I'm here with my family, in our home, with our children… you have given me an opportunity other people wouldn't bother to give… but you did… and I can only love and cherish you every day for that.' Harry whispered and Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the man she always was willing to sacrifice herself for.

'I just gave you what you deserved… an opportunity to be with us, and you didn't waste that opportunity so for that, I thank you and I can only love you more and more every day for being here, with me and our children,' Hermione added in an equal whisper and Harry smiled and kissed her lips again, this time Hermione deepened the kiss but a cry from Sirius and Jane clearing her throat halted the couple.

'If you expect to cook for everyone and for Ron… one of you better come in and help me out…' Jane said in a very Hermione-ish way that made the couple laugh as Harry stood up and took Sirius from the couch the moment Hermione stood up too.

'Molly will arrive too so I better go back there, you should go to Honeydukes,' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head before she could kiss her husband's lips and her son's mop of messy black hair.

Harry indeed returned to the kitchen and found Molly there, probably flooed by the fireplace of the kitchen, both she and Jane sent Rosalie and Harry outside so they could set up the tables and Harry obeyed the older women's commands as he preferred to play with Rosie outside than stay inside the kitchen.

With his wand, he started enlarging the tables, multiplying the chairs and setting up magical lights equal to those he had arranged for the valentine's day dinner. Rosalie started playing around the floating lights, dancing around them with her dress robes flapping around her feet. Harry smiled as he watched the miniature of Hermione's with his eyes playing carefree around. He had never played carefree at age of five, but he was more than happy that ten years ago, he had conquered his enemy as to have now his daughter free and happy.

'Daddy…' Rosalie said and Harry knelt before his child as to look at her face to face. 'Could we please… as a birthday gift… try the broom?' Rosalie said between pauses of using the puppy face her father used too. Harry looked around him as if they would get caught, the afternoon was warm but a light breeze made the evening amazing, a small ride on a broom would be great with the air ruffling their messy and bushy hair.

'Your mommy will kill me, pumpkin,' Harry said and Rosalie looked around her too, before she could speak.

'We'll say it was my idea, and when she will threat me about a punishment, I will tear up and start sobbing lightly.' Rosalie offered and Harry looked shocked at his child, Rosalie's eyes always tear up and she always sobbed lightly when something was bothering her and now Harry wondered just how many times he had fallen for his daughter's act.

'Oh ok fine, but only five minutes, she will hurt me for real,' Harry said as he stood up and took his child's hand in his as they started for the broom closet that was located right next to the kitchen door. Jane and Molly could see them from the kitchen window so Harry halted a few steps from the closet and Rosalie moved on forward as they couldn't see her. She opened the closet and took out one of the brooms and Harry grinned as she tried to hurry back to him with the bigger than her broom in her hands. All the Wizarding houses had broomsticks for time of emergency and means of transportation in case the floo was shut down.

'You're afraid of mommy, daddy aren't you?' Rosalie asked teasingly as Harry took the broom and poked his tongue at her.

'Oh just don't criticize your dad and come here,' Harry said as he hoped on the broom and helped Rosalie before him so he could be one hundred present sure she wouldn't have any problem. Harry kicked against the ground and Rosalie squealed just like her mom would do when the broom moved up in the air. Harry held the broom with one hand as his other arm was wrapped around the little girl who looked fearful and excited at the same time.

'Oh Daddy! It's aweeesome!' Rosalie exclaimed as she looked at the house that seems smaller now that they were a few feet from the ground. 'The grounds are so laaaarge! We can fit a pool and a quidditch pitch in,' Rosalie added and Harry grinned as these were his plans for the future of the property.

'You like it pumpkin?' Harry asked and Rosalie nodded her head as she looked at him from behind her shoulder. Harry smiled at his child and kissed her forehead. 'Come on, put your hands on the broom and try to move it right,' Harry offered and Rosalie nodded a bit worried but did as her father asked. Harry kept his hand on the broom and when he felt his daughter trying with her entire elegant body to move the broom he turned the broom slightly on the right. 'Well done pumpkin!' Harry exclaimed and Rosalie beamed and clapped her hands but then moved then back on the broom immediately as she was certain she was steering it. Harry grinned and kissed the crown of her head, he knew that if he wanted his child to like brooms, she needed to have a good first chance with it. 'We should go back, honey, mommy will be back soon,' Harry said after a couple more minutes and even if she pouted, Rosalie nodded her head and the two moved down on the ground smoothly, their hair wild and their faces with huge grins on.

'We'll do it again, right?' Rosalie asked and Harry grinned and nodded his head.

'Oh… you're in so much trouble,' Ron's voice was heard and Harry and Rosalie looked around and spotted Ron who was grinning from ear to ear close to the broom closet, Rosalie squealed and ran close to her Godfather who scooped her up in his arms and kissed her cheek many time. 'Happy birthday, little monster,' Ron wished for the little girl who kissed his own cheek many times and hugged him. Harry moved closer to the two and put the broom back in the closer after glancing inside the kitchen, more people had arrived but only he was outside.

'Don't say a word to Hermione,' Harry said and Ron grinned and shrugged.

'I don't know… I've promised to be honest,' Ron said and Harry glared at his best friend.

'No Ron, don't say anything to mommy, she'll kill daddy,' Rosalie pleaded now and Ron grinned and kissed her cheek.

'Only for you…' Ron said and Rosalie grinned and kissed his cheek in reply and thanks.

'Where is Hermione, by the way?' Ron asked and Harry checked his watch and wondered indeed where his wife was.

Hermione was returning from the Honeydukes, walking up the path that connected the Wizarding village with the Potter household. The chocolate frogs were all shrunk inside her dress robes' pocket as her simple blue dress matched perfectly her black satin robes. Around the Wizarding Britain, the second of May meant parties and celebrations for the end of the Second War in the Hogwarts Battle but for Hermione, it always was day of memory and sadness. Five years ago, the same day became the most important day of her life, the day her daughter had been born, now five years later, she was ready to celebrate not only the end of the war but also Rosalie's life next to Harry, the father of her children and the love of her life.

She smiled at herself as she moved up the path, her house was visible from the middle and up because of the high fence and she could see that probably Harry had already set up magical lights around the house as to illuminate the place while the sun slowly set.

She remembered how hard it was for her, a year ago, to lay eyes on him, how she had slapped him, how they fought, how they kiss, Hermione's eventful promotion, her injury, that beautiful walk in the park with their daughter, Rosalie's kidnapping, their first night together, just sleeping and enjoying the lack of nightmares and then the start of their relationship that resulted to their marriage, their son and this beautiful house that not was lighted for the fifth birthday of their daughter's.

'Hermione?' the female voice snapped Hermione out of her stupor as she was close to the doors of the fence, the brunette looked at the source of the voice and gasped as she saw Ginny Weasley looking at her, the ivy that was wrapped all over the fence gave some shelter to the redhead and Hermione had been too absorbed in her thoughts to notice the younger woman there. Ginny couldn't pass through the wards that protected the house and Hermione was thankful for that.

'What do you want, Ginny?' Hermione asked, the last time she had seen Ginny was in New Year's when the two women hadn't spoken a word to each other and the last time they actually spoke were the day Ginny had revealed everything about Hermione's second pregnancy to the _Prophet_, the same day Hermione had threatened the youngest Weasley about having her in prison if she'd ever got in her way again.

'I just needed to talk to you…' Ginny answered as she moved closer to the brunette who kept the keys away from the door as she wouldn't let Ginny in.

'If you want to talk to me like you did back in the changing room of the saloon, you can go; otherwise… you have two minutes.' Hermione said and Ginny nodded her head slowly, Hermione wasn't sure if Ginny felt actual regret or this was another act.

'I still like Harry and I wish he could be mine, I know he's yours and I know you didn't roll him up or anything like that, I just wanted to tell you that I did all this because of my jealousy… I would like to apologize.' Ginny said and Hermione sighed and shook her head.

'No,' Hermione said simply and Ginny looked at her in wonder.

'No, apology not accepted, Ginny. You started your words with a confession of still wanting Harry, my husband, my best friend, the father of my children. You have wanted him ever since you were a little girl and hadn't even seen him, and this needs to stop. If I accept your apology now, you will do the same. Ron tried to do the same in my wedding day and Harry sent him away, knowing that he wasn't ready and this is what I'm doing now with you as well. You're not ready, you need to get over your obsessions, take care of your children and your life and when you're settled you will be able to apologize for the things you've done. I was there for you when you needed someone, I fought by Harry's side so we could all have a second chance and your brother died for that same reason but you decide to waste away your life in an obsession with a man that is with someone.

'Harry is not an object, a price or a reward for anyone, he is not yours but he is not mine either, his heart is not a price, he gives his heart to the one he wants, we claim nothing here. Ginny, just accept that he given his heart to me, a long time ago, a long time after you two had broken up, and you had given your heart to Dean, it was such a shame you took it back.

'And I gave my heart to Harry, and for all those years, he had it with him like I had his. You can't change facts, I love him and he loves me.' Hermione said with a steady voice and the redhead had remained silent while Hermione spoke.

'I don't recognize you,' Ginny finally said and Hermione sighed and smiled sadly.

'And I don't recognize you, Ginny, where's the brave girl that fought with the DA in her seventh year? The girl with the compassion and the understanding, the young woman who has two children with a man that loves her. While Harry was away… you seemed almost happy, when he returned and while he was here in the past, you crawled in his shadow and showed your worse self… I don't understand why. You called me a whore and my daughter a bastard, a tool for me to roll up Harry, you knew me, or I thought you did, I would never do that and I never expected you to say such things to me, so no, I don't accept this.' Hermione finally said and Ginny bowed her head as she sighed and then looked away. Hermione knew there was nothing else to be said so she just nodded her head, took the keys back in her hand and opened the gate of the house, leaving the redhead behind her. The moment she got in she came face to face with a worried Harry.

'I was ready to come and search for you; Ron is inside, his mother, Luna, Fleur, all the Weasleys and Bill is going to get your dad. Only a few more people and we'll be ready.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and hugged him. 'What took you so long?' Harry asked and Hermione kissed the side of his head and his neck.

'Ginny was waiting out of the gates to speak with me.' Hermione answered honestly and Harry unwrapped his arms from around her body and looked at Hermione's eyes.

'Did she say anything harmful?' Harry asked seriously but Hermione shook her head and kissed his lips tenderly.

'She apologized and I denied her, she wasn't ready and she'd become harmful if I let her in now and she'd turn against us eventually. 'Hermione said and Harry nodded his head and kissed her lips.

'So, we're OK?' Harry asked and Hermione smiled and nodded her head, only then she noticed the too ruffled hair of her husband, she suddenly slapped his chest as her face was in shock.

'You didn't…' Hermione said in disbelief, knowing he had used the broom with Rosalie.

'Didn't what?' Harry asked innocently, just a tad too innocently for her and she became certain.

'You won't see our bed for two weeks, mister,' Hermione finally said, Harry groaned as Hermione knew what would cause greater grief. 'And it's a shame… I had been thinking on my way to Hongsmeade, about a plan so we can catch my fertile days for another baby… but now… we'll have to wait till next time as in two weeks, I'll have my period again… such a shame…' Hermione added and Harry groaned louder as Hermione passed by him proudly and he tailed her all the way to their doorstep with sweet words and apologies.

Soon everyone was gathered, Neville with Hannah Abbot, Andromeda and Teddy, Draco and Elizabeth, Minerva and Hagrid, even Dean Thomas with his and Ginny's kids showed up to join the celebration for little Rosalie who was just bursting with happiness, soon Harry and Hermione carried the big cake for their daughter, set it on the table and magically, the five candles lit themselves and everyone gathered around the table as to sing for the girl.

Rosalie blew on the candles and everyone clapped and cheered for her as she hugged her parents tightly and kissed her many times, wishing the best for their firstborn, in this way closing a cycle of an eventful and emotional year…

* * *

The end of a nice cycle wasn't it? and ginny showed up, and we had a lot of hhr moments, my fav one was of the couple in the living room, talking and Hr moving up to her house, thinking of how the year changed her

thank you so much for reading this chapie, please take the few minutes and review my work :)

stay tuned for the epilogue that i can promise, will be a bittersweet piece of fiction

love ya all

please review!


	27. Rested

**_OOOOK i still can't believe it, this guys is the final chapter of a story we all loved so very much_**

_**HUGE **_thanks to all of you, this is dedicated to _**each and everyone of you**_ who reviewed and loved this fic, because it wouldn't exist without your love.

_**I have an announcement**_, after 4 years of **non-stop **writing about HHR, i will PROBABLY take a break of a few _weeks_, it's nothing to be scared of, just my muse _deserves _a break so i can keep up with _good _stories like this one, i have some ideas about hhr stories but i **need **to clear my head before try something new. _**I WILL SOON POST THE FROM LIGHT TO DARKNESS EPILOGUE TOO**_ so stay tuned...

The song of the epilogue is inside the ep itself and it's called "My Love" by the amazing Sia

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Rested_

_22__nd__ of August 2050_

_My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for relief_

Harry Potter had a huge smile on his face as he kept cooking with his wand pointing at various pots and pans around the kitchen of his house in Hongsmeade. He might be old, sixty nine to be exact but his spirits were high as kept on cooking for his family. In a while Rosalie would arrive with her husband, Emmett, and their kids, little Harry and little Hermione. Sirius would arrive too with his daughter, Emma, since he had returned from his trip to India for the research on herbals for the healing of brain conditions that appeared on people after the Tom Riddle wars as they were called, by curses still unbound to wizards.

Harry's third child would be there too, Remus was the daredevil of the family, he finished his N.E.W.T.s with excellent scores but that didn't keep his interest to decide on a career, he was currently moving around the world, exploring it, this was his only disagreement with Her, who wanted an established future for him but Remus always found the support in his father's face who allowed him to do what he had done himself, years ago, with a great price to pay of course but still…

At the thought of his youngest, Harry smiled brightly, Evanna Potter was the "diamond" of the family, all gracious and elegant, she was the artist, the one to paint and write poetry, her surname had given her the opportunity to prove herself and currently, was one of the best painters in the Wizarding world with paintings that made everyone gasp as their texture was almost this of the people or subjects painted. Sirius had became an excellent Healer and Rosalie was one of the best Aurors ever in the history of the British ministry of Magic while Remus enjoyed life, four right heirs of their parents.

The kitchen was full of delicious smells as the chicken, the beef and the potatoes were all getting cooked, and the rice was already made and kept in the perfect temperature. Now Harry had only had to go and choose the perfect wine for the family from the library, his least favorite place of the house. His tired body moved through the house slowly, it was awfully quiet lately, no children, no grandchildren, it was difficult to believe so much time had passed by.

He entered the room and smiled slightly as he closed his eyes at the familiar smell, parchment, ink, leather from the covers of Her books, candle from the sealing of the envelopes that had to be sent formally. So familiar smells for his nostrils that now inhaled in some of his favorite smells, Her smells. He opened his eyes with a smile and moved close to the shelf She had given to him after a small debate for his wines. Through the years, Harry had grew a love for good elfwine and since many people and ministers of magic offered wine as a gift for him and Her, he decided to have a small place to store them all, for special occasions like this one, there was nothing better but a good bottle of old elfwine.

_You gave it all, into the call  
You took a chance and  
You took a fall for us_

He didn't look at the pictures on the railing of the fireplace, or at the desk, the unanswered letters of condolences or the newspapers that were all staked on it with the first pages of them screaming the recent news, he didn't even look at the huge family portrait Evanna had painted, years ago, where they were all smiling and waving at whoever entered the room. She was smiling and waving but Harry cared only about the wine. He got closer to the cupboard with the glass protecting the bottles and was ready to open the small glass door but he paused as he saw his reflection.

He looked older than he was, more tired, and it was expected, he had been through a lot in his life and all his banes showed their true face now, on his own old and wrinkled. His hair was still surprisingly messy, but the previously jet black color was now grey and white, he had glasses back on his eyes, the spells She had cast on him before their training, so many years ago had worn off and now he had his round glasses back on, for a higher myopia of course but he didn't mind. Harry sighed and finally opened the door, looked at the bottles and chose the best for the occasion, his children were back and they were going to celebrate it all together.

He took the bottle in his hand and closed the door as he rushed out of the room of her presence, he wasn't sure if he liked it anymore, he had grown to be strange with various things and one of them was the library. He moved through the house but a noise from the kitchen made his hand to reach for his wand and move close to the kitchen with it pointing at whoever was there. He was supposed to be alone in the house so any noise meant something was wrong.

He pointed the wand inside the room as he kept the bottle under his arm. The sight before him caused his arm to lose up and the bottle to shatter on the floor.

_You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully  
You taught me honor, you did it for me  
_

She was right there, all beautiful and glorious, smiling at him with her curly, bushy hair around her young face, a black veil was kept on the crown of her head and fell to her back, her features smoothened, no wrinkles and no paling because of the illness, she was back to him, in a long elegant black dress that hugged her long, slim form, her neck was bare, showing her long cleavage, it was all a dream.

'You're back… I thought you'd never be back…' Harry said with his voice deep and aged, like the rest of him. The brunette before him smiled brightly and nodded her head as she stretched her hand for him to take.

'Daddy? Who are you talking to?' Evanna's voice snapped Harry out of his stupor and he looked at his youngest who got inside the house by the backdoor of the kitchen. The two looked at the shattered bottle but Evanna didn't care and hugged her father tightly. 'How are you daddy?' Evanna asked and Harry smiled and kissed his baby girl's nose.

'I'm great sweetmeat, how are you?' Harry asked and wished his youngest would stop looking at him as if she was looking at a paralyzed puppy in the street, one of the many she had rescued and saved in her own house.

'I'm fine, talked with Rosie, she'll be here in awhile, Harry and Hermione have something to show you, or at least that's what Hermy said in the floo.' Eva said and Harry smiled and nodded his head as he pointed his wand at the shattered bottle and it got in one piece with the wine in intact.

'Are you alright, daddy? If you want, I can come and stay for a few days… I'm sure my bedroom is still cozy enough…' Evanna offered and her father sighed and looked at her.

'I told you, and your siblings that I am fine and that I don't want you to change your plans, can you at least for once, listen to your father?' Harry asked and Eva smiled slightly and hugged him.

'That's what mom always wan-'

'OK, come here and help me with the salad, my awful eyesight will give me some chopped fingers and I'm sure the Cesar salad recipe is still including chicken and not fingers of old human beings in.' Harry said as he left his daughter right after he had interrupted her words and passed by her further in the kitchen. Evanna sighed and nodded her head and followed her father where the ingredients for the salad were all gathered on a cleared countertop.

Father and daughter were in silence as Eva kept on chopping the vegetables and Harry took care of the potatoes on the counter before the window that had a view of the backyard. He could see the small Quidditch field he had set up with Ron and Rosalie, the pool now was empty of water and covered with a spell as not to get dirty. He could remember the days his children would blindfold him and he would try to catch them as they ran around him until She'd come close as to be chased too.

Harry's tired eyes were looking at the loan, remembering how they all were laying on the ground when it was covered in snow at the winters, he could remember how they made angels by spreading their legs and arms.

_Today you will slip away  
You will wait for me my love_

He saw Her again, coming from the end of the perimeter of the property, in her black dress and veil, her long hair was unmistakably Hers. She was approaching again, looking right through the window and into his eyes, her brown orbs felt like sweetly piercing his own, She was back, he wasn't alone anymore. He closed his eyes only for a moment as his eyes blinked in reflect and She wasn't there anymore, well not her, because a woman in a black dress was approaching but she wasn't alone and she wasn't having brown eyes.

Rosalie Potter-Keenan was approaching through the loan as she and her husband Emmett, had side-along apparated with their kids that now were running closer and closer to the house, screaming out for their grandfather. The wards were still keeping everyone out, and ever since She had became the Minister, the wards had been up, even after her retirement, they had kept their precautions as they had been too old to stop an organized, possible attack.

Evanna opened the door of the kitchen and her niece and nephew fell in her arms, squealing and screaming as they hadn't seen her in two weeks. Eva hugged the little ones as the five year old Hermione and the four year old Harry did the same and kissed their aunt again and again. After that, Evanna straightened up, hugged with one arm her brother-in-law and then gave a big, full hug to her sister who answered with one of her own.

The emerald eyed sisters remained in the hug for a few moments longer than usual as they both stood close in their black clothes. They murmured something into each other's ears but even if his grandchildren weren't screaming and squealing in happiness the moment they burst in the kitchen, Harry's bad hearing wouldn't let him know his daughters' words to each other.

He bowed with a little effort and hugged his grandchildren who hugged him back tightly and kissed him again and again like he did with their little heads and cheeks. Rosalie's husband was a raven haired, handsome man with curly hair and a massive body, perfect for the job of the Auror he had too and perfect in Harry's opinion to keep the hot tempered Rosalie under his protection in times of need. Their kids had taken from their parents a lot, curly brown hair, but amazing emerald eyes of Rosalie's were inherited by little Harry.

Harry looked like his dad apart the eyes but little Hermione looked like Rosalie but had Emmett's brown eyes and as a result, she looked like Her. Harry loved his grandchildren, all three of them but Hermione had a special place in his heart from the moment he laid eyes on her. She was his first grandchild and she looked like Her, she had stolen his heart and kept it while Harry and later on little Emma had arrived.

'A bird told me that I have a surprise to expect…' Harry said teasingly at his grandchildren who squealed as Hermione reached for her pocket and took out a small box. Harry opened it and his eyes widened as he saw the bracelet he once had given Her, on their first Valentine's in that lake, the two HHs, the R and the S were now accompanied by another R and an E.

'Where did you find this, guys?' Harry asked and Hermione smiled with her brown eyes looking at him with love.

'Mommy gave it to us, grandpa and asked to give it to you, she said it's yours to keep. She said you need it.' Hermione said and Harry stared at the bracelet for a few moments.

_Now I am strong  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am whole_

'Thanks guys… mommy is right, I need this,' Harry whispered as his emerald eyes kept looking at the bracelet. Little Hermione after a moment of looking at her grandfather staring sadly at the bracelet, hugged him.

'I miss her too, grandpa,' Hermione only said as Rosalie, Emmett and Evanna finally entered the room and Harry kissed a last time Hermione before he could break the hug as to welcome his eldest and her husband. He shook hands with Emmett and shared a manly hug and then smiled at Rosalie, his firstborn, his pride, the strong continuation of his blood. The girl that taught him how to be a father for herself and her siblings.

Rosalie's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her father and he was the one to pat her back and kiss her head. She sniffed once or twice and then smiled and kissed his cheek.

'I hope you made my favorite chicken and pasta,' Rosalie said as they broke the hug and the emerald eyes of the daughter melted with the father's like they had done in another kitchen, for the first time, years ago, when she had been given Wicca as a pet.

'No, no pasta, you need to be in shape if you want to fight crime, but I made your favorite Indian rice it's all for you and Eva...' Harry said with a smile and Rosalie nodded her head and smiled.

'I hope my voracious sisters will leave some for me too,' Remus' voice was heard from the door of the kitchen as he had probably gotten inside the house from the front door.

'Oh hush and come here,' Rosalie said with a smile as Remus grinned and first hugged his nephew and niece and scooped them up nuzzled his nose in their necks and then set them down and hugged both his sisters with his arms wrapping around their backs.

'You're both OK?' he murmured and they nodded with half smiles before they could break the hug. He nodded and then shook hands with Emmett and finally looked at his father. Harry looked at his youngest boy and after a look up and down from head to toe he grinned and opened his arms for him.

'Welcome back, son,' Harry whispered and Remus smiled and nodded his head as he patted his father's back, both of them had jet black hair like Sirius did and the emerald eyes had been given to all his children in the greatest delight of Hers. Now Harry had only little Hermy to look at brown eyes that he loved.

'DADDY! THEY'RE ALL HERE!' Emma's scream made everyone in the kitchen smile as the youngest Potter entered the kitchen and looked straight at Rosalie, her favorite aunt. Emma Potter didn't look like the rest of the family, she had taken only the wickedness from her father and as her mother was a blond witch with crystal blue eyes, the youngest Potter grandchild looked more like Luna Lovegood than anyone else in there. Sirius' head showed up from the door and the rest was revealed as he moved in and greeted everyone, first Remus, with playful punches and a hug, then his nephew and niece and then Evanna and Rosalie who was still holding Emma. He then shook hands with Emmett too and then Sirius looked at his father. The two smiled at each other and then hugged tightly.

'You're alright, dad?' Sirius asked as the rest kept themselves busy with the food and the children in the kitchen. From Harry's children, Rosalie was the one most like Her and Sirius was the one most like Harry himself.

'I'm great, how's India?' Harry asked, brushing off the question, Sirius grinned and spoke.

'Awesome, you should see Emma on the cows, she loved it.' Sirius said and Harry smiled. Sirius' marriage hadn't been successful, he and his ex-wife, Isobel hadn't made it to keep a marriage and to have Sirius traveling around the world while Isobel was a herbologist in Britain. The marriage had led to little Emma and a divorce but the two were still good friends, and sometimes friends with benefits as they still had feelings for each other, that had let Sirius to be taking Emma with him in some of his trips around the globe. 'I'll bring you pictures of us in Taj Mahal, I forgot them on the coffee table with this little devil screaming that we'll be late.' Sirius said and Harry smiled and nodded his head.

Soon, the food was ready and everyone took their seats around the dinner table, they all had their seats on the table over the years, none sat on a random seat, and even when a child was added in the family, the seats just got more but not changed. The family hadn't been on the same table in weeks and only when they all sat down and looked around, the difference seemed enormous as the empty seat next to Harry made everyone bow their heads.

_My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind_

Right before anyone could have a bite, Harry stood up, took the empty chair and placed it on the corner of the room, it didn't belong close to the table anymore. He took his seat back on the table and moved on the center of the head of the table. With a wave of his wand, he filled the glasses of the adults with the elfwine and the kids' glasses with pumpkin juice, he looked at his right and saw Rosalie wiping away some tears as Emmett rubbed her back, on his left Sirius, Eva and Remus were looking at their plates too as the grandchildren looked at their grandpa. Harry finally raised his glass and his family mimicked him.

'To our family, I love you all,' he said with his glass raised and his children and grandchildren rushed to raise their glasses too and salute for their union before they could sip from their glasses.

'That's a great wine, Harry,' Emmett tried to break the icy pain and Harry smiled at the young man's try, Emmett Keenan would kill and be killed for Rosalie and that made Harry's heart soar, she was in good hands. After that, they all tried to be involved in conversation and soon the atmosphere was happier, warmer, even if the main person that used to spread the warmth wasn't there.

They had a good time, they smiled and grinned and laughed and Harry brought back to their minds stories of their past, of his kids' Hogwarts years, it was nice to have a small reunion out of the blue, they all needed it, he needed it, to make sure he wasn't as alone like he felt. He watched his family laugh and talk and his grandchildren looked so happy amongst their parents and relatives, among his company.

He watched them all as if the scene was unfolding before his eyes in slow motion and out of habit, he turned his head towards his right, where She used to be seated, but as the chair wasn't next to his anymore, his eyes moved automatically to the corner of the room, where he had left Her chair. And there, She was sat.

Beautiful and young, in her black clothes, like the rest in the room. Her long mane semi covered by the expensive veil, her neck bare and long, her rings shining on her fingers. Her smile gentle, soothing, warm. She was smiling at Harry in a rewarding kind of way, as if she was showing him that he could keep the family warm and happy even on his own.

_My heart, look what you can do  
I am mending, I'll be with you_

'Dad? Are you listening to me? We have to go,' Rosalie was saying and only then, Harry turned his head and looked at the emerald eyes of his eldest girl's. He glanced back at the chair but none was on it as the furniture remained in the dark corner. He looked around him again and saw all his children and grandchildren looking at him. He checked his wrist watch and realize that the time had flew by, the foods had been eaten even if he hadn't eaten even half of his meal and the grandchildren seemed heavy and sleepy.

One by one, they all stood up from the table and with their wands, they took the plates and glasses inside the kitchen, only Rosalie remained on the table with her father, holding his wrinkled hand gently on the tabletop.

'I have an early start tomorrow with Emmett and the kids will be at my in-law's so I can't stay here tonight, but please, let Remus or Eva stay with you, I'm worried.' Rose whispered at her father and Harry smiled and patted her hand before he could kiss her knuckles where her wedding band signaled her binding with her husband.

'No worries when you're in the battlefield Rosalie, you need to be focused on the mission,' Harry said but Rosalie wouldn't buy it.

'And you need to focus on what I'm saying now, ever since… it happened, you're off, dad, I need to know you're OK,' Rosalie tried and Harry took his hand away and looked away too, he didn't want to talk about it.

'I'm fine,' he stubbornly said and Rosalie huffed as stubbornly. Harry looked back at his daughter and he could see how much she looked like Her, apart the emerald green eyes, Rosalie was the spit image of Hers. 'Rosie… I raised you with love and care and trust, like I did with your siblings, can you know stop worrying over me? You all love and care and trust me I know but you also need to respect my wish for privacy.' Harry tried and Rosalie took a deep breath and put her elbows on the table top as she hid her face in her hands, her bushy hair covering her arms.

'What if I need your company more than you do with mine?' Rosalie asked still with her face hidden and Harry sighed and touched her shoulder. No matter the years and the changes, she was his little Rose.

'You have your husband to keep you company, and better company than this of your old man.' Harry said cheerfully and Rosalie looked at him with eyes that were ready to spill tears again.

'I love my old man,' Rosalie said softly and Harry smiled slightly as she moved closer and hugged her father tightly.

'I love you too, pumpkin,' Harry used her old nickname and felt her crying again, 'Sshh,' he tried to sooth her as Rosalie clang to him.

'I miss her so much,' Rosalie whispered and Harry finally closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'I know… I miss her too,' Harry finally said and looked at his girl who looked back at him almost surprised before she could nod and kiss his cheek.

The Potter kids and Emmett had the kitchen cleaned in a few minutes and they were soon all ready to leave the house. First Sirius took the sleeping Emma from the couch she had fallen asleep while he cleaned the kitchen with his siblings. Then Remus left after making sure he wasn't needed there for the night. Then Evanna hugged her father tightly, kissed his cheek and promised to come the next day so they could go and buy some paints for her work before she could go for a new exhibition in France next week. Last but not least, Rosalie hugged her father tightly and kissed his forehead and cheek before he could answer the kiss on her own cheek and nose.

'Take care of her, Em.' Harry murmured in Emmett's ear as the two men shared a manly hug while Rosalie took the also asleep little Harry in her arms and kissed his cheek.

'With my life,' Emmett only said before Harry could look at the only awake grandchild, Hermy was scooped by her grandfather in his arms.

'And you, little minx will be careful and good for momma and daddy, OK?' Harry asked as he looked at the chocolate brown eyes of the beautiful toddler. Hermione grinned with her little teeth showing a couple of gaps as she had started having her new ones and Harry grinned and hugged tightly his favorite girl. 'I love you little pumpkin,' Harry whispered and Hermione hugged him tighter if that was possible for her little arms.

'I love you too grandpa, see you next week, right?' Hermione asked and Harry smiled and nodded his head. Rosalie took Hermione's hand with her free one and Emmett followed his wife before he could look a last time at Harry who nodded his head in silence to the young man. After the Keenan family was out of the door, Harry closed it, locked it with a charm and sighed. The house was silent again, dark, cold and empty. He started for the stairs and climbed them with more effort than ever as the only sound in the mansion was this of his own steps on the wooden floor. He passed by the empty doors of the rooms that once belonged to his sons and daughters and finally reached the room he tried to spend less and less time in. He didn't turn the light on as the full moon's light passed through the windows and showered the place in that white, odd gloom. The identical pictures that once were located in his flat and on the nightstand of Her old apartment were now on the nightstands, both facedown so he couldn't look at their happy faces.

He moved tiredly close to the bed and finally sat on the edge of it with a groan, his spine, his muscle, his entire body had grown old and had been even more tired in the past two weeks, matching his soul. Wizards and witches were supposed to live long but his life had been marked by wars and pain so he guessed now, this was the actual price he was paying for being the hero, he was left alone, She was gone.

As he sat there, he hearkened the house, silence. It had been silent for the past days, the actual past thirteen days, fifteen hours and twenty six minutes, but who counted? He took his wand from his pocket and as he reached for the wooden stick, he felt the metallic chain too. He took the wand and left it on the mattress and reached for the inside of his pocket again. Out of it, he took the Algerian Knot and looked at it as the silver almost shone in the moonlight.

And only then, Harry closed his eyes and the tears finally fell, after all these days of silent pain, of denial, the silence, the Knot in his hands, her appearance in that day, they all finally caught up with him and the tears kept running down his cheeks as his pained face was screwed in sadness right before the first sob could be ripped out of his wrinkled lips.

It had been a shock, it was supposed to be a simple cold, she had been through colds before, but she had been younger too, the years of the wars, the years as an Auror and the stress of being later on the Minister, the mother of four and the grandmother of three had worn her out and the simple cold was soon turning into a pneumonia that threw her in bed. The Healers had said that maybe, if she hadn't been as stubborn, if she hadn't been out that day to attend the Wizengamot with Harry for the passing of a new law about non-human species, maybe she wouldn't have gotten worse, maybe she would have survived. But no, she had insisted to go to the ministry, to go and give the lecture she had been preparing until late night for that law about centaurs and mermaid people and houseleves, creatures that were supposed to live with more liberties among the wizards.

She had turned pale, too pale, paler than the time she had suffered to give birth to Sirius, even paler than the time she almost lost the battle after the complications with Eva's birth, maybe even paler than she was while waiting with Harry for Rosalie to bring little Hermione into the world.

On the 9th of August, 2050, after only five days of a cold and fever, the family had been summoned and soon Hermione Potter was making her will next to a seemingly frozen Harry Potter and four devastated children that rounded their parents' bed.

The night, they all had gone to their bedrooms, like they would do years ago, when they were still at Hogwarts, Hermione was playing between consciousness and in a break from her sleep, while Harry had fallen asleep with his head on her shoulder and his arm around her, she had unclasped the Knot from her neck after forty two years and had put it inside Harry's palm before she could kiss him for a last time, take her grayish hair away from his face as not to disturb his sleep and she had closed her eyes…

The next day Harry had been woken up by Rosalie's scream as she had tried to wake up her mother who had turned white and cold. Eva had screamed too and had fallen in Remus' arms as Sirius had rushed close to his mother and had tried to see if he could do anything, he had only declared time of death that early morning.

Ever since, Harry Potter had been frozen, like the days of her illness, he refused to accept that such a strong, magical woman, his woman, had been gone because of a cold that turned nasty. He refused to accept that no herbs and no potions hadn't helped, he refused to accept that he hadn't made it to keep her in the house when she was just with the cold, right before it could turn to her reason of death. He refused to accept that she did what he had asked her to, forty two years back and she had returned him the Knot.

The Knot that now was clenched into his fist as his eyes were still closed and he finally allowed himself to cry, to mourn his wife, he finally allowed himself to believe that his Hermione was dead, that she was now with the Rest, on the other side. He could feel his chest tightening in pain as the sobs left his lips with no order and his left hand felt numb, probably by the force that he was clutching at the Knot; he could feel his head being in pain at the powerful sniffs and cries. He finally fell apart; he finally cried and screamed for the loss of his love, the loss of his wife. With eyes still closed, he laid down on the mattress, on her side, the side he had been sleeping in for the past days and clutched at the pillow that had lost the aroma of her hair by now.

As he remained there, he realized that the aroma was back, as his eyes flattered open, he saw a hand with familiar rings on the fingers, outstretched close to his face, he allowed his eyes to travel up the black clothed arm of that hand and he finally came in eye contact with Her again, in her early thirties, Hermione was more beautiful than ever in her black dress and veil.

'Are you done crying, my love?' she asked softly and Harry felt his heart kicking inside his chest as he heard her clear voice, the voice she had to sing lullabies to their children, many years back. Harry nodded his head and looked at her hand that was still offered to him, she looked back at her and she nodded softly with that gentle smile.

He finally reached and took her hand in his, like he had done numerous times as a young boy, a teenager and a man.

_You took my hand added a plan  
You gave me your heart  
I asked you to dance with me_

Around her, small lights started illuminating the room, the same lights he had conjured back in their Valentine's by the lake. He smiled at her as she still looked at his eyes with adoration and helped him up to his feet.

_You loved honestly  
Did what you could release _

'We're ready, Harry,' Hermione said with her voice soft and Harry smiled at her as he hugged her closer, he could hear some music, he wasn't sure if it was that old music box he had bought her after Remus' birth, the thing had been playing randomly for the past days but the music could also be coming from the full moon itself for all he cared, Harry only smiled as he had his wife back in his arms.

_I know in peace we'll go  
I won't relive this loss _

'I missed you,' Harry said softly and as he did so, he realized that his voice wasn't rasp and aged anymore, he wasn't aged anymore, he was back in his thirties too, the age he had found Hermione and Rosalie again, the age he had realized he had wasted an opportunity, yet he had earned another. 'The kids and the little ones missed you,' Harry added as the two remained hugged under the moonlight and among the small lights. Hermione smiled and nodded her head before she could kiss his lips tenderly, softly, like she always did.

'They're going to miss you too,' Hermione whispered after breaking the kiss and Harry sighed and nodded.

'I know…' Harry only said. Even in this surreal moment of utter happiness and relief for her return, he remembered Dumbledore's words. No spell can bring back the dead, so this was explained only by him reaching them, reaching her…

And with that thought, they all showed up behind Hermione as the couple remained hugged and Harry saw them all above her shoulder. Ron, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, George, Fred, Percy, Molly and Arthur, Andromeda and Theodor Tonks, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, Dobby and Kreatcher the elves, Colin Creeve, Cedric Diggory, Hagrid, McGonagall, Hermione's parents, Luna; and Harry realized with a kick in his chest again, James and Lily Potter were there, next to Sirius Black and to Albus Dumbledore. They all waited a couple of feet away from the couple, their forms semi transparent; they were all in white clothes, only Hermione was in black and a veil.

_Now I am strong  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am whole_

'You're in black…' Harry pointed out as they all remained among the small lights, Hermione smiled at him sweetly.

'You hadn't allowed yourself to mourn for me, I was around you for the past days, I tried to show you that it was time… but you refused it, only today you allowed me to come closer, only today you started realizing… Only today that you can mentally let go of me I will rest in peace, I wanted for you first to see our family, now you're ready.

'I am in black because I mourn for the death of our love, since we're separated, you see… I cannot rest without you... and you obviously cannot live without me... that's why I have been around… playing the music box… whispering in your sleep, making sure you have the Knot in your pocket… and today showing up. I tried at first with sub signs but you refused, even the kids tried to talk to you but we know how thickheaded you can be...' Hermione said softly and Harry looked deep into her eyes as they smiled at each other, the eyes he adored, the eyes he had been lost into ever since he was eleven and she twelve. Now he was sixty nine and she was supposed to be seventy, she was to turn seventy one in September but she didn't make it.

_My love, beat inside me.  
My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, I'll be with you_

'I think it's time for you to take the black off you, then…' Harry whispered and this time he kissed her lips with love, with adoration and without breaking the soul soothing kiss, he put the Knot back around her neck, getting bound with her once again, for eternity this time…

* * *

*wipes tears* i know... a tear jerker, a bittersweet end, at first i thought that it was too sad to be the epilogue but then i put myself in Harry's shoes i could only wish for my life to be full of happiness and kids and adventures and then die old with my love coming back to take me in a better place... *tears up again*

SOOOO what u think of it guys? was it something u expected? did i achieved to surprise you after 67 stories? rosalie grew up to be a very good woman didn't she? and as stubborn as her dad and mom! and Sirius is a great daddy for Emma and Remus is the daredevil of the family while little Evanna (the name taken by Lily Potter's Evans surname for the ones who didn't connect the dots) is the artist, the most gentle and cute of the four Potters...

i adored the moment of Hermione showing up in her earlier age and at the end, i had this idea in my mind and then i decided for her to be in black after watching the final episode of the Tudors...(the ones who have seen it, know what i'm talking about) so the general idea of hers showing up was enriched with Hr wearing black in mourning for her not being able to move on without Harry who couldn't live without her...

HUGE thanks for following this story up to the epilogue, please review my work for a last time here :)

xxxx

Christina Potter 09


End file.
